Les tribulations d'une plante verte - livre 1
by Elenna Laurefindele
Summary: Personne ne le voit, mais lui, il a tout vu. Voici l'histoire longue, belle (et humoristique ?) d'un elfe né à l'aube du temps, qui vécut en Terre du Milieu jusqu'à ce que les chants des Eldar ne s'éteignent à l'horizon de la mer. Quand son tour vint de partir, il laissa derrière lui ses mémoires ; venez, si le cœur vous en dit, venez lire son récit...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, voici une nouvelle fanfiction, classée Silmarillion bien qu'elle retrace également toute l'histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux. Elle est co-écrite avec **UnePasseMiroir**._

_L'idée de cette fic a vu le jour dans un car en direction de Cardiff, et l'écriture a débuté 7 mois plus tard, vers 2h du matin, toujours dans un car, cette fois en direction de la Grèce. Oui, on avait vraiment que ça a faire. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous la trouvez un peu étrange et wtf. Voire beaucoup. De toute façon c'est le but recherché._

_**UnePasseMiroir** souhaite ajouter qu'elle a développé l'idée de cette histoire après avoir lu "Mémoires d'une famille royale" de Zero-ryuu. __Et la blague de la plante verte (ceux qui ne sont pas initiés, vous verrez vous même de quoi il s'agit plus tard) est directement inspirée du délire d'Olo et Nat. Ben oui, faut rendre à César ce qui est à César._

_On s'en doutera, les personnages ne sont pas à nous et blablabla OOC et wtf très présents blablabla Tolkien serait déçu de nous s'il nous voyait._

_Bon, on arrête de parler et on vous laisse avec... ça. _

_PS : ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne voyez pas de rapport entre le résumé et le prologue. C'est normal._

**0o0o0o0**

– **Les tribulations de deux archéologues et demi –**

**0o0o0o0**

_« Nous sommes arrivés sur le site de la Lothlorien. Nous attendons vos instructions. »_

Après avoir rectifié le mot « Lothlorien » que le correcteur automatique avait semble-t-il trouvé amusant de changer en « Lotus rien » - _décidément, ces « smart » phones n'ont de smart que leur nom – _Elenna envoya le message à la directrice de chantier.

-Moi j'attends surtout la fin du déluge, râla Eowyn derrière elle – le mauvais temps n'avait pas contribué à adoucir son humeur.

Elenna leva le regard. Depuis des heures, la pluie battait inlassablement la tente dans laquelle elles étaient réfugiées. C'était un mois d'avril excessivement pluvieux. Les ingénieurs basés en Lothlorien, qui avaient accueilli les jeunes archéologues fraîchement débarquées de Minas Tirith, disaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ça ; habituellement, le temps était clément dans la région. Accoutumées au climat méridional du Gondor, Eowyn, Elenna et Luthie subissaient leur sort avec résignation en priant pour que ça se calme rapidement.

Diplômées à la prestigieuse école d'archéologie Denethor l'Intendant (Denethor le Cramé pour les intimes) à Minas Tirith, avec licence, spécialité Histoire de l'art et Authentification, option langue morte Sindarin, les trois amies travaillaient depuis quelques années sur divers chantiers gondoriens. Puis la directrice de leur société avait décidé de profiter de leur expertise elfique pour les envoyer étudier le site de la Lothlorien, tout récemment ouvert en Rhovanion. Découvrir d'aussi près la culture elfique avait rempli de joie leurs âmes elficophiles. Cependant, la météo locale semblait avoir décidé de doucher leur enthousiasme – au sens propre.

Installées dans leur tente étanche, Eowyn et Elenna potassaient leurs manuels de Sindarin pour passer le temps. Luthie, incapable de se contenir, était sortie équipée d'un k-way pour être la première à découvrir le terrain – et tant pis pour la pluie.

L'écran du téléphone d'Elenna s'alluma, affichant un nouveau message reçu.

_« Bien reçu. J'espère qu'il faut beau chez vous. »_

Elenna lut le SMS avec un sourire ironique. La directrice avait un sens de l'à-propos particulier.

_« Magnifique. Il pleut des cordes. Les chercheurs craignent une inondation qui rendrait le chantier impraticable si ça continue. »_

_« Je contacte le centre météo. Tenez-moi au courant. __En attendant, évitez de vous aventurer dehors. »_

_Pas de soucis de ce côté-là_, songea Elenna avec dérision en reposant le téléphone.

C'est l'instant que choisit Luthie pour revenir, trempée comme une soupe, dégoulinante et visiblement surexcitée.

-Tu en fous partout ! Explosa Eowyn en protégeant son manuel entre ses bras alors que la nouvelle venue s'ébrouait comme un chien mouillé. Mais fais un peu gaffe, nom d'un Balrog !

-Les filles, je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc ! S'écria Luthie sans l'écouter. Il faut que vous veniez voir ça, tout de suite !

-Tout de suite ? T'es folle ! Répliqua Eowyn, scandalisée. Peut-être que ça t'amuse de te balader sous la pluie, mais moi je ne bougerai pas !

-De toute façon, intervint Elenna en brandissant son téléphone comme pour appuyer ses paroles, je viens d'avoir la directrice. Elle nous déconseille de sortir en attendant que le temps se stabilise.

-Ça fait des heures que ça dure et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, ronchonna Eowyn. Tu as entendu les ingénieurs : le terrain ici est instable et des coulées de boue risquent de se déverser sur le chantier si ça continue.

-Raison de plus pour y aller tout de suite, s'obstina Luthie. La pluie va noyer ma trouvaille si on ne se dépêche pas, et alors bonjour pour la récupérer ! Je voulais vous demander de m'aider à la sortir, mais puisque c'est comme ça, j'irai seule ! _Namarië !_

Et sur ces mots, elle se saisit d'une pelle et d'une lampe de poche, et s'en alla seule, sous la pluie, malgré les appels de ses deux amies consternées.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elles virent Luthie.

-J'espère qu'elle sera raisonnable et qu'elle reviendra d'elle-même rapidement, soupira Elenna.

-Luthie ? Raisonnable ?

Eowyn s'esclaffa, et là-dessus se conclut leur discussion.

Alors elles attendirent. Le ciel s'assombrissait, la nuit commençait à tomber. Luthie avait vraiment choisi son moment pour piquer sa crise et partir à l'aventure en solitaire.

-Je mets le réveil tôt pour demain, dit Elenna alors qu'Eowyn s'était plongée dans un bouquin concernant l'évolution de l'orfèvrerie elfique à travers les âges. Ça va être une journée longue et fatigante. Mieux vaut se coucher maintenant.

Elles se glissèrent dans leurs lits de camp, coupèrent la lampe à gaz. La pluie déversait ses gouttes sur leur abri dans une mélodie confuse qui les berça jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment.

* * *

Au matin, quand l'alarme du réveil les tira de leur sommeil, la pluie avait cessé, mais le lit de Luthie était vide et froid.

-Quelle blague, mais quelle blague ! Ronchonna Eowyn en s'étirant. Mais par tous les Balrogs d'Angband, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Avant toute chose, Elenna plongea la tête dans un baquet d'eau glacée, histoire de s'éclaircir les idées. Elle n'était jamais opérationnelle au lever, et, mal réveillée, se traînait avec la grâce et la présence d'esprit d'un troll des cavernes analphabète. Quand, après s'être copieusement aspergée, son cerveau fut en relatif état de marche, elle entreprit d'analyser la situation, et reconnut qu'elle n'était pas brillante. L'absence prolongée de leur amie commençait à devenir embêtante. En plus, Luthie avait eu la riche idée de partir sans prendre de téléphone ni de talkie-walkie, en bref rien qui permette de la contacter ou de la localiser.

-Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose, déclara Elenna, inquiète. Viens, il faut qu'on aille la chercher.

Point positif, il ne pleuvait plus. Mais par mesure de précaution, les deux jeunes filles s'équipèrent de k-ways en sortant, n'osant penser que l'accalmie allait durer.

Elles avaient une vague idée de la direction prise par leur amie ; cela les mena au nord, à l'orée de la mythique forêt de Lorien. Ses arbres impressionnants atteignaient des dimensions phénoménales, et en été, leurs feuilles se teintaient d'or sous le soleil et d'argent sous la lune. Classée patrimoine culturel et historique, elle fascinait les écologistes, photographes, peintres et historiens. Le gouvernement rhovanien avait récemment consenti à ouvrir le site à une poignée d'archéologues triés sur le volet, une poignée de chanceux privilégiés dont Luthie, Elenna et Eowyn faisaient partie.

Et deux de ces chanceuses privilégiées étaient actuellement en train de galérer dans le marécage dont la pluie continue avait envahi les sous-bois, en pestant à mi-voix contre leur soi-disant amie qui aurait bien l'amabilité d'aller se faire voir chez Morgoth.

Miracle ! Dans le bourbier envahi de racines et de rochers, tapissé de feuilles mortes, elles repérèrent des traces de pas, assez récentes pour que la pluie ne les ait pas noyées. Elenna déclara, catégorique, qu'elle reconnaissait les semelles de leur fugitive.

Alors les deux jeunes filles entreprirent de suivre la piste, telles des chasseresses sur la trace d'un gibier, leurs bottes s'enfonçant profondément dans la boue spongieuse avec des « floc ! floc ! » écœurants. Peu rassurées, elles s'éloignèrent dans les sous-bois touffus qui s'obscurcissaient de plus en plus, sans voir nulle part un signe de leur amie disparue. Elles craignaient à tout instant que leur maigre piste ne se brouille ou que la pluie ne recommence à tomber. Eowyn jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à sa montre, de plus en plus préoccupée. Plusieurs fois, elle suggéra de laisser tomber. Mais elles poursuivaient leur chasse à l'homme, sans beaucoup de conviction.

Puis soudain, Eowyn trébucha et s'écroula dans la boue avec un cri.

Le premier réflexe d'Elenna fut d'éclater de rire. Puis, tendant la main pour aider l'infortunée à se relever, son pied buta contre un angle dur. Quand elle se pencha pour l'identifier, elle glissa et se retrouva elle aussi le derrière dans la gadoue.

Trempées et ahuries, les deux archéologues tentèrent de découvrir ce qui avait causé leur chute, et remarquèrent le coin d'un coffre de bois qui dépassait du sol dans lequel il était enfoui. La pluie l'aura partiellement fait émerger, supposa Elenna en grattant de l'ongle la terre mouillée, mettant à jour une gravure sur le bois. Il devait dater du Troisième Âge, estima-t-elle par réflexe – six ans d'études d'archéo spécialisation Histoire des arts et Authentification, ça servait.

-On tient un truc, annonça-t-elle.

-Génial, répondit Eowyn d'un ton moyennement convaincu. Et comment tu veux faire sortir ça du sol sans aucun matériel ?

-On va se débrouiller, assura Elenna.

Elles se débrouillèrent donc. Une vraie galère. Elles passèrent une bonne demi-heure à déterrer le coffre à mains nues et en furent quittes pour quelques ongles cassés. Une fois sorti, leur trouvaille se révéla de la taille approximative d'une boîte à chaussure, et extrêmement légère. Elles n'osèrent pas le secouer pour vérifier qu'il contenait bien quelque chose ; si c'était le cas, il devait s'agir d'un objet ancien et par conséquent fragile, qu'elles devaient manipuler avec délicatesse.

-On l'ouvrira au campement, décida Elenna en étudiant le cadenas qui le fermait. On n'a pas de matériel de crochetage sur nous, et essayer de le forcer est trop risqué. Viens, on rentre.

De toute façon, songèrent-elles en scrutant le sol, les traces de pas de Luthie étaient brouillées par les éclaboussures et la terre qu'elles avaient projetées autour d'elles dans leur travail de forage. Inutile d'espérer retrouver sa piste, à présent.

Alors, elles se chargèrent du coffret et reprirent le chemin inverse en toute hâte, suivant leurs propres empreintes encore toutes fraîches sur le sol marécageux.

Revenues au campement, saines et sauves bien que couvertes de boue, elles se précipitèrent dans leur tente pour prendre une douche brûlante. Une fois débarbouillées et changées, elles se préparèrent un thermos de café bien noir et prirent le temps de l'ingurgiter pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Et enfin, elles décidèrent de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Eowyn étala une bâche en plastique sur le sol de la tente tandis qu'Elenna sortait le matériel de crochetage. Elles entreprirent d'abord de nettoyer le coffret crotté de boue. Il se révéla étonnement bien conservé ; le verrou n'était même pas rouillé. Eowyn s'agenouilla près du coffre et caressa distraitement de l'index une gravure sur le couvercle, représentant une feuille d'arbre très finement ouvragée.

-C'est une feuille de mallorn, déclara-t-elle après l'avoir observé quelques instants. Le symbole de la Lothlorien au temps des Galadhrim.

Eowyn avait suivi un cursus Histoire des Arts et Authentification dans la même classe qu'Elenna, mais son intérêt se portait d'avantage sur la facette "histoire", alors que son amie préférait de loin l'authentification. Ainsi elles se complétaient à merveille et formaient un duo de choc lors de leurs investigations.

-Il daterait donc bien du Troisième Âge, tout au plus, dit Elenna, satisfaite d'avoir visé juste.

Elles échangèrent un regard. Première journée sur le terrain et elles avaient déjà déniché une potentielle pièce importante.

-Tu crois que c'est ça que Luthie cherchait ? Murmura soudain Eowyn.

-Ça, on ne le saura probablement jamais…

Elles observèrent un bref silence avant de décider de découvrir ce que contenait ce mystérieux coffret pour lequel leur amie s'était sacrifiée.

-C'est toi qui l'ouvre, décida Eowyn. Moi, tu sais, les choses délicates, ça ne me connaît pas.

Elenna se munit donc d'une pince pour crocheter l'habile serrurerie qui protégeait son secret. A l'aide d'une loupe et d'une lampe que son amie tenait pour elle, et après de longues minutes de patientes manipulations, le verrou déposa les armes.

-Ca y est, Eowyn, ça y est, murmura la cambrioleuse en herbe avec excitation, tout en soulevant le couvercle avec une extrême lenteur pour ménager le suspense.

Elles se penchèrent, le souffle court, les yeux brillants. Elenna enfila une paire de gants latex et pencha la tête pour découvrir son mystérieux contenu enfin révélé à la lumière de la lampe.

-Un… carnet, murmura-t-elle.

Après avoir hésité, elle avança une main gantée et la risqua à l'intérieur du coffret comme s'il s'agissait d'une boîte à serpents. Elle souleva doucement le carnet, craignant qu'il ne s'effrite soudain sous ses doigts. Mais le parchemin était doux et légèrement granuleux au toucher à travers le latex, presque comme neuf. Visiblement, le coffret l'avait jalousement protégé des intempéries et de la moindre détérioration durant tout ce temps, songea-t-elle en examinant sa trouvaille à la lumière du jour.

Eowyn se pencha vers elle pour mieux le voir. Ayant elle aussi enfilé des gants de protection, elle caressa le feuillet de l'index avec révérence.

C'était toujours un émoi et un émerveillement pour un archéologue de découvrir un objet perdu appartenant à un autre temps, de le voir s'offrir au présent qui était son futur, innocent, sincère, prêt à vous dévoiler son histoire.

_Par Morgoth, qu'est-ce que j'aime mon métier, _songea Eowyn avec ravissement.

-Il doit dater du Troisième Âge, estima Elenna. Bien que ce soit difficile à évaluer. Il est dramatiquement bien conservé. Il faudra demander à des experts de l'étudier pour en avoir la certitude.

-Pas besoin d'experts, il suffit d'un peu de logique, répliqua Eowyn. Tu affirmes que le coffre date du Troisième Âge tout au plus. Ce carnet doit donc logiquement être de la même époque.

Elenna tourna le regard vers le coffret qui béait, tel une huître ouverte, et l'étudia d'un regard scrutateur, comme si elle cherchait à deviner son passé d'un seul coup d'œil.

-Le bois est plus facile à authentifier qu'un parchemin, concéda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, cependant il faudra des études approfondies pour certifier ce que j'avance.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur le carnet :

-Est-ce qu'il y a des choses écrites à l'intérieur ?

-Regarde, répondit aussitôt Eowyn en levant les mains comme si elle se déchargeait de toute responsabilité. Moi, j'ai trop peur de l'abîmer.

Ce fut donc Elenna qui, une fois encore, s'occupa de la partie délicate de l'opération. Avec d'infinies précautions, elle souleva la page de couverture vierge du carnet. Le parchemin bruissa, sans faire mine de se craqueler ou de tomber en poussière. Elle découvrit la page suivante, couverte d'une écriture fine et élégante, quoique nerveuse, comme empressée. Fascinée, elle mit un moment à réaliser que les caractères utilisés étaient ceux de l'alphabet Sindar.

-Génial, génial ! Jubila Eowyn par-dessus son épaule. Un témoignage du passé écrit de la main d'un véritable _elfe _! Mais tu te rends comptes ?! C'est génial, par tous les Balrogs de Morgoth !

-Laisse donc Morgoth et ses Balrogs en paix, répliqua Elenna en riant.

Alors les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent confortablement sur le sol, le carnet ouvert entre elles, prêtes à décrypter ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Lire le Sindarin était pour ces deux elficophiles un jeu d'enfant, car elles étudiaient cette langue morte depuis le collège, et elles la maîtrisaient presque aussi bien que leur langue maternelle.

Elles allaient se plonger enfin dans les secrets du carnet qui leur tendaient les bras, quand soudainement, un éclair blanc traversa la tente comme un flash. Une seconde plus tard, un terrible coup de tonnerre claqua comme un coup de feu. Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et redressèrent la tête comme des faons effarouchés alors que l'écho de la détonation roulait dans le lointain. La pluie se remit à tomber avec acharnement, et le ciel s'obscurcit de nouveau alors qu'une puissante bourrasque faisait claquer la toile de leur tente comme les voiles d'un navire égaré dans l'ouragan.

-Eh ben, ça s'améliore pas, fit remarquer Eowyn en frissonnant.

Roulées en boule sur leur bâche plastique dans leur tente assombrie battue par la tempête, elles se turent, écoutant avec consternation la violence de la pluie et le vent se déchaîner autour d'elles.

Puis le téléphone d'Elenna vibra dans sa poche. Quand elle le sortit, elle eut la surprise de voir le nom de la directrice de chantier s'afficher sur l'écran. Un appel à cette heure-là, alors que l'après-midi était généralement la partie de la journée où leur supérieure était la plus débordée de travail, ne pouvait rien signifier de bon. Elenna décrocha et mit le haut-parleur :

-Allô ! Chantier d'archéologie de la Lothlorien, je vous écoute.

-Pas le temps de jouer les pros, les filles ! Lança la voix de la directrice dans le haut-parleur, inhabituellement tendue. Il faut que vous partiez, tout de suite !

-Pourquoi ? On vient juste d'arriver ! Protesta Eowyn.

-Les filles, d'ici j'entends l'orage, la coupa la directrice d'un ton pressant. J'ai contacté le centre météo. Ce temps de chien n'est pas anodin. C'est une tempête qui s'est étendue à tout le Rhovanion. On détecte un ouragan en formation au nord de la Lorien ; il sera sur vous d'ici quelques heures. Il faut évacuer le site sur-le-champ !

-Merde ! S'exclama Eowyn. Et en plus on a perdu Luthie !

-Quoi ? Fit la voix étranglée de la directrice à l'autre bout du fil.

-Elle a quitté la tente hier, juste après votre appel, expliqua succinctement Elenna. On ne l'a pas revue depuis.

-Aucun moyen de la contacter ?

-Aucun madame. On l'a cherchée toute la matinée. On a perdu ses traces dans la forêt… justement du côté nord.

Un soupir abattu siffla dans le haut-parleur.

-On ne peut pas se permettre de la chercher plus longtemps. Prévenez les ingénieurs, rapatriez tout le matériel, quittez les lieux le plus vite possible. Foncez vers Caradhras. Rejoignez l'équipe en faction à la Moria et joignez-vous à eux. Il y a tellement à faire, ils ont toujours besoin de renforts là-bas.

L'enthousiasme forcé qu'elle tenta d'insuffler dans sa voix sonna comme une fausse note. A l'autre bout du fil, les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard consterné, alors qu'un coup de tonnerre roulait dans le silence de la tente.

-Et pour Luthie, madame, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Eowyn avec réticence.

La directrice eut une hésitation avant de répondre :

-Laissez une tente avec des vivres et un téléphone en place. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. On ne peut pas se permettre de retarder le rapatriement en attendant un hypothétique retour. Je suis désolée, les filles, mais entre perdre une archéo et mettre en danger toute une faction… je préfère limiter les casses. J'espère que vous comprenez.

Ainsi fut décidé le sort de Luthie, et ainsi deux amies condamnèrent la troisième.

Les deux jeunes filles donnèrent l'alarme dans le campement ; une heure plus tard, tout le matériel était entassé dans les 4x4, qui s'enfuirent sous la pluie battante, en ne laissant derrière eux qu'une malheureuse tente et un téléphone.

Elenna prit le volant de leur véhicule et démarra au quart de tour, les yeux plissés pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose au travers de l'opaque rideau de pluie. Sur la banquette arrière, Eowyn avait posé le précieux coffret sur ses genoux, le maintenant à deux mains pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. La voiture cahotée sur la route accidentée et inondée secouait ses passagères comme des pruniers ; la conduite nerveuse d'Elenna et ses brusques embardées dans les virages n'arrangeaient rien.

-Va moins vite, par Morgoth, grogna Eowyn, les dents serrées. On n'a pas non plus les Balrogs d'Angband à nos trousses !

-Non, seulement un ouragan. Et franchement c'est à peine mieux.

Ce furent les seules paroles qu'elles échangèrent du trajet.

Quand elles parvinrent au tunnel de Caradhras, le ciel s'était encore assombri avec la venue du soir, mais la pluie semblait avoir perdu en virulence, et l'orage grondait moins fort. Le pire était maintenant derrière elles.

La file de 4x4 fugitifs s'engouffra dans le tunnel sous la montagne après avoir passé le contrôle aux frontières. D'ici quelques heures, elles seraient en Eregion, hors de danger. Mais elles ne parvenaient pas à se réjouir. Le doute et l'angoisse les tenaillaient. Elles attendaient, malgré elle, un appel, un SMS, n'importe quoi…

Elles eurent un affreux faux espoir quand le téléphone d'Elenna s'alluma. Sa propriétaire ne pouvant lâcher le volant, ce fut Eowyn qui s'en saisit, en tâchant de ne pas déséquilibrer le coffret.

_« Vous êtes où ? »_

_« Tunnel de Caradhras » _répondit-elle rapidement – rectifiant l'inopportun « Car adhère » de ce foutu correcteur automatique avant d'envoyer.

-C'est la dirlo ? Demanda Elenna, les dents serrées, sans quitter la route des yeux.

Eowyn émit un bruit de gorge inarticulé qu'elle laissa à son amie le soin d'interpréter et rangea le téléphone avant de reprendre le coffret en main.

* * *

-C'est dommage. On aurait pu découvrir plein de trucs super en Lorien ; on a pu y passer qu'une journée et on n'a rien eu le temps de faire. C'est même pas dit qu'on puisse y retourner un jour.

C'est ce qu'elles dirent aux ingénieurs de la Moria qui les accueillirent.

« C'est dommage. On aurait pu sauver la peau de notre amie si on avait eu un peu plus de temps et surtout si cette idiote avait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre son téléphone. Ce n'est même pas dit qu'elle soit encore vie. »

C'est ce qu'elles pensèrent en s'efforçant de sourire, alors que les mêmes confrères de la Moria, inconscients de leur détresse profonde, leur parlaient avec exaltation du pont de Khazad-Dûm enfin reconstitué, et des merveilles qu'ils pourraient découvrir de l'autre côté des mines.

Dès le lendemain, toutes les radios et toutes les chaînes de télé avaient relayé l'information. Toutes avaient clamé le tragique désastre de la Lothlorien, toutes avaient diffusé les images de désolation de la forêt ravagée par l'ouragan. Elenna et Eowyn avaient suivi les infos avec attention, guetté à la radio qu'on annonce soudain : « Une miraculeuse rescapée de la catastrophe ; Luthie, vingt-huit ans, archéologue, a été retrouvée en vie sur les lieux de l'ouragan ! ».

Mais aucun miracle n'était survenu, et les journalistes se complaisaient à déplorer ce désastre qui avait frappé la mythique forêt elfique du Rhovanion. Les historiens étaient en deuil. L'un d'eux, invité d'Eregion TV, avait versé une larme en déclarant que tous les vestiges de Caras Galadhon, qui s'était jadis tenue au cœur de ces bois, étaient désormais à jamais perdus. Il voyait là l'ultime rébellion de l'âme de l'ancienne cité elfique, qui s'était enfouie sous la terre avec ses secrets, par jalousie, afin de les conserver à jamais inviolés des yeux des hommes.

Peut-être était-ce vrai. Mais dans ce cas, une étourdie un peu folle avait contrecarré les projets d'ensevelissement de la capricieuse forêt en lui volant une part de son trésor.

Et, une semaine plus tard, Eowyn et Elenna revinrent à Minas Tirith avec le coffret dans leurs bagages, sans rien en dire à personne. Quand elles passèrent en coup de vent au QG de la société pour déposer leur bref rapport, leur directrice de chantier les reçut avec chaleur et sollicitude. Elles lui sourirent et lui assurèrent qu'elles allaient bien.

Une fois qu'elles eurent regagné leur paisible appartement au cœur des bruissements tranquilles de la cinquième enceinte de la ville, elles s'affalèrent sur le sofa et écoutèrent le silence. D'habitude, il y avait toujours Luthie qui traînait, se cognait quelque part et poussait de grands cris, aboyait des ordres sans queue ni tête, engueulait tout le monde sans raison. Sans leur troisième colocataire, l'appart semblait terriblement calme et vide. Et elles n'étaient pas sûres d'aimer ça.

-Viens, on commence à lire ce fichu carnet, s'exclama Elenna en se redressant. Ça nous changera un peu les idées.

-J'espère au moins que c'est intéressant, ronchonna Eowyn. Ça a intérêt à être épique et plein de rebondissements.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au bout sans péter les plombs, BRAVO ! Rassurez-vous, les chapitres à venir seront plus courts._

_Petit point d'elfique : "Namarië" signifie "Adieu"._

_Pour un peu plus de compréhension : Elenna c'est moi (**Elenna Laurefindele**), Eowyn c'est **UnePasseMiroir** et Luthie c'est **Luthien Psycho**, une amie à nous qui est à l'origine de l'idée du délire. _

_Vous pouvez d'ailleurs les retrouver dans ma fic **L'histoire** **d'Arda** ainsi que_ **_Envers et contre tout_**_, et aussi **Regarde les gens vivre **sur le compte d'**UnePasseMiroir**._

_ooo_

_Bon à votre avis, quel est cet elfe qui a écrit ses mémoires que nous nous apprêtons à découvrir ? Essayez de deviner avant de passer à la suite... _


	2. Le mystérieux elfe au carnet

_Bonjour à ceux qui ont eu le courage de venir voir la suite de notre délire ! Rassurez-vous, comme promis ce n'est pas un pavé comme le prologue. C'est même l'inverse._

_Mais il apporte la réponse à la question posée dans le prologue : qui est donc le mystérieux auteur du mystérieux carnet ? Oui, beaucoup de mystères là-dedans..._

_ooo_

_Au fait. Petit point important à clarifier. Nous ne souffrons pas d'un dédoublement de personnalité. Nous sommes simplement deux derrière cet écran et ce clavier : **Elenna Laurefindele** et **UnePasseMiroir**. C'est pourquoi nous employons la première personne du pluriel._

_ooo_

_V'là v'là, bref, on vous laisse découvrir le protagoniste..._

**0o0o0o0**

– **Le mystérieux elfe au carnet –**

**0o0o0o0**

En ces jours où j'écris ces lignes, le Troisième Âge s'est achevé, et le temps des Elfes est révolu. Les derniers d'entre nous qui s'étaient attardés sur Arda prennent le chemin du retour, exilés retournant à leur patrie, et leurs pas foulent les empreintes de ceux qui, au début du monde, suivirent la marche d'Oromë en Aman.

Je suis de ces pèlerins tardifs, l'un des derniers à faire ses adieux à la terre qui nous accueillit durant plus de six fois mille ans. Je m'en vais découvrir les Terres Immortelles qu'aucun de notre peuple ne vit jamais – excepté jadis, Elu Thingol de Doriath.

Alors, en dernier hommage à la Terre du Milieu, je laisse derrière moi ces mémoires, écrites d'une main tremblante dans la hâte du départ, en espérant qu'elles soient d'une quelconque utilité à celui qui prendra patience à lire ses pages.

Mon histoire commença le jour où je vins au monde, et j'ouvris les yeux sur les resplendissantes Milles Cavernes de Doriath, où régnait, majestueux entre tous, Elu Thingol, Haut Roi des Sindar.

Mon sang était le sien, et j'appartenais à sa glorieuse maison, car mon père, Galadhon de Menegroth, était fils d'Elmo, frère du Roi ; il me donna pour nom Celeborn Telperion.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà ! Maintenant on vous laisse végéter (rigolez à cette blague svp on a mis du temps à la trouver). Les bases sont posées, le personnage principal est révélé, et l'histoire va enfin pouvoir vraiment commencer (oui d'accord on l'a déjà dit la dernière fois, mais cette fois c'est vrai !)_

_On espère que le peu qu'il y a vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	3. L'enfance d'un jeune arbre d'argent

_Pour ceux qui commençaient à se demander si on allait sérieusement commencer l'histoire, et qui s'y intéressent suffisamment pour venir voir ce qu'elle donne... Voilà c'est parti !_

_Warning de prévention : si vous cherchez quelque chose de normal et censé, on vous demandera ce que vous faites là... C'est sûrement pas dans notre fic que la logique s'est cachée. Désolé. Essayez à côté. Tenez, on va vous reconduire à la sortie..._

_Pour ceux qui restent, eh bien, bonne route et bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **L'enfance d'un jeune arbre d'argent –**

**0o0o0o0**

Je dois avouer qu'il y a peu de choses à relater de mon enfance, sinon qu'elle fut heureuse. Je grandis entouré des soins d'une famille aimante et des honneurs accordé à un prince de sang.

Ma mère donna à mon père un second fils, que j'aimais avec toute la tendresse d'un cœur de grand frère. Galathil était, comme moi, une âme paisible qui n'aimait pas les conflits, un amoureux de la lecture et de la poésie. Nous passions ensemble des après-midi entiers dans la bibliothèque, des montagnes d'ouvrages érigées autour de nous comme des murailles, et adossés l'un à l'autre, nous lisions chacun de notre côté, en échangeant parfois un commentaire sur nos lectures respectives.

La seule passion qui dans mon cœur parvint à surpasser celle que je portais à la littérature était celle de la botanique. J'avais toujours été fasciné par les plantes, m'émerveillant devant la splendeur des fleurs sauvages qui s'épanouissaient à l'intérieur de nos grottes. Mon enfance fut jalonnée d'escapades à l'extérieur des cavernes pour aller courir dans les bois de Doriath et admirer la vigueur des arbres, les couleurs des pétales des fleurs, écouter le chant d'invisibles oiseaux perchés dans leurs hauteurs de leurs branches, m'enivrer le parfum de la terre et de la douceur de l'air. Oropher ne cessa de me taquiner à ce sujet, me surnommant « _laique _» ce qui signifiait « plante verte ».

Fils de seigneurs lointainement affiliés à la maison royale, Oropher était légèrement plus âgé que moi, et nous avions tôt lié une étroite amitié. Son caractère autoritaire, emporté, brûlant d'ardeur et de passion, était tout le contraire du mien. Mais malgré toutes nos divergences, les siècles ne surent nous séparer. Plusieurs fois il m'avoua que ma constance était pour lui comme un roc auquel se retenir. Un murmure de mon âme de poète nous compara au soleil et à la lune. Nous partagions tout, et pourtant nous n'avions rien en commun ; je connaissais tous ses secrets, et il connaissait tous les miens… tous, sauf un.

Nous nous retrouvions régulièrement dans la salle d'armes. Mon père avait tenu à ce que j'apprenne très tôt le maniement de l'épée, sans jamais m'en révéler la raison. Quand mon entraînement débuta, j'étais trop jeune pour me poser de questions sur son utilité. A Menegroth, nous ignorions ce que signifiait le mot « guerre ». Nous étions protégés par l'Anneau de Melian qui tenait à l'écart les créatures de Morgoth. Mais je participai aux leçons d'escrime avec application, afin de faire plaisir à mon père, et me découvrit doué pour le maniement des armes. Les professeurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloge à mon égard, louant ma souplesse, ma rapidité, mon ingéniosité. C'est au cours d'un de ces entraînements que j'avais fait la connaissance d'Oropher ; et depuis, comme en souvenir de ce jour, nous descendions régulièrement ensemble dans la salle d'arme, aux heures où on n'y trouvait personne. L'arène résonnait des tintements de nos lames qui s'entrechoquaient à un rythme effréné. Nous ne rompions pas la danse tant que l'un de nous n'était pas à terre.

Oropher usait de sa force avec intelligence, canalisant l'ardeur qui brûlait en lui pour décupler la puissance de ses coups. On lui reconnaissait des talents de bretteur exceptionnels, et rares étaient ceux qui savaient le vaincre en duel. J'étais l'un d'eux. Jamais il ne comprit ce qui l'empêchait de me battre. Je souriais en haussant les épaules, feignais l'ignorance, plaisantait sur la chance et le destin. Avec le temps, j'étais devenu habile à la dissimulation, même si c'est là un talent dont je ne me vante guère.

Je ne souhaitais parler de mon secret à quiconque ; il était mien, et mien seul, et j'en savourais le goût avec un plaisir égoïste.

-Quand j'aurais un enfant, je veux que ce soit toi qui lui enseigne tout ce qu'il doit savoir, _mellon nin_, me dit un jour Oropher après un duel particulièrement rude, alors que nous nous dirigions vers ses appartements pour nous y servir un verre de vin bien mérité.

Il m'avait fait découvrir les saveurs et les plaisirs du vin, finissant par me faire partager son penchant pour la boisson. Et il était devenu une coutume pour nous de partager un verre après nos entraînements.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demandai-je, surpris. Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas toi-même ?

-Je ne serais pas un bon professeur. Je n'ai pas de patience. Toi, tu en es rempli.

-Oh, marmonnai-je, sans savoir que répondre.

Ses mots me firent plaisir, mais cependant, je ne lui promis rien.

Quelques années passèrent, j'oubliais ces quelques paroles échangées. D'adolescents, nous devînmes des adultes. Mon père me considérait avec fierté. Le Roi Thingol fit de moi l'un des pairs du royaume, m'accordant ainsi le privilège d'entrer dans le cercle le plus restreint de ses conseillers. Je ne savais pas si j'étais digne de cet honneur. Oropher m'assura que si, en me gratifiant d'une amicale bourrade dans l'épaule. Il m'invita à fêter cela à notre manière. Je remportai le combat à l'épée, mais pas celui, inattendu, que me proposa mon ami quand nous rejoignîmes ses appartements pour notre habituel verre. Il tenait remarquablement bien l'alcool. Quant à moi… j'ai un souvenir trop vague de cette soirée pour en dire quoi que ce soit. Mais depuis, j'évitais de descendre trop de verres dans la même foulée.

Une résolution qui ne tint pas longtemps.

Pour ma défense, les festivités qui accompagnèrent les fiançailles d'Oropher et Ravennë furent grandioses, et le vin coulait à flot dans l'allégresse générale ; il me fut impossible d'y couper, même si je l'avais voulu. On savait s'amuser, à Menegroth, et surtout, on appréciait la boisson en toute occasion. C'est donc, bon gré mal gré, avec un hanap rempli à la main que j'observai la plus grande salle de Menegroth illuminée de mille lumières, et toute la noblesse elfique de la maison assemblée. Le Roi ne se moquait pas de ceux qui le servaient avec loyauté. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait des fiançailles d'un prince de sang.

On dégagea un large cercle au cœur de la salle. Le bruissement des conversations et des rires s'atténua. Une musique douce et lente s'éleva entre les colonnes de pierre, semblant descendre du ciel sans qu'on ne vît aucun des musiciens. Oropher et son épouse ouvrirent le bal. Ainsi, tourbillonnant ensemble comme deux tornades ardentes au rythme de la mélodie des harpes, ils étaient magnifiques. Leurs yeux brillants ne se lâchaient pas. Ravennë portait une splendide robe rouge dont l'ampleur formait comme les pétales d'une rose sanglante autour d'elle.

Je souriais dans le vide alors que d'autres couples les rejoignaient sur la piste. J'étais fier d'Oropher, dont j'avais été le confident quand il avait pour la première fois croisé le regard de cette femme qui fit chavirer son cœur. Mon oreille avait patiemment recueilli toutes les déclarations d'amour exaltées qu'il n'osait lui déclamer. Je ne lui avais rien suggéré, je ne lui avais été d'aucune réelle aide, autant par inexpérience que par désir de voir comment il allait se débrouiller seul. Ravennë était une jeune elfe au caractère aussi fort et enjoué que celui de mon ami, et son esprit était vif comme une flamme. J'avais d'abord craint qu'ils ne se ressemblent trop pour s'accorder. Mais ils étaient là, à danser tous les deux, oublieux du reste du monde. Parmi les couples qui évoluaient autour d'eux, je repérai le Roi et sa Reine Melian, majestueux entre tous, ainsi que mes parents, Galadhon et Annacálë. Je les suivis distraitement du regard, admirant leur harmonie, et, secrètement, me demandai si, un jour, je pourrais quitter les rangs clairsemés des spectateurs pour me mêler à eux.

-Toi aussi, mon frère, tu es un oublié ?

Galathil se tenait à mes côtés, et il contempla avec moi nos parents danser, avec dans les yeux une admiration mêlée de regret. Son visage n'avait pas encore abandonné toutes les rondeurs de l'enfance, et quelque chose dans sa manière de se mouvoir évoquait encore un adolescent gauche et mal à l'aise dans son corps. Légèrement plus petit que moi de taille, il était aussi plus frêle. Peu habile aux armes, son esprit était en revanche aigu et son regard calculateur. Il était avec le temps devenu encore plus grand lecteur que je ne l'étais, et il n'ignorait rien de ce qu'il y avait à apprendre des livres.

-Père se demande quand enfin viendra le temps où nous trouverons nous aussi une épouse, ajouta mon frère d'un ton badin.

-Crois-moi, c'est aussi une question que je me pose, répondis-je avec un sourire à moitié forcé.

Je venais d'apercevoir son regard qui avait dérivé des danseurs pour parcourir les spectateurs de l'autre côté du cercle de danse. Et là-bas, une femme lui rendait son regard.

Je ne lui posais aucune question et me renfermait dans mes moroses réflexions.

Oropher fit danser son épouse jusqu'à ce que, entre deux éclats de rire, elle demande grâce. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses yeux étincelaient. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle saisit avec délicatesse une fleur tressée dans ses cheveux d'or et l'offrit à mon ami. Il la reçut d'un air grave, et s'inclina devant elle en lui baisant la main. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle galanterie, et ce spectacle me fit sourire malgré moi. Puis ils s'approchèrent tous les deux dans notre direction. Prévenant, je les attendais avec deux coupes de vin, et en tendit une à chacun des danseurs essoufflés.

-Et toi, _laique _? Me taquina Oropher en vidant la sienne d'un trait. Ton âme sœur semble tarder à se manifester, par Eru ! Même ton frère semble avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui ait épinglé son attention.

Je ne prononçai pas une parole, mais lui adressai un regard lourd de reproche.

Mon âme sœur viendrait quand elle viendrait, et pas avant.

Mais il était vrai que si elle pouvait se presser un peu…

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà on commence à inventer la vie de notre plante verte préférée (et le titre est maintenant justifié...) ainsi que celle d'Oropher par la même occasion..._

_ooo_

_Petits points d'elfique : _

_-"mellon nin" veut dire "mon ami"_

_-"laique" se prononce comme "likez" et pas comme "laïque"..._

_Ravennë et Annacálë ne sont pas exactement des OC de notre confection, mais nous les avons baptisées nous-même puisque leurs "vrais" noms sont introuvables. Ravennë signifie "Lionne" (même si on peut se demander si les lions existent en Terre du Milieu) et __Annacálë signifie "don de lumière"._

_ooo_

_On espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire si vous avez aimé ! A bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. Sa venue

_Ca y est, on rentre dans les choses sérieuses ! Pas trop tôt, hein ?_

_Bonne lecture (s'il y a quelqu'un pour lire...)_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Sa venue –**

**0o0o0o0**

C'était un jour comme les autres à Menegroth, calme et paisible, et mon humeur l'était tout autant, quand on annonça à la grande porte l'arrivée de visiteurs. Le Roi fit mander ses pairs près de lui ; aussi je me dirigeai vers la salle du trône en me demandant qui pouvaient bien être ces étrangers pour mériter un accueil de cette ampleur. Des conseillers visiblement mieux renseignés que moi, que je croisai au hasard des couloirs, m'apprirent qu'il s'agissait des enfants de Finarfin, fils de Finwë. Ces noms ne m'étaient pas inconnus, mais je ne parvins pas précisément à me rappeler ce qu'ils signifiaient.

Quand je parvins à la salle du trône, je constatai que la plupart des pairs étaient déjà arrivés. Il me fut impossible de me faufiler au premier rang où j'apercevais Oropher et Galathil ; malgré mes tentatives, je n'avais ni la force ni l'autorité de me glisser jusqu'à eux, et je dus rester sagement cantonné au fond de la salle, dans mon coin, c'est-à-dire derrière un dignitaire quelconque plus grand que moi qui me cachait la vue.

Je n'étais pas considéré comme excessivement petit pour mon peuple. Pourtant beaucoup étaient ceux qui me surpassaient en taille. Même Galathil, mon frère cadet, avait fini par me dépasser.

Ainsi, de mon piètre poste, je ne pus rien voir de l'entrée de ces nobles visiteurs. J'entendis la voix de Thingol prononcer des paroles de bienvenue, et celle du seigneur Elmo, son frère et mon grand-père, se joindre à la sienne. Quand ils les saluèrent, ils les appelèrent Eärwenion, et cela me mit la puce à l'oreille. Je connaissais le nom d'Eärwen, fille d'Olwë d'Alqualondë, le deuxième frère du Roi qui poursuivit la marche des Eldar vers Aman. L'un des visiteurs prit la parole et confirma mes déductions. Il dit qu'ils avaient traversé la mer sur les navires des seigneurs d'Alqualondë. J'aurais probablement senti la résignation étrange et l'infime hésitation de son ton si à cet instant ne s'était pas élevé une voix de femme.

Je serais aujourd'hui incapable de me souvenir de ce qu'elle dit. Mais je me rappelle avec précision de ce timbre sans visage, chantant comme le cours d'une source claire, qui tressait les mots comme les notes d'une mélodie de harpe. Je l'aimais aussitôt. Et l'intense désir de savoir à quel visage appartenait cette voix dorée comme le soleil me saisit. Sûrement devait-il avoir la perfection des traits de Lùthien elle-même. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'apercevoir. Mais, par Eru ! Même ainsi dressé, j'étais toujours aussi plus petit que le fâcheux inopportun placé devant moi.

Soudain, j'entendis Thingol hausser le ton, s'exclamant avec virulence des flopées de mots dont le sens m'échappa. Mais peu m'importait son courroux, je voulais juste _la _voir ! Des murmures s'élevèrent de toute part, et l'assemblée des dignitaires frissonna comme la surface d'un lac troublée par un jet de pierre. Je sentis l'énervement me gagner.

« Allez-vous en donc ! »

La voix de Thingol roula sous les voûtes de pierre. Je retombais sur mes pieds, ma colère douchée par la stupeur. Il me semblait que, dans ma passion aveugle, j'avais manqué une grande partie de l'enjeu des discussions qui se faisaient là-bas, face au trône.

« Partez ! Tonna le Roi. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus en ma maison. Vous apporterez sous mon toit un malheur dont je veux tenir mon peuple éloigné depuis toujours ! »

La voix d'un homme s'éleva contre la sienne, portée par l'indignation et une rancœur vibrante : « Sire, vous vous méprenez, et vous accusez des innocents. Ces malheurs sont du fait de Fëanor et les siens, et de nul autre. »

« De Fëanor, je n'entends que les échos de sa grandeur ; mais de ses fils, l'on ne me rapporte rien de bon. Cependant, vous êtes venus avec eux, et vous êtes leurs cousins, sinon leurs alliés. »

« Sire ! S'exclama une autre voix d'homme. Les fils de Fëanor ne nous portent aucunement dans leur cœur, et il n'y a rien à quoi ils tiennent, sinon ces maudites pierres qu'ils ont juré de reprendre sur le corps de quiconque leur fera l'outrage de les posséder avant eux. »

« Vous êtes sous l'ombre de leur malédiction. »

« Nous ne l'avons pas prêté. Nos lèvres sont demeurées scellées alors que leurs voix criaient à Illùvatar de les prendre s'ils échouaient. »

Je vis Thingol se dresser sur son trône, surplombant l'assemblée entière. Sous les lueurs bleutées et le flamboiement des torches de la caverne, ses cheveux étincelaient comme de l'argent pur.

« Vous resterez à l'écart de mes terres. Pour la dernière fois, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus en Doriath, enfants de Finarfin. »

Et tous remarquèrent ce changement de titre qui faisait passer leurs visiteurs du rang de cousins royaux à celui de sombres Noldor exilés d'Aman.

Alors ils s'en furent. Bouleversé, et surtout terrifié à l'idée qu'ils ne quittent la salle avant que je puisse _la _voir, je me mis à sautiller désespérément à pieds joints derrière cette muraille de dos et de têtes, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais.

L'elfe devant moi se retourna, me considérant d'un œil perplexe, et me demanda si j'allais bien. Et, durant un court instant, par-dessus son épaule, je _la_ vis.

Sa chevelure scintillante comme le soleil dans les constantes obscurités de Menegroth étincelait d'un éclat qui m'éblouit. Son visage était masqué à mes yeux enchantés, car elle avait déjà tourné le dos au trône et s'éloignait d'un pas gracieux, une délicate démarche de biche, un majestueux maintien de reine.

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu, engloutie par l'ombre du grand hall à la suite de ses frères. Je continuai de fixer la grande porte béante, le cœur tambourinant et la respiration courte, comme dans le fol espoir qu'elle revienne.

-Seigneur Celeborn ? Hé-ho !

L'elfe qui m'avait tant gêné tantôt passait lentement sa main devant mes yeux, l'air passablement inquiet. Empli d'un indicible agacement, je le foudroyai du regard :

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'aviez pas l'air bien, me répondit-il, pas l'air plus démonté que ça par mon apparente colère. Vous étiez tout pâle, figé, le regard dans le vide. On aurait dit que vous aviez vu Morgoth.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas Morgoth que j'ai vu ; c'est Varda elle-même.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Ceci était donc le coup de foudre de notre chère plante verte... On a d'ailleurs hésité à appeler le chapitre : "C'était pas Morgoth, c'était Varda." Mais bon... On a finalement opté pour un titre un peu plus sérieux, parce que c'est bien le seul truc un peu sérieux de cette fic..._

_Alors, à votre avis, qui est cette elfe inconnue pouvant provoquer un tel émoi chez Celeborn ?_


	5. Thranduil Oropherion

_Ce chapitre narrera l'arrivée d'un personnage majeur de cette fic. Le titre est on ne peut plus explicite..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Thranduil Oropherion –**

**0o0o0o0**

Aujourd'hui, par une belle matinée de printemps, Menegroth était sans dessus-dessous.

Il faut dire qu'Oropher faisait beaucoup de bruit quand il était stressé.

Et par cette belle matinée de printemps, il avait une très bonne raison d'être stressé.

Moi, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais à sa place… J'ai toujours eu du mal à gérer les situations d'intense bouleversement émotionnel, et celui-ci en était une de taille…

Bref, j'arrête de tourner autour du pot.

Le fils d'Oropher était en train de naître, et le futur père était dans tous ses états.

Il faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage, propageant des ondes d'anxiété autour de lui. Son regard était tourmenté, et ses mains tremblaient, croisées dans son dos, tandis qu'il arpentait le hall de long en large. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi blême. Depuis un an qu'il attendait cet événement avec excitation, le moment venu, son seul désir semblait de remonter le temps, loin, très loin de ce jour...

Assis sur un banc de pierre dans un coin du hall, je l'observais avec inquiétude sans mot dire. J'avais déjà fait mon possible pour le réconforter ; je m'étais efforcé de rester exemplairement calme et immobile en espérant que cela l'inspirerait. Visiblement, ça n'avait pas marché.

-Oropher, tu devrais quand même t'asseoir, conseillai-je doucement. Viens, calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de gesticuler comme ça.

Il ne m'écouta pas, continuant de faire nerveusement les cent pas. Il ne m'adressa même pas un regard. J'abandonnai tout espoir de le raisonner. Au moins j'aurais essayé. Mais un Oropher paniqué n'écoutait plus rien sinon sa propre anxiété. Cet homme était la pire tête de mule que le monde elfique avait jamais connue, quand il s'y mettait. _Doux Eru, _songeais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, _armez moi de patience._

Je me rappelais du jour où Oropher m'avait dit que j'étais un être fait de patience. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le premier à m'avoir fait une remarque sur mon admirable constance. Mais s'il continuait ainsi, il serait probablement le premier à en venir à bout.

Nous attendîmes.

Sur les parois de pierre du hall, les lumières changeantes étaient les seules témoins du temps qui passait. Il n'y avait à Menegroth aucune fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur, seulement la grande porte continuellement surveillée par les gardes, et d'autres accès dérobés, plus discrets, permettant d'entrer et de sortir des cavernes sans qu'on puisse voir les mouvements depuis le dehors. La cité souterraine de Doriath était semblable à une fourmilière, songeai-je soudain, bien que cette comparaison n'avait rien de poétique.

Les minutes s'écoulaient comme des heures, et le hall était plongé dans un lourd silence seulement troublé par la respiration erratique d'Oropher. Toujours immobile sur mon banc, je le regardais d'un œil résigné, sans chercher à le convaincre d'arrêter son manège inutile.

Il se calma d'ailleurs de lui-même. La tension et l'adrénaline se relâchant, sans doute ; il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, soupirant en triturant le col de son pourpoint. Ses doigts tremblaient. Je les repoussai, et défit moi-même la fibule qui emprisonnait sa gorge. Il prit une longue inspiration, puis s'appuya lourdement contre le dossier, comme épuisé. Sa tête s'abandonna sur mon épaule. Ses yeux se fermèrent ; sa respiration s'apaisa. Il s'endormit contre moi, d'un sommeil fiévreux dont je n'osais le tirer. Je fis attention à ne pas bouger, veillant silencieusement sur lui en lorgnant sur la porte obstinément close qui menait au gynécée, au bout du hall. De l'autre côté de cette porte, une femme donnait la vie.

Je me demandais si ça faisait mal. Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement curieux à ce sujet ; la seule fois où j'avais été confronté à ce genre d'événement était quand ma mère avait donné naissance à Galathil, et j'étais encore tout enfant. Mais subitement, une foule d'interrogations se bouscula dans mon esprit. Comment cela se déroulait-il ? La femme et l'enfant souffraient-ils ? Et…

Je fus brutalement tiré de mes questionnements par un cri.

Un cri de femme.

De l'autre côté de la porte close, la femme d'Oropher criait.

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et bondit sur ses pieds, paniqué. En une seconde, il traversa le hall et s'engouffra dans la gynécée. La porte claqua quand il la referma violemment. Saisi, je demeurai seul planté sur mon banc. Le silence était revenu.

Le lendemain, dans la soirée, Oropher vint me trouver, rayonnant, et m'appris avec grande fierté qu'il était père d'un magnifique petit garçon. Il l'avait nommé Thranduil, car il était né à l'aube d'un printemps vigoureux. Sa mère avait prédit pour lui un grand destin.

-Et je la crois sans difficulté, car à peine né, il a déjà manifesté sa force de caractère, s'exclama-t-il en riant.

-De quelle façon ? Demandai-je, tandis que nous étions tous les deux installés dans mes appartements à déguster ensemble un verre de vin pour fêter l'événement.

-Eh bien vois-tu, quand on l'a déposé dans les bras de sa mère, la première réaction de Thranduil a été de la gifler.

Je fis tourner le verre de vin entre mes doigts, contemplant les reflets rouges et or qui striaient la surface du breuvage carmin. En effet, ce petit promettait.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Vous avez probablement pu apprécier le caractère affirmé de ce nouveau né, Thranduil. Il s'agit là de la mort définitive du respect qu'il restait dans cette fic. Enfin, s'il y en avait déjà à la base. _

_D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, Thranduil signifie "printemps vigoureux"._


	6. La première chute de Doriath

_Ceux qui connaissent le Silmarillion (et si vous êtes arrivés là, c'est que vous connaissez) doivent avoir une petite ampoule qui s'allume au-dessus de leur tête, tels des personnages de BD ayant eu une illumination, en lisant le titre du chapitre. __Oui, oui, vous savez ce que cela signifie... ou pas..._

_Une chose également à préciser : la chronologie de cette fic sera grandement approximative, principalement à cause du bazar des dates des évènements importants du Premier Âge, que parfois nous avons dû modifier pour des raisons de cohérence... Bref, histoire de ne pas être paumés, sachez que ce chapitre se déroule quinze ans après la naissance de Thranduil._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **La première chute de Doriath –**

**0o0o0o0**

C'était un jour comme les autres, un joli matin d'été qui ne prédestinait en rien à une quelconque catastrophe, quand soudain, sans sommation, la caverne se mit à trembler.

Je me trouvais alors dans mes appartements, occupé à m'enquérir de la santé des plantes que j'y cultivais amoureusement. Les vibrations qui ébranlèrent le sol renversèrent guéridons, chaises, livres, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Jeté à genoux, serrant farouchement dans mes bras un pot de fleur pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal, je crus ma fin venue.

Des minutes qui me semblèrent être des heures s'écoulèrent avant que la fureur de la terre ne s'apaise. Quand j'osais relever la tête, il y avait des lézardes aux parois de pierre et toutes les stalactites qui pendaient au plafond s'étaient brisées. Mais heureusement, mes chères plantes n'avaient pas souffert, constatai-je, des larmes d'émotions me montant aux yeux quand je me relevai péniblement pour me précipiter vers mes végétales compagnes.

-Tout va bien, _mellyn nin _? Murmurai-je en effleurant leurs feuilles soyeuses du bout des doigts avec précaution. Vous n'avez pas eu mal ?

Dans un grand fracas qui me fit sursauter, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Galathil fit irruption en titubant, et s'effondra littéralement sur la première chaise qu'il vit, se moquant qu'elle soit renversée. Inquiet, je m'approchai de lui et le soutins pour le déplacer jusqu'à mon lit, où il se laissa tomber avec un long soupir. Je remarquai une impressionnante bosse violacée qui commençait à enfler au sommet de son crâne.

-Une stalactite m'est tombée sur la tête, grimaça mon frère en se massant le front, les yeux fermés. Tu sais ce que c'était, ce tremblement ? On l'a ressenti dans tout Menegroth ! Le palais est sens dessus-dessous.

Mais je n'étais évidemment pas plus avancé que lui. Alors, laissant Galathil reprendre ses esprits, je sortis pour aller aux nouvelles. J'eus le temps de faire dix pas avant qu'un nouveau tremblement de terre n'ébranle le palais. Je fus jeté contre un mur, à moitié assommé et complètement ahuri. Plaqué contre la paroi de pierre froide, je sentis un affolement primaire me gagner alors que le sol vibrait avec une violence que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Mais par Eru, que se passait-il ? Était-ce une nouvelle malédiction envoyée par Morgoth, dont l'Anneau de Melian n'avait su nous préserver ?

Et je me désespérai de mourir avant d'avoir pu retrouver la magnifique créature de lumière que j'avais aperçue, des années auparavant, et qui m'avait rendu aveugle à toute autre.

Enfin, ce second séisme finit par s'estomper, me laissant prostré au sol, hébété et incapable de savoir comment réagir. Après les terribles grondements qui faisaient vibrer l'air, le silence était aussi lourd que du plomb. Le sang battait dans mes tempes, assourdissant, pulsant sous mon crâne à m'en faire perdre connaissance.

A l'autre bout du couloir, je distinguai des silhouettes se dessiner à travers l'opaque brouillard de larmes qui avait envahi mon champ de vision. Elles se dirigeaient vers moi, vacillantes – ou peut-être était-ce moi qui tremblait ? – mais je n'avais pas la force de les interpeller pour leur demander ce qui se passait.

Ils passèrent devant moi sans m'accorder un seul regard, comme s'ils ne me voyaient pas, et disparurent au virage du couloir.

Alors je compris qu'il fallait que je me calme, immédiatement. Avec effort, je ramenai mes bras contre ma poitrine. Mes mains tremblaient, et je sentais sous mes paumes les pulsations erratiques de mon cœur. Je me ramassai sur moi-même, mon front appuyé contre mes genoux, les yeux fermés.

Je ne devais plus faire attention à rien d'autre qu'à ma respiration.

Inspirer…

… Expirer.

Inspirer…

… Expirer.

Lentement. Régulièrement.

Et je sentis peu à peu la peur me quitter, comme évacuée avec mon souffle.

C'était une chose que j'avais appris très jeune. Les émotions négatives – peur, colère, tristesse, douleur – me nuisaient. Elles me faisaient perdre le contrôle. Et mon secret m'échappait, se retournait contre moi.

Quand je relevai la tête, ouvrant les yeux, je vis Galadhon, mon père, surgir du bout du couloir à pas empressés. Un filet de sang coulait sur sa tempe.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandai-je en me redressant avec difficulté. On nous attaque ?

Il me regarda d'un air vaguement surpris, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à me voir là, avant de répondre hâtivement, sans s'arrêter :

-Nul n'en sait rien, Celeborn. Le chaos règne dans Menegroth.

M'appuyant d'une main contre le mur, j'entrepris de lui emboîter le pas, le suivant péniblement en m'efforçant de me maintenir à sa hauteur.

-Vous saignez, _Adar_, lui signalai-je, un peu intimidé.

Il essuya machinalement sa joue d'un revers de main, sans répondre ni m'adresser un regard.

Quand nous arrivâmes aux halls du Roi, je pus constater qu'il n'avait pas menti. L'affolement était palpable, la tension électrifiait l'atmosphère l'incompréhension se lisait dans tous les regards. Personne ne comprenait d'où venait la colère de la terre, s'il s'agissait d'une ruse de l'Ennemi, s'il fallait s'attendre à une attaque orque. Depuis des siècles, on comptait sur l'Anneau de Melian pour protéger le royaume ; et encore, depuis l'époque de mon enfance, où le mot « guerre » était un exotisme, les temps s'étaient encore durcis, si bien que tous à Menegroth avaient pris conscience du danger qui nous menaçait. Le débarquement des Noldor venus d'Aman en Beleriand avait sonné le glas d'une ère de paix relative. L'ombre rôdait, réelle, autour des bois enchantés de Doriath. On avait commencé à entraîner une armée régulière et chacun, homme, femme, enfant, devait savoir tenir une épée, en prévision d'un jour où la guerre, la vraie, éclaterait. Et si ce jour était arrivé ? Ma gorge se serra.

-Où est le Roi ? Hurla une voix dans la confusion.

On tourna la tête de tous les côtés. Sur l'estrade où était le trône, Elmo et la Reine Melian déblatéraient à voix basse d'un air préoccupé, mais Thingol n'était nulle part en vue.

Soudain, je me rendis compte que je ne voyais pas non plus Oropher, ni son épouse ni son fils. Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ?

A ce moment se déclencha une troisième vibration. La secousse jeta tout le monde à genoux, creusant un peu plus les fissures des massifs piliers de pierre qui soutenaient le plafond.

-Si cela continue, murmura mon père à mon oreille, les galeries inférieures vont s'écrouler, et alors une possible attaque de l'Ennemi sera le cadet de nos soucis.

Je me redressai sur les coudes, le corps gourd, mais l'esprit très lucide.

Il me fallait retrouver Oropher au plus vite.

Dès que le sol se stabilisa sous nous, je me précipitai hors des halls pour dévaler les escaliers s'enfonçant vers les profondeurs des cavernes du palais. Je connaissais par cœur le chemin qui menait aux appartements de mon ami. J'y fus en quelques minutes.

De l'autre côté de la porte close, j'entendis des éclats de voix furieux.

Et la scène que je découvris à l'intérieur me déconcerta au plus haut point.

Thingol était planté au milieu de l'antichambre, les poings sur les hanches, la couronne de travers sur la tête, avec l'air congestionné de celui qui se retenait avec difficulté de laisser éclater sa colère.

Face à lui, Oropher semblait ridiculement petit – pourtant, il me surpassait largement en stature. Une expression contrite se peignait sur son visage, mais je le connaissais depuis assez longtemps pour deviner au premier coup d'œil qu'elle n'était que feinte.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi en concert quand je fis irruption. Je ne sais lequel de nous trois fut le plus surpris.

-Sire, murmurai-je en m'inclinant brièvement. Nous nous inquiétions justement de ne vous trouver nulle part.

-Je réglais un souci d'importance majeure, répondit Thingol d'un ton sec, sans daigner détailler davantage.

-Nous faisons notre possible, s'exclama aussitôt Oropher, qui, lui, semblait savoir de quoi il en retournait.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, Oropher, aboya Thingol d'un air proprement excédé. Si un seul son sort encore de sa bouche, je le livre aux Orcs.

-Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, répondit Oropher en baissant les yeux.

Et contrairement à moi, notre souverain ne remarqua pas l'imperceptible sourire qui frémit au coin de sa bouche. Se drapant dans sa superbe, replaçant convenablement sa couronne sur sa tête au passage, Thingol quitta les lieux d'un pas plein de majesté outragée.

J'échangeai un regard avec Oropher, qui, dès que la porte se fut refermée, quitta son masque d'apparente humilité et libéra le sourire victorieux qui lui démangeait les lèvres.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer… ? Demandai-je, incapable de comprendre sa jubilation.

Au moment où il allait répondre, une voix féminine venue de la pièce voisine appela le nom de mon ami. A sa suite, je pénétrai dans la chambre. Ravennë était assise sur le lit, portant das ses bras un enfant à la tête couronnée d'une chevelure d'or pâle. Les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir tandis que sa mère le berçait doucement.

Elle leva la tête vers nous d'un air préoccupé.

-J'ai réussi à le calmer, murmura-t-elle, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps…

-Il a été effrayé par le tremblement de terre, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je à mi-voix, attendri malgré moi par la vue du fils de mon ami.

-Non, pas exactement, grimaça Oropher en perdant son expression amusée.

A ce moment, le petit Thranduil ouvrit les yeux. Il avait hérité des yeux bleus de son père, et, à ce que j'avais compris, d'une bonne partie de son caractère excessivement orgueilleux et susceptible.

Avant ce jour, je ne savais pas à quel point.

Il sembla contrarié de découvrir tant de monde autour de lui, fussent des visages familiers. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit.

-Oropher ! Cria Ravennë, l'air véritablement paniquée.

Celui-ci se précipita, arracha l'enfant des bras de sa mère, et le fourra d'autorité dans les miens.

Thranduil émit une petite plainte en levant vers moi ses yeux clairs. Puis, après s'être tortillé pour trouver une position plus confortable, son corps se détendit entre mes bras, et il ferma les yeux. Figé, les bras raides et tendus, je n'osais pas bouger d'un pouce, et adressai au couple un regard implorant. Oropher et Ravennë me fixaient le souffle retenu, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que quelque chose se passe.

Mais rien ne se passa.

L'enfant s'était endormi, la tête sur mon épaule.

J'ignorais alors que je venais d'empêcher la chute de Menegroth.

Je ne le compris que quand Oropher dut livrer des explications publiques sur les causes du terrible séisme qui avait ébranlé le palais. Debout devant le trône, face à un Thingol qui cachait son visage entre ses mains avec un visible désespoir, il révéla à tous, rayonnant de fierté, que le tremblement de terre avait été provoqué par un cri ; et que ce cri émanait de la gorge d'un enfant de quinze ans, répondant au nom de Thranduil Oropherion.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Petit point d'elfique : "Mellyn nin" signifie "mes amis" (très simplement le pluriel de "mellon nin" en fait) et "Adar" signifie "père"._

_En partant du principe que la croissance des elfes était de cent ans, un gamin elfique de quinze ans aura donc, selon une échelle humaine, l'apparence physique d'un enfant d'environ deux ou trois ans. Si vous ne comprenez rien à cette phrase vous pouvez toujours lire **1000 ans de plus ou de moins** qui vous mettra encore plus dans l'incompréhension._

_ooo_

_Voici donc le première chute, méconnue, de Menegroth. __Les plus cultivés/mordus de Tolkienneries diront que c'est une erreur historique majeure, et que selon le Silmarillion, notre Bible, la première chute a été provoquée par des Nains, que le roi Thingol y meurt, et patati et patata... __Mais non non non pas du tout, la première chute, __antérieure à l'arrivée des Nains, a bel et bien été provoquée par... eh bien, oui, par Thranduil... __L__e grand historien Tolkien n'aura pas souhaité relater dans le Silmarillion cet épisode quelque peu embarrassant de l'histoire d'Arda. Cependant, Celeborn en a parlé dans son journal intime ! Enfin, si ça ne vous convient pas, comme preuve, je vois pas ce qu'il vous faut !_

_Oui, on a vraiment fumé un truc sévère le jour où on a inventé ce truc. La drogue c'est mal les enfants. Ne faites pas comme nous._

_Maintenant vous commencez à comprendre à quel point on est partis loin dans notre délire avec cette fic..._


	7. Précepteur

_Nous re-voici ! Avec un chapitre clé qui signe un tournant de l'histoire... et une tentative de résurrection du malheureux respect, décédé à la suite d'une accumulation d'humiliations trop conséquentes à supporter._

_Petite précision : Nous avons fait un bond dans le temps : cet événement prend place dix ans après la pseudo-chute de Doriath. Thranduil a donc vingt-cinq ans, soit l'apparence physique d'un enfant de cinq ans._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Précepteur –**

**0o0o0o0**

Par un paisible après-midi d'automne, Oropher vint me trouver et m'aborda par des mots que je n'oublierai jamais :

-Celeborn, _mellon nin_, il faut que je te parle.

Je sentis, au ton qu'il employa, qu'il avait une requête importante à me soumettre, et qu'elle n'allait pas nécessairement me plaire. Cependant, j'acceptai de l'écouter, et nous nous assîmes côte à côte. J'aurais aimé lui proposer un verre de vin pour le faire sentir plus à l'aise, car il paraissait vraiment préoccupé, mais nous avions vidé toutes mes réserves pour fêter le récent exploit de Thranduil – Oropher avait d'ailleurs dû être le seul elfe de Menegroth à célébrer le jour où notre peuple avait vacillé au bord de la ruine sans que les sbires de Morgoth aient à s'en mêler. Cela m'étonnerait d'ailleurs que les annales Sindarines osent jamais parler de cet épisode humiliant.

-Alors parles donc, _mellon nin_, l'encourageai-je, voyant qu'il hésitait. Qu'as-tu à me demander ?

Il me jeta un regard en coin quand je prononçai le terme « demander ». Je m'en voulus de cet impair. Oropher ne « demandait » pas. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de « demander ». Son égo valait mieux que cela. N'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'as-tu à me dire ? Corrigeai-je à la hâte.

-C'est à propos de Thranduil, répondit-il enfin après avoir hésité. Ce petit est une vraie boule de nerfs. Je crois qu'il a hérité à la fois de mon impatience et de l'ardeur de sa mère ; et ça…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Je hochais la tête avec un sourire de connivence, attendant qu'il poursuive.

-Je sais qu'il a soif de connaissance, même si le mot « précepteur » le met en rage ; mais c'est de cela dont il a besoin.

Il m'adressa en prononçant ces derniers mots un regard appuyé qu'il me fut impossible d'ignorer.

-Tu te rappelles, il y a longtemps, Celeborn… Je t'ai dit que si j'avais un fils, je voudrais que tu sois son professeur. Tu m'as dit que tu acceptais.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines ; et je compris ce que ressentais un animal sauvage pris au piège.

Avais-je _réellement _un jour promis une telle chose ?

-C'étaient des mots en l'air… Protestai-je, mais je savais qu'il était vain d'argumenter.

-Peut-être. Mais il n'empêche que mon fils a besoin d'un précepteur qui lui enseigne la sagesse, la constance, et toutes ces vertus bénies que je n'aie pas, contrairement à _toi_.

Je voulus rétorquer, trouver les mots pour le dissuader, mais je restai à le fixer bêtement, la bouche ouverte sans qu'un son n'en sorte, sachant pertinemment ma cause perdue d'avance.

-_Mellon nin_, tu me connais, insista doucement mon ami. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais porté grand intérêt aux études. Je ne saurais en donner le goût à mon fils. Toi, tu as toujours été un passionné des bouquins et de connaissance. Je suis sûr que tu saurais la lui partager, bien mieux que je ne pourrais le faire. Je suis sûr que tu aurais mille fois plus de choses à lui transmettre que moi.

Il me regardait avec de grands yeux suppliants que je ne parvins pas à soutenir. La tête baissée, le regard rivé sur mes mains croisées sur mes genoux, je réfléchis. En vérité, et sans flatterie aucune, il avait raison. Il ne serait pas un bon professeur pour son enfant. Il n'aurait ni la pédagogie, ni l'autorité, ni simplement la motivation suffisante.

Mais cela signifiait-il que moi, j'aurais tout cela ?

Je connaissais Thranduil depuis sa naissance. Il souriait à ma vue et m'appelait « tonton ». Cet enfant diabolique me faisait tourner en bourrique pour que j'exauce ses caprices ; quand je faisais mine de résister, il sortait le grand jeu de séduction – ces yeux de velours larmoyants qu'il avait sans doute possible hérité de son père – pour que je l'emmène dehors, contempler les couchers de soleil depuis le sommet de la butte qui surplombait les cavernes.

Je me souviens brusquement que c'était dans mes bras qu'il s'était endormi le jour où Menegroth avait frôlé la catastrophe. Malgré moi, l'avais-je touché de mon pouvoir ? Je réfléchis. Peut-être qu'en effet, mon contact serait bénéfique pour ce petit elfing bien trop remuant et difficile. Peut-être qu'il apprendrait à se tempérer. Peut-être… non, ce serait impensable. Mais peut-être pourrais-je lui parler de mon secret, et l'initier à…

-Alors, Celeborn ?

La voix d'Oropher, pressante et pleine d'espoir, me coupa net dans mes méditations.

Quand je relevai la tête, ma décision était prise. Un unique mot sortit de ma bouche :

-D'accord.

Je crois que je n'avais pas pris pleinement conscience de ce qui m'attendait quand, dans un moment de faiblesse, j'eus la bêtise de céder au regard implorant de mon ami. Le lendemain, celui-ci, très déterminé, revint à la charge pour me fourrer entre les mains un rouleau de parchemin constellé de son écriture fine et serrée. La liste des tâches qui m'attendaient.

La liste des épreuves de mon calvaire.

Je devais initier Thranduil, entre autres, à la littérature, à la musique et aux arts sous toutes leurs formes, ainsi qu'aux ficelles de la politique et la diplomatie, de même que le maniement des armes, épée de préférence, arc si affinité.

-Il est important que mon fils apprenne à se battre, insista Oropher. Par les temps qui courent, je veux qu'il sois capable de se défendre et de défendre ses proches.

-N'est-il pas un peu jeune ? Objectai-je.

-Nous n'étions guère plus âgés quand nos pères nous ont mis pour la première fois une épée dans la main, répliqua mon ami.

On aurait cru que c'était l'éducation d'un prince dont on me chargeait. J'étais quasiment certain que le jeune Dior Eluchil, fils de Beren et Lùthien, héritier de Doriath bien qu'élevé en Ossiriand, loin de son peuple maternel, n'était pas accablé d'un programme d'enseignement aussi conséquent.

Oropher m'expliqua avec orgueil que sa femme avait vu pour Thranduil un grand avenir, et qu'il souhaitait le préparer en conséquence. Je hochais la tête en faisant mine de comprendre. Grand destin peut-être, mais il ne fallait pas non plus s'attendre à ce que Thranduil finisse roi…

Voilà comment je me retrouvais promu instituteur particulier de l'elfing qui avait fait trembler le royaume de Doriath.

La soir même, tandis que je relisais la liste des corvées assignées par Oropher, j'obéis à une subite impulsion de ma fantaisie, et, au bas de la liste de matières que Thranduil se verrait contraint d'étudier, ajoutais en tout petit : « Magie ».

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Ceux d'entre vous qui seraient au collège/lycée/autre école au programme monstrueux compatirons peut-être sur ce qui attend le pauvre Thranduil. Mais ne le prenez pas trop en pitié quand même. Comme tout le monde le sait, il ne deviendra de toute manière jamais roi !_


	8. Son retour

_Le titre de ce chapitre ne ferait-il pas par hasard écho à un autre ? ... oui ? ... non ? Ça ne vous dit rien ? Bon, pas grave, lisez et vous verrez par vous-même._

_Bonne lecture ! _

**0o0o0o0**

– **Son retour – **

**0o0o0o0**

L'obscurité gagnait peu à peu le ciel de Doriath alors qu'une calme nuit d'automne s'installait. Sous nos voûtes de pierre qui nous voilaient la vue du ciel percé d'étoiles, les cavernes s'illuminaient de pâles lueurs bleutées teintées d'or.

Tous les habitants de Menegroth se réunissaient dans la grande salle pour partager le repas. Quand j'y parvins, je perçus une étrange confusion parmi les pairs déjà présents, et leurs murmures bruissaient comme l'envol d'une nuée de papillons. Apercevant Oropher dans la foule, j'entrepris de me faufiler jusqu'à lui. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée, car on ne semblait en vérité tout simplement pas me remarquer, aussi je dus jouer des coudes pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon ami.

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de lui poser la moindre question, il me rendit mon regard perplexe en haussant les épaules :

-J'ignore exactement ce qui se trame ; mais de ce que j'ai pu apprendre, il semblerait que notre table accueille ce soir deux convives inattendus.

-Des étrangers ? Il n'en vient pas souvent à Menegroth, fis-je observer, étonné.

Nous fûmes rejoints par mon frère Galathil, qui donnait le bras à sa jeune épouse. Ils s'étaient unis l'année passée et le ventre de la jeune elleth s'arrondissait doucement dans l'attente de la naissance de leur enfant. J'étais heureux pour eux, mais sentir leur proximité, capter les regards et les sourires qu'ils échangeaient, me remplissaient d'une aigreur attristée. Sans cesse, me revenait en mémoire le souvenir de la chevelure d'or qui avait ébloui mon regard, une chevelure que je n'avais si oublier, une chevelure éclatante sans visage et sans nom, mais qui s'assortissait du son d'une voix – une voix…

Et pour ajouter à ma douleur, mon frère ne cessait de me taquiner, se moquant de moi en me demandant laquelle de mes chères plantes vertes qui logeaient mes appartements avait finalement gagné mon cœur. Je souriais en encaissant ses remarques, comprenant sa fierté d'être marié avant son aîné. Lors de la cérémonie, notre père l'avait chaudement félicité, en m'adressant un regard en coin dans lequel se lisait un reproche silencieux. Notre relation était un peu tendue depuis le jour où j'avais, malgré mes aptitudes à l'épée, refusé de rentrer dans l'armée de Doriath. J'aurais pu devenir capitaine, général, lieutenant, peut-être même atteint le poste de premier maréchal des armées. Mais j'avais préféré les arts, la tranquillité de la bibliothèque et la compagnie des fleurs sauvages des Milles Cavernes. Et cela, mon père ne l'avait jamais vraiment digéré.

Un instant plus tard, sur la permission de l'échanson royal, nous pûmes prendre place. Thingol était au centre, entouré de sa reine Melian et de son frère. Galadhon était à la droite de son père. Je m'assis entre mon frère et Oropher, chacun d'eux flanqué de leur épouse respective.

-Thranduil n'est pas là ? Demandai-je en constatant l'absence du jeune garçon.

Le souvenir de la liste de corvées que m'avait infligé mon meilleur ami, quelques jours auparavant, remonta à la surface de ma mémoire. Oropher ne pressait pour que je débute les leçons au plus vite, mais je me trouvais mille excuses pour repousser l'échéance. Un mauvais pressentiment me poussait à me demander pour lequel de nous deux ces cours seraient les plus pénibles.

-Non, me répondis Ravennë avec un sourire. Il n'avait pas faim, ni envie de voir du monde.

Oropher me glissa un regard qu'il voulut complice, mais dont je ne saisis pas la signification ; je hochais vaguement la tête en réponse, hasardant une onomatopée inarticulée que je lui laissais le soin d'interpréter comme il l'entendrait.

Soudain, Thingol se leva, levant une main pour demander le silence. Le bruissement des conversations se suspendit, et tous les regards se levèrent vers notre roi. Avec un sourire amène, celui-ci s'exclama que, ce soir – comme la plupart d'entre nous l'avaient déjà entendu dire – Menegroth accueillerait deux invités impromptus. Ils étaient enfants d'Eärwen d'Alqualondë, et de ce fait étaient rattachés à la famille royale par les liens du sang : leurs noms étaient Finrod Finarfinion et Galadriel Finarfiniel.

A peine eut-il prononcé les derniers mots que la grande porte s'ouvrit, et nos mystérieux invités entrèrent. Ils étaient vêtus de blanc et sur leurs poitrines étaient brodés les symboles de leur maison paternelle. Leurs cheveux étaient du même argent filé d'or que ceux des Sindar, et sur leurs visages brillait la lumière de ceux qui avaient vécus sous les arbres d'Aman.

Mon cœur cessa de battre quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage de la dame.

C'était _elle _! Je la reconnus sans pourtant l'avoir jamais vue. Sa chevelure était celle qui hantait mes rêves depuis vingt-cinq années. Et à présent son visage m'était dévoilé ; c'était le plus beau qui m'ait jamais été donné à voir, et l'éclat de ses yeux étaient sans pareil. Sa lumière aurait fait pâlir toutes les étoiles du ciel de jalousie. Et je me pris à me demander si, dans sa chevelure, ce n'était pas les rayons du soleil et de la lune qu'elle avait capturé ; car il ne me semblait pas d'explication plus éloquente, pas de comparaison plus juste, à son éclat pur qui m'avait hypnotisé dès le premier regard…

Ainsi elle était Galadriel, fille d'Eärwen et de Finarfin, et elle était celle qui avait dérobé mon cœur sans même le savoir.

Elle ignorait même que j'existais…

Je me mis à désespérer, happé par sa vue comme un papillon de nuit par la brillance d'une flamme dans l'obscurité, tandis qu'aux côtés de son frère, elle s'avançait vers la table du roi, de cette démarche dansante et gracieuse que je lui avais déjà vue, il y avait de cela si longtemps…

-Prenez place, enfants d'Eärwen les invita Thingol d'un ton chaleureux en désignant la table d'un large mouvement de bras. Soyez la bienvenue en ma maison.

Oropher me toucha l'épaule, me forçant à détacher mon regard de la Dame Galadriel ; ce que je fis à contrecœur. Jamais ce simple mouvement ne m'avait autant coûté.

-Ils étaient pourtant censés être en conflit, me chuchota mon ami, les sourcils froncés. Je me rappelle très bien de la façon dont le Roi les a chassés en leur interdisant de revenir…

-Visiblement, nous avons manqué des étapes dans la négociation, ajouta Galathil.

Mon père, à deux sièges de là, se retourna en entendant ces mots.

-Si vous aviez pris la peine de prendre part au dernier conseil, répliqua-t-il à mi-voix en dardant sur nous un regard sévère, sans doute auriez-vous su que les différents entre la maison de Thingol et celle de Finarfin ont été effacés.

Galathil et moi baissâmes légèrement les yeux sous la remontrance. Oropher détourna la tête d'un air gêné. Aucun de nous trois n'osa répondre.

Soudain, au-dessus de moi, je vis une vive lumière me baigner et m'éblouir.

Et quand je relevais le visage, je croisai le regard de Galadriel, aussi bleu et profond que l'océan.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas que je prenne place ici ? Demanda sa voix à l'accent chantant, tandis qu'elle posait une délicate main blanche sur le dossier du siège placé face au mien. Je crains qu'il s'agisse de la dernière place libre à cette table…

Les yeux écarquillés, j'ouvris la bouche, incapable d'en faire sortir un son articulé. Oropher vint heureusement à mon secours en donnant son accord à ma place, assurant que cela ne nous gênait pas le moins du monde – « N'est-ce pas Celeborn ? » – mais je ne répondis pas au regard qu'il fit peser sur moi. Celui de la Dame Galadriel me harponnais comme un malheureux poisson pris au hameçon, me volant mon souffle et le contrôle de mon corps, de la moindre de mes pensées.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ce repas, qu'il s'agisse des discussions qu'on y tint ou des plats qu'on y servit. A bien y réfléchir, je crois que je ne décrochai pas un seul mot et n'avalai pas une seule bouchée. La vue de la créature face à moi, si proche et pourtant inaccessible, me subjuguais ; et je la dévorais des yeux comme si son image pouvait me rassasier, et je l'écoutais parler avec une gentille désinvolture avec son frère et ses voisins comme si le son de sa voix était l'unique musique qui me serait douce aux oreilles.

Je ne la connaissais pas, mais je l'aimais comme un fou.

Et mon cœur battait éperdument dans ma poitrine, et l'affolement et l'adoration se mêlaient dans mon esprit, me submergeant, m'isolant dans une petite bulle de pensées tendres que les mots ne sauraient exprimer.

-Celeborn ? S'exclama soudain Oropher en tournant le regard vers moi.

Je n'eus pas la force de tourner la tête ni de répondre ; mais du coin de l'œil, je le vis arquer les sourcils d'un air perplexe. J'entendis sa voix ajouter :

-Oh, mais il est parti ?

Galathil pencha la tête en ma direction, et lâcha entre deux bouchées :

-Tiens, c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Le regard de Galadriel se tourna vers moi, et je me sentis traversé de part en part par l'intensité de ses prunelles, foudroyé sur place alors qu'elle me fixait droit dans les yeux. Sur son visage serein transparaissait une pointe d'étonnement.

J'eus envie de me recroqueviller sur ma chaise. Jamais je n'avais été envahi d'un tel sentiment de vulnérabilité. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me levais, tremblant, prêt à m'enfuir. Personne ne me prêta attention.

Seule _elle _continuait de me dévisager, un sourire se formant lentement au coin de ses lèvres.

Je lui tournais le dos, hagard, les joues brûlantes, tentant de me persuader que ce n'était qu'un hasard si elle regardait en ma direction. C'était impossible que son regard puisse percer mes défenses. Dans l'état de panique où je me trouvais, le charme devait agir avec une puissance redoutable.

Et pourtant, alors que je m'éloignais d'un pas chancelant vers les escaliers, je fus certain d'entendre murmurer sa voix satinée dans mon esprit : « Moi, je vous vois encore. »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Bon... Maintenant vous savez qui était cette fameuse elfe qui avait provoqué tant d'émoi chez notre plante verte (si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà deviné...)_

_ La plupart d'entre vous doivent se demander quel est ce "secret" qui entoure Celeborn. Mais l'explication n'est pas pour tout de suite... héhé, oui faut bien ménager le suspens ! En attendant, on vous laisse spéculer ! N'hésitez pas à nous partager vos théories !_

_On espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt._


	9. Poésie à l'eau de rose

_Avec un tel titre (et surtout au vu du contenu du chapitre précédent...) on pourrait croire que ce nouveau chapitre est un condensé de romantisme dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est même assez le contraire !_

_Un petit coucou à **Ayress Jackser **en espérant que ça te plaira toujours ! __Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Poésie à l'eau de rose –**

**0o0o0o0**

Durant un long moment encore, je traînais afin de rassembler mon courage, avant d'enfin me décider, au début de l'hiver, à convier Thranduil dans mes appartements pour notre première leçon.

Celle-ci fut très courte.

J'avais eu l'(apparemment très mauvaise) idée d'avoir voulu commencer en douceur, par quelques notions de poésie. Rien de mieux que quelques vers joliment agencés pour délier l'âme et pousser à la rêverie, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être était simplement moi qui m'était égaré dans une mièvrerie passionnée suite au retour de celle qui m'avait si fort ébloui – la fille d'Eärwen...

Mais Thranduil semblait assez réticent. Perché sur une chaise face à moi, il bâilla ostensiblement quand je lui demandai de lire un poème à voix haute. Je ne perdis pas patience. J'en avais vu d'autres avec Oropher, me persuadai-je. Son fils lui ressemblait d'ailleurs quand il s'agissait d'études, aussi obtus, aussi farouchement déterminé à faire la sourde oreille. Je lui souriais amicalement, lui parlais avec gentillesse, suggérais plutôt que donner des ordres, espérant venir à bout de ses enfantillages et son entêtement puérile. Je connaissais cet enfant ; je savais que quand un sujet l'intéressait, il était capable d'une rare application. Il suffisait de le séduire.

Mais l'élève se révélait être bien différent du neveu, et le fils encore plus buté que le père. Les bras croisés, le regard rivé sur ses pieds, une moue boudeuse sur ses lèvres, il ne décrocha pas trois mots, ne répondit à aucune de mes questions, et n'adressa pas un regard au malheureux recueil des ballades de Daeron que je lui avais proposé, qu'il repoussa avec mépris.

J'eus le malheur de me tourner un instant vers ma bibliothèque privée pour y chercher un nouveau livre des yeux en espérant qu'il l'inspirerait davantage ; et ce faisant, durant une minute, je lui présentais mon dos. Le garnement sauta sur l'occasion.

J'entendis un bruit de porte qu'on claque. Je me retournai. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce.

Durant un instant, tout resta immobile, comme figé.

Puis, dans un « sploch » mouillé, le recueil de poésie tomba du pot de plants de rosiers dans lequel Thranduil l'avait jeté, et s'écrasa mollement au sol, trempé et plein de terre.

* * *

Le soir même, au repas qui réunissait tous les pairs de la maison royale, Oropher nous demanda comment s'était passée notre première leçon. Thranduil, assis entre nous deux, leva la tête vers son père, comme s'il le jaugeait, avant de le tourner vers moi. Nous échangeâmes un regard.

Le petit n'était pas stupide ; sachant très bien que la vérité lui attirerait des ennuis, il s'exclama avec un enthousiasme feint que la leçon s'était déroulée à merveille, et que nous devions nous revoir le lendemain. J'admirais malgré moi la spontanéité de sa voix et me demandai même si son entrain était vraiment factice. Puis j'entrais dans son jeu, déployant mes fourbes talents.

Le pauvre Oropher ne soupçonna rien face à notre alliance de menteurs rompus. A nous deux, nous bâtîmes une histoire si convaincante que je faillis croire, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle était la réalité.

* * *

Le lendemain en cours d'après-midi, quand je pénétrais dans mes appartements, j'eus la surprise de trouver Thranduil, assis sur la chaise qu'il occupait la veille lors de notre désastreux essai de leçon. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il reviendrait de lui-même, et j'avais tenu pour acquis que ce qu'il avait affirmé à son père n'était qu'un mensonge parmi tant d'autres.

Nous restâmes face à face, à nous dévisager dans un silence gêné. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole en premier :

-Je ne savais pas que vous mentiez aussi bien.

Je notais le vouvoiement, qui me parut sonner étrangement dans la bouche d'un garçon aussi jeune et qui s'était toujours comporté familièrement avec moi.

-Je n'en suis pas fier, avouai-je avec simplicité, mais j'ai un secret à protéger.

Aussitôt, son regard bleu s'alluma d'une lueur d'intérêt :

-Vous me le direz, votre secret ?

-Un secret connu de plusieurs personnes n'en est plus un, répondis-je en souriant.

Et il sourit en retour.

-Si. C'est justement ce qu'on appelle un secret. Un secret connu d'une seule personne est une dissimulation.

La vivacité de son jeune esprit me plut. Si seulement il l'avait plus volontiers usé lors de notre essai de leçon…

A ma grande surprise, Thranduil se leva, le visage sérieux, et s'excusa pour sa conduite de la veille. Il me sembla sincère. Je devinais que ce brusque changement d'attitude était probablement dû à la peur de représailles de la part de son père. Il devait savoir que je ne pouvais rien dire à Oropher sans me compromettre moi aussi ; mais je comprenais qu'il redoute les foudres paternelles si malgré tout je révélai le pot aux roses. Aussi je décidais de lui donner une seconde chance.

-J'ai cru comprendre que la poésie ne t'intéressais pas vraiment, dis-je avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin qui lui fit baisser les yeux. Il te faudra cependant faire quelques efforts. Je m'engage à en faire de mon côté.

Ainsi fut signée une sorte de trêve entre le professeur et son élève. Il marchanda de pouvoir choisir la matière d'une de ses heures de cours, en échange de quoi il promit de se montrer assidu même durant une leçon ennuyeuse. Je lui parlai donc des matières que nous étudierons ensemble. Son regard s'éclaira quand je mentionnais l'entraînement aux armes.

Puis un jour, Thranduil découvrit la liste que m'avais confiée Oropher. Son regard glissant vers la dernière ligne, dont l'écriture n'était pas celle de son père, il m'interpella :

-Celeborn ? Que signifie « magie » ?

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Le titre du chapitre viens donc d'un double jeu de mot d'une subtilité sans pareille : le pot de rosiers dans lequel finit le malheureux recueil de ballades de Daeron (ce pauvre gars, il n'est même pas présent dans la fic et pourtant ça ne l'empêche pas d'être martyrisé...) et l'affaire du pot aux roses qui pourrait être dévoilé... vous saisissez ? ... vous trouvez ça drôle ? Non ? D'accord, d'accord..._

_En attendant, voici ce petit Thranduil qui fait sa grande entrée sur la scène ! Et si vous voulez tout savoir, il a pas fini d'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres à ce pauvre Celeborn !_


	10. La magie des plantes

_Voui, les chapitres s'enchaînent assez rapidement tant qu'il y a des stock et du temps pour les écrire (parce que oui, faut pas croire mais ces petits concentrés de débilité c'est long à faire !), mas ensuite le rythme risque de ralentir... profitez-en..._

_Attention, ici un chapitre lourd en révélations, puisque ici se précise le fameux secret de Celeborn ! Contents ?!_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– ****La magie des plantes ****–**

**0o0o0o0**

Tandis qu'un printemps lumineux réchauffait la terre, je végétai paisiblement dans mes appartements me demandant ce que j'allai bien pouvoir faire de ma journée, lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un Thranduil hystérique pénétra dans la pièce en hurlant que c'était l'heure de la leçon. Surpris que l'heure ai tourné si vite, je levais la tête, le regardant gesticuler d'un œil un peu las. Je ne comprenais pas d'où il parvenait à tirer cette énergie inépuisable. C'était sans doute son jeune âge. Quoique je ne me rappelais pas avoir été aussi remuant quand j'avais vingt-cinq ans. Mettons plutôt cela sur le compte des gènes issus de sa glorieuse ascendance paternelle.

Les yeux brillants, Thranduil se précipita vers moi et me demanda une énième fois ce qu'avait bien voulu dire le mot « magie » que j'avais ajouté à sa liste de matières.

Sur le moment, je maudis - une énième fois - l'impulsion soudaine qui m'avait fait écrire ce fameux mot en bas de cette fichue liste. Mais comme on le dit souvent, ce qui est fait est fait. Et je lui devais bien cela. Le temps avait filé, fait de jours, de semaines et bientôt de mois, rythmé par nos leçons quotidiennes ; jusque là, tous les cours s'étaient bien déroulés. Mais, chaque jour, au moins une fois revenait cette question, avec une régularité opiniâtre qui me désespérait : qu'est-ce que c'était, la magie ?

J'entrepris donc de le lui expliquer. Enfin, c'est ce que je me résolus de faire. Ou du moins de tenter. Car Thranduil était dans un tel état de surexcitation qu'il se mit à courir de partout, menaçant la vie de mes chères plantes vertes disposées aux murs et sur les guéridons. Je frémis plus d'une fois pour le rosier, le lebethron, le mallorn, les plants de niphredil et de seregon, mais me résolus à ne pas intervenir, attendant que mon élève se calme de lui-même, ou ne tombe d'épuisement.

Je restais donc patiemment assis, à le regarder gesticuler comme un chien fou, sans montrer le moindre signe d'impatience, mais en me désespérant intérieurement. Par Eru, ces semaines passées durant lesquelles je m'étais employé à lui inculquer un semblant de savoir-vivre n'avaient apparemment servies à rien. Autant demander aux fils de Fëanor de cesser leur chasse aux Silmarils. C'était impossible.

Enfin, après ce qui me parut des heures, Thranduil gagna la chaise qui lui était attribuée, s'y perchant avant de me regarder avec de grands yeux d'enfant sage, comme pour me signifier qu'il était prêt à m'écouter.

Je pus donc commencer mon explication. Alors, la magie… Par où commencer ? Je tentais de parler avec des mots simples pour qu'il comprenne bien ; mais il y avait tant à dire ! La magie était une notion difficile à décrire. Elle était présente chez tous les elfes, à des degrés différent ; parfois trop faible pour s'éveiller, ou parfois très puissante. Il en existait différentes branches et de multiples usages. Celle que je voulais lui apprendre était celle qui me caractérisait, et qui, d'après mes théories, était aussi présente chez mon neveu, endormie, comme une braise prête à s'enflammer. En quelques mots, cette magie reposait sur la sérénité de l'âme et du corps, et son pilier était la maîtrise des émotions parasites.

Tout le contraire de l'état d'esprit de Thranduil en ce moment même.

En effet, bien qu'il m'aie harcelé pour enfin _savoir_, ce dernier ne semblait guère attentif. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les lueurs mouvantes au mur, les seuls repères que nous avions pour deviner l'heure.

Aussi, je cessais simplement de parler, persuadé qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Il ne le remarqua en effet pas tout de suite. Puis, quand il s'aperçut soudainement que mon discours avait prit fin, il tourna la tête vers moi en cillant de ses grands yeux innocents. Voyant ma mine réprobatrice, il s'excusa et promit de m'écouter. Je repris donc. J'ignore s'il m'écouta davantage, il fit en revanche un peu mieux semblant.

Cette magie était la magie de dissimulation, lui expliquai-je. Comme son nom l'indiquait, elle donnait à celui qui la maîtrisais la capacité de disparaître grâce à un voile d'illusion généré par l'esprit et propagé autour de lui comme un bouclier, le dissimulant ainsi aux yeux du reste du monde. A ces mots, Thranduil parut regagner de l'intérêt pour mon babillage, et son visage s'éclaira malicieusement. Il devait certainement imaginer toutes les occasions où il aurait l'usage d'un tel pouvoir. Probablement pour faire peur à sa mère, chaparder de la nourriture, s'échapper en douce… Cette magie devait normalement être utilisée dans des cas d'extrême urgence, et non pas pour s'amuser, lui signalai-je. Il hocha la tête, mais je devinais que c'était là un geste purement automatique - il ne devait même pas avoir écouté mon avertissement. Tant pis.

A un stade avancé, on pouvait même manipuler l'illusion de manière assez subtile pour la glisser sur seulement une partie du corps ; ainsi, j'avais appris dans mes livres que certains magiciens utilisaient leur art d'illusion pour modifier les traits de leur visage, ou dissimuler une blessure trop voyante, par exemple.

Mais cela requérais beaucoup de talent et d'entraînement, le prévins-je, et surtout, un calme et une maîtrise de soi absolus. Je lui expliquais, avec presque l'espoir de le décourager, que toute perte de contrôle de ses émotions pouvait engendrer un déclenchement involontaire du pouvoir, avec des effets aléatoires ; je lui racontais le nombre innombrable de fois ou j'avais disparu par accident en me laissant aller à mes émotions négatives. Je le prévins aussi qu'à l'inverse, s'il était envahi d'émotions parasites alors qu'il usait de son art d'invisibilité, cela pourrait briser le charme qui l'entourait. Ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un embarras certain.

Soudain grave, je le regardai dans les yeux et lui interdis d'en parler à quiconque. C'était un secret qu'il lui fallait garder jalousement, sans en piper un seul mot, si grande soit la tentation ; c'était un cadeau que je lui faisait en toute confiance. Et je n'avais pas envie de le regretter.

Thranduil me promis solennellement d'emporter ce secret dans la tombe, puis, son expression passant en une seconde de la gravité à l'excitation, bondit sur ses pieds et me demanda de bien vouloir le laisser essayer. Je le fis asseoir sur le sol, et pris place près de lui. Je lui demandais de fermer les yeux, pour qu'il puisse davantage se concentrer.

Il devait réussir à faire le vide dans son esprit. Puis se concentrer sur la partie de corps qu'il voulait faire disparaître ; pour cette première tentative, nous commençâmes par son petit doigt. Je lui dis de le visualiser dans son esprit, puis de l'imaginer en train de disparaître. Et s'il était suffisamment concentré, suffisamment effacé de lui-même pour laisser l'atmosphère autour de lui le pénétrer, cette image dans son esprit deviendrait la réalité, et son petit doigt disparaîtrait sous le voile d'illusion.

Même si cela pouvait sembler dangereux, effrayant, pour celui qui maîtrisait cet art, cela devenait aussi simple et naturel que respirer. Mais personne n'était tout à fait à l'abri d'une quinte de toux qui venait troubler la régularité de la respiration. De la même manière, un afflux violent d'émotions négatives pouvait troubler l'ordre de la magie et faire voler l'œuvre en éclat. C'est l'image la plus parlante que je trouvais pour illustrer ce phénomène.

La magie de dissimulation s'était révélée en moi très tôt, si bien que je l'utilisais instinctivement, et je n'avais pas les mots justes pour en parler. C'était comme essayer de décrire une couleur. A ces mots, Thranduil sourit. Et il me dit que s'il n'avait d'abord pas été très attentif à mes explications, c'était parce qu'elles étaient extrêmement confuses et embrouillées et qu'il n'y comprenait en fait rien. Alors, répondant à son sourire, je lui dis que la pratique serait le meilleur moyen pour lui de comprendre ce que j'avais essayé de lui dire.

Mon jeune élève s'attela donc à l'exercice avec enthousiasme.

Et les complications commencèrent.

Après une heure d'essais vains, ponctués de grognements découragés, de soupirs, d'exclamations de dépit, Thranduil n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître une seule parcelle de l'ongle de son petit doigt, malgré touts ses efforts. Je savais où se situait le problème : le jeune garçon, trop remuant, trop bouillant d'énergie, ne parvenait pas à se tenir tranquille assez intensément et assez longtemps. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'énervait. Il n'était pas en état de réussir quoi que ce soit ; en me relevant pour signifier la fin de l'expérience, je le lui fis remarquer avec gentillesse.

Il bondit sur ses pieds en me me foudroyant de son regard bleu. Haut comme trois pommes, il leva le visage vers moi, et s'écria que je mentais. Que je voulais le faire échouer, que j'avais fait tout cela pour le tenter et ensuite me délecter de sa déception. Je tentai de lui expliquer que son état d'esprit n'était simplement pas propice à l'art auquel je souhaitais l'initier, mais il ne voulut rien entendre. Il me hurla que cela devait être facile pour moi de faire le vide d'émotions, puisque que je n'avais pas d'émotions. Choqué et profondément blessé par ces paroles, je cillai en reculant, incapable de réagir, de trouver quoi que ce soit de cohérent à répondre.

A cet instant précis, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, Thranduil parcourut la pièce d'un regard circulaire et furibond, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un ; et soudain, sans me regarder, il éclata. Rouge de colère, il hurla au plafond que j'étais inutile et que c'était tellement simple pour moi, cette magie à la noix, car personne de toute façon ne faisait attention à moi ; que je n'avais pas d'avenir et que je ne ferai jamais rien d'autre dans ma vie, que rester dans mon coin d'ombre, oublié, relégué au second plan. Il ajouta, à ma plus grande incompréhension, que je pouvais toujours me cacher pour ne pas lui faire face, et que si je n'étais pas capable de me contrôler et de contrôler mon pouvoir, comment voulais-je être un bon professeur ?

Et il partit en claquant la porte.

Sous le choc, je ne réagis pas. Je restai là, figé au milieu de la pièce, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, me demandant ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire. Je n'étais peut-être pas un bon professeur – de cela, oui, j'en étais désagréablement conscient **– **mais mon but n'était pas de le faire échouer ! Ces paroles avaient été d'une violence affreuse pour son âge, et d'une insolence que jamais on n'aurait cru capable chez un neveu et un élève envers son oncle et professeur... Et pourquoi m'avait-il accusé de me cacher, alors que j'étais juste là, devant lui ? Pourquoi avait-il dit que j'étais incapable de me contrôler ?

Baissant les yeux sur mon corps, je compris soudain. Je réalisai avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort. Toutes les explications que je lui avais fournies me revinrent à l'esprit en rafales. Et soudain, je me trouvais trop faible, trop sensible, trop fragile. Un rien et je me retranchais sous ma carapace d'illusion. Sans même en avoir conscience.

Car il avait suffi de quelques mots crus de la part d'un enfant pour me faire disparaître.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà l'explication du secret de Celeborn. Eh ! Je vous entend d'ici, arrêtez de soupirer ; oui, c'était ça, son plus grand secret... Et on comprend maintenant pourquoi personne ne fait attention à lui..._

_Son rôle de plante verte dans l'histoire paraît tout à fait justifié maintenant, non ? Parce que oui, il fallait bien une explication au pourquoi du comment de l'absentéisme notoire de ce cher Celeborn dans le Seigneur des Anneaux (le film surtout...) ! C'est d'ailleurs cela qui nous a donné l'idée de cette fic !_

_Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Ahah... __Ça__ va ? Pas trop déçus ?_

_Tenez, pour vous consoler, au prochain chapitre, Galadriel will be back again... Mais la logique, par contre, est toujours portée disparue. Quand au respect, sa tombe repose dans un lieu secret et inaccessible._


	11. A cœur ouvert

_Attention ! Le retour de l'eau de rose et du ridicule dès le titre, et cette foi c'est du sérieux ! Nous vous prierons de bien vouloir excuser Celeborn et son comportement, il a juste pas toute sa tête en ce moment... __Bon, on arrête de tourner autour du pot (de la plante verte) et on vous laisse découvrir ce moment très important de sa petite vie végétale._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– A cœur ouvert –**

**0o0o0o0**

Comme à mon habitude, je lisais tranquillement un recueil de poésie, isolé du reste du monde dans la bibliothèque, quand j'entendis des pas feutrés sur le parquet. Assis sur l'un des pupitres qui soutenait les étagères, les pieds se balançant dans le vide au rythme de ma lecture, je levais le nez de mes vers – une exceptionnelle complainte composée par Daeron, dont le cœur avait été brisé quand Lùthien avait abandonné son immortalité pour vivre aux côtés de Beren –, contrarié qu'on vienne empiéter sur mon territoire sacré.

Mais quand je vis Galadriel surgir d'entre les rayons, à cinq pas de moi, mon cœur s'affola. De saisissement, je lâchais le livre qui tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd, juste à ses pieds. Elle me sourit avec douceur, et se pencha pour le ramasser. Mon regard accrocha la cascade de sa chevelure ruisselant sur ses épaules dans un éclat d'or quand elle inclina la tête, incapable de s'en détacher.

Elle se redressa avec la grâce d'une reine, et me tendit l'ouvrage, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Mais mon esprit semblait figé par un quelconque maléfice et je restais prostré sur mon pupitre, à la regarder bêtement, sans réaction. Alors, voyant que je ne le prenais pas, elle déposa délicatement l'ouvrage entre mes mains.

Il glissa et tomba de nouveau.

Je n'eus pas un regard pour lui.

Elle ne le ramassa pas, cette fois.

Elle me rendait mon regard, et souriait toujours avec cette expression à la fois patiente et amusée. Je me fis l'effet d'un enfant adorablement ignorant et maladroit devant lequel on ne peut retenir ce genre de sourire ; et je rougis de moi-même. Mais j'étais toujours figé, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, et plus encore de formuler la moindre phrase cohérente.

Le silence s'éternisa entre nous. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle restait là, alors que je me montrais aussi loquace et réactif que le recueil de poèmes gisant lamentablement au sol entre nous deux.

Puis soudain, elle combla l'espace qui nous séparait. Sa main s'empara de la mienne, et elle me tira en avant, avec douceur mais fermeté. Mes pieds touchèrent le sol, et je me retrouvai debout face à elle. Elle me dominait de quelques centimètres, mais je ne m'en sentais pas offensé. Pourquoi l'aurais-je été, d'ailleurs ?

Mes pensées s'enroulaient en elles-mêmes, confuses, inextricables, sonnant dans mon esprit, leur écho trop vague pour être compréhensible.

-Venez.

Un seul mot ; un murmure.

Elle m'entraîna à sa suite, et je ne tentais aucunement de résister, ma main prisonnière de sa poigne de fer, et mon regard de son sourire.

Elle me guida dans les couloirs déserts de Menegroth, semblant parfaitement connaître son chemin. Son frère et elle étaient installés depuis l'automne passé, réalisai-je brusquement ; j'avais consacré tant d'énergie à m'évertuer d'éviter de croiser sa route, me jetant à corps perdu dans mes leçons avec Thranduil, que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Cependant, depuis maintenant dix jours, mon jeune élève ne se présentait plus aux leçons quotidiennes et m'ignorait lorsqu'il était en ma présence. Je n'en avais pas parlé avec Oropher. Je savais que ce jeune garçon, aussi obtus et rancunier que son père, ne voudrait rien entendre de moi avant qu'il ne l'aie décidé. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide malentendu !

Alors je m'étais réfugié dans la bibliothèque, l'endroit qui contenait tant de mes souvenirs d'enfance, me gavant de poèmes romantiques en pensant à Galadriel. Mais celle-ci n'avait jamais cherché à m'approcher ni à m'adresser la parole ; aux repas, qui étaient les seuls moments où je ne pouvais me défiler en sa présence, elle ne m'adressait pas un regard. La Dame semblait m'avoir oublié, avais-je fini par croire, partagé entre soulagement et désespoir.

Mais apparemment, je m'étais trompé.

Elle me mena à travers les dédales de couloirs de la caverne. Perdu dans le bourbier de mon esprit subjugué, je ne fis pas attention au chemin que nous empruntions. Mais soudain, je reconnus l'aile réservée aux invités.

Elle… M'emmenait-elle dans ses appartements ?

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle me poussa presque dans son antichambre, et me désigna de la main un fauteuil tourné vers la cheminée. J'y pris place avec lenteur, circonspect et légèrement inquiet. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil d'en face, et croisa les jambes en me dévisageant intensément. Troublé, je n'osais répondre à son regard, et entreprit de contempler mes chaussures – je n'avais jamais remarqué avant ce jour à quel point elles étaient passionnantes.

Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour. Je me rappelle mot pour mot, instant pour instant, de tout ce qui suivit. Je me souviens de chaque battement de cœur, chaque inspiration, chaque battement de cil. Je me souviens de la couleur de sa robe – bleue pâle, aux manches fendues dévoilant ses bras blancs et délicats croisés sur ses genoux, serrée à la taille d'un ceinturon d'or rappelant l'éclat de sa chevelure. Je me souviens de son expression, de son sourire, de la façon dont elle me regardait en silence – car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'épier par regards timides sous mes paupières mi-closes, hésitant, intimidé, sans trouver le courage de relever la tête et de l'affronter en face.

-Votre nom est Celeborn, je crois, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Mes joues s'embrasèrent sous le coup de la gêne. Les yeux obstinément rivés sur mes chaussures – elles étaient si magnifiques, si agréables au regard… – je ne réussis qu'à répondre :

-Oui en effet, c'est mon nom.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa question me surpris. Mais je n'osais toujours pas la regarder.

-Eh bien… je suis Celeborn.

L'écho discret d'un rire suivit ma lamentable répartie.

-Cela je le sais à présent ; je vous demandais de qui vous étiez le fils, et quelle était votre maison.

Tant de patience, tant de gentillesse, tout cela pour… pour moi ?

-Mon père est Galadhon, fils d'Elmo…

-Le roi Thingol est donc votre parent ?

J'acquiesçai mollement. Mon esprit brûlait de rage et de honte envers moi-même, essayant désespérément de trouver une répartie pleine d'esprit, mais il ne semblait pas avoir la force d'en concevoir une.

La présence de Galadriel me rendait aussi intelligent et subtil qu'une plante en pot.

Soudain, je sentis peser son regard sur moi, et ce fut comme si son esprit avait pénétré dans le mien, s'ouvrant les portes de mes secrets sans qu'elles lui opposent la moindre résistance, fouillant avec la curiosité d'une enfant, dépeçant mes souvenirs, s'emparant de la moindre pensée, le moindre instant de ma vie. J'avais conscience de sa présence sans arriver à la repousser, et ne pouvais que me laisser disséquer, impuissant, lamentablement faible et vulnérable face à ses yeux si profonds.

Et puis soudain, elle se retira de moi. Et ce fut comme si un poids s'était retiré de ma poitrine, et que je n'en prenais conscience qu'en sentant son absence ; comme si, pour la première fois, je pouvais respirer librement.

La peur et la timidité m'avaient déserté. Je relevai le regard. Galadriel me souriait, d'un air énigmatique, ses yeux étincelants cherchant les miens.

J'étais libéré. Je répondis sans trembler quand elle me demanda comment j'avais pu grandir dans cette caverne sombre et y être heureux. Je défendis farouchement la beauté secrète de Menegroth, m'empêchant au dernier moment d'ajouter que la sienne la sublimait, comme le lever du soleil arrache le monde à l'ombre de la nuit et le révèle dans toute sa sensibilité. Elle me regarda un instant, puis rit, la tête rejetée en arrière. Elle me dit que je devrais bien m'entendre avec son frère, qui avait été charmé dès le premier coup d'œil par notre palais. Une nouvelle fois, j'empêchai ma pensée de franchir mes lèvres, et ne lui dis pas que c'était avec elle, et non avec son frère, que je souhaitais m'entendre. Je me contentais de l'accompagner dans son rire.

Je trouvais le courage de l'interroger sur sa propre enfance. Elle me parla de Valinor en quelques mots simples, mais la passion dans ses yeux en disait bien plus long. Je l'écoutais, fasciné, aussi happé par le son de sa voix que par ses paroles.

Nous parlâmes longuement, de choses et d'autres, avec le cœur ouvert de deux âmes cherchant à se connaître, avec la franche liberté de deux amis de longues dates, avec la complicité unique de deux amants… ou peut-être était-ce moi qui rêvait les yeux ouverts. Je n'osais pleinement croire que ces heures où nous discutâmes, si proches l'un de l'autre, étaient réelles.

A aucun moment nous n'évoquâmes mon secret. Mais je croyais cela inutile elle avait sondé mon esprit, elle devait tout en savoir. Et je n'étais pas gêné de cette perspective, au contraire. Partager mon secret me faisait du bien. Peut-être était-ce cela, ce poids en moins sur ma poitrine. Peut-être que Thranduil avait raison ; un secret était bien mieux qu'une dissimulation…

Quand les lumières mouvantes de la caverne s'assombrirent, quand dans le palais résonna la cloche grêle annonçant l'heure du repas, je ne m'étais pas encore réveillé dans mon lit, les larmes aux yeux et la déception au cœur.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Je venais bien d'avoir ma première conversation avec Galadriel. Et celle-ci me sourit tandis que nous nous dirigions ensemble dans la grande salle. Elle souriait encore quand, après m'avoir salué d'une brève révérence, elle alla rejoindre son frère, à la droite du Roi.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà, la première discussion entre Celeborn et Galadriel. Certes pas très fructueuse au début, vu l'éloquence, digne d'une plante en pot, dont a fait preuve Celeborn._

_Nous allons tout de suite casser vos illusions : Une discussion n'est pas égale à un couple, et encore moins à un mariage. Alors si, comme ce pauvre Celeborn, vous pensiez que ça va être tout simple, eh bien vous trom-pez, et lour-de-meeeent ! Nous vous le prouveront._

_On espère que la lecture de ce truc bizarre vous a plu... mais enfin après 11 chapitres vous devez commencer à comprendre que c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne ! A la prochaine !_


	12. La nounou d'Oropher & fils

_Vu ce glorieux titre vous comprendrez qu'il va y avoir de l'action dans ce chapitre ! Ou pas... Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude quoi... Un Celeborn qui se fait victimiser... Heu mais comment ça on spoile ? C'est pas non plus une grande nouvelle ça, non ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– La nounou d'Oropher & fils ****–**

**0o0o0o0**

La soleil n'était pas encore levée. J'étais descendu m'entraîner dans la salle d'arme de Menegroth, lorsqu'une boule de nerfs blonde surgit et se jeta sur moi en hurlant. Je commençais à avoir l'habitude de ces entrées pour le moins foudroyantes, mais cela ne signifiait pas que je n'en étais pas un peu lassé.

Cela me fit remonter en mémoire la violente querelle qui nous avait opposé, le mois passé. Durant une lune entière, Thranduil m'avait ignoré, mentant effrontément à mon père en lui affirmant qu'il prenait ses leçons comme d'habitude, les racontant avec une précision qui me faisait presque croire qu'elles avaient en effet eu lieu. Une fois de plus, ses talents de dissimulation s'étaient déployés dans toute leur splendeur sous mes yeux horrifiés. _Si seulement il était aussi doué à dissimuler son corps que la vérité_, avais-je songé avec aigreur.

Puis, au début de l'été, sans que je sache exactement ce qui l'avait motivé, il était revenu vers moi. Il avait pénétré dans mes appartements à l'heure habituelle de nos leçons, s'était assis à sa place, et m'avait regardé en me demandant ce que je comptais lui apprendre ce jour-là. J'avais été si ébahi que je n'avais rien trouvé à répondre. Pas une excuse, pas une explication, seulement ces grands yeux qui me fixaient avec insistance. Alors, me forçant à sourire, j'avais déclaré que nous allions classer la magie dans la même catégorie que la poésie : celle des matières à éviter. Il avait répondu à ma tentative de sourire, semblant d'un coup un peu gêné. Consultant la liste, j'avais songé qu'il était peut-être temps de commencer les leçons d'escrime, et quand j'avais soulevé cette idée, ses yeux bleus s'étaient illuminés.

Nous en étions aujourd'hui à notre sixième leçon. Je lui avais péniblement appris la position, comment tenir correctement son épée, les mouvements élémentaires de défense. Mais, comme son père, nerveux et ardent, il s'impatientait, s'énervait, en voulait plus. Déjà il réclamait d'apprendre à utiliser les doubles lames. J'avais beau lui avoir expliqué patiemment qu'il fallait, pour cela, qu'il soit d'abord devenu virtuose de la lame simple, il ne démordait pas de son ambition.

Moi qui pensais bénéficier un peu de temps tranquille pour moi seul en venant en avance, je m'étais trompé. J'ignorais comment, mais Thranduil avais senti que j'étais là et il était venu me rejoindre aussitôt. J'avais à peine eu le temps de revêtir ma cuirasse matelassée et d'effectuer les premiers mouvements d'assouplissement avant de me tourner vers le mannequin d'entraînement. J'aurais bien proposé à Oropher de me rejoindre pour partager un de ces moments privilégiés où il n'y avait plus que nous deux et le désir de vaincre l'autre, mais môssieur avait décidé de jouer avec le feu la veille en organisant un concours de beuverie avec Mablung. Ils avaient fini tous les deux assommés sur la table, entourés de dizaines de chopes vides. Et pour qu'Oropher finisse dans cet état, c'est qu'il avait vraiment dû forcer la dose. C'était moi qui l'avait ramené dans ses appartements, et j'avais été fraîchement accueilli par Ravennë qui voyait d'un mauvais œil les excès de boissons de son époux, et m'avais grondé comme un enfant désobéissant en s'exclamant qu'en qualité de "meilleur ami" j'aurais pu le surveiller, tout de même ! J'avais essayé, lui avais-je assuré. Mais un Oropher enthousiaste était tel un fils de Fëanor lancé sur la piste d'un Silmaril ; qu'aurais-je pu faire ?

Mon élève donc, venait troubler ma tranquillité pour me demander de lui apprendre comment se battre comme un vrai guerrier. Sa lame en main, il paraissait si fier que je n'osais pas lui dire à quel point la guerre n'était pas une chose noble et juste, comme les contes pour enfant la dépeignaient. Je n'osais pas lui montrer les annales qui relataient les massacres qui avaient fait couler tant de sang sur toute la terre du Beleriand. Je n'osais pas briser ses rêveries idéalistes dans lesquelles les batailles se remportaient au prix du courage et non pas de la vie.

Doux Eru, lui me courait après que je lui dispense des cours de maniement des armes, mais en cet instant j'avais plutôt envie d'en être dispensé...

J'entrepris donc, comme au début de chaque leçon, de calmer mon jeune élève surexcité. Après lui avoir répété une énième fois qu'il était trop jeune et néophyte pour seulement rêver d'envisager de commencer à apprendre l'art des doubles lames, je levai les deux mains en l'air, comme en signe de reddition, et, intrigué, Thranduil se tut pour m'écouter. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de savourer quelques secondes de ce silence aussi rare que bienvenu, laissant mon esprit vagabonder vers ma chère bibliothèque qui me manquait tant...

Je fus ramené sur Arda par le regard interrogateur de Thranduil. Alors, lui souriant, je lui expliquai que j'allais lui apprendre l'une de mes techniques secrètes. Une technique qui, lui confiais-je en baissant la voix d'un air mystérieux, m'avait permis de tenir Oropher en échec depuis des siècles. Un vif intérêt s'alluma aussitôt comme une flamme bleue au fond de ses yeux. Je lui fis promettre de ne jamais rien dire à son père, et il jura sur l'honneur, avec une gravité qui me fit sourire. Alors je lui révélai le nom de ma botte secrète : elle s'appelait "la disparition".

_Ce n'est pas un nom incroyable pour une technique secrète mais, je n'avais pas d'idée ce jour là..._

-Ce n'est pas un nom très transcendant, fit remarquer Thranduil en écho à mes pensées, haussant les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.

Il appuya le dernier mot, que je lui avais appris quelques temps auparavant et qu'il était assez fier de connaître.

Sans me démonter, je lui rendis son regard et lui expliquai en quoi consistait cette technique au nom si peu glorieux. C'était simple : pousser son adversaire à charger, et au dernier moment, disparaître pour s'écarter et le frapper dans le dos. Je l'avais développée dans mon adolescence, Oropher, facilement excitable lors des combats, en avait fait les frais à de nombreuses reprises. Cela fit ricaner Thranduil, qui aussitôt se montra enthousiaste. Il ne sembla même pas voir de problèmes au fait qu'il maîtrisait la magie de dissimulation aussi bien qu'un Orc l'art de la broderie.

Si Galathil était là, il dirait probablement qu'il ne me savait pas aussi vicieux. Et il aurait raison. Mais si cela pouvait motiver Thranduil à faire des efforts, cela valait bien la peine d'essayer... Nous nous attelâmes donc à cet exercice.

Après une multitude d'essais, que je ne qualifierai pas d'inutiles par respect pour mon élève, après des soupirs, des grognements, des rires nerveux, des jurons murmurés – j'allais d'ailleurs devoir demander à Oropher comment son fils connaissait-il autant de mots aussi grossiers **–** je proposai à mon élève de tenter une charge en espérant que cela serait plus concluant.

Mais comme je m'y attendais, ce fut un échec.

Thranduil passa donc les heures suivantes à courir à l'assaut en tentant de disparaître. Une fois même, croyant avoir réussi, il pila net et commença à me contourner en pas chassés pour se placer dans mon dos ; quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, au lieu de m'arrêter surpris, je pivotai sur mes talons pour frapper, l'obligeant à parer en urgence, ce qui lui fit sauter son arme des mains.

Malgré tout, je devais noter sa détermination et son désir de réussite, et cela me remplissait de satisfaction. L'après-midi était bien entamé quand il s'écroula de fatigue, trempé de sueur et le corps douloureux des coups que je lui avais infligé du plat de ma lame chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de me charger. Je reculais d'un pas et annonçai la fin de la leçon.

Je le ramenai donc à sa chambre, le portant dans mes bras tant il était épuisé. Je ne lui avais accordé aucun répit de la journée, à peine un instant pour se désaltérer entre deux attaques. Sa mère fut évidemment furieuse de me voir revenir avec son fils endormi sur mon épaule ; il fallait la comprendre, la veille, c'était un Oropher ivre que je lui ramenais ainsi. Elle m'apostropha d'un air mauvais en me demandant, à l'avenir, de mieux veiller sur son mari et son fils. Après l'avoir maladroitement rassurée sur l'état de santé du petit garçon, qui n'avait besoin que de repos et d'un bon repas quand il se réveillerait, je retournai dans mes appartements pour faire un bilan de cette journée.

C'était la première fois que mon jeune élève rencontrait de la difficulté à l'exercice à l'épée, et cette complication avait fait apparaître dans ses yeux bleus une lueur de défi et peut-être même une étincelle de gratitude. Oui, car le fils d'Oropher aimait prouver qu'il était capable de surmonter l'insurmontable. Je savais qu'il allait y arriver. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent, avant qu'il ne parvienne à franchir l'obstacle que j'avais placé sur sa route plate et monotone.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_MIROIR - Mais on avait dit un titre sérieux, nom d'un Balrog !_

_ELENNA - Quoi, t'avais une autre idée peut-être ? Et lâche-moi avec tes Balrogs ! _

_MIROIR - Ils t'ont rien fait mes Balrogs ! _

_ELENNA - Change pas de sujet ! T'avais une autre idée pour ce titre ?_

_MIROIR - Pas exactement mais..._

_ELENNA - Et puis on a bien le droit à un petit délire de temps en temps !_

_MIROIR - C'est sûr que cette fic n'est pas un délire à elle toute seule..._

_ELENNA - En plus, c'était ton idée, ce titre foireux !_

_MIROIR - Oui mais c'est toi qui a validé et écrit !_

_ELENNA - Oui et bien... Je propose qu'on arrête la discussion là..._

_ooo_

_Et voilà, parce qu'au bout de 12 chapitres il fallait bien une évolution des personnages... voici un Celeborn vicieux et sadique et un Thranduil aussi assommant qu'assommé ! ... quoique sur ce dernier point y'a pas tellement d'évolution en fin de compte... Et un Oropher plus alcoolique que jamais... Cette pauvre Ravennë va commencer à se demander comment se passe le divorce chez les elfes..._

_Petit point important avant que vous ne fassiez la remarque... En elfique on dit : LA soleil et LE lune. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si c'est écrit comme ça, c'est fait exprès._

_Bref ! On prépare la suite... le chapitre 13... superstitieux ou non, on sait tous que le 13 n'a pas une bonne connotation... ce n'est pas un hasard... Vous avez des idées sur ce que l'on prépare ?_


	13. Sous le déclin de Laurelin

_Attention, attention ! Chapitre dangereux en approche. Nous sommes au chapitre 13 et même si le titre ne dévoile pas grand chose... On vous jure qu'il est dangereux ce chapitre. Ici, notre chère plante verte va essayer de se mettre en avant. Va-t-elle réussir ?_

_On vous laisse le découvrir._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Sous le déclin de Laurelin –**

**0o0o0o0**

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée, mais mon humeur était aussi sombre que le ciel était éclatant.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis mon entrevue avec Galadriel. Jamais je n'avais retrouvé une pareille proximité à ses côtés, mais nous échangions quelques mots lors des repas, nous nous saluions en nous croisant dans les couloirs, et parfois, en me regardant, elle me souriait de cette façon énigmatique qui semblait me dire que nous étions complices. Car après tout, ne l'étions-nous pas ? Elle était la seule capable de me voir quand j'étais dissimulé aux yeux de tous, et cela créait entre nous un lien unique. Tout cela, tous ces mots contenus dans un seul sourire. Et alors mon cœur battait la chamade et j'oubliais comment respirer. Et de jour en jour grandissait mon admiration viscérale pour elle, mon besoin de la voir, qui devenait presque une obsession.

J'avais réalisé qu'en ce début d'automne, cela faisait exactement une année qu'elle résidait ici, à Doriath, si près de moi. Une année qui avait passé à une allure affolante, et plus le temps passait, plus une question troublante me taraudait ; une question existentielle dont la réponse risquais de bouleverser à tout jamais ma vie… Elle m'obsédait, hantant mes rêves et la moindre de mes pensées, me faisant frémir dès que j'apercevais une chevelure blonde au détour d'un couloir, me réduisant à l'état de légume amorphe quand _elle _était face à moi... Et son nom qui résonnait dans le silence de mes nuits où le sommeil me fuyait...

_Galadriel..._

_Galadriel..._

Cette question obsédante qui parasitait mon esprit.

Cette question dont la réponse m'avait finalement été donnée hier soir par mon cœur.

_Je crois que je l'aime._

Mais était-ce réciproque ? Je n'osais croire que oui. Peut-être devrais-je lui demander... Peut-être...

Cette incertitude me titillais depuis que j'avais osé voir la vérité en face. Cent fois je m'étais retourné dans mon lit, torturé par mes pensées, qui tantôt me suppliaient de me déclarer, tantôt m'adjuraient de rester silencieux. Et ce terrible dilemme m'avait hanté toute la nuit durant, m'empêchant de trouver le sommeil, et aujourd'hui je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. J'avais failli verser ma tisane dans le pot de miel au petit-déjeuner ; Oropher m'avait bloqué le poignet au dernier moment, en me demandant, préoccupé, si j'allais bien. Je lui avais adressé un regard las en affirmant que oui. Il semblait assez embarrassé, me dévisageant sans répondre ; ce fut Thranduil, à ma droite, qui m'appris que ma chemise était à l'envers et que, en arrivant dans les halls du Roi, j'avais salué Thingol par un "_Mae govannen_ Oropher" ; heureusement pour moi, le roi, en grande conversation avec son frère Elmo, n'avait pas compris que c'était à lui que je m'adressais. Oropher se saisit du pot de miel pour l'éloigner de moi, par précaution, tandis que je parcourais les environs d'un regard anxieux, terrifié à l'idée que ma Dame aie assisté à cet étalage d'idioties auquel je me livrais bien malgré moi. Mais elle n'était pas présente, de même que son frère, et cela me soulagea.

Puis une résolution nouvelle monta dans mon cœur, me brûlant de son intensité.

Je vidai ma tasse de tisane d'un trait et me levai brusquement. Je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains et aller_ lui_ déclarer ma flamme.

Je quittais donc prestement les halls, sourd aux appels d'un Oropher dépassé par mon comportement étrange, et partis à _sa_ recherche dans tout le palais. Mais croyez-moi, chercher une dame dans Menegroth est encore plus dur que chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ; pour la simple raison qu'une aiguille peut se trouver grâce à un aimant et, que vous n'arriverez jamais à attirer une elfe avec un aimant.

Des heures durant, je parcourus le palais de long, en large et en travers sans la trouver nulle part. J'ai eu beau demander à tous ceux que je croisais, personne ne l'avait vue. J'arpentai chaque étage, chaque hall, de la bibliothèque aux cachots, personne ! J'eus même l'audace de me rendre dans ses appartements, dont je connaissais désormais l'emplacement ; mais ils étaient déserts, et je m'enfuis, mortifié, en respirant_ son_ parfum sucré qui imprégnait l'atmosphère de son antichambre.

Alors que je me désespérais, je rencontrai soudain Finrod au détour d'un couloir. Il avait la même chevelure blonde et la même pureté des traits que la dame qui habitait mon cœur, et retrouver un peu d'_elle _en son frère me bouleversa. Avec une mine soucieuse – devant mon visage défait et mes yeux hallucinés, il devait y avoir de quoi... – il me demanda ce qui m'arrivait ; sans réfléchir, je lui révélai que je cherchais sa sœur et que j'avais passé la journée à arpenter le palais sans trouver sa trace. Il me dévisagea un instant d'un air interloqué, avant d'éclater de rire. Il m'apprit, le regard pétillant, qu'elle avait passé la journée dehors, et qu'elle attendait le coucher de la soleil ; le grand air lui seyait mieux que l'obscurité des cavernes, aussi magnifiques soient-elles. Il semblait d'humeur volubile ; je l'écoutais plusieurs minutes s'extasier sur la beauté de Menegroth, avant soudain d'émerger de l'état de torpeur dans lequel l'épuisement et le désespoir m'avaient plongé. Balbutiant de vagues remerciements sans queues ni têtes, je détalai en direction du chemin d'accès à la butte surplombant la cité enfouie. Je sentais le regard surpris et soupçonneux du frère de Galadriel peser sur mon dos, mais je ne pris pas le temps de m'arrêter pour lui expliquer ce qui me poussait à me presser tant. La journée m'avait filé entre les mains comme les Silmarils de celles de Fëanor ; la soleil disparaîtrait bientôt au-dessus de la mer, derrière un horizon qui avait vu Galadriel naître.

Lorsque j'arrivais enfin en haut de la butte, elle était assise sur un roc, le visage tourné vers l'ouest, et la soleil déclinante faisait briller sa chevelure d'un éclat sans pareil. M'entendant m'approcher, elle se tourna vers moi, surprise. J'imagine qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un troubler sa paix, et surtout pas moi, à bout de souffle et les joues rougies autant par l'effort que l'émotion. Elle eut cet étrange sourire qui me vidait la tête de la moindre pensée cohérente, et, d'un geste de main, m'invita à prendre place près d'elle.

J'essayai désespérément de reprendre mon souffle en m'efforçant de respirer lentement pour calmer mon cœur affolé. J'étais quasiment certain que Galadriel entendait ses battements précipités qui pulsaient dans ma poitrine haletante. Appuyé contre la roche, je contemplais ce paysage que j'avais déjà vu mille fois, en tout temps et en toute saison, que je connaissais par cœur.

La suite se déroula comme dans un rêve. La soleil descendait vers l'horizon, tintant le ciel de milliers de couleurs orangées, nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et aucun de nous ne parlait. Je me rapprochai d'elle, timidement, sans savoir quoi faire. Le regard obstinément levé vers le ciel, j'étais désespérément conscient de sa présence, tout près de moi. Je sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne ; je la serrai délicatement, savourant le contact de ses doigts sur les miens, incapable de m'imaginer que c'était réel. Mon cœur se gonfla d'émotion. Les derniers rayons de la soleil éclairèrent une dernière fois le royaume de Doriath et alors qu'un rayon vert éclatait dans le ciel, je m'agenouillai devant elle et lui déclarai toute la force de mon amour pour elle, la place qu'elle avait prit dans mon existence, et je lui demandai en la regardant dans les yeux si elle accepterait de la partager pour l'éternité qu'il nous restait à vivre.

Galadriel abaissa vers moi un regard grave ; son visage afficha une expression de surprise, puis d'ahurissement, et enfin de gêne. Je crus même voir ses joues rougir, mais peut-être n'était-ce que l'éclat rouge de la soleil mourant à l'ouest.

Elle se leva et m'invita à faire de même. Je me redressais maladroitement. Je tremblais. Mes jambes étaient prêtes à se dérober sous moi. Galadriel me caressa doucement la joue, replaça une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. Le frôlement de ses doigts contre ma peau me faisait frissonner. D'un geste éperdu, je capturais sa main abandonnée sur ma joue entre les deux miennes. Elle me contempla d'un regard doux qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Dans le silence du soir, je n'entendais plus que les martèlements implacables de mon cœur sous mon crâne.

Délicatement, comme par crainte de me blesser, elle libéra sa main, et je sentis mon cœur se briser au sol en mille morceaux avec ce qui restait de mes vains espoirs.

Dans un murmure aussi léger que le vent, elle me dit que nous nous connaissions depuis trop peu de temps, qu'elle ne voulait pas nous engager si tôt et si vite, et qu'elle préférait apprendre à mieux me connaître. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit, de ce sourire énigmatique que je lui connaissais bien, qui apparaissais sur ses lèvres quand quelque chose l'amusait.

Puis elle est partie.

Je me suis laissé tomber sur une pierre, le cœur brisé, et je m'abîmai dans la contemplation du ciel assombri, la mort dans l'âme, en me demandant désespérément ce que j'avais bien pu faire ou ne pas faire pour mériter cela. A moins que ce ne soit quelque chose que j'avais dit, ou omis de dire… Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans retenue, brouillant ma vue. Tout était flou autour de moi, et les étoiles me regardaient de haut, froides et lointaines… inaccessibles ; comme l'était celle qui venait de me rejeter.

Je suis resté là sans bouger sous le ciel où le lune s'élevait. Il me semble qu'il a plu, cette nuit-là ; lorsque la soleil reparut à l'horizon, dardant ses premiers rayons sur le monde, j'étais trempé comme une soupe.

Alors que le ciel à l'est s'illuminait d'un nouveau jour, je retournai lentement à mes appartements en prenant la ferme résolution de ne plus jamais en sortir. Et au fond de moi, je pleurai cet amour rejeté qui me consumait et qui allait probablement m'empoisonner la vie. Dès que je la verrai, je ne cesserai de penser à ce fameux soir où, sous les yeux du jour finissant, elle m'avait refusé le droit de l'aimer.

Alors que je traversais le couloir comme une âme en peine pour aller me réfugier dans mes appartements, je la croisais. La blessure encore toute récente dans mon cœur se rouvrit, béante, laissant couler mon amertume et ma détresse. Mais ce qui acheva de retourner le couteau dans la plaie fut l'indifférence de son visage, et son regard fixe qui ne daigna même pas croiser le mien alors qu'elle me dépassait de sa lente démarche de reine, comme si elle ne pouvait pas me voir, comme si mon pouvoir avait finalement effet sur elle.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Petit point d'elfique : "Mae govannen", littéralement "heureuse rencontre", veut dire en gros "bonjour/salut/yo/hello/guten tag/buenos dias/tout ce que vous voulez quand vous saluez quelqu'un quoi..."._

_ooo_

_Et voilà ! On vous avez prévenu, le nombre 13 porte malheur. Mais aussi quelle idée de la part de Celeborn d'aller demander en mariage Galadriel au 13ème chapitre ! Il s'est pris un râteau mémorable._

_Eh bien... S'il veut vraiment passer le restant de sa vie avec sa bien-aimée, il va devoir se surpasser, car qui aurait pu rêver d'un cadre plus idyllique que celui qu'il a eu pour une demande en mariage ?_

_Sinon, on espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des commentaires, avec des mouchoirs pour ce pauvre Celeborn qui est actuellement en train de sangloter de désespoir dans sa chambre..._


	14. L'asthénie d'un professeur

_Bonjour bonjour ! Titre intriguant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors... Êtes-vous prêts pour une séance de déprime gratuite, conclue d'une touche de philosophie des plus touchantes ? Oui ? Non ? ... Ah, non ? Ok pas grave, lisez quand même !_

_Bon courage et bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **L'asthénie d'un professeur –**

**0o0o0o0**

Il me semblait désormais que les jours se ressemblaient tous, et aucun n'avait une autre saveur que celle de mes larmes contenues.

Il avait suffi à Galadriel d'une poignée de mots murmurés au vent pour déchirer mon cœur en lambeaux et faire voler en éclat tous mes espoirs. Je ne savais plus que faire. Je restais cloîtré dans mes appartements, refusant de sortir, refusant de parler, refusant de manger. Il fallait à Galathil, mon doux frère, des trésors de patience pour parvenir à me faire avaler ne serait-ce qu'une louchée de soupe, qu'il me donnait à la béquetée comme à un bébé. Il parlait beaucoup, de tout et de rien, comme pour m'encourager à lui répondre, mais je n'en avais ni la force ni l'envie, et je me contentais de le fixer d'un œil placide alors qu'il me racontait que sa fille Nimloth faisait ses premiers pas.

Amorphe, je restais à longueur de jours et de nuits alangui tantôt dans mon lit, tantôt sur un fauteuil, ne me levant parfois que pour donner à boire à mes plantes qui ne méritaient pas de souffrir à cause de moi et mon manque de courage. Oropher venait aussi régulièrement me voir, tentant de m'encourager, mais aussi louables étaient ses efforts, ils étaient vains. Son amitié, aussi forte soit-elle, ne saurait ramasser les éclats épars de mon cœur brisé.

Quand, ce jour fatidique, il m'avait vu revenir avec l'aube, chancelant et trempé, il s'était précipité vers moi, m'avait emmené dans mes appartements en me portant à moitié, m'avait ôté mes vêtements mouillés avant de me pousser sous les draps tièdes de mon lit. Je m'étais laissé faire sans réagir, à peine conscient, avec un pâle sourire aux lèvres, un sourire d'enfant malade heureux qu'on le soigne et qu'on le protège. Il m'avait forcé à raconter ce qui m'avait mit dans cet état. Alors j'avais fondu en larmes et je m'étais réfugié contre lui, lui avouant tout d'une voix brisée entrecoupée de sanglots. Mon amour dévorant et la façon dont il avait été repoussé. Il m'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, me berçant avec une douceur que je ne lui avais jamais connue. Puis, mon récit achevé, il m'avait embrassé sur le front en me disant de dormir, et c'était tout ce dont je me souvenais. Depuis, les jours se succédaient avec la même monotonie, et je n'avais même pas la force de les compter.

Un jour – je crois que c'était un matin – Oropher vint me voir, l'air grave. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil qui me faisait face, me regarda dans les yeux, et me révéla que cela faisait désormais un mois entier que je restais enfermé comme une veuve. Thranduil, désœuvré, tournait en rond et s'ennuyait, et il n'y avait rien de pire que l'ennui à cet âge.

\- Ça ne peut plus durer, Celeborn.

Et la façon dont il prononça mon nom était presque menaçante.

-Tu reprendras son enseignement, peu importe ton état. Il a besoin de toi, et toi, tu dois te remuer si tu veux guérir un jour.

Je lui avais jeté un regard en coin, et ma lèvre s'était plissée dans un fantôme de rictus.

-J'ai le cœur brisé, Oropher. Je ne guérirai pas.

-Oh que si, m'assura-t-il dans un grondement féroce. Et tu donneras sa leçon d'escrime quotidienne à mon fils aujourd'hui même, sinon je m'en chargerais personnellement.

C'était petit, mais efficace. Je bondis de mon fauteuil comme si la foudre du ciel m'était tombée dessus.

-Non, je m'en chargerai, bégayai-je d'une voix rauque.

Connaissant sa pédagogie pour ainsi dire inexistante et son sens de l'écoute, il risquait de transformer cet enfant en machine meurtrière sans cervelle qui ne saurait que foncer dans le tas en hurlant. J'allais devoir me forcer à faire cours à cet innocent elfling dont le destin reposait entre mes mains d'incapable.

-Dis-lui de me retrouver à la salle d'arme cet après-midi, ajouta-je avant de tousser violemment dans mon poing fermé.

Oropher sembla satisfait, et il me gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule accompagnée d'un large sourire. Je vis dans ses yeux son soulagement, et je trouvai la force de répondre à son sourire tandis qu'il quittait mes appartements.

* * *

Ce mois de réclusion ne m'avait pas épargné. J'avais indubitablement perdu du poids, mon visage était creusé et hâve, mes yeux cernés et sans éclat. Eh bien, les conséquences d'un cœur brisé n'étaient visiblement pas que psychologiques. J'avais lu de nombreux poèmes romantiques où l'un des amants, désespéré, se laissait mourir. Je n'en étais pas encore tout à fait là. Mais je savais que c'était le genre de blessure qui laissait une cicatrice à jamais sur la peau et dans l'âme.

Je me détournai du miroir, dégoûté, et enfilait les vêtements matelassés que je portais habituellement pour les entraînements à l'épée. Je flottais dedans.

Il était bientôt l'heure de la leçon. J'aurais bien aimé descendre dans la salle d'arme en avance afin de m'échauffer avant l'arrivée de son élève, mais Galathil m'avait appris que Finrod y était souvent aux alentours de midi. Et je ne me sentais pas prêt à croiser le frère de celle qui m'avait réduit à cet état de désolation. Je n'étais même pas certain de pouvoir soulever mon épée.

Enfin équipé, je descendis à la salle d'arme déserte. Je n'eus à attendre que quelques minutes avant que mon jeune élève apparaisse, aussi remuant que dans mon souvenir. Il faillit s'embrocher sur sa propre lame en trébuchant tandis qu'il gambadait en ma direction, l'air ravi. Je n'eus pas le cœur à le réprimander. Il me semblait qu'il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu ; mais à mes yeux, il restait cet enfant trop agité, mais irrésistiblement attachant, que je considérais comme mon neveu. Je réalisais combien nos entrevues quotidiennes m'avaient manqué, durant ce mois d'ermitage.

Il m'apostropha joyeusement, me demandant si j'étais enfin sorti de ma grotte, prêt à l'affronter. Peut-être avais-je peur qu'il me batte, ajouta-t-il malicieusement en se mettant en garde. Je réussis à sourire, et le duel commença.

Mais peut-on parler de duel quand l'un des belligérants ne se bat pas ? Mon corps ne me répondait pas, comme si tous ses muscles avaient fondu, ne me laissant qu'un amas d'os et de peau vidé de sa vitalité, que je ne pouvais qu'agiter maladroitement comme une marionnette désarticulée. Je ne parlais que machinalement les attaques enthousiastes de Thranduil, qui visiblement n'avait pas perdu son temps tandis que je faisais le mort au fond de mon fauteuil. Un enfant vif et empli de détermination face à un semi-cadavre dépourvu de la moindre réaction, c'était un combat bien trop inégal. Et le garçon s'en rendit compte, et il commença à s'énerver, me harcelant de tous les côtés pour me forcer à me réveiller, m'exhortant de venir me battre pour de vrai.

Rapidement dépassé, je sentis une peur instinctive s'emparer de moi, et ma magie à fleur de peau dressa autour de moi un bouclier protecteur. Thranduil donna des coups dans le vide, manquant de m'éborgner, me hurlant d'arrêter de me cacher, que si c'était pour ça que j'étais venu lui faire cours, j'aurais aussi bien pu retourner dans ma grotte, comme le moins que rien inutile que j'étais. Ces mots me heurtèrent en plein fouet, comme une lame aiguisée qui a frappé juste dans la faiblesse de l'armure. Mes jambes cédèrent sous moi. Mon épée heurta le sol dans un tintement au moment même où le sort de camouflage se dissipait.

Thranduil, qui était en train de crier sur le mauvais coin de la salle en croyant que je m'y trouvais, fit volte-face, l'épée levée vers moi. Mais au lieu de m'inciter à me relever pour reprendre le combat, il rengaina son arme et me tendit la main. Je ne la pris pas. Alors il s'agenouilla devant moi, les mains sur mes épaules, me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit ces mots :

-Je me fiche de ce qui t'es arrivé, Celeborn. Mais il y a des moments pour déprimer, des moments pour s'amuser et d'autres pour vivre tranquillement… Ne perd pas ton temps à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, sinon je demande à changer de professeur.

Son ton sévère était démenti par l'étincelle malicieuse de ses yeux bleus. Je me pris à sourire.

Ses paroles m'avaient touchées et une bouffée d'espoir m'avait envahi, comme une goulée d'air pur dans mes poumons. Je me relevai, ramassai mon arme et adressai à Thranduil un regard de défi. Mais il me fit sagement remarquer qu'il valait mieux arrêter ici la leçon, et reprendre le lendemain, quand j'aurais recouvré quelques forces. En cet instant, je sentis qu'il était le professeur et moi l'élève. Et cela ne me contraria même pas. Nous rangeâmes nos armes et remontâmes en direction des halls du Roi.

En sortant de la salle mon élève me fit un clin d'œil et dit :

-Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai gagné.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et oui, le développement du personnage, ça passe aussi par des imprévus tels qu'une réduction à l'état de légume (bon en même temps pour une plante verte c'est pas vraiment grand-chose, pas vrai ?)... ou alors un éclat d'intelligence et de sagesse tout à fait inattendu !_

_On espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (un petit peu) tristounet ! Rassurez-vous, le prochain est haut en couleur, histoire de contraster !_


	15. Arachnide et archerie

_Coucou tout le monde ! Un titre qui sent bon, hein ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Arachnide et archerie –**

**0o0o0o0**

Désormais, le temps avait repris sa consistance et la vie son goût.

Sur l'insistance d'Oropher, qui martelait que j'avais atrocement besoin d'exercice après ce mois de procrastination, je descendais tous les jours avec lui à la salle d'armes. Il fut sans pitié, me harcelant, me jetant au sol quand je faisais preuve de trop mollesse à son goût, me criais des mots qui m'auraient blessé s'ils étaient venus d'un autre que lui. Nos duels qui me laissaient pantelant et à bout de souffle me vidaient la tête et m'empêchaient de trop penser… surtout de penser à _elle_.

Mais la nuit, dès que j'étais seul dans ma chambre obscure, dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais derrière mes paupières closes ce soir d'automne sous la soleil rougeoyante. Je me souvenais de son regard, de sa voix, de la réponse qu'elle m'avait donnée, mot pour mot. Je l'avais si bien tournée et retournée dans mon esprit que je m'étais rendue compte qu'elle ne m'avait pas repoussé à proprement dit parce que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques aux miens : son objection était qu'elle ne me connaissait pas assez. Mais je n'osais entrevoir là un espoir. Quand parfois nous nous croisions au hasard des couloirs, elle détournait subtilement la tête, sans que je sache si elle feignait de ne pas me voir ou si réellement elle n'était pas consciente de ma présence ; et je ne cherchais pas de réponse à cette question.

Thranduil également m'aidait, à sa manière. Nos leçons quotidiennes, du moins celles d'ordre intellectuel, avaient repris et se passaient au mieux. Bien qu'il rechignât parfois pour la forme, le garçon se montrait appliqué et studieux, quel que soit le sujet – sauf la poésie qui l'horripilait pour une raison obscure – et sa vivacité d'esprit me surpris plus d'une fois. Nos entrevues n'étaient jamais ennuyeuses et me distrayaient au plus haut point de mes malheurs, m'empêchant de m'y vautrer misérablement comme cela avait été le cas le mois précédent.

Avec l'accord de mon jeune élève, nous avions provisoirement écarté l'escrime du programme, en attendant que je retrouve toutes mes capacités. Pour compenser, il venait assister à tous mes affrontements avec Oropher. Au début, il se moquait allègrement de mes prestations pitoyables et poussait de petits cris chaque fois que je tombais à terre – autant dire que la salle d'arme résonnait d'incessants piaillements d'oiseaux – . Puis, au fur et à mesure que je reprenais de l'assurance, que mes coups gagnaient en puissance, ses cris changèrent de ton et devinrent des encouragements enthousiastes. Ses yeux exaltés disaient pour lui son impatience de nous rejoindre sur le terrain.

Mes propres progrès m'exaspéraient par leur lenteur. Je proposais, un peu à contrecœur, à Thranduil de prendre un nouveau maître d'arme qui serait peut-être plus compétent que moi. A mon grand soulagement, il refusa, tranchant que j'étais _son _précepteur et que c'était à _moi _de le prendre en charge. Alors je lui conseillais tout de même, en attendant, de s'entraîner sur les mannequins pour forger ses muscles en plein développement ; à son âge, c'était crucial.

Un jour, cependant, Thranduil me confessa que l'entraînement solitaire face au mannequin ne lui suffisait pas, et qu'une envie de plus d'exercice physique le démangeait. Comme je le dévisageais d'un air interrogateur, me demandant ce qu'il avait en tête, il s'enhardit et me suggéra innocemment de lui enseigner le tir à l'arc. Cette idée me fit tousser. Je n'avais jamais excellé à l'art de l'archerie, même si, selon Oropher, « je me défendais ». Celui-ci était d'ailleurs encore plus mauvais que moi à l'arc, et il l'admettait sans honte. Et comme Thranduil refusait un autre maître d'arme que moi, me lança-t-il quand je lui parlais de l'idée de son fils, il me faudrait bien me plier à ses exigences. Me plier aux exigences d'un garçon de vingt-sept printemps, répétai-je mentalement en tâchant de ne pas sourire. On aurait décidément tout vu.

Nous débutâmes nos leçons dans la salle d'arme. Tout excité, Thranduil retrouva son agitation coutumière et se saisit de l'arc pour encocher sa flèche sans attendre mes directives. Il devait penser qu'avoir vu faire les soldats à l'entraînement lui suffirait pour comprendre comment le manier. Il tendit la corde en pointant sa flèche vers la cible de paille située huit pieds plus loin. Derrière lui, un peu en retrait, les mains croisés dans le dos, je l'observais faire avec un irrépressible sourire en coin.

Je ne sus pas comment il se débrouilla, mais il parvint à me toucher avec sa flèche.

Le souffle coupé de ce choc inattendu en pleine poitrine, je lâchais un hoquet et me pliai en deux. Fort heureusement, la tête de métal était émoussée. Thranduil se retourna vivement, l'air partagé entre étonnement et confusion. Sa main droite était barrée d'une longue trace rouge.

-Tu sais, en principe un arc est fait pour tirer sur ce qui se trouve _devant soi_, lui signalai-je en me baissant pour ramasser la flèche tombée à mes pieds.

Il émit un gargouillement à mi-chemin entre le rire et le hoquet.

-Et puis, si tu comptes vraiment me garder comme précepteur, évite de me tuer, surtout d'une manière aussi sournoise, ajoutai-je en lui tendant la flèche d'un geste négligent.

-Ce n'était pas le but…

Je me mordis la lèvre, mais je fus incapable de réprimer le sourire qui s'y étala. Le pauvre garçon paraissait au comble de la confusion et contemplait son arc d'un air accusateur, comme s'il le tenait pour responsable de cette tentative de meurtre involontaire. Je m'agenouillai devant lui et pris sa main blessée dans la mienne pour l'examiner.

-La prochaine fois, peut-être verras-tu un intérêt à m'écouter avant de foncer tête baissée comme ton père...

J'agitais sous son nez un fin gantelet de cuir qui épousait la forme de sa paume.

-Ceci évitera d'autres incidents de ce genre, expliquai-je en lui enfilant à sa main droite, celle qui bandait la corde. Léger pour ne pas te gêner, mais assez épais pour empêcher le panache de la flèche de te blesser quand tu lâches la corde.

Puis je me plaçai dans son dos, les mains sur ses épaules, lui indiquant comment tenir l'arc convenablement et bander la corde avec suffisamment d'amplitude. J'avais choisi pour lui un arc plus court et plus maniable que ceux habituellement employés par les soldats, plus adapté à sa taille et à sa force.

Le second essai de Thranduil fut à peine plus fructueux : la flèche ricocha contre l'angle du mur, bien loin de sa cible. Les suivants ne furent guère plus couronnés de succès. Prévenant d'une possible explosion de la part de mon jeune élève, je lui dis de ne pas se décourager, et que, comme pour tout, il lui faudrait de la patience et des efforts. Il sembla le comprendre, et je fus fier de voir qu'il avait indéniablement mûri depuis que je l'avais pris sous ma tutelle.

Un soir, au repas, alors que nous avions débuté nos séances depuis quelques jours, il me tira par la manche pour attirer mon attention et me dit qu'il aimerait bien tester le tir à l'arc en situation réelle – entendez par là, à l'extérieur. Je haussai les sourcils, stupéfait. Je savais que Thranduil aimais aller dehors, et je comprenais ce goût. Quand il était plus petit, il jouait souvent des charmes de ses grands yeux bleus mouillés pour que je l'emmène se promener à l'air libre. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent...

-Thranduil, nous sommes au cœur de l'hiver, répondis-je d'un ton raisonnable. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point la forêt est inhospitalière en cette saison.

Il me servit aussitôt sa bouille de chiot battu. Tiraillé, j'adressai un regard empli de détresse à son père, mais celui-ci s'exclama :

-Allons, quel mal cela pourra-il lui faire ? Le grand air lui sera bien plus bénéfique que de rester enfermer dans ces cavernes à s'ennuyer.

Oh, en temps normal j'aurais été de son avis, mais…

-Que crains-tu de rencontrer dans la forêt, _laique _? Se moqua Oropher, se servant un verre de vin qu'il porta à ses lèvres en m'adressant un sourire moqueur. Une plante carnivore féroce ? Une fleur de mauvaise humeur ? Une racine traîtresse ?

Je me renfrognai, et, pour punir ces deux insupportables énergumènes qu'étaient mon ami et son fils, ne décrochai plus un mot de la soirée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, avec un long soupir, j'allais voir Thranduil et lui demandais s'il était toujours partant pour une escapade à l'extérieur. Evidemment qu'il l'était ! J'insistai pour qu'il se couvre chaudement, car à son âge il était encore sensible aux caprices des températures, et Eru savait que l'hiver était froid dans cette partie du royaume.

A peine avions-nous mis le nez hors des cavernes que le vent glacial nous accueillit d'une gifle. Thranduil rit, avec toute l'insouciance de son jeune âge, alors que ses cheveux volaient follement autour de son visage au gré des bourrasques.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les bois qui entouraient le palais. Sous le couvert des arbres, il faisait plus sombre, mais le vent était moins violent. Tandis que nous nous aventurions entre les troncs, Thranduil déchargea son arc qu'il portait sur l'épaule pour tendre la corde. Ce faisant, ne prenant pas garde à là où il marchait, il se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long.

-J'avais donc raison de craindre les racines traîtresses, commentai-je placidement en le regardant se relever sans faire mine de l'aider.

Il me tira la langue avec une maturité qui m'éblouit, et se remit à trottiner.

Et alors que nous déambulions, écoutant le chant du vent mêlé aux trilles de quelques oiseaux invisibles, Thranduil pris un large tronc d'arbre pour cible. Il tira sans s'arrêter de marcher. Il manqua le tronc d'un bon mètre.

-_Munca !_ Jura-t-il avec irritation.

-Il va falloir que j'aie une petite discussion avec ton père au sujet de ton vocabulaire, répliquai-je. Et au fait, tu devrais demander la permission d'un arbre avant de lui tirer dessus. Ce n'est pas un Orc, ni une cible de paille, que je sache, et je n'aie pas envie d'avoir honte de toi parce que tu n'es pas capable de la plus élémentaire courtoisie.

Il parut un peu confus, marmonna une vague formule d'excuse, puis courut à la recherche de sa flèche qui s'était égarée un peu plus loin. Il disparut derrière le tronc d'arbre.

Inspirant à pleins poumons l'air froid qui embaumait la nature et l'herbe mouillée, je fermais les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le bonheur de m'aventurer dans les bois de Doriath, et après ma réclusion, il me semblait encore plus extraordinaire de sentir le vent autour de mon corps et le doux parfum des fleurs emplir mes poumons… Comment avais-je pu prétendre que la forêt d'hiver était inhospitalière ?

_-AAAHHHHHHH !_

Un épouvantable hurlement me tira violemment de mes contemplations. Affolé, je portai la main à l'épée que j'avais emportée avec moi par précaution et me précipitai en direction du cri. Qu'était-il arrivé à Thranduil ? Y avait-il un Orc embusqué ? Les forces de Morgoth avaient-elles finalement réussi à percer l'Anneau de Melian ?

Quand je surgis de derrière l'arbre, prêt à secourir l'enfant des griffes d'un Orc, je fus assez décontenancé de ne trouver nul ennemi en vue. Thranduil était au sol, empêtré dans un bosquet, et se débattait comme un beau diable d'un air véritablement terrifié.

-Celeborn ! Hurla-t-il en me voyant. Celeborn, aide-moi !

Je remarquai qu'il était repassé au tutoiement, comme quand il était petit et qu'il n'était rien d'autre que mon neveu pourri-gâté au sourire angélique.

-Celeborn ! Beugla de plus belle le garçon paniqué, secouant les bras comme pour tenir loin de lui un ennemi que je ne parvenais pas à voir. Enlève ça !

-Mais quoi ? Demandai-je, la pointe de l'épée inclinée vers le sol, et plus soucieux de la santé mentale de mon neveu que du prétendu danger.

_-ÇAAAA !_

Et il pointa un doigt dramatique sur le sol, à quelques pas de lui. M'approchant et me penchant, les yeux plissés, je discernai soudain, au milieu des feuilles mortes et de la boue…

Une araignée.

Elle aurait pu tenir dans la paume de ma main. Et bien qu'elle soit aussi velue qu'un Nain, je ne voyais pas en quoi elle était tellement terrifiante. J'avais déjà rencontré bien pire lors de mes nombreux vagabondages dans les bois profonds durant mon enfance…

Elle bougea et s'approcha un peu plus de Thranduil prisonnier du bosquet. Celui-ci – Thranduil, pas le bosquet – poussa un hurlement strident qui me fit grimacer.

-Tue-la, me supplia-t-il en éclatant en sanglots. Tue-la, s'il te plaît !

Hésitant entre soupirer et rire, j'optai pour la troisième option et, après avoir adressé une brève pensée à cette malheureuse araignée, je l'écrasai sous ma botte. C'est un crime que je me reprocherai toute ma vie.

Puis, rengainant mon épée, je m'agenouillai auprès de Thranduil pour le libérer de la prise du bosquet qui semblait l'avoir pris en affection. Aussitôt dégagé, il se blottit contre moi en sanglotant sans retenue. Il tremblait. Je n'eus pas le cœur à le taquiner tant il était pathétique. Je le soulevai dans mes bras avec autant de douceur que je pus. Il pesait quand même son poids, le petit.

-On va rentrer maintenant, d'accord ?

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou en hoquetant.

-Tu avais raison, gémit-il d'une voix tremblante. La forêt, c'est dangereux…

-Et encore, tu aurais pu tomber sur une araignée bien plus grosse que celle-là, fis-je innocemment remarquer en reprenant le chemin du retour.

Le regard paniqué qu'il m'adressa me fit regretter mes mots.

-Quand je serais grand, j'habiterai dans un endroit sans araignées, gronda-t-il soudain en se cramponnant fermement à mon cou.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Petit point d'elfique trèèèès important : "Munca" veut simplement dire... oui, exactement, "merde" ! Les elfes connaissent les gros mots ! Voilà qui casse définitivement le peu de dignité qu'ils auront réussi à sauver du Silmarillion. Si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est un mot officiel extrait du dictionnaire de Quenya ! C'est du sérieux !_

_Et sinon... *tousse tousse* Thranduil n'aime pas vraiment les araignées. Il n'habitera jamais dans le même secteur que ces créatures, n'est-ce pas ? *tousse tousse* On en reparle dans mille ans, d'accord ?_

_On espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, espèce d'entracte (humoristique ?) avant de s'attaquer à du très très lourd... Vous verrez vous même de quoi il s'agit in the next chapter ! _


	16. Prendre son courage à deux mains

_Bonjour à tous ! Dans ce nouvel épisode de la passionnante vie de notre plante verte préférée, les choses s'accélèrent ! Vous verrez vous même pourquoi, si le titre ne vous a pas déjà mis la puce à l'oreille ! Car oui, vous l'aurez compris, le titre des chapitres de notre fic est toujours en rapport avec le contenu et annonce plus ou moins la couleur !_

_... __On me dit à l'oreillette que c'est exactement à cela que sert un titre._

_Autant pour moi._

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Prendre son courage à deux mains –**

**0o0o0o0**

L'hiver touchait à sa fin. J'avais repris ma vigueur perdue, et désormais Oropher ne pouvait plus se targuer de parvenir à me battre l'épée. J'avais pu recommencer à assurer les leçons d'escrimes de mon jeune élève, et, bien que je distillai mes compliments afin qu'il ne s'enorgueillisse pas trop, j'étais fier des progrès qu'il avait fait au cours du temps. Je le voyais avec fierté gagner quelques centimètres ; c'était l'âge où la croissance des elfes s'accélérait, aussi je ne le ménageais pas durant nos entraînements à la salle d'arme, afin que ses muscles s'endurcissent. J'étais aussi garant de son apprentissage intellectuel, et veillait à ce qu'il s'instruisit comme il se le devait. Curieux de nature, il était excellent élève, si bien que le souvenir de nos déboires au début de nos entrevues n'était plus pour moi que source d'amusement. Nous avions d'ailleurs, d'un accord tacite, tracé une croix sur l'apprentissage de la magie. Plus jamais il ne l'évoqua, plus jamais je ne tentai de le lui enseigner.

Ma vie aurait ainsi pu retrouver un rythme paisible et familier, si constamment dans mon cœur n'avait pas pulsé le rappel constant cet échec, me tiraillant en murmurant sournoisement à mon esprit : _Galadriel… Galadriel…_

J'étais, petit à petit, péniblement, arrivé à l'écarter de mes pensées ; ou au moins à la repousser dans un endroit d'ombre où elle ne m'obnubilait plus aussi intensément. Un sixième sens s'était éveillé en moi, m'avertissant de sa présence avant que je ne la voie. C'était un point douloureux dans ma poitrine, comme une aiguille enfoncée à l'endroit du cœur, qui me tiraillait. Je cherchais à tout prix à l'éviter. Je n'étais pas prêt à affronter son regard de nouveau ; je ne le serais probablement jamais. Aux repas, je veillais à ne jamais tourner la tête vers elle, et Galathil et Oropher m'aidaient de leur mieux en ce sens. Je souffrais en silence et ils en étaient conscients ; un cœur brisé ne se pansait pas facilement, et jamais l'amour, déçu ou victorieux, ne désertait l'esprit de celui qui y avait un jour goûté. Ils me laissaient faire mon deuil et observaient à ce sensible sujet un silence respectueux, et de cela je leur étais reconnaissant.

Ainsi le temps avait passé.

Ce jour-là, après avoir fait cours à Thranduil, je m'étais rendu dans la bibliothèque, déserte et paisible comme à l'accoutumée, dans l'idée d'y passer le reste de l'après-midi. A l'approche des fêtes du Printemps d'Arda qui célébraient la revenue des beaux jours, Menegroth était en effusion ; la bibliothèque demeurait le seul endroit du palais où la pagaille ne s'était pas étendue. J'étais calmement en train de feuilleter un manuscrit traitant de la séduction chez les elfes, quand soudain, un bruit de pas légers me fit lever la tête. Un pas que j'aurais su reconnaître de partout.

Bondissant de mon siège, je remis hâtivement le manuscrit à sa place et me glissai derrière une étagère de livres. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, et mes mains tremblaient. Il ne fallait pas qu'_elle_ me voie. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à _elle _de nouveau. Depuis ma demande en mariage, je l'évitais, et elle n'avait jamais cherché à me revoir. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de ce jour où elle avait surgi devant moi, dans cette même pièce, ce jour où elle m'avait pris la main pour m'emmener dans ses appartements ; ce jour où nous avions eu notre première conversation… Ce jour où j'avais véritablement commencé à l'aimer, en plus de l'admirer.

J'entendis les pas de Galadriel se rapprocher dangereusement de l'étagère qui me dissimulait, et reculais par prudence. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait là, surtout la veille des festivités du Printemps. Une dame de cette qualité devait avoir des foules d'occupations, comme préparer ses robes, sa coiffure… Je savais que Ravennë s'y prenait plusieurs semaines à l'avance afin d'être certaine d'être parfaite – et peu lui importait combien de fois Oropher lui répétait que c'était inutile, qu'elle était déjà parfaite.

Battant en retraite à reculons pour éviter d'être repéré, je ne vis pas l'étagère derrière moi et la heurtai violemment. Un des livres qu'elle contenait tomba, et j'eus le réflexe de tendre les bras, le réceptionnant maladroitement.

Je m'immobilisai telle une statue, retenant ma respiration pour écouter le silence de la bibliothèque, priant Eru que Galadriel n'aie pas entendu mon vacarme. Je songeai un instant à ériger mes barrières invisibles autour de moi, avant de me rappeler qu'elle savait voir au travers.

Mon regard tomba sur le livre qui s'était ouvert dans sa chute. En haut de la page, dans une belle calligraphie sindarine s'inscrivaient les mots : _Laique : comment les arroser ?_

Un livre de botanique ?

-Oh, c'est vous, Celeborn ?

Je redressai la tête comme un faon effarouché. Nulle fuite possible. Galadriel était là, face à moi, et elle me regardait d'un air étonné. Je lui rendis son regard, abasourdi. Elle m'expliqua de sa voix douce qu'elle avait entendu un bruit et qu'elle était venue voir si tout allait bien. Que répondre, que répondre ? Je balbutiai quelques mots sans suite, tentant vainement de me rappeler de ma maigre lecture sur la séduction chez les elfes. Mais comment tourner d'une manière romantique le fait que je m'étais bêtement pris une étagère en marchant à reculons – pour la fuir de surcroît ? Je finis ma pitoyable répartie sur un gargouillement inintelligible.

Un désastre…

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis les coins de sa bouche se plissèrent, et elle éclata de rire. De ce rire cristallin qui me faisait vibrer. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'avançais de quelques pas vers elle, incapable de la lâcher des yeux. Puis soudain, apercevant le livre que je tenais toujours ouvert entre mes mains, elle s'exclama :

-... _Laique ?_ N'est-ce pas le surnom que vous donnait Oropher quand vous étiez enfants ?

Comment ? Quand avais-je laissé filtrer une information si compromettante sur ma personne ? Et surtout devant elle ?

Je me rappelai du jour où je m'étais ouvert à elle en toute innocence, ce jour où elle avait pillé mon esprit sans que je lui résiste. Elle savait tout de moi. Et je ne savais rien d'elle.

J'eus envie de nier ce surnom humiliant dont m'affublait mon meilleur ami encore aujourd'hui. Mais cela ne servirait à rien. Je ne pouvais qu'essayer d'arrondir les angles pour tenter de paraître un peu moins ridicule que je ne l'étais déjà.

-Quand nous étions enfants seulement, répondis-je d'une voix qui ne tremblait qu'à peine, à ma grande fierté.

Je refermais le livre dans un claquement sec, le serrant de toutes mes forces entre mes paumes moites, troublé au plus haut point alors que Galadriel me dévisageait en silence. Cette femme arrivait, d'un regard, à me faire sentir si faible, si insignifiant…

Le désir m'envahit de m'approcher, de toucher de ma main ses cheveux d'or, son visage si gracieux, de l'enlacer et de la prendre contre moi, de ne plus jamais la laisser s'échapper.

Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas.

Peut-être avais-je une chance.

Je posais lentement le livre sur l'étagère la plus proche, envahi d'une étrange plénitude qui m'isolait de l'appréhension, de la morsure du doute et de la brûlure du souvenir si récent de ma blessure. Mes mains libres pendaient le long de mon corps et je la dévisageai d'une manière qui parut la troubler, car elle perdit son sourire et me rendit mon regard d'un air interrogateur.

Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains pour saisir les siennes. M'approchant d'elle, si près qu'il me semblait percevoir le rythme de son cœur – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du mien ? –, si près que je pouvais admirer les moindres détails de son visage et l'éclat sans pareil de ses yeux, je lui soufflai dans le calme de la bibliothèque que mon amour pour elle était toujours pur, toujours intact ; je lui murmurai qu'elle avait entre ses mains le pouvoir de faire de moi le plus comblé des elfes d'un seul mot. Me penchant légèrement, portant l'une de ses mains à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, je la lui demandai de nouveau.

Sur son visage se peignait une expression de profonde stupéfaction. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'agrandirent, et je m'y perdis, attendant fébrilement sa réponse. Je vis passer dans ses prunelles claires un éclat indéfinissable. Mais alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, c'est une voix bien différente de celle que je m'attendais à entendre, une voix masculine, grave et tonnante, qui rugit derrière moi :

-_LAIQUE !_

Je lâchai aussitôt les mains de Galadriel et reculais précipitamment de deux pas, au moment précis où Oropher déboulait dans la salle. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de ses épaules en désordre comme s'il avait couru, et il respirait avec difficulté. Il nous avisa, ne parut même pas se poser de questions sur notre gêne apparente, et se précipita vers moi en bégayant :

-J'ai absolument besoin de toi, _laique _! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! … Il ne veut rien me dire… C'est Galathil qui me l'a ramené… Je ne sais pas… Il prétend qu'il n'a rien fait… Je ne comprends pas… ce qui lui arrive… Ah ce gamin stupide et têtu !

Je secouai la tête :

-Respire et _après seulement _explique-moi ce qui se passe. Je ne comprend rien.

Evidemment, il ne m'écouta pas et, soufflant comme un buffle, il enchaîna des morceaux de phrases sans suite qui s'achevaient dans des halètements rauques. Cela ne m'éclairait en rien sur la situation qui l'alarmait ainsi, et ma visible perplexité accroissait encore son énervement. Soudain il me saisit le bras et me traîna dans le couloir. J'eus juste le temps de tourner la tête pour croiser le regard confus de Galadriel avant que la porte de la bibliothèque ne claque derrière nous.

Me dégageant de l'étreinte d'Oropher, je sommais des explications d'un ton un peu plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu. Cela parut faire l'affaire du seau d'eau que je rêvais de lui jeter à la figure pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, et il se tut quelques secondes, sourcils froncés. Puis, enfin calmé, il m'expliqua d'une voix posée mais néanmoins inquiète que Thranduil se promenait depuis une heure dans tout Menegroth en montrant à tous sa manche vide et en criant : « Regardez, je suis Maedhros ! »

-Sa… manche vide ? Répétai-je, me demandant si j'avais bien compris.

-Oui ! S'exclama Oropher en recommençant à s'agiter. Sa main droite a disparu, Celeborn. Elle n'est pas dans sa manche comme elle devrait l'être ! Elle a… disparu ! Je ne sais pas comment te le décrire, il faut que tu viennes voir ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Je ne posais pas plus de questions. Une hypothèse, incongrue mais terriblement probable, venait de naître dans mon esprit.

Oropher et moi nous précipitâmes en courant à travers les couloirs de Menegroth.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Une nouvelle fois, le fabuleux titre résulte d'un jeu de mot mixant la demande de la main (en mariage) de Galadriel, et la disparition de la main (non, pas la même, celle de Thranduil cette fois). Voilà, tout en subtilité quoi._

_Alors, la vie de notre plante verte favorite n'est-elle pas hautement trépidante ? C'est fou hein ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre, qui chronologiquement sera juste à la suite de celui-ci et apportera des éclaircissements sur le problème de Thranduil..._


	17. Les maîtres de l'illusion

_Bonjour ! Déjà, désolée de notre trèèès longue absence (vacances chargées, que voulez-vous...) C'est d'autant plus idiot que ce chapitre est dans la continuité directe du précédent ; nous vous conseillons donc de relire la fin du chapire 16 pour vous remettre dans le bain !_

_Bref, voici la suite de la journée d'action de notre cher Celeborn ! Il n'est pas au bout de ses peines, le pauvre ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? ... eh ben lisez._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Les maîtres de l'illusion –**

**0o0o0o0**

Par une journée qui me semblait de plus en plus catastrophique, Oropher et moi étions en train de cavaler dans les couloirs de Menegroth, soulevant sur notre passage des murmures intrigués que nous n'entendions même pas.

Thranduil était dans sa chambre, sous la surveillance de Galathil. En nous voyant débarquer en urgence, mon frère sembla infiniment soulagé. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait vu le petit se pavaner dans les halls du Roi en clamant qu'il était Maedhros ; il avait jugé sage de le prendre sous le bras tel un sac de patates pour le ramener à son père en urgence. Tandis qu'il parlait, je regardais Thranduil avec stupéfaction. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, les bras sur les genoux, il paraissait tout simplement ravi, et contemplait le vide qui terminait son bras droit avec un grand sourire victorieux. Quand il leva les yeux et rencontra mon regard ébahi, son sourire s'élargit encore, si c'était possible.

Pendant ce temps, derrière moi, Oropher s'agitait et faisait les cent pas en répétant qu'il fallait absolument faire quelque chose, ce à quoi mon frère répondait « Très bien mais quoi ? » – ce qui avait pour effet de clouer le bec au père de cette catastrophe naturelle qu'était ce maudit gamin.

-Galathil, je propose que tu emmènes Oropher aux cuisines, il a besoin de boire un coup, intervins-je calmement en me tournant vers eux.

Ma prise d'initiative et le non rapport avec la situation plus ou moins alarmante laissa les deux elfes pantois.

-Tu veux que je _boive un coup_ ? S'insurgea soudain mon ami en me foudroyant du regard. Tu te rends compte que Ravennë me tuera si elle me surprend _picoler_, comme elle dit ? Et qu'elle trouvera le moyen de me traîner hors de Mandos pour me tuer une deuxième fois, pour me punir d'être allé picoler_ alors que mon fils est en danger ?_

Je grimaçai malgré moi, parfaitement conscient du risque que je faisais courir à mon meilleur ami, mais c'était le seul moyen d'évacuer les témoins discrètement. Je n'étais pas certain qu'Oropher apprécie d'apprendre que j'étais probablement à l'origine du problème dont était victime son fils.

-Je m'occupe de tout, assurai-je de ma voix la plus persuasive, tout en m'efforçant d'avoir l'air calme et sûr de moi. Tu ne ferais que me perturber, à t'agiter comme tu le fais. Tu as vraiment besoin de te remettre de tes émotions ! Un verre de vin dans ces circonstances serait grandement justifié, et je suis certain que même Ravennë n'y verrait pas d'objection…

Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi nerveux depuis la naissance de Thranduil. Il fallait croire que cet enfant avait le chic de mettre son malheureux géniteur dans tous ses états.

-Nous nous en allons, trancha mon frère en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Oropher, que je bénis mille fois en cet instant malgré le regard lourd de sens qu'il m'adressa.

Oropher m'adressa à son tour un long regard grave :

-Je te fais confiance, _laique_.

J'inclinai légèrement la tête, priant d'être digne de cette confiance.

-Venez, _mellon nin_, dit Galathil d'un ton enjoué en entraînant mon ami. Plutôt qu'aux cuisines, je vais vous emmener chez moi. Vous pourrez y déguster un verre en toute tranquillité et à l'abri des regards. J'ai une magnifique tonnelle de miruvor vieilli de cinq siècles, offert par le père de mon épouse. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Oropher sembla aussitôt oublier son angoisse pour entamer avec mon frère une conversation animée sur le vieillissement idéal du vin selon lui.

Je suivis des yeux mon frère et mon ami quitter la chambre, puis, une fois la porte close et le bruit de leurs voix évanoui au loin, je me tournai vers Thranduil. Celui-ci avait observé la scène d'un air détaché, comme s'il n'était pas au centre de tout ce remue-ménage et qu'il n'y avait absolument rien d'anormal à ce qu'une de ses mains ait pris la poudre d'escampette sans aucune raison apparente.

-Alors ? Soupirai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Il cilla en me fixant d'un air de pure innocence. Puis, après avoir laissé planer un silence quelques secondes, il éclata de rire.

-Vous auriez dû voir la tête de tous ces gens ! C'était extraordinaire ! Il n'y a aucun mot en sindarin pour décrire leur stupeur !

-Je t'avais averti que la magie de dissimulation ne devait pas être utilisée à la légère, lâchai-je sèchement.

Le sourire de Thranduil disparut et il baissa la tête ; mais il avait l'air plus vexé que honteux.

-Je pensais que vous seriez au moins content de voir que je pouvais utiliser la magie alors que vous m'en pensiez incapable.

Sa voix était aigre. Je pinçai les lèvres.

-J'ai toujours su que tu en avais le potentiel, répondis-je d'une voix calme, mais je te croyais incapable d'assez de discipline pour la manier. Il semble que je me sois en effet fourvoyé sur ce point.

-Alors…

-Mais, le coupai-je abruptement, cela ne signifie pas que tu doives t'attendre à des éloges de ma part. Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup d'imprudence. Tu m'avais juré de garder le secret.

-Personne ne pouvait deviner de quoi il s'agissait, répliqua l'enfant d'un air boudeur. La plupart étaient simplement trop ahuris pour se poser des questions.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, Thranduil !

Quelque chose dans ma voix lui fit lever la tête. Je pris une profonde inspiration, les mâchoires serrées. Il ne m'arrivait pas souvent de m'énerver. Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de la dernière fois où je m'étais emporté. Mais aujourd'hui semblait être une succession de catastrophes destinées à me mettre sur les nerfs. Je regardai l'enfant dans les yeux, avec sévérité, les bras toujours croisés. Il soutint mon regard quelques secondes, avant de détourner la tête.

-Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il.

Mon visage demeura impassible, mais je fus intérieurement surpris. Ce garçon connaissait donc ces mots là ? Mes efforts acharnés pour lui inculquer l'humilité depuis que je l'avais sous ma tutelle commençaient-ils enfin à porter leurs fruits ?

-Tu me promets que tu ne recommenceras pas ? Articulai-je d'une voix grave.

-Oui, marmonna-t-il, le visage baissa sur ses genoux.

-Regarde-moi quand tu parles, Thranduil.

Il releva les yeux et promit de nouveau. Alors seulement, je m'autorisai un fin sourire, et m'agenouillai près du lit. Nos têtes étaient à la même hauteur.

-Mais il est vrai que je suis content, lui soufflai-je. Et assez fier. Comment y es-tu finalement parvenu ?

-Je me suis entraîné. Tous les jours, après nos leçons, j'essayais de faire le vide en moi. C'est plus facile après un entraînement aux armes, car l'exercice me détendait.

-Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, soulignai-je avec étonnement.

-Non, puisque vous aviez décidé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire à ce sujet, répondit l'enfant avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Et je voulais vous faire une surprise !

-Tu étais vraiment déterminé à réussir, m'amusai-je devant sa jubilation.

D'un geste doux, je me saisis de son poignet droit pour l'amener vers moi, et il déplia docilement le bras pour me laisser faire. Quand j'aventurai ma main autour du vide où étaient censés se trouver ses doigts, je ressentis le contact d'une peau douce et tiède. Oui, sa main était bel et bien là au toucher, mais indécelable à l'œil ; pas disparue, seulement dissimulée. Je souris d'observer ce prodige sur un autre corps que le mien. Dans mon cœur monta une euphorie que je ne tentais pas de brider. Ainsi, nous serions deux ; Thranduil et moi, les maîtres de l'illusion.

-Je me suis laissé emporter par mon enthousiasme quand j'ai enfin réussi, admit-il d'un ton humble qui me surpris une fois de plus. Je voulais d'abord vous voir en premier, mais vous étiez introuvable, alors j'ai parcouru les couloirs à votre recherche sans pouvoir m'empêcher de partager ma victoire avec les autres. Vous avez raison, c'était une erreur affreuse ; je m'excuse encore.

Véritablement stupéfait, je me demandais ce que la magie avait pu trafiquer dans l'esprit de mon jeune neveu pour le transformer à ce point ; visiblement, son effet n'était pas que physique…

-J'accepte des excuses, Thranduil, car je sens qu'elles sont sincères, lui dis-je.

Il me sourit d'un air véritablement soulagé.

-J'ai simplement un problème, Celeborn, murmura-t-il après quelques instants. Je ne sais pas comment annuler l'effet de l'illusion…

* * *

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, je quittai la chambre de Thranduil en souriant.

L'enfant avait retrouvé ses deux mains et son insouciance coutumière. Il m'avait demandé si je comptais réinscrire la magie à notre emploi du temps. J'y réfléchirais, m'étais-je contenté de répondre. Mais, avais-je ajouté en mon for intérieur, il était fort probable que ce soit un oui. Il serait stupide de négliger un tel potentiel à présent qu'il venait enfin de se révéler. Thranduil risquait bien sûr de rencontrer des difficultés durant l'enseignement, mais il me promit de faire de son mieux et de ne plus s'emporter.

Je songeais que mon jeune élève, en pleine croissance, avait besoin de repères solides pour forger ce qui ferait de lui un adulte, et je me promis intérieurement de faire mon possible pour lui offrir la sécurité nécessaire pour qu'il s'épanouisse pleinement. Son caractère évoluerait petit à petit, il apprendrait la maîtrise de ses émotions, ce qui était primordial. Malgré toute l'affection que je portais à mon cher ami Oropher, je n'étais que peu enthousiaste à l'idée que Thranduil devienne le même genre de tête brûlée désespérément impulsive et butée.

Bien. Une bonne chose de faite.

En me dirigeant vers les appartements de Galathil pour rassurer Oropher sur l'état de son fils, je songeais qu'il faudrait étouffer le bruit que l'imprudence de Thranduil avait provoqué avant que Thingol n'en ait vent. Je craignais que notre roi ne goûte pas à la plaisanterie à propos de Maedhros ; il portait les fils de Fëanor dans son cœur autant que les Nains, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il risquait de très mal prendre l'innocente plaisanterie, surtout qu'il en voulait encore à Thranduil du malheureux accident qui a failli faire s'effondrer les cavernes…

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_... glorieux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ben oui, le développement de personnage en pleine action ! Les repères chronologiques sont assez mal indiqués, nous vous l'accordons, mais les années passent... Et même si la croissance des elfes est plus lente, puisque plus longue, on estime qu'il est quand même nécessaire de faire "grandir" un peu le p'tit Thranduil..._

_Mais dans toute cette pagaille, il semblerait que Celeborn aie oublié une chose importante... non ?_

_Au fait... On compte essayer de publier -au moins- un chapitre par semaine. On sait que ce n'est pas la première fois que des auteurs de fics vous disent ça mais laissez nous une chance ok ?_

_On espère que ça vous a plu ! A la prochaine !_


	18. Des mots volés sous la tenture

_Un titre assez énigmatique, n'est-ce pas ? Comme d'habitude quoi ! Au programme, des plantes vertes, un rideau et un voyeur involontaire ! Pour plus de détails, veuillez consulter le chapitre ci-dessous._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Des mots volés sous la tenture –**

**0o0o0o0**

Après m'être rendu chez Galathil et avoir rassuré Oropher sur l'état de son fils – en profitant pour savourer avec eux un verre de miruvor pour fêter mon succès – je m'étais éclipsé en prétendant d'avoir à faire quelque chose d'urgent. En vérité, aucune tâche pressante ne m'attendait, mais j'éprouvais le besoin d'être seul.

Je venais de me souvenir de la bibliothèque, et de Galadriel.

Je venais de me souvenir que je l'avais, sous une impulsion que je ne comprenais pas, demandée en mariage une seconde fois. Et que je m'étais esquivé avant qu'elle ne puisse me donner sa réponse par des mots. Mais je ne croyais pas cela nécessaire. Je me souvenais aussi du regard qu'elle avait eu pour moi avant qu'Oropher ne fasse irruption. Il me hantait alors que je vagabondai dans les couloirs de Menegroth. C'était un regard où se mêlait surprise, regret et compassion.

C'était un regard qui voulait dire non.

Le désespoir me saisit de nouveau entre ses mâchoires. Mais je me résolus de ne pas me laisser abattre, cette fois-ci. Je serais plus fort que cela. De toute façon, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Je n'étais pas digne d'elle, assurément. Quel fou j'avais été de croire qu'il y avait encore un espoir !

Autour de moi, le palais bruissait d'animation alors qu'on s'agitait pour parfaire les préparations à l'occasion de la fête du Printemps d'Arda. Ce soir se donnerait un banquet grandiose pour célébrer le revenir des beaux jours, et la salle serait décorée de mille fleurs et mille feuillages en l'honneur de Yavanna. Ordinairement, cette fête me remplissait de joie. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais presque dégoûté à l'idée de festoyer alors que mon cœur saignait.

Pour me distraire, je décidai d'aller effectuer le petit rituel que j'accomplissais chaque année : aller arroser les verdures disposées dans la grande salle du banquet. Je descendis à l'étage de l'intendance pour m'y procurer le matériel nécessaire avant de reprendre le chemin inverse, d'un pas plus décidé, le bras contracté sous le poids de l'immense arrosoir. En chemin, je croisais Ravennë qui me demanda d'un air passablement irrité si j'avais vu son mari. Pour ne pas compromettre mon frère, je me contentai d'un sourire désolé et la dépassai. J'accélérai inconsciemment le pas en gravissant l'escalier. Si Ravennë mettait la main sur Oropher, je pressentais qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure…

Aux portes de la salle du banquet, je croisais Thingol qui avisa mon attirail d'un haussement de sourcil. Je lui expliquai mon dessein, et il fut enchanté de mon initiative. Ainsi, c'est avec la bénédiction royale que j'entrepris de rafraîchir les innombrables plantes de la salle du banquet. C'étaient des plantes venues des forêts extérieures que l'on ramenait au sein des cavernes, et elles devaient probablement avoir besoin d'eau et de soins pour s'accoutumer à leur nouveau milieu.

La grande salle était une gigantesque caverne aux murs chatoyants comme des diamants. La voûte, qui était la plus haute des Milles Cavernes, s'illuminait à l'heure de midi, quand le soleil répandait ses rayons sur le dôme. Ce même dôme sur lequel j'avais demandé Galadriel en mariage la première fois, me rappelai-je avec aigreur.

On n'avait pas encore installé les longues tables à tréteaux qui accueilleraient tous les habitants du palais, si bien que la salle déserte paraissait encore plus immense et impressionnante. Je l'arpentai sur la pointe des pieds pour visiter une à une les plantes, les effleurer du doigt avec délicatesse pour les saluer avant de les désaltérer. J'osais à peine respirer tant l'atmosphère était écrasante.

Puis soudain, j'entendis des échos de voix résonner sous les voûtes. On arrivait. Je m'immobilisai, un peu contrarié d'être dérangé dans mon ouvrage. Mais soudain, je reconnus ces timbres de voix, l'un d'eux en particulier – une voix d'enchanteresse claire comme le cours d'un ruisseau.

Paniqué, je lâchai sur place mon attirail et me réfugiai derrière l'une des tentures qui ornait les parois, me plaquant dans l'alcôve, tremblant à l'idée qu'ils m'aient aperçu.

Les échos des deux voix se faisaient plus nets au fur et à mesure que les interlocuteurs se rapprochaient. Je perçus le bruissement d'une robe sur le sol et le cliquètement d'un fourreau d'épée contre une cuisse.

Le souffle retenu, priant pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas l'arrosoir abandonné au milieu de la salle, j'épiais malgré moi leur conversation, alors que Galadriel disait à mi-voix :

-Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, mon frère, j'ai une confidence à te faire.

-Tu semble soucieuse, ma sœur, répondit la voix de Finrod. Parles donc, je t'écoute.

-Cet après-midi, je me suis rendue à la bibliothèque, et…

Elle s'interrompit, comme embarrassée. Les yeux ouverts sur l'épais voile rouge de la tenture qui me dissimulait, je n'avais aucun moyen de voir son visage.

-Jamais je ne t'ai vu aussi troublée, Artanis, s'exclama son frère. Allons donc, dis-moi enfin ce qui te préoccupe.

-Celeborn m'a demandé en mariage.

Une exclamation de surprise fusa :

-Comment ? Ce serait donc la seconde fois ?

-Très précisément, Findaráto, répondit lentement Galadriel. Et cela m'intrigue…

Il y eut encore eux un bref silence avant que Finrod ne reprenne :

-Il n'appartient pas à notre peuple ; les chances sont faibles qu'il connaisse la coutume des Vanyar.

-Je n'en sais rien ; il est très érudit. J'ignore tout à fait si c'est en connaissance de cause qu'il agit ainsi, ou si c'est un simple élan de fol désespoir qui l'a guidé.

Je fermai les yeux en me mordant la lèvre. Un simple élan de fol désespoir, oui, c'était bien cela qui m'avait poussé à cet acte stupide. Mais je prêtai une oreille attentive à la conversation qui se poursuivait, très intrigué par cette mention d'une « coutume ».

-Pardonne-moi, ma sœur, mais je crois cette deuxième possibilité bien plus probable. T'ai-je raconté que je l'ai croisé, ce jour où il demanda ta main la première fois ? Il paraissait si bouleversé quand il m'a dit qu'il t'avait cherché tout le jour et qu'il ne t'avait trouvée nulle part…

J'eus envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur à ce souvenir.

-Tu le pense sincère ? Murmura la voix de Galadriel.

Un bref rire lui répondit :

-Oh, ma sœur, toi d'ordinaire si clairvoyante, toi qui sens venir l'orage avant que le ciel ne soit taché du moindre nuage, tu me pose cette question !

-L'heure n'est pas à la moquerie, Findaráto ! Répliqua Galadriel avec un accent d'angoisse que je ne lui avais jamais entendu, et qui me troubla. J'ai besoin de ton conseil.

-Artanis, reprit son frère d'un ton grave, bien que je le connaisse peu, je pense ce Celeborn honnête et bon. Il n'agirait pas par cupidité ou par intéressement pour ton haut lignage ; après tout, il est lui-même prince de sang. S'il te demande en mariage, c'est qu'il te désire pour ce que tu es.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, durant lequel je n'entendis plus que les battements de mon cœur. Puis la voix de Galadriel, pleine de doute, prononça :

-Tu ne t'opposerais pas à cette union si elle devait avoir lieu ?

-Non, ma sœur. C'est un choix qui dépend seulement de toi. Il t'a demandée, une fois, et deux fois aujourd'hui. S'il pousse la hardiesse à te demander une troisième fois, quelle serait ta réponse ?

-Je…

La voix de Galadriel se brisa dans un murmure :

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

J'entendis un froissement d'étoffe, et la voix de Finrod se fit plus forte :

-Que penses-tu de lui ? Lui rends-tu ses tendres sentiments ?

-Eh bien, il… Bien que nous ne nous connaissions que depuis à peine plus d'une année, je me sens proche de lui, d'une façon que je ne saurais expliquer.

Je retins mon souffle. Allait-elle parler à son frère de ce jour où elle avait lu en moi comme un livre ?

-Il est complexe et timide, et si maladroit en ma présence… je l'ai observé de loin, ses manières sont irréprochables… il semblerait qu'il ne perde ses moyens que face à moi. Oui, tu as raison, Findaráto, il ne saurait être faux et ses sentiments doivent être purs. Mais je n'arrive pas à clarifier les miens…

-Il le faut pourtant, Artanis.

Et la voix de Galadriel était basse et tremblant quand elle souffla :

-J'ai peur, mon frère. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'il vienne me demande ma main une troisième fois, car je ne saurais que répondre ! Oui, je connais la coutume ; la demande en mariage est trois fois répétée. Deux fois rejetée pour mettre à l'épreuve l'ardeur du soupirant, si à la troisième demande la dame consent, le mariage est prononcé.

-Et si elle refuse, c'est un acte définitif et irrévocable.

Depuis ma cachette, j'ouvris grand les yeux sur les voiles rouges qui me dissimulaient. Ainsi c'était cela, la coutume des Teleri, à laquelle je m'étais plié sans même le savoir !

-Je ne sais, je ne sais, répétait Galadriel d'une voix anxieuse. Je ne veux ni m'engager dans une voie que je regretterai, ni briser le cœur à cet homme que j'estime malgré tout ! Après mon premier refus, j'ai entendu son proche ami Oropher dire qu'il dépérissait d'une manière alarmante… Jusque-là, j'avais la sécurité du refus qui est de convenance ; mais à présent, je me retrouve piégée.

-C'est peut-être un peu mot un peu grand, Artanis. Prend le temps de clarifier ce que tu ressens et ne te donne pas à lui seulement par pitié. C'est ton avenir que tu signes ; et je préfère voir cet homme le cœur brisé que toi malheureuse à ses côtés. Je tiens à toi, ma sœur.

La dernière phrase s'acheva dans un murmure et un bruissement d'étoffe qui me fit penser que Finrod avait pris sa sœur dans ses bras. A cet instant, un grand vacarme se fit entendre. Une voix forte résonna du fond de la caverne, interpellant les enfants de Finarfin en leur demandant de quitter la salle, car on commençait à installer les tables à tréteaux pour le banquet. J'entendis Finrod conseiller à sa sœur de courir s'apprêter pour ce soir, puis leurs voix se perdirent dans le tumulte des serviteurs qui envahissaient la grande salle, chargés des tables. J'attendis un moment avant de me glisser hors de ma cachette. Personne ne me remarqua, et je m'esquivai hors de la salle dans l'indifférence générale. Je me réfugiais dans mes appartements et entreprit de vider mes armoires afin de trouver les vêtures adéquates pour les festivités. Mes mains tremblaient, et mon esprit vaquait bien loin du souci de la concordance des couleurs ou du confort des étoffes.

Galadriel s'était refusée à moi pour obéir à la coutume. Et il y avait une infime chance pour que, si je lui demandais sa main une ultime fois, elle accepte.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas tout à fait calés au niveau des différents noms des personnages (parce que OUI c'est une habitude chez les elfes d'avoir deux voire trois noms, comme si un ne suffisait pas ! On voit qu'ils pensent pas aux lecteurs ces égoïstes) : Artanis est le nom que portait Galadriel à Valinor, et Findaráto est le nom quenya de Finrod._

_Et notre chère plante verte se permet de reprendre un peu d'espoir ! A-t-il raison ? Tord ? Se prendra-t-il un ultime râteau ou sera-t-il récompensé de sa végétale ténacité ? ... Ben pensez pas qu'on va vous le dire, bande de gros malins, attendez la suite comme tout le monde !_

_Dernière information à propos des dates de publications. A partir de maintenant les publications se font tous les mercredis._


	19. La fête de l'espoir

_Bonjour bonjour ! On enchaîne avec un chapitre un peu plus long que la moyenne : la conclusion de cette journée décidément trépidante qui nous aura quand même occupés pendant 4 chapitres ! Encore une fois, fleur bleue très présente._

_Petit détail d'importance : Ceux qui connaissent bien le Silmarillion remarqueront qu'il y a un GROS problème chronologique dans cette fic... On s'en est rendu compte qu'après coup, le mal est fait et ce serait trop compliqué de tout rectifier. Pour notre défense, la chronologie de ce truc est un véritable bordel, c'est très facile de s'y paumer ! Enfin bref, vous verrez vous même de quoi il s'agit..._

_Bonne lecture malgré tout !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– La fête de l'espoir –**

**0o0o0o0**

Le soir venu, la morosité avait quitté mon cœur, et, apprêté pour le banquet, je reviens dans la grande salle avec aux lèvres un sourire qui n'était pas factice. J'avais revêtu ma plus belle mante, d'un vert émeraude brodé de l'emblème de Menegroth, une lune d'argent encerclée d'une étoile à quatre branches, dont les manches brodées d'or fendues laissaient voir une tunique d'un ton plus pâle.

Je repérai Oropher, richement paré de rouge, et à son bras, Ravennë était parée de couleurs assorties. Je reconnus cette ample robe écarlate qu'elle portait lors de son mariage, et qui formait autour d'elle les pétales d'une rose quand elle dansait.

Presque instinctivement, mon regard s'éleva vers la grande estrade de la table d'honneur. J'y vis Thingol, Elmo et mon père semblant tenir conseil. Finrod les rejoignit, comme de coutume vêtu de somptueux atours blanc et or, et à son cou étincelait une magnifique parure d'or ouvragé que je voyais étinceler d'ici. Mon cœur battit un peu plus fort. Où était sa sœur ?

-Celeborn !

Je sursautai à cette voix féminine qui appelait mon nom. Et un goût amer m'envahit la bouche quand je constatai que Ravennë me faisait signe d'un air joyeux et Oropher qui m'adressait un sourire radieux. Je me rapprochai d'eux pour les saluer, mais j'étais distrait, et mon regard ne cessait d'errer à travers la grande salle, s'arrêtant sur chaque visage en espérant en trouver un bien précis…

Un instant plus tard, je la repérai, aux côtés de Melian, debout devant l'une des grandes cheminées qui réchauffaient les froides cavernes ; toutes les deux conversant, face à face, leurs silhouettes se détachaient des flammes dansantes dans le foyer comme des ombres. Je contemplai le pur profil de Galadriel, découpé dans la rougeur du feu, et ses lèvres qui se mouvaient au rythme de mots qui se perdaient dans le brouhaha de la salle. Parfois, un imprudent osait passer devant elle, la masquant à ma vue, à ma plus grande irritation. Je me perdis dans l'éclat farouche de sa chevelure librement lâchée sur les épaules, ornée de perles nacrées qui étincelaient comme autant d'étoiles. Son corps drapé de voiles blancs qui luisaient d'un éclat soyeux tandis qu'elle relevait légèrement ses jupes d'une main, dévoilant le bout de ses délicates sandales, elle était nimbée d'une aura vaporeuse, comme si elle n'appartenait pas vraiment à notre monde. Elle était une étoile descendue des cieux.

-… n'est-ce pas, Celeborn ?

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers Oropher, qui me dévisageait avec l'air d'attendre que j'exprime mon opinion. Si au moins j'avais su de quoi il parlait…

-Assurément, lâchai-je d'un air convaincu.

Il sourit, apparemment satisfait, et je poussais intérieurement un soupir soulagé. Décidant de ne plus me laisser ainsi prendre en traître, je laissais une de mes oreilles suivre la conversation du couple tandis que je m'abîmai une fois de plus dans la contemplation de la femme de mes rêves. Elle était si loin de moi… que n'aurais-je pas donné pour pouvoir m'approcher d'elle encore une fois, lui parler, ou simplement écouter sa voix, la regarder sourire… Elle me manquait, terriblement, et il y avait tant de choses que je souhaitais lui dire. Que je savais son dilemme, et que je respecterais son choix quel qu'il soit. Le souvenir de la profonde dépression dans laquelle je m'étais plongée après son premier refus ne m'inspirait plus qu'une amère ironie. Je savais à présent que même si elle avait brûlé d'envie de m'accorder sa main et sa vie, sa réponse aurait été la même. Elle devait se plier à la coutume de son peuple, et sans le savoir, j'avais joué le jeu. Je bénissais à présent cette impudence crâne qui m'avais saisi et poussé à lui renouveler ma demande… Sans cela, probablement n'aurais-je rien su, et alors tout espoir aurait été définitivement perdu.

Secouant la tête, je reportai mon attention sur mes amis. Ravennë me lança un regard appuyé, un indéchiffrable sourire en coin.

-Oh, heu, et… Et Thranduil, où est-il ? Demandai-je en me frottant la nuque, un peu gêné.

-Avec Nimloth, m'indiqua Ravennë, me montrant de la main les deux jeunes gens sous les colonnades, en compagnie de Mablung qui semblait leur raconter une histoire qui les faisait bien rire tous les trois.

Thranduil capta nos regards tournés vers lui, et nous adressa un bref geste de main assortie d'une grimace qui, avec du recul et beaucoup d'imagination, pouvait passer pour un sourire.

-J'ai appris que c'est vous qui aviez… réglé son « problème », cet après-midi, ajouta l'épouse d'Oropher sans me lâcher du regard. Je vous en remercie, _mellon nin_.

-C'était tout naturel, répondis-je en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Puis-je… Reprit-elle après une hésitation, puis-je vous demander comment vous avez procédé ?

Je me raidis. Oropher renchérit :

-C'est vrai, ça ! Je n'ai pas pensé à te le demander, mais cela m'intrigue également.

Ils me dévisageaient tous les deux, maintenant, attendant ma réponse tandis que j'ouvrais et fermais la bouche en silence, mourant intérieurement de peur et d'embarras. Quelle parade inventer en un éclair, quelle excuse plausible ? Terrifié, j'envisageais sérieusement de disparaître sous leur nez pour m'enfuir. Mais au milieu de tant de témoins, cela paraissait peu judicieux. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à vivre, aussi invisible qu'un fantôme, pour le reste de l'éternité.

-Je… balbutiai-je sans avoir la moindre idée de comment mener à terme cette ébauche de phrase. Eh bien, j'ai… tout simplement… enfin, vous voyez, il suffisait de…

Un bras s'abattit sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

-Navré, dit une voix, je dois vous le voler ; on réclame le prince Celeborn à la table du Roi.

-Très bien, cédons-le à notre bien-aimé Thingol, dans ce cas, gémit Oropher en feignant la détresse la plus profonde.

Et mon sauveur, qui s'était présenté sous les traits de Galathil, m'entraîna loin du couple et leurs questions dangereuses pour me conduire à la table royale où le Roi, Elmo, Galadhon et Finrod conversaient d'un air important.

C'était tomber d'Ungoliant en Gothmog, comme le disait le dicton, mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore.

Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi on parla, c'est dire si je fus attentif à la conversation. Sans rien écouter, je me contentais d'opiner et de hasarder des « humhum » au moment où cela me paraissait opportun, tandis que mon esprit vagabondait bien loin de là. Pour ma défense, mon regard était irrésistiblement attiré par le chatoiement blanc et or près de la cheminée. De quoi elle et la Reine pouvaient bien parler ? Me demandais-je distraitement, ne cessant de lui jeter des regards à la dérobée tandis qu'autour de moi, la conversation allait bon train. De là où j'étais, je la voyais désormais de face. Son visage apparaissait par-dessus l'épaule de Melian, et je me régalais de contempler les ombres que le feu sculptait sur ses pommettes saillantes et jetait dans ses yeux limpides. Pas une fois ils ne semblèrent me voir, alors qu'il aurait suffi de regarder un tout petit peu plus à gauche…

-Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis, Celeborn ?

Je revins brutalement dans le présent, et fut accueilli par un front de regards insistants braqués sur moi.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se sentait obligé de me demander mon avis, ce soir ?

Comme je ne trouvais rien à répondre, ignorant de quoi il en retournait – et mes interlocuteurs étaient trop hauts placés pour que je tente une réponse au hasard –, Thingol eut l'air contrarié et passablement irrité que je n'aie pas plus prêté attention à ses royales paroles que Fëanor à la voix de la raison. Mon père et mon grand-père froncèrent les sourcils avec désapprobation, ainsi que Galathil, mais je doutais que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons. Quand à Finrod, à ma gauche, son visage était grave et solennel, mais une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux rivés sur moi, mélange de circonspection et d'amusement.

-Pardonnez-moi, mes seigneurs, murmurai-je, contrit. J'étais… un peu ailleurs.

-Il semblerait, oui, ricana mon père sans quitter son expression de reproche.

Et la conversation repris sans que l'on ne me demande de nouveau de dire ce que je pensais. Il s'avéra que le sujet concernait les Silmarils, et tout particulièrement celui que Beren et Lùthien avaient arraché à Morgoth pour le ramener au Roi de Doriath, au prix de leur sang. Je n'avais à dire sinon que la chevelure de Galadriel était bien plus extraordinaire de brillance que les Silmarils. Mais comme il me paraissait peu judicieux de me mettre à déblatérer au sujet de la fille de Finarfin, surtout devant son frère, je me contentais de suivre plus ou moins la conversation sans intervenir, à peine plus attentif que précédemment, mais en feignant mieux l'intérêt. Je crois que l'influence de Thranduil était néfaste à la longue…

* * *

Vint le moment de prendre place pour le festin, et un dilemme s'imposa à moi. Rejoindre Oropher et Ravennë pour risquer de nouveau des questions gênantes, ou bien me rapprocher du Roi, de la Reine et par association de Galadriel, avec pour seul péril celui d'une conversation ennuyeuse ? Je finis par opter pour la deuxième option, qui me paraissait un moindre mal, et, avisant mon frère qui s'était assis aux côtés de notre père, m'installai près de lui. Mais je ne pris pas garde à la chaise vacante à ma gauche, qui bientôt ne le fut plus : Oropher s'assis, avec sa femme et son fils.

Ungoliant et Gothmog venaient de se réunir.

Le banquet fut somptueux, plus encore que les années précédentes. Ou peut-être était-ce de voir Galadriel rayonner comme une reine à la table d'honneur, aux côtés de Melian, qui rendit à mes yeux le souvenir de cette nuit si sublime. Mais si je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle, pas une fois elle ne daigna tourner la tête en ma direction.

Oropher me fit remarquer que je paraissais très dissipé ce soir. « Ô que oui, » répliqua Galathil en me foudroyant du regard, avant de détourner la tête. J'ignorais exactement la raison pour laquelle il paraissait m'en vouloir, mais en vérité je n'étais guère d'humeur à me soucier des états d'âme de mon frère.

Thingol, Elmo, Galadhon et Finrod avaient repris leur conversation interrompue à propos des Silmarils. Finrod demanda au Roi l'honneur de voir celui que Lùthien avait sorti d'Angband, et Thingol accepta très gracieusement. A ces mots, Galadriel s'intéressa à la discussion et s'exclama que Fëanor, lui, aurait préféré se faire hacher menu plutôt que de laisser quiconque poser ses yeux sur les Silmarils. Toute la tablée rit, sauf moi, qui venais de me rappeler de la légende qui disait que Fëanor avait eu l'idée de créer les Silmarils en contemplant l'éclat de la chevelure de Galadriel.

-Je ne garde pas le Silmaril avec jalousie comme Fëanor et Morgoth, dit le Roi d'une voix forte, et s'il brille sur mon front, c'est à la vue de tous, afin de rappeler au peuple de Doriath qu'un humain et une vierge ont triomphé là où les fils de _l'Esprit de Feu _ont reculé.

-Majesté, reprit Finrod d'un air soudain plus sombre, de Nargothrond me sont venues des nouvelles inquiétantes ; et les fils de Fëanor ont appris l'exploit de Beren et Lùthien, et grand est leur désir de venir vous réclamer le Silmaril de leur père.

-Ils n'ont plus aucun droit sur le joyau qu'ils osent encore revendiquer, cracha Galadhon avec mépris. Le Silmaril est à Thingol.

-Allez donc le leur faire comprendre, répondit Finrod en secouant la tête. Celegorm et Curufin sont à Nargothrond, et c'est pour cela, Majesté, que je dois précipiter mon départ. Mon royaume a besoin de moi.

J'avais suivi ce dialogue avec une subite attention, soudain alarmé. Comment ? Si Finrod s'en allait, sa sœur ne le suivrait-il pas ? Une grande angoisse me monta au cœur.

-Ma très chère sœur demeurera ici, sous votre aile, si vous le voulez bien, ajouta Finrod en prenant la main de Galadriel dans la sienne, car je sais que son amitié pour la Reine Melian et certaines personnes ici est grande.

J'ignore si le regard qu'il glissa en ma direction en prononçant ces derniers mots fut volontaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je fus doublement soulagé : de savoir Galadriel près de moi et d'être débarrassé de son frère, qui, tout sympathique qu'il était, me mettait mal à l'aise avec ces incessants regards en coin jetés en ma direction.

La nuit était avancée lorsque le banquet fut terminé ; vint l'heure des danses. Les couples se formèrent dans l'espace ménagé entre les tables. Des musiciens invisibles entamèrent une mélodie joyeuse qui évoquait le parfum des fleurs printanières et le soleil chaud qui triomphait des dernières neiges persistantes. Thingol, Elmo, Galadhon, Galathil, Oropher, tous se joignirent aux danseurs avec leurs cavalières, m'abandonnant lâchement. Resté ainsi planté sur ma chaise, seul et profondément malheureux, je regardais Finrod faire danser sa sœur en me demandant si j'aurais assez de courage pour me proposer comme cavalier pour la prochaine danse. Mais la musique s'arrêta, les couples se brouillèrent et se reformèrent comme si ce cérémonial faisait partie de la chorégraphie, et je restais pétrifié, incapable de bouger. A chaque nouvelle danse, je me versais un verre de vin pour me donner du courage en me promettant de me lever pour lui demander de m'accorder la suivante. Tant et si bien que l'aube se leva sans que Galadriel n'aie donné son bras à un autre qu'à son frère, et la carafe de vin devant moi était vide.

* * *

Les festivités prenant fin, les invités commencèrent peu à peu à quitter la grande salle. Je me levais d'un pas mal assuré en me demandant si je n'avais pas bu un petit peu plus que raison. Galathil me rattrapa alors que je m'éloignais dans le grand hall, et me saisit par le bras pour me stabiliser alors que je chancelais.

-Celeborn, ça ne peut plus durer !

L'esprit embrumé, je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire.

-De quoi ? De… trop boire ? Articulai-je péniblement avant de bâiller largement.

-D'une part, oui, répliqua-t-il d'une voix dure en m'aidant à marcher droit. Mais… cette femme, _Galadriel_. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu la regardais ! Et je suis loin d'être le seul.

Je secouai la tête, grimaçai à cause d'un vertige, et parvint à répliquer :

-Quel mal… Quel mal y'a-t-il à regarder la plus belle étoile du ciel ?

Il me dévisagea d'un air interloqué, avant de reprendre dans un murmure furieux :

-Elle t'a repoussé. Elle t'a clairement fait comprendre que ses sentiments ne faisaient pas échos aux tiens. Tu dois passer à autre chose, maintenant, aussi douloureux que ce soit, rien ne sera pire que d'espérer en vain.

Je laissais un léger sourire effleurer mes lèvres. Le regard de mon frère devint noir, et il m'arrêta brusquement pour me forcer à le regarder en face.

-Elle t'a presque détruit une fois, Celeborn. Et elle te brisera pour de bon si tu t'acharnes… Je ne veux plus jamais te voir te traîner comme un cadavre comme à l'automne dernier…

Sa voix se fêla. Il enveloppa mes épaules de ses bras, sa joue contre la mienne, m'étreignant avec un empressement qui trahissait son inquiétude sincère.

-Je ne veux plus te voir malheureux, tu m'entends ? Et surtout pas à cause d'elle.

-Je t'entends, petit frère, murmurai-je en me dégageant doucement. Ne crains rien.

Je le forçais à incliner la tête et, les yeux clos, déposais un baiser sur son front.

-Bonne nuit, Galathil.

Il consentit à me lâcher et recula d'un pas, avec cet air boudeur qui li donnait l'air d'un adolescent.

-Bonne nuit, Celeborn.

Je lui adressai le sourire le moins tremblant que je puisse esquisser dans mon état d'hébétude, puis m'éloignai dans les couloirs assombris de Menegroth pour regagner ma chambre. Toutes les torches étaient éteintes, et seule la mousse qui couvrait les parois produisait un tant soi peu de lumière. Mais même saoul et éreinté, j'étais capable de retrouver mon chemin n'importe où dans ces galeries que je connaissais par cœur.

Peut-être n'était-ce que la divagation d'un esprit amoureux et ivre, mais je fus presque certain, au détour d'un couloir sombre, d'avoir vu se profiler dans les ténèbres une silhouette de blanc et d'or.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà voilà, vous avez peut-être compris quelle était cette erreur chronologique... ? _

_On s'explique : nous sommes techniquement _après _la quête de Beren et Lùthien, puisque Dior est né et que Thingol détient le Silmaril. Bon. Alors, quel est le problème ? Eh bien... Finrod. Pas que ce brave Finrod soit un problème en soi, non non non... Seulement, nous rappelons qu'il meurt en aidant Beren quand ils sont faits prisonnier par Sauron en essayant d'aller à Angband, ou un truc du genre. Dooooonc... __QUE FAIS-TU LA, FINROD ? Pas qu'on veuille te chasser, mais... t'es censé être mort. En tuant un loup-garous. A mains nues. Et avec tes dents. (Rappelle-nous de ne jamais t'énerver.)_

_Enfin bref, passons sur ce petit bégaiement de la chronologie. On espère que vous nous pardonnerez. De toute façon ça ne devrait pas _trop _impacter le cours de l'histoire en elle-même, vu comme ce cher Celeborn est concerné par ce qui se passe autour de lui ! _


	20. Une dernière fois

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Le titre doit vous donner la puce à l'oreille, non ?_

_Vous n'êtes pas sûr ? Eh bien, dans ce cas..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Une dernière fois –**

**0o0o0o0**

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, je me réveillai un peu vaseux. La soleil était déjà levée quand je m'étais couché ; ma nuit, ou plutôt, ma matinée, avait été courte, et j'avais légèrement abusé de boisson. Je me levai doucement, ne voulant pas augmenter mon malaise, et entrepris de me changer. Je m'étais endormi comme une masse, sans prendre le temps d'ôter la mante émeraude que je portais la veille, et le tissu était froissé. L'ôtant, j'optai pour une robe assez simple, d'un sobre gris aux reflets d'argent, brodé d'une lune blanche.

Cela fait, j'entrepris d'arroser mes chères plantes, leur demandant si la fête de la nuit passée ne les avaient pas trop dérangées… Tout en conversant avec mes compagnes, je me rappelai les derniers événements de cette fameuse soirée, soit la discussion que j'avais eu avec mon frère. Ou plutôt les réprimandes de mon frère, qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil mon attirance pour Galadriel. A peine mes pensées effleurèrent son nom que je repartis dans mes envolées…

Il ne comprenait pas ; il ne pouvait pas comprendre... Galadriel était tout pour moi. Elle était mon étincelle, ma lumière dans l'obscurité, mon guide et mon secours, ma rayonnante Valar protectrice… Pure et infiniment belle. Mais Galathil prétendait que seul le malheur m'attendait si je m'acharnais. Le premier refus essuyé m'avais – selon ses mots – détruit, et sous couvert de me protéger de moi-même, il faisait son possible pour m'éloigner d'elle.

Mais peu importaient ses vains efforts ; jamais je n'avais démordu de mon fol espoir, ni de ma certitude. Je l'aimais… Et le souvenir de la conversation involontairement surprise entre Galadriel et son frère. Cette coutume, qui voulait que la dame refuse par deux fois les avances de leur soupirant, afin de mettre à l'épreuve leur volonté et leur passion. Si je me risquais à déclarer une troisième fois ma flamme, à lui demander à nouveau sa main, sa réponse serait définitive. J'allais devoir bien m'y prendre pour faire comprendre à ma dame que mes sentiments étaient purs et que mon amour pour elle n'avait pas changé.

J'étais si profondément plongé dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que mon arrosoir était vide depuis longtemps et que la plante que j'étais en train de faire boire se noyait actuellement dans les litres d'eau en trop que je lui avait donné. Le réservoir placé sous le pot avait finit par déborder, étalant ma bêtise autour de lui. L'eau avait même fini par atteindre mes pieds… Fort heureusement, je ne portais pas de chaussures. Angoissé, je me penchai vers ma compagne, m'excusant et m'enquérant de son état. Par chance, elle ne paraissait pas trop contrariée. Je la laissai barboter dans l'eau, puisque cela semblait lui convenir, et me saisis d'une étoffe aux capacités absorbantes afin d'essuyer le sol inondé par mon inattention.

Cela fait, je quittai ma chambre afin d'aller me balader dans les couloirs de Menegroth.

Mes pas me portaient sans que mon esprit ne les guident. Ils m'emmenèrent sans que je m'en rende compte jusqu'à une porte que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il s'agissait de celle ma bien-aimée, celle vers qui toutes mes pensées étaient tournées… Sans savoir pourquoi, je frappai doucement. Mais, comme je m'y attendais, comme je le redoutais, comme je l'espérais, personne ne répondit.

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour lorsque, survenue d'un couloir adjacent… elle apparut.

Je lus sur son visage sa surprise de me trouver devant sa porte, mais son trouble se dissimula rapidement sous ce sourire enchanteur qui avait le don de me faire perdre mes moyens. Mais étrangement, je ne perdis pas le contrôle de moi-même comme à l'accoutumée, bien que des papillons ne se missent à danser dans mon ventre. Je me sentis même capable de proférer deux phrases sans bégayer. J'entrepris donc de mettre à l'épreuve ce sentiment, et saluai, avec la plus extrême courtoisie, la dame de mes pensées. Elle me répondit avec aux lèvres ce sourire bouleversant, en me regardant dans les yeux, si près que je pouvais contempler les moindres détails de son visage parfait. Puis elle me demanda ce que je faisais ici, et ce qui m'amenait à sa porte. Ouvrant la bouche, je ne parvins pas à répondre, car en vérité, moi-même me posait la question.

Désireux de ne pas passer une énième fois pour un benêt auprès d'elle, je rassemblai tout mon courage, mon ingéniosité, mon esprit stratège et mon talent d'improvisation pour concocter une réplique creuse enveloppée de phrases courtoises pour donner l'illusion d'une réponse. Et puis j'enchaînai précipitamment, craignant de perdre contenance et de me mettre à bégayer et à rougir, je lui adressai quelques compliments sur sa toilette de la veille ; je crois que j'ai dis que Varda aurait pâli de jalousie si elle l'avait vue. Elle rit à mes mots, et l'éclat lumineux de son rire cristallin emplis mon cœur d'allégresse. Les joues légèrement roses, elle me répondit, sa main frôlant la mienne, que j'avais moi-même été très élégant. Ainsi, elle m'avait vue ! Ce fut à mon tour de rougir, tel un coquelicot sous le soleil d'été, et elle rit encore.

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques banalités, et je m'efforçais de trouver toujours un mot à dire, afin de ne pas laisser de silence s'installer, l'un de ces silences gênants et prolongés qui auraient pu la faire fuir. Je laissais échapper que j'avais eu vent du départ précipité de son frère. Elle acquiesça, mais je remarquai que son sourire s'était légèrement fané, et qu'une étrange mélancolie était dans ses yeux. Inquiet de ce brusque changement d'humeur, je l'interrogeai avec anxiété ; elle m'apprit d'une voix basse que Finrod était parti le matin même, alors qu'elle était encore endormie, et qu'elle était peinée de n'avoir pu lui dire adieu convenablement. Je sentis dans son expression toute l'affection qu'elle portait à son frère, et, ému, cherchai quelques mots de réconforts. Je lui dit que lorsque son frère reviendrait, ils auraient plein de choses à se raconter. Mais elle balaya ma sollicitude d'un sourire, déclarant qu'elle devait, après tout, se plier aux responsabilités qui incombaient à Finrod et qui devaient la retenir longtemps loin d'elle.

Elle m'expliqua que Nargothrond ne pouvait pas se passer longtemps de son souverain. Je n'osais pas lui dire que j'ignorais ce qu'était Nargothrond, mais je crois qu'elle le lut dans mes yeux, et avec un léger rire, elle me parla des Cavernes que Finrod avaient bâties avec l'aide des Nains de l'ouest, un peu à la manière des Mille Cavernes de Doriath ; elle ajouta, en baissant la voix comme pour me confier un secret, que c'était en réalité après avoir vu Menegroth pour la première fois qu'il avait conçu le désir de se rendre maître d'un palais de pierre aussi beau. Mon sourire fit écho au sien, alors que je me rappelai sans peine de ce jour où les enfants de Finarfin s'étaient présentés dans la maison de Thingol, qui les avait chassé avec rudesse. Je le lui dis ; j'étais là, ce jour-là. Elle parut surprise, et un instant pensive. "Je ne vous ai pourtant nulle part aperçu", dit-elle. Je baissa légèrement les yeux, avant d'avouer comme un enfant en faute que j'étais tout au fond de la salle, évidemment invisible à ses yeux.

Et quand je prononçai ces mots, je la vis sourire avec une extrême douceur, et sa voix caressante me parvint en un murmure : "Vous ne serez jamais plus invisible à mes yeux, Celeborn ; vous savez que je vous vois quand nul autre ne peux vous voir ; en vérité, je ne vois que vous..."

J'eus conscience de sa main dans la mienne ; lentement, je la portai à mes lèvres pour déposer un baiser fantôme sur sa paume, avant de la presser contre ma joue. Je sentis le frémissement de ses doigts fins contre ma peau. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire, et ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens, m'égarant dans un univers où rien d'autre que nous deux n'existait.

Mais soudain, le charme fut rompu par un je-ne-sais-quoi, l'impression d'une intrusion. La main de Galadriel m'échappa ; son regard était posé sur quelque chose derrière moi, quelque chose ou quelqu'un que je ne pouvais voir... Et alors que j'allais me retourner, je me sentis empoigné par l'épaule et entraîné en arrière.

-Tu permets, j'ai besoin de toi un moment, gronda une voix bien trop familière.

Et Galathil m'enleva sans un mot ni un regard d'excuse pour Galadriel, et ne me permit même pas de me retourner vers elle tandis qu'il m'entraînai bon gré mal gré loin d'elle.

-N'as-tu donc aucune mémoire ? Siffla sa voix à mon oreille alors que nous disparaissions dans le virage du couloir.

Interloqué, je balbutiai alors qu'il continuait de me traîner :

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Si un regard pouvait tuer, je ne serais plus qu'un tas de cendres sur les dallages froids.

-Il m'avait semblé avoir été clair au sujet de ta relation avec Galadriel !

-Je sais ce que tu penses, répliquai-je avec toute la force de ma conviction, et je sais aussi que tu te trompes. Galadriel ne me blessera pas de nouveau.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Es-tu donc aveugle au point de ne pas accepter la réalité ? Cracha-t-il en me lâchant brusquement, se dressant face à moi de toute sa hauteur courroucée. Elle t'as déjà rejeté… Ne crois pas un instant qu'elle ne recommencera pas. Elle n'a pas de sentiments pour toi… Accepte-le !

-Galathil, prononçai-je calmement. Galathil, mon frère, je te suis reconnaissant de ta sollicitude à mon égard, mais tu t'inquiètes inutilement.

Je tentais de me montrer le plus persuasif possible pour apaiser sa colère. Aussi doux était son caractère d'ordinaire, aussi intraitable pouvait-il se montrer. Têtu et protecteur sous son apparence tranquille, il me faisait parfois un peu penser à Thranduil. Et je le savais capable de causer bien plus de dégâts que mon cher neveu lorsqu'il avait failli faire s'écrouler tout Menegroth.

-Je sais ce que je fais, assurai-je en posant une main sur l'épaule de mon frère. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour moi...

Mais, loin de le calmer, cela accentua sa colère. Il repoussa ma main d'un geste dont la violence et le mépris ne m'échappèrent pas.

-Tu es trop fleur bleue pour comprendre ! Tu es tellement convaincu qu'elle t'aime que cela te détruira définitivement. Je t'interdis de recommencer à la courtiser, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus te voir avec elle, plus jamais !

Ses mots me blessèrent, mais je compris que c'était leur but ; et je ne lui laissai pas croire qu'il m'avait touché. D'un ton soudain sec, je tranchai :

-C'est toi qui ne comprend pas. Essaye, pourtant ! Essaye seulement !

Ma réaction le surprit.

-Pardon ? Balbutia-t-il, l'air soudain hésitant.

-Toi aussi, tu connais l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Si je t'ordonnais de renoncer à ton épouse parce que je juge qu'elle est un danger pour toi, le ferais-tu ? Me croirais-tu seulement ? Non, à ton visage, je devine bien que non. Oui, peut-être que je me fais des illusions ; peut-être que ses sentiments ne font pas écho aux miens ; mais peu m'importe, car je ne renoncerai pas avant d'avoir essayé, pas avant d'avoir eu sa réponse définitive. Peut-être fera-t-elle de moi le plus heureux des elfes, ou peut-être me brisera-t-elle comme tu le prétend. Mais avec des "peut-être", on mettrai Valinor en bouteille !

-Mais…

Je le coupait net en levant la main, et il se tut.

-_Tu_ n'as pas le droit de me dire qui_ je_ peux aimer ou non. Que tu sois mon frère ne change rien ; tu ne peux pas prétendre savoir mieux que moi ce que je dois faire, ce que je désire et ce qui est mieux pour moi.

L'expression de mon frère se durcit, mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était mesurée, quoique tendue.

-Tu as raison sur ce point. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dicter ta conduite ; soit. Bien que je ne consente pas et que je préférerai que tu t'éloignes d'elle, je ne peux t'y obliger.

Infiniment soulagé, je laissai un sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres.

-Merci de comprendre mon point de vu, _hanar nin._

Galathil me salua d'un signe de tête et commença à s'éloigner. J'étais sur le point de partir dans la direction opposée, lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, avec dans un regard une supplique qui m'atteint droit au cœur :

-Peux-tu me promettre une chose ?

-Laquelle ?

-Promet-moi que si tu continues quand même à la courtiser et qu'elle te rejette, promet-moi que tu ne te laissera pas abattre comme la dernière fois. Je n'aurai pas la force de te tirer une deuxième fois de ton désespoir.

-Je te le promets.

Sur ces mots, mon frère me tourna le dos et s'éloigna sans se retourner.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Petit point d'elfique important : "hanar nin" veut dire en Sindarin, "mon frère"._

_Ah ah ! On vous a eu ! Vous avez tous cru que c'était la troisième demande en mariage... Et bien non..._

_Comment ça vous ne pensiez pas à ça ? Si, vous y avez FORCEMENT pensé..._

_Bon sinon, encore un chapitre mouvementé pour notre petite plante verte qui aura dû défendre son point de vue. On aura une petite pensée pour Galadriel qui sera restée seule en attente du retour de son frère._

_Et Celeborn qui lui a dit qu'elle le reverrai un jour..._

_« Il n'a jamais eu aussi tord de toute sa vie._

_MIROIR : - Thorin ! Que fais-tu là !_

_THORIN : - Rien... Elenna m'a invité._

_MIROIR : - Elenna ! Que fais Thorin dans CETTE fic ?!_

_ELENNA : - Rien... C'est juste que faire un marathon Hobbit juste avant d'écrire la fic, ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure idée que j'ai eue._

_MIROIR : - Ok... Bon, tu le fais partir d'ici s'il te plaît..._

_ELENNA : - Non._

_MIROIR : - Comment ça non ?_

_ELENNA : - Ben faut que je publie le chapitre. Occupe toi de le ramener puisque tu ne veux pas qu'il reste, Miroir._

_MIROIR : - Par tous les Balrogs de Morgoth..._

_ELENNA : - Tss tss... Pas d'insultes... Il y a des petits ici._

_THORIN : C'est de moi dont vous parlez ?_

_MIROIR ET ELENNA : Mais nooooon... »_


	21. Le fils de Hùrin

_Voici un chapitre traitant d'un moment clé du Premier Age__. En soit, ce n'est pas un passage important dans la vie de notre plante verte mais... pour les lecteurs et lectrices assidu(e)s des livres de Tolkien, ce chapitre a une utilité majeure..._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pour la simple raison qu'il s'agit d'un repère chronologique qui vous donne assez facilement une idée de l'emplacement de toute cette histoire dans la chronologie..._

_Bon, assez parlé... et bonne lecture._

**0o0o0o0**

**– Le fils de Hùrin –**

**0o0o0o0**

Il y a une chose que j'ai oublié de consigner dans mes mémoires, et je ne m'en rends compte qu'après coup ; sur le moment, très probablement songeais-je que c'était un événement sans incidence, mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il n'en est véritablement rien.

Je me souviens que c'était un matin clair et souriant, et les herbes folles de la plaine étaient secouées par une brise humide. En ce temps-là, Thranduil n'était pas encore sous ma tutelle et Galadriel n'était dans mon esprit qu'une chimère sans visage entraperçue par chance et perdue à jamais. Je partageais mes insouciantes journées entre les entraînements à l'épée avec Oropher, les après-midi à la bibliothèque et les longues promenades dans les bois de Doriath.

Ce jour-là, j'étais sorti de bonne heure pour profiter de la fraîcheur, me gorgeant de la senteur unique de la terre mouillée après une averse nocturne et de la caresse du vent qui faisait briller les fleurs de rosée. Il me semblait naturellement être seul, et pourtant mon ouïe décela soudain une présence parmi les arbres.

Evidemment, je n'étais pas armé ; il me semblait inconcevable que des êtres aux desseins néfastes aient pu se glisser jusqu'ici. Comme tous à Menegroth, j'avais confiance en l'Anneau de Melian, et bien que des sentinelles patrouillât aux frontières, le danger nous semblait bien lointain. Mais une vague angoisse m'étreignit la gorge alors que m'effleurait la pensée que je pus me retrouver, seul et désarmé, face à des Orcs.

M'arrêtant, tendu comme une corde d'arc, sous l'ombre du tronc massif d'un mallorn, prêt à l'escalader pour me réfugier dans la sécurité de ses branches, je guettai le son des pas des inconnus – ils étaient deux, évaluai-je.

Quelques secondes plus tard, du brouillard matinal surgirent deux silhouettes, l'une grande et élancée, l'autre petite et menue comme celle d'un enfant. Étonné, j'attendis qu'ils se rapprochent pour discerner leurs visages.

-_Suilad_, lança une voix à travers le silence de la forêt.

Et je connus les traits de Beleg Cùthalion, ses cheveux d'argent pâle tirés en arrière en une tresse qui tombait sur ses reins. Vêtu de cuir, les pommeaux de ses épées jumelles émergeant des plis de sa vaste cape, son grand arc suspendu à l'épaule, il devait revenir du poste frontière où le roi l'avait assigné ces derniers mois.

-_Suilad_, le saluai-je en retour en me détendant.

Curieux, j'abaissai le regard vers le petit être qui le suivait. Sa tête couverte de boucles noires était baissée, me dissimulant à demi son visage. Un coup de vent plus fort fit frissonner sa chevelure dégagea un instant ses oreilles, rondes et rosies par le froid.

-Un enfant des Hommes ? M'exclamai-je avec surprise. Mais il n'en est jamais venu jusqu'ici, hormis Beren !

-Tùrin est le fils de Hùrin et Morwen Edhelwen, du sang de Beren, expliqua Beleg, une main posée sur l'épaule de l'enfant, ses yeux pervenche rendus brillants par la brume qui nous environnait. Parent des Elfes, il est venu implorer notre protection.

Les noms de Hùrin et Morwen ne m'évoquaient rien, mais je m'en remis à l'assurance de mon compagnon, et hochai la tête d'un air entendu.

-Nous rentrons immédiatement à Menegroth, m'indiqua Beleg avec un sourire. Nous accompagnez-vous, Celeborn ?

Je ne voyais pas de moyen de décliner poliment, aussi je fis courageusement une croix sur ma promenade solitaire pour les suivre sur le chemin du retour. Beleg et moi connaissions aussi bien l'un que l'autre les chemins secrets de ces forêts, et le petit humain nous suivait docilement, la tête toujours baissée, sans piper mot.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter de discrets regards à la dérobée. C'était la première fois que je voyais un humain de mes propres yeux ; je ne comptais pas Beren, que je n'avais fait qu'apercevoir de loin, lui au pied du trône où siégeait Thingol, moi tout au fond de la salle, perdu derrière un mur de dos de dignitaires qui me bouchaient la vue.

Le jeune Tùrin avait des traits fins qui avaient la grâce des Eldar, mais son visage était pâle et fermé, comme renfermant un grand tourment ; et je trouvais étrange, dérangeante, cette expression de gravité sur le visage d'un enfant. Je ne parvins pas à lui donner un âge, à cause de cette sévérité qui durcissait son expression, sans compter que la façon de compter les ans des Hommes ne signifiait rien pour nous autres ; un elfe centenaire débutait à peine sa vie, alors qu'un homme du même âge était courbé, ridé et infirme, et n'en avait plus pour longtemps avant de s'éteindre. Le cycle de vie si court, qui s'achevait si abruptement, une mort sans suite, qui était le destin de ce peuple, me fascinait depuis toujours, et m'effrayais aussi, car je me souvenais que c'était un tel sort qui avait emporté notre bien-aimée Lùthien, l'étoile de Menegroth, quand elle avait choisi de vivre et de mourir aux côtés de Beren Erchamion.

Sur ces entrefaites, nous parvînmes aux portes de Menegroth, deux elfes encadrant l'enfant blême et silencieux, et Beleg manda une audience avec le Roi. J'en profitai pour m'esquiver discrètement, alors que Galathil, qui nous avait aperçu, venait aux nouvelles.

Le Roi accueillit fort gracieusement Tùrin, fils de Hùrin et Morwen Edhelwen, qui, je l'appris plus tard par Oropher, étaient des noms connus du peuple des elfes – sauf de moi, apparemment –, ajouta-t-il avec un ricanement. Si je passais moins de temps fourré dans mes bouquins et mes fleurs, je le saurais. Je coupai court à la discussion, n'ayant guère envie d'entendre un énième sermon sur ma façon d'occuper mes journées – mon père m'en infligeait déjà bien assez – et me réfugiai dans la bibliothèque.

Je ne m'intéressais plus que de loin à ce que devenais le jeune humain, le regardant grandir à toute vitesse. Il accaparait Beleg, qui devint son ami et son mentor. Beleg excellait dans l'art du tir à l'arc, ce qui lui valait son très juste surnom, Cùthalion, l'Arc de Fer, et il était d'une nature bienveillante et compréhensive qui en faisait un très bon professeur. Il ne fut jamais mon ami, car je n'eus guère l'occasion de le connaître intimement, mais je le tenais en haute estime.

Les années passèrent, et il advint que, quand Tùrin fut un adolescent, Beleg demanda pour lui un maître d'arme qui soit en capacité de lui enseigner comment se battre à l'épée mieux que lui-même saurais le faire, car sa préférence allait à l'arc avant l'épée. Quand il soumit cette requête au Roi, celui-ci pensa tout naturellement à moi, réputé pour mes talents de bretteur, Ainsi, j'aurais peut-être pu devenir le tuteur de Tùrin.

Seulement, entre temps, Oropher avait déjà réussi à me coller Thranduil dans les pattes, et bien que nos relations ne soient pas faites d'amour pur, il semblait déjà tenir à moi. Quand il fut mention devant lui de la possibilité que j'accueille sous ma tutelle un second élève, il fut littéralement sur le point d'achever ce qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait réussi à faire étant petit : faire s'écrouler Menegroth par la force de ses cris. Il ne fut pas aisé de le calmer, même après que je lui aie solennellement promis de ne pas donner une seule leçon d'escrime au jeune Tùrin. Jamais je n'aurais cru le petit capable d'une telle crise de jalousie, surtout que nous sortions tout juste des démêlées suite à son premier et infructueux essai à la magie de dissimulation.

Mon refus fut transmis au roi, et finalement, Beleg hérita de la charge de former le jeune humain. Quelques mois plus tard, Tùrin formula le désir de partir avec les sentinelles qui gardaient les frontières du royaume contre les Orcs, et le Roi accepta. Tùrin quitta donc Menegroth, quittant l'horizon de ma vie aussi furtivement qu'il s'y était profilé, sans la moindre vague, et il me sembla que je ne devais plus jamais le revoir.

* * *

Le futur me démontra que j'avais tort. Alors que l'automne au vent sec arrachait les feuilles des arbres pour les faire danser un ballet désordonné dans le ciel maussade, alors que mes leçons d'escrime avec Thranduil avaient finalement repris une fois que son père eut jugé que j'avais recouvré mes capacités, alors que ma complicité avec Galadriel se faisait, à moins plus grand bonheur, chaque jour plus étroite ; alors que ma vie s'écoulait comme un ruisseau paisible, Tùrin revint à Menegroth.

Il parut à l'improviste un soir, à l'heure où tous les courtisans étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour partager leur repas. Le Roi était alors absent pour une raison que j'ignorais, et, au milieu d'un palpitant débat avec mon frère et Oropher sur la meilleure cuisson de la viande rôtie – Galathil soutenant avec acharnement la cause du saignant, Oropher ne jurant que par le bien cuit, et moi qui tentait de leur vanter les mérites de l'à point –, Ravennë nous tapa sur l'épaule pour nous désigner d'un mouvement de menton les portes entrouvertes, et la silhouette qui s'y découpait.

Il était plus grand et plus fort, et n'avait assurément plus rien de l'enfant menu que j'avais croisé dans les bois de Doriath quelques dix ans plus tôt ; seule l'expression de son visage pâle était la même, une sévérité empreinte de mélancolie qui durcissait ses traits, immuable comme une statue de marbre blanc. Tout de noir vêtu, noirs aussi ses cheveux embroussaillés, et sombre son regard, il apparut après deux ans d'absence, et l'adolescent de mon souvenir était devenu un homme.

Il s'approcha de notre table, l'air distrait, prenant place sur le premier siège libre à sa portée. Je faillis lui faire la remarque que Saeros avait coutume de s'asseoir là, mais comme il semblait tarder à venir, personne ne fit de reproche au jeune humain. Au contraire, Mablung lui souhaita la bienvenue avec chaleur, lui demandant des nouvelles des frontières, et de Beleg ; Tùrin répondit en peu de mots que l'elfe archer était demeuré dans le nord, tandis que lui revenait brièvement afin de rendre compte au Roi. On lui dit que Thingol était absent ; l'air contrarié, il se servit une coupe de vin et la porta à ses lèvres.

C'est l'instant que choisis Saeros pour faire son entrée. Son regard se posa sur son siège, et je ne pus m'empêcher de pincer les lèvres. Je connaissais Saeros pour son orgueil facilement irritable, et je sentais qu'il prendrait comme une insulte personnelle la méprise qu'avait faite Tùrin en prenant son siège.

Il s'assit sur un autre siège libre, un peu plus loin, commençant à presser le jeune homme de diverses questions, mais Tùrin discutait avec Mablung et ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention qu'à un agaçant bourdon tournant autour de sa tête. Alors Saeros s'en irrita fortement, et ses paroles furent emplies de fiel et d'insultes à peine voilées sur sa vêture de mailles et de cuir élimé. Mon regard allait de l'un à l'autre, angoissé, redoutant le pire mais n'osant intervenir.

Je ne compris gère ce qui se passa ensuite ; le ton monta, on se mit à parler de coupes de cheveux, de buissons de ronces, d'oreilles ; je captai une phrase au vol, criée avec colère par Saeros qui avait marché vers Tùrin et se dressait face à lui : « Si les Hommes du Hithlum sont à ce point sauvages et rudes, que penser des femmes de ce pays ? Courent-elles comme des biches, vêtues de leur seule chevelure ? ».

Des exclamations fusèrent ; Mablung et Oropher se levèrent. Et Tùrin, empoignant la lourde coupe ouvragée dans laquelle il avait tantôt bu, et la jeta au visage de Saeros. Celui-ci s'écroula en arrière, et dans sa chute, sa tête heurta l'angle de ma chaise. Le sang coula du coin de sa bouche. Alors que je m'agenouillai à ses côtés pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé, Tùrin se dressa au-dessus de nous, l'épée brandie. Mablung se jeta sur lui juste à temps, retenant son bras qui allait s'abattre sur Saeros. Celui-ci se redressa vivement, repoussant la main que je tendais vers lui, crachant du sang aux pieds de Tùrin, qu'il regarda dans les yeux :

« Combien de temps allons-nous héberger cet homme des bois ? Qui est maître ici ce soir ? La loi du Roi est sévère envers qui blesse ses vassaux dans les salles du palais : et pour ceux qui tirent l'épée en ces lieux, la proscription est un moindre châtiment. Hors du palais, je pourrai te répondre, Homme des bois ! »

Tous les convives du festin s'étaient retournés vers nous ; certains, debout, semblaient prêts à intervenir, quoi qu'aucun ne fut armé et que Tùrin avait encore l'épée au poing. Mais Mablung avait sa main sur son épaule ; il serait capable de la déboîter d'un geste de doigts s'il le voulait ; ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le surnommait la Main Lourde.

Mais Tùrin ne tenta rien de plus contre Saeros. Lentement, il posa sa main sur celle de Mablung pour la repousser, et, tournant les talons, quitta la grande salle sur laquelle le silence était tombé.

Alors que Mablung sermonnait Saeros, je tournai la tête vers le haut bout de la table. Galadriel était dressée aux côtés d'Elmo, le père de mon père, qui en tant que frère du Roi présidait le banquet en son absence. L'un et l'autre étaient pâles et silencieux au milieu de la salle qui bruissa soudain de mille murmures offusqués dès que Tùrin eut disparu.

Je crus très naïvement que l'affaire en resterait là.

Et le lendemain, en cours de journée, j'appris de la bouche d'Oropher, visiblement secoué, la mort de Saeros. En peu de mots, il m'expliqua ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche de Mablung : à la lisière de la forêt, Tùrin avait agressé Saeros, le dénudant avant de le prendre en chasse comme un loup coursait un cerf ; Mablung était arrivé au moment où Saeros sautait par-dessus le torrent pour tenter de fuir, et s'était abîmé dans les flots furieux. Ce récit me laissa songeur, et il ne me semblait pas que Tùrin eût pu agir ainsi par simple vengeance, comme mon ami semblait le croire. J'avais vu grandir l'enfant des Hommes, de loin, certes, et ce n'était certes pas la cruauté qu'il avait apprise aux côtés de Beleg. De toute façon, conclus Oropher en haussant les épaules, le fils de Hùrin avait quitté Doriath après son forfait. L'affaire était close.

Mais cette fois, je n'osai croire que les choses en restât là. Et Galadriel, avec qui je m'entretins de cet événement dans l'après-midi lors d'une entrevue à la bibliothèque, était du même avis.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà..._

_Il s'agissait d'un chapitre important fortement inspiré des Enfants de Hùrin de Tolkien. D'ailleurs, la phrase de Saeros est une citation de ce fameux livre. Si vous voulez connaître plus en détail cette histoire nous vous conseillons de lire le__ Silmarillion__ ou Les enfants de Hùrin__ tout deux de Tolkien. Et si vous connaissez l'histoire... Eh bien, vous savez ce qui arrivera à ce pauvre Tùrin et à toute sa famille._

_Bon, en tout cas, on espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

_Au fait... On met tout sur le dos de ce pauvre Celeborn, comme quoi il aurait oublié d'en parler car il ne pensait pas ça important... Bon en vrai, c'est en relisant tranquillement le Silmarillion pendant les vacances d'été, que nous nous sommes rendues compte qu'on avaient littéralement oublié cette partie de l'histoire de Doriath... D'où l'utilisation subtile d'un flash-back._


	22. Douceurs printanières

_Le re-re-retour de la fleur bleue. Mais cette fois de façon plus mignonne. Un peu de passé et de sentimentalisme sont les clés d'un chapitre type fleur bleue..._

_Vous ne nous croyez pas ?_

_Voyez par vous même !_

_Bonne lecture..._

**0o0o0o0**

– **Douceurs printanières –**

**0o0o0o0**

Cela fait maintenant un an que Finrod, le frère de Galadriel, était parti. Le temps avait filé plus vite qu'un Silmaril des mains de Fëanor, et désormais, me semblait lointain ce jour où, par une hardiesse qu'aujourd'hui encore je ne m'expliquais pas, j'avais demandé la main de Galadriel une deuxième fois.

Depuis que j'avais eu vent de cette fameuse coutume Vanyar, j'avais décidé de laisser à ma belle le temps de clarifier ses sentiments à mon égard. Je n'étais, après tout, pas pressé. J'étais là, présent près d'elle, et, je l'espérais, pas trop insistant. La peur des premiers temps, la peur qu'elle me repousse, s'était estompée au fil des jours. Galathil, après avoir compris qu'il était vain de tenter de me raisonner, me rappelait tout de même son opinion par des regards désapprobateurs dès qu'il me surprenait en sa compagnie ; mais, tout à exaltation de goûter chaque jour à une proximité plus étroite avec ma bien-aimée, je m'en moquait éperdument.

Au début, ce n'étaient que des sourires échangés, des regards et quelques mots, des rencontres inopinées à la bibliothèque qui s'éternisaient en conversations sur tel ou tel ouvrage. Puis, l'hiver dernier, j'avais osé m'asseoir en face d'elle au cours du dîner. Oropher m'avait décoché un regard incrédule. Lui qui avait classé l'affaire après le mois entier de dépression que j'avais passé cloîtré dans ma chambre, avait, ce soir-là, eu une grosse surprise ; et à le voir penché vers Galathil qui déblatérait à son oreille tout au long de la soirée, il eut droit à une mise à jour détaillée. Ravennë, elle, s'était contentée d'un sourire entendu qui m'avait rappelé sa façon de me dévisager lors de la fête du Printemps d'Arda ; et je compris qu'elle avait tout deviné depuis longtemps.

Depuis ce jour, Galadriel et moi dînions face à face tous les soirs. La Reine m'accueillait avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Thingol, nous laissant le loisir de nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Notre manège avait tant et si bien duré que plus une âme à Menegroth ne devait ignorer la nature de mes sentiments envers elle. Même Thranduil, qui n'y connaissait rien en matière de sentiment, l'avait remarqué et tiré ses conclusions. Un jour, il m'en fit la remarque.

Ce jour-là, malgré tous mes efforts, il ne se concentrait pas sur la leçon que nous travaillions. Lorsque je lui demandai ce qui était la cause de cette distraction, il me regarda avec hauteur et rétorqua que si l'un d'eux devait être qualifié inattentif, ce serait plutôt moi. Surpris, je lui demandai de s'expliquer ; il me dit alors, d'un ton très calme, que cela faisait trois jours d'affilée que je lui dispensait exactement la même leçon, au mot près. Il ajouta, avec dans la voix une pointe d'insolence qui ne me plut pas, que soit j'étais réellement distrait pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte, soit je le prenais pour un idiot qui n'étais pas capable d'assimiler les basiques de grammaire sindarine du premier coup. Pour me le prouver, il commença à réciter les règles de l'imparfait du subjonctif et les illustra en débitant d'un seul trait les conjugaisons du verbe "radoter". Agacé, je le coupai sèchement, et dus le menacer avec le recueil des ballades de Daeron pour qu'il se calme.

Suite à cet incident, je notai plusieurs fois une attitude étrange de la part de Thranduil ; tantôt renfermé et mordant, tantôt excessivement excité et affectueux à mon égard, il semblait se jeter à corps perdu dans les études et recherchait ma présence avec un empressement que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Oropher me parla de son comportement incompréhensible, et je ne sus que lui répondre.

Ce n'est que quand il interrompit, pour la cinquième fois consécutive, une entrevue avec Galadriel à la bibliothèque pour me poser des questions farfelues sans queue ni tête, que je compris soudain le pourquoi du comment. Thranduil était jaloux, comme il avait été jaloux de Tùrin quand on avait voulu en faire mon élève ; il avait peur que ma complicité avec Galadriel, il avait peur que je l'oublie et le délaisse.

Ainsi les jours avaient passé, comme le cours d'une rivière qui s'écoule sans que rien ne l'arrête, pour enfin atteindre la mer. Ma vie à Doriath était comme cette rivière aux flots calmes et paisibles parfois troublés de remous et de rapides.

Puis était revenu le printemps.

Je me rappelle que ce jour-là était le premier où les rayons de la soleil brillaient dans un ciel sans nuage. Cela avait marqué la fin d'un hiver plus froid que d'accoutumé. Les animaux, les bourgeons des arbres et les fleurs commençaient à sortir. Doriath renaissait.

Par ce joli matin où la chaleur revenait sur les terres gelées, je me trouvais devant la porte de mon aimée.

J'avais longtemps hésité à venir, à lui faire cette demande. Après tout, elle pouvait tout aussi bien refuser... Mais, il n'était plus question de faire demi-tour… Si je la connaissait aussi bien que je le pensais, elle accepterait.

Et même si j'essuyait un refus, je pourrais toujours retenter ma chance l'année prochaine.

Je toquai doucement à sa porte. Trois petits coups légers à peine audibles. Pourtant, je perçus un bruissement d'étoffe et des pas légers s'approchant de la porte. Je retins mon souffle alors qu'elle s'ouvrait.

Galadriel portait une longue robe blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Une broche ornée d'une pierre précieuse, probablement un diamant, en forme de fleur, ornait son col échancré brodé d'or. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce que mon esprit comprit. Les manches de sa robe étaient longues et ouvertes ajoutant un effet léger et même aérien à l'ensemble. J'osais lever les yeux vers son visage. Ses cheveux tombaient librement en longues boucles d'or sur ses épaules et le long de son dos.

Je me rendis soudain compte que cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que je la regardait d'un air béat peu digne, la bouche entrouverte. Je m'empressai de la refermer et tentant de reprendre contenance, je la saluai profondément. Elle me sourit en retour et s'enquit de la raison de ma venue :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici de si bon matin, _mellon nin _?

-Eh bien… Vu qu'il fait beau et que c'est le printemps, j'ai pensé que vous…. Je me suis dis que le retour des fleurs… Avec le printemps… Il m'a semblé intéressant que…. Vous aimeriez peut-être les voir… J'ai voulu… Le ciel et la soleil sont magnifiques et… Le printemps est de retour… Enfin, une balade ensemble dans les environs de Menegroth… Mais, j'accepterai… Vous ne me blesseriez pas si… Les bourgeons sont… Un refus n'est pas grave… Le ciel… Enfin voilà.

Un massacre. Je la regardai, atrocement gêné… Elle ne pouvait pas avoir compris ce que je venais de dire... mes bredouillements n'avaient ni queue ni tête.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle sembla un instant étonnée et perplexe, avant de me demander d'une voix douce :

-Cela vous dérangerait-il de répéter ce que vous venez de dire de façon claire ?

Je m'empêchai de justesse de me dandiner d'un pied à l'autre.

-Veuillez m'excuser... Je ne savais pas comment formuler ma demande…

Elle fit un geste de la main me montrant que c'était déjà pardonné, puis du regard, m'invita à reprendre.

-Eh bien, prononçai-je avec soin, mourant intérieurement de honte pour la trente-sixième fois d'affilée environ. Eh bien, étant donné que le printemps revient, je me suis demandé si vous souhaiteriez faire une promenade avec moi dans les environs de Menegroth. La nature se réveille et c'est un paysage enchanteur. Je dirai même, inoubliable. Mais si vous ne souhaitez pas venir, je comprendrais et je vous laisserais tranquille...

J'attendis avec angoisse.

-Oh ! C'était donc ça ! C'est avec joie que j'accepte votre demande. Quand voulez-vous que nous partions ?

-Dès que vous le voudrez.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y dès maintenant… »

Elle sortit de ses appartements, ferma doucement la porte et m'emboîta le pas jusqu'au jardin.

En sortant des grandes cavernes, je fus ébloui par la lumière extérieure. J'avais oublié à quel point l'éclat de la soleil était forte. Une fois mes yeux habitués, je me tournai vers Galadriel et lui indiquai la direction du verger royal. Cheminant côte à côte d'un pas tranquille entre les arbres où fleurissaient des bourgeons luisant de la rosée matinale, nous restions silencieux, profitant de la douceur printanière.

Après quelques instants, nous arrivâmes à une vaste clairière. En son centre trônait immense arbre, dont les plus hautes branches semblaient toucher le ciel. Galadriel me demanda si cet arbre majestueux avait une quelconque signification. Je lui expliquai qu'il avait été planté très longtemps auparavant et que personne ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là. On le considérait comme l'un des arbres gardiens de la forêt, et personne, jamais, n'aurait osé l'abattre. Tout les ans, autour de son pied des Elanor et des Niphredil poussaient et s'étalaient petit à petit dans toute la clairière, jusqu'à former un tapis or et argent. S'épanouissant tout l'été, elles finissaient par perdre leur éclat avec l'arrivée de l'automne pour disparaître le temps de la saison froide, avant de renaître au début du printemps suivant.

Je guidai Galadriel jusqu'à un creux au pied du grand arbre. Nous nous agenouillâmes dans l'herbe humide, et je lui désignai une petite pousse, couronnée de fragiles pétales blanches, qui fleurissait timidement à l'abri des massives racines. D'un geste délicat, je tendis la main pour la frôler du bout des doigts, en murmurant à l'intention de ma dame, tout cas, comme si je risquais d'effrayer la jeune plante :

« C'est une Niphredil. Ma préférée… Elle me rappelle le lune, au moment où il se lève à l'horizon nimbant le paysage d'une lueur argentée ; et sous les étoiles pâles, toutes nos tristesses semblent s'envoler comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé...

Je captai, du coin de l'œil, le regard de Galadriel posé sur moi ; nerveux, j'eus un faux mouvement maladroit, et arrachai une pétale de la petite Niphredil. Désolé, je le ramassai doucement, la gardant au creux de ma paume :

-Elles sont si fragiles. Si jamais l'Anneau de Melian se brise, si les ténèbres nous atteignent… Cette clairière mourrait et je ne reverrai plus jamais ces lumières.

Des larmes vinrent à mes yeux, et je les réprimais implacablement. Je sentis soudain le souffle de Galadriel contre ma joue. La tige soyeuse d'une Elanor se glissa entre mes doigts, alors qu'une main fine et blanche se posait sur la mienne, refermant ma main sur la fleur d'or et le pétale d'argent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas autant, susurra la voix mélodieuse de Galadriel, tout près de mon oreille, comme le murmure d'un oiseau qui n'aurait chanté que pour moi. Doriath est bien protégé. L'Anneau de Melian n'est pas prêt de se briser. Nous sommes à l'abri, en sécurité...

Puis souriant, elle ajouta :

-Vous ne m'aviez jamais parlé de votre intérêt pour les plantes...

C'était vrai ; jamais je ne lui avais touché mot de cette passion pour la botanique qui me dévorait presque autant que mon attirance pour les livres. Je n'aurais pas osé. J'aurais paru ridicule à ses yeux, pensais-je...

-Je n'en voyait pas l'utilité, me défendis-je promptement.

-Je ne vous en veut pas, Celeborn, me coupa-t-elle avec douceur. Il est inutile de vous justifier de ce que vous jugez bon de dire ou non. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule chose que vous gardez sous silence.

Cette dernière phrase avait résonné à l'intérieur même de mon esprit. Saisi, je me redressai vivement, avant de croiser le regard de Galadriel. Elle paraissait... anxieuse, quêtant ma réaction. Alors je souris, en comprenant. Comprenant qu'elle venait de partager avec moi son secret. Galadriel, ma blanche dame, n'était pas seulement capable de lire l'esprit ; elle savait aussi lui parler...

Pressant délicatement sa main, j'inclinai légèrement la tête. Et l'attente et l'appréhension disparurent de ses yeux comme des nuages chassés par un rayon de soleil.

Ainsi, nous avions tout les deux un secret, que nous nous étions confiés l'un à l'autre.

-J'aime aussi l'Elanor et la Niphredil, murmura alors Galadriel, reprenant notre conversation là ou nous l'avions laissée. Elles me rappellent les deux Arbres de Valinor avant que…

Elle marqua une pause et frissonna comme si le souvenir qu'elle évoquait la terrifiait encore.

-... avant qu'il ne soient tués.

-Laurelin et Telperion ? M'étonnai-je. Les Arbres d'or et d'argent ? Vous les avez donc vus ?

-Bien sûr, me répondit-elle avec un sourire mutin. Je suis née à Valinor au temps où ils éclairaient la terre.

-Vous avez grandi sous leur éclat, murmurai-je, le regard happé par le chatoiement de sa chevelure. Ils vous ont nimbés de leurs rayons et de leur grâce, et vous rayonnez, Galadriel ; vous êtes pareille à la fille même de Laurelin.

Son sourire s'élargit, alors qu'un peu de rouge montait à ses joues. J'eus même la surprise de la voir baisser les yeux durant une seconde.

-Celeborn, n'aimez-vous donc pas la fleur d'Elanor ?

Un peu surpris par son brusque revirement, je marquai un temps avant de répondre :

-Naturellement, l'Elanor a aussi mon cœur ! Elle me rappelle les rayons de la soleil, non pas l'ardeur brûlante de l'été, mais la douceur du printemps. Cette fleur me rappelle aussi...

Je m'arrêtai net. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce à quoi je venais de penser… Non, je ne pouvais pas.

-Que vous rappelle-t-elle aussi ? Demanda Galadriel, plongeant son regard profond dans le mien, comme pour chercher à savoir ce que je ne voulais avouer.

Et je savais qu'elle était capable de le faire.

-Elle me rappelle aussi… repris-je, mais les mots se coinçaient dans ma gorge.

Je n'osais pas...

Et probablement me serais-je replié si son regard n'avait pas accroché le mien, clair et pénétrant, me délivrant de mes craintes et de mes appréhensions. Alors je délivrai ma pensée :

-Elle me rappelle… vous, Galadriel. Chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai l'impression de vous retrouver ; votre sourire, votre regard, vos cheveux… Tout en cette fleur me rappelle qui vous êtes.

J'avais tout débité d'une traite, d'une voix altérée par mille émotions, mon regard prisonnier du sien. Galadriel sourit, de ce sourire mystérieux qui la rendait si magnifique, mais ne dit rien. Et puis, dans le secret de ses prunelles aux teintes du ciel, je vis naître une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vue ; une lueur indéfinissable, qui dansait comme une petite flamme, une flamme qui pouvait aussi bien me réchauffer que me brûler. Mais je ne la trouvais pas dangereuse. Rassurante et hypnotique, il me semblait m'y plonger corps et âme, et j'aurais pu la contempler des heures durant, prisonnier du charme, émerveillé au-delà des mots.

Mais elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était née, et Galadriel détourna son regard. J'eus la sensation de me retrouver plus nu et vulnérable que je ne l'avais jamais été, et en levant le visage vers le tronc de l'arbre gardien, il me sembla que cela faisait des siècles que nous étions agenouillés à ses pieds, figés par les secondes qui s'écoulaient comme des heures, isolés du monde entier.

Galadriel dit que nous devrions rentrer. Alors qu'elle se relevait, je l'imitais avec lenteur, à regret. Nous reprîmes le chemin du retour, toujours à pas nonchalant, comme pour ne pas nous éloigner trop vite de la clairière, et le vent qui se levait soulevait nos cheveux, mêlant des mèches d'or et d'argent dans le ciel printanier.

Et puis nous laissâmes derrière nous le souffle du matin et les rayons doux de la soleil pour nous enfoncer dans l'obscurité de Menegroth.

Je raccompagnai Galadriel à ses appartements. Nous échangeâmes encore quelques mots sur le pas de sa porte. Elle me remercia de m'avoir fait découvrir la beauté de Doriath. Je répondis probablement une banalité maladroite dont je ne garde aucun souvenir, car mon esprit était demeuré auprès de la petite Niphredil au creux des racines du grand arbre.

Ce n'est qu'en les séparant que nous remarquâmes que nos mains ne s'étaient pas un instant quittées.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà... Ça vous a plu ?_

_On profite d'un moment vide de l'histoire de Doriath pour faire avancer la relation entre Celeborn et Galadriel._

_Et pour ceux qui se demande dans combien de temps aura lieu la troisième demande en mariage, eh bien... prenez votre mal en patience car ce n'est pas pour tout de suite._

_En espérant que vous aimez..._

_A la prochaine._


	23. Lembas et tarte aux fraises

_Un petit chapitre "détente" car vous devez en avoir marre de l'eau de rose, du niais et des interminables descriptions de Galadriel par un Celeborn dingo et pas très objectif..._

_Du coup, on a eu pitié de vous et on ramène le ridicule pour ce petit chapitre inutile. Si c'est drôle, ça c'est à vous de voir..._

_Bon on vous laisse découvrir ce petit massacre..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Lembas et tarte aux fraises –**

**0o0o0o0**

Je m'étais levé avec l'aube pour attendre Thranduil dans la salle d'arme pour notre leçon d'escrime, sans même prendre le temps de me sustenter. Il semblait cependant que mon jeune élève tardait à se présenter ; assis sur un rondin de bois qui servait d'ordinaire à caler les râteliers où entreposer les armes, j'aiguisai ma lame, déjà pourtant parfaitement affûtée, mes oreilles sifflantes du crissement de la pierre à aiguiser sur le fil étincelant de l'épée, avec une certaine impatience. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il devenait manifeste que Thranduil ne viendrait pas.

Assez irrité, je finis par me lever pour vider les lieux, et remontai dans les galeries supérieures d'un pas vif, sans vraiment regarder devant moi.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva ; je percutai quelqu'un de plein fouet.

Confus, je contemplai les paquetages enveloppés de larges feuilles éparpillés au sol, et, levant la tête, me retrouvai nez à nez avec Beleg.

-Excusez-moi, balbutiai-je en m'empressant de l'aider à ramasser ses paquets.

En me saisissant de l'un d'eux, je sentis une agréable odeur de pain chaud monter à mes narines, me rappelant que je n'avais rien avalé depuis la veille au soir.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit doucement Beleg en me reprenant le paquet des mains.

Un silence un peu gêné suivit, tandis que nous nous tenions l'un face à l'autre, lui équipé comme s'il comptait partir en voyage, les bras chargés de ses emballages végétaux, moi vêtu de mon épaisse cuirasse d'entraînement, l'épée au côté.

-On ne vous voit plus souvent à Menegroth, lâchai-je soudain, histoire de dire quelque chose.

-J'étais très occupé dans le nord, répondit-il après une hésitation. Les Orcs sont de plus en plus nombreux et agressifs. Et puis j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé, avec Tùrin…

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant trop que dire. Il reprit après quelques secondes :

-Je sais ce que vous pensez tous ; mais la vérité est que Saeros l'avait provoqué. Je connais Tùrin comme un petit frère ; jamais il n'aurait agi ainsi s'il n'avait pas été insulté. La mort de Saeros n'est qu'un accident, un terrible accident…

Il parlait d'une voix dure, le regard fuyant, et je compris qu'il avait déjà répété ces paroles plusieurs fois auparavant, et qu'il était prêt à les répéter encore autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Je fus touché par sa détermination à disculper son ami, et cela me poussa à répondre :

-Je vous crois.

Ce n'étaient que trois petits mots, mais à la façon dont Beleg leva ses yeux pervenche vers moi, je compris que ce n'étaient pas que trois petits mots sans signification pour lui.

-Vous êtes bien le premier.

Il m'offrit un grand sourire auquel je répondis.

-Je suis parti une fois à la recherche de Tùrin ; je l'ai trouvé parmi les Hommes, et il a refusé de les quitter. Je suis revenu seul en toute hâte, avec l'intention de repartir aussi prestement ; la Reine Melian m'a confié ceci à l'intention de Tùrin.

Il désigna du menton sa charge végétale qui sentait si bon le pain chaud et excitait mon appétit.

-C'est du lembas.

-Du lembas pour un Homme ? M'étonnai-je. Ma foi, voilà qui ne s'est jamais vu.

-Il ne s'était non plus jamais vu que des Hommes pénètrent en Doriath, répliqua Beleg. Il s'avère que le monde change, et même à l'abri derrière notre forêt et la magie de la Reine, nous ne pouvons échapper à ces changements. Non plus que nous pourrons rester éternellement cachés.

Sa voix était lente, distante, presque rêveuse, comme s'il choisissait ses mots avec soin. Je devinais qu'il exprimait là pour la première fois une pensée qui habitait depuis longtemps son esprit. Et je sentis que leur écho était vrai.

-Je m'en vais, laissa tomber Beleg en levant le regard vers les voûtes de pierre.

Je m'écartai de deux pas pour lui laisser le passage. Il m'observa un instant, avant d'incliner la tête et de me dépasser, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, mon regard accrocha le fourreau de cuir noir qui pendait à sa ceinture. Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit.

-Au fait, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, je viens des cuisines où on m'a fourni des vivres pour le voyage ; j'y ai croisé votre jeune élève, Thranduil…

Ce fut seulement quand l'Arc de Fer eut disparu dans l'escalier que je compris le sens de sa dernière phrase. Une phrase dans lesquels étaient réunis les mots « cuisine » et « jeune élève Thranduil »…

-Par Morgoth et ses Balrogs, pestai-je en me précipitant.

* * *

Quand je m'engouffrai dans les cuisines du palais, la première chose que je vis fut Thranduil, nonchalamment assis sur une table, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. La deuxième chose fut la part de tarte aux fraises qu'il tenait à la main.

Je me figeai dans l'encadrement de la porte, assailli par mille fumets de nourriture diverses qui mettaient mon estomac au supplice. Les domestiques et les cuisinières se pressaient aux fours et aux établis, plumant les poulardes, apportant les bacs de fruits, remplissant les seaux d'eau, épluchant les légumes, surveillant la cuisson des mets. Les cuisines étaient un endroit où le jour et la nuit n'avaient pas la même signification que partout ailleurs ; on n'y dormait jamais, et il y avait toujours quelque chose à y faire. Adolescent, j'aimais me profiler en ces lieux, dissimulé sous un voile d'invisibilité, pour me servir à ma guise et m'amuser de la colère des servantes quand elles constataient l'absence de ce que j'avais chapardé.

Il semblait que mon neveu avait hérité de ce goût pour les casse-croûtes impromptus, à la différence qu'il ne semblait pas juger utile de se montrer aussi discret, ni faire grand cas de ses obligations envers un pauvre bougre qui sacrifiait son temps et ses repas pour s'évertuer à lui inculquer trois notions et demi d'escrime et de savoir-vivre...

C'était une erreur de sa part, et je comptais bien le lui faire comprendre.

Fermant les yeux, je me concentrai et fis le vide en moi, malgré l'indignation qui pulsait dans mon cœur. Quand je me sentis glisser dans l'obscurité qui régnait derrière mes paupières, quand je perçus le souffle chaud des cheminées sur ma peau avec plus d'acuité, je compris que j'étais entré en symbiose avec l'atmosphère. Je rouvris les yeux, et je ne distinguai plus mon propre corps.

M'avançant à grand pas dans la cuisine, je me coulai derrière la table où Thranduil se bâfrait insouciamment, sous le regard amusé d'une domestique qui pétrissait de la pâte à pain à côté de lui. Je l'observai de loin, dissimulé à la vue de tous. En voulant avaler une trop grosse bouchée, il se macula les joues de jus de fraise qu'il essuya avec sa manche. Je souris sans chercher à le dissimuler – de toute façon, personne ne me voyait...

Thranduil avait beau avoir fêté ses trente ans au printemps dernier, il était toujours un gamin, un gamin mal-élevé, goinfre, insolent, désobéissant, menteur de surcroît ; en un mot, insupportable.

La servante qui pétrissait le pain choisit ce moment pour s'éloigner. Je sautais sur l'occasion. Et sur Thranduil.

Le pauvre garçon ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se retrouva soulevé dans les airs et emporté hors des cuisines en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire. Le personnel des cuisines avait dû trouver cette scène pour le moins étrange, mais sur le moment, trop occupé à lutter pour porter Thranduil – le bougre s'agitait comme un diable, et il me semblait avoir déjà mentionné son poids plume… –, je n'y songeai pas.

Je repris le chemin de la salle d'armes, à grands pas pour arriver le plus vite possible. Je m'efforçai de tenir le gamin sous le bras, tel un glorieux sac de patates, appliquant ma main libre sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne se mette pas à hurler comme un goret – oui, j'étais visiblement en verve de comparaisons élogieuses –, tout en priant pour ne pas rencontrer trop de monde. J'ignorais quel spectacle offrait Thranduil, battant des bras et des jambes comme s'il nageait dans les airs, mais quoi qu'il en soit, l'idéal serait d'éviter les témoins gênants. J'avais péniblement réussi à noyer l'affaire de la main disparue, alors si Oropher et Ravennë apprenaient que leur fils se prenait pour un oiseau après s'être fait passer pour Maedhros…

Par chance, un Valar bienveillant voulut bien que personne ne croise mon chemin. Soulagé, je daignai lâcher mon paquetage remuant sur les dalles de la salle d'armes. Il se redressa tel un ressort et se précipita sur le râtelier pour se saisir de la première épée à sa portée. Et quand il fit volte-face, prêt à en découdre avec son elflingnappeur, il me trouva devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres et les mains levées devant moi en signe de paix.

Je me délectai de la stupéfaction qui passa sur ses traits. Puis, alors qu'il restait figé comme une statue en position d'attaque – je notai dans un coin de mon esprit de lui conseiller de relâcher davantage les épaules – et que le silence s'éternisait entre nous, je lui signalai innocemment :

-Tu as du jus de fraise sur la joue.

Il cilla et porta, par réflexe, une main à sa joue barbouillée de rouge gluant.

-C'est vous qui m'avez… murmura-t-il en baissant lentement son épée.

La pointe heurta la pierre dans un tintement de métal.

-C'est vous qui m'avez enlevé, parvint-il finalement à articuler.

-Il semblerait, répondis-je avec un flegme dont je m'auto-congratulai mentalement. Et maintenant que tu es là, l'épée en main, nous allons _enfin_ pouvoir commencer notre leçon.

Je ponctuai ces derniers mots d'un regard sévère qui fit son effet. Thranduil baissa les yeux, l'air embarrassé, frottant machinalement sa joue collante.

-Tu avais oublié notre rendez-vous ? Le questionnai-je.

-Eh bien…

-N'en parlons plus, le coupai-je avant qu'il ait eu le temps de bricoler un alibi bancal. Je conçois qu'une tarte aux fraises soit plus intéressante que moi, mais malheureusement, il y a un temps pour tout. Lève ton épée et redresse-toi, bon sang, tu es courbé comme un vieux Mortel…

A noter que je n'avais jamais vu de vieux Mortel autrement que sur les enluminures des livres de conte. Cette comparaison hasardeuse avait surtout pour but de le piquer au vif. Cela marcha, car il se replaça aussitôt en posture offensive.

-Relâche les épaules, laissai-je tomber. Détend les bras.

Me glissant dans son dos, je posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Je me penchai vers son oreille :

-Tu n'es pas une machine engoncée dans une lourde armure clinquante. Tu es souple, agile et rapide ; tu dois danser avec tes lames. Crois-tu que l'on puisse danser convenablement si on est aussi raide qu'un piquet ?

Je sus qu'il retint l'emploi du pluriel « des lames » à la façon dont il redressa la tête comme un faon aux aguets. Souriant, je le lâchai et reculai d'un pas. Les deux mains enserrant la poignée de son épée, Thranduil se fendit soudain, avant d'effectuer une gracieuse pirouette qui me rappela Oropher valsant avec son épouse. Pivotant sur ses talons, il me fit face, la lame levée à la verticale devant lui, fendant son visage en deux. Ses yeux de saphir étincelaient.

Je notai à quel point il avait grandi au fil des ans que j'avais à peine vu passer. Il n'était plus le gamin boudeur qu'Oropher m'avait planté dans les bras en priant pour que j'en fasse quelque chose. Il avait fêté ses trente ans au printemps. L'adolescent perçait en lui comme le papillon de la chrysalide.

Je lui souris avec tendresse, et oubliai mon estomac qui broyait de l'air, oubliai le lapin que ce diabolique enfant m'avait posé, car ce n'était vraiment plus un enfant qui était devant moi, mais un homme en construction. Et je sus que, de mon existence, je n'aurai pas de plus grande fierté que d'être l'artisan du chef d'œuvre que deviendrai Thranduil Oropherion au printemps de sa vie.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_On vous avez prévenus... Un Thranduil volant couvert de tartes aux fraises dans Menegroth, et un Celeborn reconverti en elflingnappeur (pour ceux qui sont un peu mou du cerveau, c'est un kidnappeur elfique, vu que l'engliche n'est pas très en vogue en Terre du Milieu (elfling = enfant elfe pour les paumés)). Voilà, double parenthèse fermée._

_Il va vraiment falloir investir dans des pancartes marqué "Perdu, respect. Si vous le retrouvez, merci de le ramener à la fic débile d'Elenna et Miroir, elle en a grand besoin en ce moment."_

_Bon, on espère que ça vous a plu et/ou que ça vous a fait rire, et à la prochaine !_


	24. Inexacte géographie

_Un petit chapitre avec un titre de plus étrange et pourtant très exact au vu du sujet abordé ici._

_Ne vous étonnez pas de la longueur, des plus courtes, de ce chapitre. Il fait office de transition et le contenu abordé est, certes, peu développé mais très suggestif._

_Bon, on arrête de vous noyez sous de multiples couches de blabla sans queue ni tête, et on vous laisse découvrir ce passage._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Inexacte géographie –**

**0o0o0o0**

C'était une froide journée d'hiver. Après m'être acquitté de mon devoir d'éducation envers mon intenable et infernal neveu, m'être retenu à quatre mains de l'étrangler face à sa réticence à étudier et l'avoir menacé de l'emmener dans la forêt infestée de terribles araignées géantes s'il n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, j'avais trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque.

N'ayant rien de particulier à lire, j'avais fouiné dans les rayons, et dégoté un fascinant traité de géographie belerienne. J'en avais donc profité pour m'informer de la localisation exacte du royaume de Nargothrond, qui se trouvait à l'ouest de Doriath. C'était un territoire très vaste, avais-je découvert à ma grande surprise, le plus grand du Beleriand entier ; je comprenais que Finrod ait dû céder à l'appel des responsabilités qui devaient l'attendre là-bas. Deux ans avaient passé depuis son départ, et Galadriel s'était un peu consolée de son absence, ou du moins je le crois ; car elle illuminait les Mille Cavernes de son sourire, comme autrefois Lùthien. Je crois pouvoir m'enorgueillir de la pensée qu'elle recherchait ma compagnie. En vérité, depuis ce jour du dernier printemps où je lui avais montré la naissance des Niphredil et des Elanor sous le grand arbre de la clairière, nous ne nous quittions plus guère, quoi qu'en pense Galathil.

Bref, pour en revenir à notre géographie, j'avais par la même occasion appris que Nargothrond était, à l'instar de Menegroth et de la mythique Gondolin, l'une des trois cités cachées du Beleriand. L'un des trois derniers espoirs du Beleriand, ajoutai-je mentalement. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui adviendrait si l'un des trois royaumes devait tomber aux mains de Morgoth.

A cet instant, j'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi. Ce n'était pas la démarche dansante de Galadriel, ni celle, feutrée, de mon frère, non plus que le bondissement de faon excité de Thranduil. C'était un pas pesant, empreint d'arrogance et de feu ; en un mot, Oropher.

-_Laique_, laisse tes livres d'histoire et revient dans le présent !

-C'est un livre de géographie, corrigeai-je machinalement en levant le regard du manuscrit.

Le visage de mon ami était étrangement grave. Je haussai les sourcils, surpris :

-Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ?

-Il y a du monde à nos portes, m'apprit Oropher d'une voix tendue. Ils viennent de Nargothrond.

-Ah, vraiment ? Fis-je en me redressant, soudain intéressé. Finrod est-il parmi eux ? Que viennent-ils faire ici ? Galadriel est-elle au courant de leur arrivée ?

-Oui, non, je n'en sais rien, et je n'en sais rien, répondit Oropher avant de m'arracher le traité des mains pour le jeter sur la première étagère venue. Viens !

-Hé, ce n'est pas sa place ! Protestai-je, outragé, en récupérant le manuscrit.

-On s'en fiche, me coupa-t-il en me tirant par la manche. Allez, viens ! Il faut que nous soyons présents pour les accueillir !

Il me tira derrière lui alors que j'essayais de me dégager, si bien qu'il me traîna dans les couloirs par le bras, mon traité de géographie toujours dans la main.

* * *

Quand nous arrivâmes dans les grands Halls du Roi par les colonnades arrière, un silence de mort régnait. Oropher et moi nous coulâmes discrètement jusqu'au trône. Les pairs de Doriath, nous rassemblés, étaient comme figés par un maléfice. Levant la tête, je vis Thingol debout, sa couronne d'argent scintillant et son visage exprimant une violente colère qui emplissait ses yeux d'un feu meurtrier. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi, et je ne compris pas la raison d'un tel courroux.

Me faufilant à la suite d'Oropher qui nous frayait un passage parmi les dignitaires, nous parvînmes finalement au premier rang de la scène.

Devant nous, se tenaient une troupe d'elfes, aux cheveux pour la plupart d'un blond doré, différent de ce des Doriathrim ; mais ce n'est pas cela que je retins d'abord d'eux. Ce fut leurs visages hâves ; ce fut leurs yeux emplis de douleur et de fatigue ; ce fut leurs corps efflanqués sous leurs vêtements déchirés, ce fut les bandages qui enserraient les bras, les jambes, et le sang, le sang surtout, un sang séché qui maculait leurs habits de croûtes sombres…

-Seigneur Elu Thingol, roi de Doriath, crois bien que nous ne serions pas venus quêter ton soutien si nous n'avions pas perdu tout espoir…

J'ignorais lequel d'entre eux parla ; je n'aurais même pas su dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Figé d'une horreur amère qui se répandait dans mon âme, je contemplais ces êtres blessés et misérables qui étaient à mes yeux toutes semblables ; des rescapés de ce à quoi nous avions longtemps échappé, protégés par la magie de notre Reine, épuisés comme s'ils avaient précipitamment parcouru un long chemin dans l'hostilité de l'hiver sans prendre le temps de panser convenablement leurs plaies.

Et je compris que c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé.

-Il n'y a pas de déshonneur à demander de l'aide, et notre main vous est tendue, répondit Thingol, dont la voix était celle d'un frère accueillant son frère, bien que son expression soit dure et empreinte d'une sourde colère que je partageais.

Je contemplais ces gens de mon peuple que l'Ombre avait frappé ; je contemplais le sort qui nous attendais. Jamais encore le danger qui couvait au dehors ne m'avait paru si proche et si réel.

-Les portes de Menegroth vous sont ouvertes, car c'est l'Ombre de Morgoth que vous fuyez, et nous ne laisserions personne à sa merci, déclara Melian en se dressant aux côtés du roi.

Une voix altérée d'un immense chagrin lui répondit :

-Les ténèbres sont venues à Nargothrond, et Nargothrond n'est plus.

Un frisson me parcourut comme si je m'étais brûlé. Oropher me décocha un regard en coin que je ne rendis pas ; toute mon attention était soudain concentrée sur le groupe d'elfes venus au-devant de notre roi demander son appui.

Mais il n'y avait parmi eux aucun visage que je ne connaissais.

Je brûlais de m'avancer, de poser les cent questions qui me venaient à l'esprit. Mais quelque chose me retenait à ma place, silencieux et immobile parmi mes pairs, et je ne pus que lever la tête vers le trône où Thingol et Melian prononçaient à l'adresse des réfugiés de Nargothrond des mots que je n'entendais plus. Le sang pulsait dans mes tempes, emplissant ma tête d'un bourdonnement sourd. Mon regard fébrile cherchait Galadriel sans la trouver.

Nargothrond… avais-je bien entendu ? Nargothrond était tombée !

Je baissais les yeux, perplexe, sur mon traité de géographie calé sous mon bras. Un marque-page dépassait au chapitre des trois Royaumes cachés.

Trois qui n'étaient plus que deux.

Soudain, une grande confusion s'empara de la salle entière, comme si un ouragan l'eût traversée. Les gens de Doriath et de Nargothrond se mêlaient, unis sans s'être jamais connus, par le même destin qui semblait noircir l'horizon de chacun. Je saisis l'occasion pour traverser le Hall à grands pas pour atteindre l'estrade royale.

Thingol et Melian entouraient Galadriel, comme deux parents entouraient leur fille, lui parlant à voix basse, leurs visages empreints de commisération. Au milieu du vacarme, je ne parvins pas à saisir les mots qu'ils prononçaient ; mais le visage de ma bien-aimée se décomposait à chaque seconde, pâlissant alors que ses yeux clairs étincelaient comme des saphirs – de larmes ou de colère, je ne le sus. Je restais planté là, au pied des marches, et un instant, son regard se posa sur moi ; mais il semblait me traverser sans me voir. Et soudain, elle fit volte-face, s'éloignant du Roi et de son épouse, d'un pas empressé, comme si elle fuyait.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, et ce malgré le fait qu'il aborde un sujet particulièrement grave. Comme vous vous en doutez (ou vous vous en rappelez), à partir de là, tout s'accélère et Morgoth serre la vis sur les peuples libres du Beleriand (le premier qui dit Terre-Du-Milieu, on l'étripe) et étend son emprise sur un plus grand territoire menaçant les derniers peuples libres._

_J'espère que vous comprendrez que ce passage, bien que court, n'est pas à prendre à la légère, qu'un grand nombre de choses sont ici sous-entendues et qu'il ne faut pas mélanger un livre d'histoire et de géographie !_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends que vous soyez déçu(e)s par la longueur de ce chapitre, mais on vous promet que le suivant sera bien plus long. Celui-là faisait effet de transition..._

_On espère que vous avez aimé._

_En tout cas, à la prochaine !_


	25. Une nouvelle accablante

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre un peu triste, mais qui vous donnera une idée de l'avancée d'une certaine relation que nous ne citerons pas..._

_Vous voyez de quoi l'on parle ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Une nouvelle accablante –**

**0o0o0o0**

Voilà trois jours que Galadriel n'était pas parue. La dernière fois que je l'avais aperçue avait été le moment où elle était partie de la salle après que Thingol et Melian lui avaient annoncé quelque chose qui avait semblé la marquer profondément. Entre temps, j'étais rentré à mes appartement et avait entreprit de continuer mes recherches sur les territoires libres, soit non-soumis au pouvoir de Morgoth, et depuis l'arrivée des réfugiés arrivés tout droit de Nargothrond j'avais entreprit d'expliquer et de présenter à mes végétales compagnes les différents royaumes libres d'Arda, en retirant évidemment Nargothrond de la liste qui était déjà courte.

Ainsi, afin d'éviter d'avoir à sortir par ce froid hivernal, j'avais commencé à faire la lecture à mes plantes. Je commençais à peine à aborder le sujet de Nargothrond auprès de mes amies, lorsque Galathil pénétra sans frapper dans ma chambre, mais, au vu de son air empressé, je ne m'en offusquai pas et écoutai ce qu'il avait à me dire :

« Le roi te fait mander auprès de lui. Il m'a dit vouloir te parler d'un sujet important et que tu serais le seul à pouvoir t'en charger.

Bien que surpris, je lui demandai :

\- Où souhaite-t-il que je le retrouve ?

\- Dans ses appartements.

\- Bien, je m'en vais le voir, dis-je en me levant expressément.

J'étais sur le point de sortir de ma chambre, lorsque Galathil qui m'avait précédé dans le couloir me demanda :

\- Depuis quand fais-tu la lecture à tes plantes ?

\- Depuis un long moment, pourquoi ?

\- Rien, rien, répondit-il avant de me souhaiter une bonne journée et de repartir d'un pas décidé dans le couloir.

Je partais en direction des appartements du roi, en me demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle question venant de mon frère, et ce que le roi avait bien à me demander pour que je sois le seul à pouvoir le faire. Cela concernait-il de prendre soin des plantes ou de lui rendre compte de l'avancée de l'éducation de Thranduil… Pourtant, ce n'était pas lui m'avait confié son éducation. De plus en plus intéressé, je pressai le pas.

Alors que j'arrivai sur place, je remarquai que je n'étai jamais venu dans cette aile des cavernes et qu'elles étaient bien plus richement décorées que celles que j'avais l'habitude de parcourir. Je notai d'ailleurs un grand nombre de tableaux représentant le roi et sa femme tenant un Silmaril. Je m'arrêtai un instant… Le roi nourrirait-il un amour un peu trop fort à cette pierre brillante, qui avait, à ma connaissance mit le Beleriand à feu et à sang ?

Une voix me sortit de ma rêverie et me ramena à la réalité :

\- Celeborn !

Je tournai la tête en direction de l'origine de la voix et j'aperçu le roi, debout devant sa porte qui me regardait, un sourire ornant son visage.

\- Mon roi, dis-je en le saluant.

\- Trêve de cérémonie, Celeborn. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour que tu restes ici à me saluer pendant des heures.

Je me redressai et entrai dans ses appartements à sa suite, tout en me disant que le fait qu'il m'ait appelé par mon nom signifiait que le sujet devait être assez important.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait mander, sir ? osai-je demander.

\- Es-tu au courant de ce qui s'est passé trois jours auparavant ?

\- Des réfugiés venus de Nargothrond sont venus et on a appris que Finrod a disparu il y a un moment, et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé.

Le roi sembla gêné par ma réponse.

\- En réalité, je sais ce qui lui ait arrivé. Il y a un moment, j'ai reçu un message de la part de Celegorm me disant que…

A ces mots, je ne compris pas… Cele… quoi ? Je ne lui avait rien envoyé !

\- Je ne vous ait rien envoyé, pourtant…

Au regard que me jeta Thingol, je compris que d'un je n'avais pas écouté ce qu'il m'avait dit, de deux je venais de lui couper la parole, et de trois il avait dit Celegorm, et pas Celeborn…

\- Je suis désolé... Continuez…

\- Hum… Je disais donc, que Celegorm m'a envoyé un message m'annonçant la mort de Finrod, le frère de Galadriel.

Je me figeai de stupeur, mais par politesse je ne l'interrompait pas.

\- Au début, je n'y ait pas cru croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une stratégie de la part des fils de Fëanor pour nous diviser et s'emparer du Silmaril, mais en voyant les réfugiés arriver, j'en ai parlé à Galadriel. Mais ce qui m'a surprit c'est qu'elle m'a remercier de l'en avoir informé puis, elle est partie. Depuis, je ne l'ai plus revue et je me demandai si tu l'avais vue.

Je le regardai un instant, ayant du mal à digérer l'information. Avant de me rendre compte que Thingol attendait une réponse de ma part. Je lâchai donc un :

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis.

\- C'est fâcheux.

\- En effet.

\- Bon, et bien… Dans ce cas, va la voir. Nous devons savoir si elle va bien. Ça ne devrai pas être trop difficile pour toi de lui rendre visite…

\- Bien, j'irai, dis-je sans relever le commentaire sarcastique à peine caché qu'il m'avait adressé.

Puis, je quittai ses appartements et me dirigeai vers ceux de ma bien-aimée, malheureusement situés… de l'autre côté de Menegroth.

Le temps qui me séparait de la porte de Galadriel me sembla durer une éternité, mais lorsque j'arrivai enfin devant sa porte, je frappai doucement.

De légers bruits venus de l'intérieur des appartements se firent entendre, et après une ou deux minutes d'attente, elle m'ouvrit. Elle était aussi belle qu'à l'accoutumé, bien qu'elle porta une robe sombre presque noire, qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses cheveux. Mais malgré ce tableau enchanteur, un détail attira mon attention. Normalement, elle me fixai de son regard pénétrant, mais là, elle fuyait le mien.

Sans me laisser plus le temps de m'appesantir sur ce détail, elle me sourit et m'invita à entrer. Je m'exécutai donc et la laissai refermer la porte derrière moi. Nous restâmes ensuite longuement debout, l'un face à l'autre avant qu'elle me demande :

\- Qu'elle est la raison de votre venue ?

\- Eh bien, commençai-je sans trop savoir quoi dire, ni comment aborder le sujet sensible… J'ai récemment appris, la mort de votre frère et, je suis venu m'enquérir de votre… état.

\- Je vous remercie mais à ce que vous pouvez voir, je me porte comme un charme. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre soutien. La mort de mon frère m'a évidemment affecté mais je savais au fond de moi, que Nargothrond n'était pas aussi bien protégé que Doriath, et je craignais que cela n'arrive, répondit-elle d'une voix assez dure.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyez, je n'ai agis que sur ordre du roi.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir prononcé cette phrase, que je sût que je n'aurai jamais dû la dire. Galadriel vit rouge et éclata de colère.

\- Le roi ! Encore lui ! Il avait peur que je sois trop fragile, trop faible, c'est ça ? Il vous a envoyé vous, pour m'aider ! Je n'ai pas besoin de son soutien, ni du votre, ni de celui de personne ! Maintenant, partez et ne revenez pas !

Elle était terrifiante. Alors qu'elle me criait dessus et m'ordonnait de partir, elle sembla comme transcendée. Alors qu'un instant plus tôt, elle ressemblait à une douce fleur sur le point de s'éclore, elle avait levé ses bras et sa robe avait viré au gris et était déchirée par endroits, ses cheveux s'étaient mit à voler comme si un vent violent soufflait, et une aura noire presque ténébreuse l'entourait. Sa voix était devenue caverneuse et une énergie particulièrement puissante s'échappait d'elle.

De peur, je reculai de quelques pas. Voyant ma réaction, elle se calma aussitôt. L'énergie disparut et elle retrouva son apparence ordinaire. Lorsque les dernières traces disparurent, elle vacilla un instant et je la rattrapai in-extremis, avant de la faire s'asseoir sur un canapé non loin.

Elle tremblait. Je la prit dans mes bras et elle n'essaya pas de se dégager. Après de longues minutes, à pleurer, elle s'endormit.

Je l'allongeai délicatement sur le canapé et la recouvrit d'une couverture. Je parti ensuite en laissant un petit mot explicatif, lui disant que je rendais visite à mon élève et que je reviendrai plus tard lorsqu'elle se sentirai prête à me recevoir.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, avant que je reçoive un message de sa part, me demandant de lui rendre visite dans ses appartements.

Enthousiaste, je m'y rendit sans tarder. Je fut accueilli par ma dame qui me gratifia de son habituel sourire qui me déstabilisait. Elle m'invita à entrer et à m'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils présents. Elle entama la conversation :

\- Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour l'autre jour.

\- L'autre jour ? répondis-je surpris. Parlez-vous de la dernière fois où je vous ais rendue visite ?

\- En effet. J'ai été injuste envers vous et j'espère de tout cœur que vous saurez me pardonner.

\- Je vous ais déjà pardonné, la coupais-je. La mort de votre frère vous avez beaucoup plus atteinte que vous ne le laissiez paraître, et ma présence n'était pas adéquate.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi dur envers vous-même… Vous m'avez veillée dans un moment dur et vous n'avez pas fui, alors que n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Pourquoi ?

Comprenant qu'elle faisait allusion à son éclat de colère. Je répondais pesant chacun de mes mots, ne voulant pas re-déclencher un coup d'éclat.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… J'avoue avoir été figé de terreur, mais une petite voix en moi me disait que je ne craignais rien et que vous ne me blesseriez pas. Du moins pas volontairement. Selon moi, vous n'étiez pas vous-même et la douleur de le mort de Finrod était encore trop présente.

Galadriel ne répondit pas tout de suite à ma déclaration. Mais après un instant de silence, elle dit :

\- Il est vrai, que je ne vous aurez pas blessé. Tout du moins pas volontairement. J'aurai pu tout de même vous blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Puis prenant mes mains dans les siennes, elle ajouta :

\- Vous ais-je blessé d'une quelconque façon ?

Je lui répondait, d'un ton que je voulais le plus sûr possible.

\- Je vous promet que vous ne m'avez pas blessé cette fois-là…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle lâcha mes mains.

\- Je vais m'en aller, ajoutais-je ne voulant pas lui expliquer le sens des trois derniers mots que je venais de dire.

Avant de me retourner, j'ajoutai :

-Le roi, s'inquiète pour vous. Voilà maintenant plus de 3 semaines que vous ne paraissez plus aux repas. J'ai été le seul envoyé à vous pour l'instant, si vous tenez à rester seule, ne lui donnez pas plus de raison de se soucier de vous.

J'étais sur le point de quitter sa chambre, lorsqu'elle me dit d'une voix empreinte de tristesse :

\- Je suis désolée pour les deux fois… Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Je sais, dis-je avant de refermer la porte et de rentrer à mes appartements.

* * *

Le soir même, Galadriel vint au repas commun. Et même si elle ne dit pas un mot de toute la soirée, sa présence fit diminuer la tension autour de la table. A la fin du repas, Melian, vint me voir et me dit :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je te remercie de l'avoir ramenée par nous. Elle n'est pas encore de nouveau elle-même, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir majesté.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre… répondit-elle avant de me saluer et de rejoindre Thingol.

* * *

Le temps passa et au fur et à mesure du temps, ma douce revenait à la vie. Cela commença par un sourire dans un couloir, puis elle échangea quelques mots avec moi à table, un autre encore elle rit d'une blague particulièrement lourde sur Fëanor, les Silmarils et un Balrog… Pourtant, selon mon point de vue, ma blague n'était pas du tout drôle…

Après un mois, je la vit à la bibliothèque, feuilletant un manuscrit écrit en Quenya. Je ne savais où elle avait pu en trouver un car cette langue avait était interdite mais… elle avait un manuscrit écrit dans cette langue dans les mains. Je n'osai la mettre en garde et la prévenir de son imprudence, en effet, si le roi la trouvait détenant ce livre, je craignais pour sa vie.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines passèrent encore, et bien que Galadriel retrouvait son caractère coutumier, il y avait toujours ce petit quelques chose, à la fois indéfinissable et imperceptible lorsqu'on ne la connaissait pas assez, mais ce détail avait attiré mon attention. Il s'agissait d'une simple trace, invisible mais déchirante, comme une fleur arrachée par un vent ou une pluie trop forte, comme une blessure ne guérissant pas. Et je connaissais ses symptômes, les ayants moi-même connus et surmontés avec difficulté. C'est ainsi que je remarquai la lueur triste dans ses yeux à chaque fois que je croisai son regard. Je retrouvais cette douleur dans le moindre de ses gestes, même lorsqu'il s'agissait simplement de tourner les pages d'un livre… elle le faisait avec une infinie douceur comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir et qu'elle ne voulait pas le détruire et l'abîmer.

En somme, malgré toutes mes attentions, la blessure dans le cœur de ma dame ne guérissait pas.

La semaine suivante, une tempête de neige d'une violence inouïe s'abattu sur Menegroth, obligeant tous les habitants à se réfugier à l'intérieur. Lorsque la tempête s'éloigna, elle laissa derrière elle un manteau blanc neigeux qui recouvrait tout Doriath, et la soleil reparue.

Ce retour à la vie me donnai une idée, pour enfin revenir mon aimée à l'instant présent. Je me vêtis d'un vêtement chaud et me rendis aux appartements de Galadriel. Je toquai et lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit, elle fut surprise de me voir, accoutré de cette façon, mais, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir je lui disais :

\- La soleil est revenue ! Venez découvrir avec moi Doriath sous la neige !

Ma demande ressemblait fortement à celle qu'aurait faite un _elfing_ mais je m'en moquais éperdument. Galadriel réfléchit un instant, repartie, puis revint vêtue d'un long manteau blanc et argenté.

\- Je vous suis, dit-elle simplement.

Ravi, je lui offrais galamment mon bras, et nous nous rendîmes au dehors.

Au sortant de la grotte, la lumière de la neige m'éblouirent un instant mais lorsque mes yeux se furent habitués, je découvris la beauté du paysage. Il était à couper le souffle !

Une légère poudreuse recouvrait le sol d'un tapis blanc, et les arbres dénudés de leurs feuilles ondulaient doucement dans la légère brise qui soufflait faisant virevolter les flocons.

M'arrachant à cette vision, je guidai Galadriel vers un promontoire duquel la vue sur Doriath était imprenable. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé sur place que je me rendais compte qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où j'avais fait ma première demande. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le faire.

Ainsi, debout côte à côte en haut de la colline, je lui montrait la beauté du lieu sous la neige, lui disant :

\- Je regrette de ne pas être venu plus souvent. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était beau.

Galadriel me regarda et acquiesça silencieusement. Puis elle reprit son observation du paysage. Après de longues minutes de silence gêné entre nous deux, elle dit finalement :

\- Finrod aurait adoré voir ce paysage...

Déçu je me tournais vers elle et, lui forçant presque à se tourner vers moi je lui dis d'une voix ferme mais pas agressive non plus :

\- Je comprends votre chagrin et il est justifié. Cependant, vous ne devez pas laisser sa mort vous abattre. Vous devez accepter sa mort, même si c'est la chose la plus dure que vous n'avez jamais eu à faire, même si selon vous, il s'agit d'une insulte à sa mémoire… Laissez-le s'en aller. Vous vous retrouverez d'une manière ou d'une autre un jour, lorsque vous reviendrez à Valinor.

\- Je ne puis retourner à Valinor pour l'instant. Je ne le souhaite pas, il reste tant à découvrir, mais sans lui…

\- Qu'importe… Un jour vous reviendrez, un jour vous le reverrez, mais, entre temps arrêtez de vous morfondre dans le passé ! Vivez l'instant présent, de la façon que vous souhaitez mais vivez-le ! Gouttez à la vie qui vous ait donnée et vivez-la à fond… Comprenez-vous ?

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, et je vis cette lueur triste, qui brillait dans ses yeux depuis trop longtemps, vaciller. J'ajoutais :

\- Acceptez-le…

La lueur faiblit jusqu'à devenir une simple braise rougeoyante.

\- Acceptez-le, quoi qu'il en coûte.

La lueur fut soufflée et ses yeux se remirent à briller d'une autre lueur, celle que je connaissais si bien. Celle pourvue de joie, de douceur et de mystères. Elle me dit alors, comme dans un murmure :

\- Celeborn…

C'était une des rares fois où elle prononçait mon nom. Je la regardai me demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir me demander….

\- Oui ?

\- Celeborn. Au début, je ne savais pas trop mais maintenant, j'en suis sûre…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Demandez moi ce que vous voulez, et je vous suivrait. Jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut, et même plus loin !

Où voulait-elle en venir ? Je ne comprenais pas, mais la façon dont elle avait prononcé ces mots, me bouleversait et me laissait sans voix… Ne sachant que répondre, je lui sourit et lui dit :

\- Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer si nous ne voulons pas rater le repas. »

Ainsi nous rentrâmes en direction de Menegroth. Je la raccompagnait à ses appartements pour qu'elle puisse se changer pour le repas. Au moment où je lui souhaitait au revoir, je cru apercevoir une lueur déçue. Si infime que je cru l'avoir rêvée.

Et je repartis vers mes appartements me remémorant la journée que je venais de passer.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Petit point d'elfique important : elfing signifie "enfant"._

_Bon, Celeborn... Ce que tu peux être niait quand tu t'y met ?_

_A ton avis, que voulait-elle dire en te disant qu'elle te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde ? Hein ? Probablement pas de la raccompagner jusque chez elle, ni de lui faire une remarque sur l'heure... __Et dire, qu'il est en charge de l'éducation de Thranduil..._

_Ah, au fait... Vu qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre avant les vacances, sachez qu'il risque d'y avoir une semaine sans parution... On fait notre possible pour éviter ça, mais on prend tous des vacances, donc ne vous étonnez pas si un chapitre ne parait pas la deuxième semaine..._

_Bon, on espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à la prochaine !_


	26. Une rencontre inattendue

_Bonjour ! Le chapitre arrive un peu en avance car un OS arrive cette semaine et qu'on a préféré ne pas en mettre deux d'affilé. Bref..._

_Pour ceux qui se demanderaient ce que signifie ce titre, on vous jure que ça n'a aucun lien avec le Hobbit : Un voyage inattendu..._

_Sinon, eh bien... Voyez par vous-même._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Une rencontre inattendue –**

**0o0o0o0**

Ce matin, je m'étais levé sans me douter de ce qui se passerait le jour même. J'avais rejoins Oropher aux cuisines pour le petit-déjeuner, et j'avais passé ma matinée avec Thranduil. Après l'avoir longtemps assommé de littérature, d'histoire et de langues, j'avais décidé de changer de rayons et de passer aux sciences ; depuis quelques jours, nous nous étions attelés aux mathématiques.

J'avais dépensé plus de deux heures à expliquer au jeune garçon la différence entre multiplication et division. Peine perdue… L'elfing avait décidé que quatre multiplié par deux faisaient deux, et il n'y avait aucune méthode pour lui ôter cette idée de la tête. Abandonnant l'algèbre, j'avais décidé de voir s'il avait retenu la leçon de géométrie faite la dernière fois. Il était censé avoir appris quelques définitions et démonstrations assez simples, et n'avait qu'à les réciter.

-Thranduil, peux-tu me parler des propriétés des droites parallèles ? L'interrogeai-je en pensant ne pas avoir de difficultés en commençant par quelque chose de facile.

La réponse que j'obtins fut :

-Si deux droites sont parallèles et qu'elles se coupent en un même point, alors elles sont perpendiculaires.

Sous le choc, je restais figé sur ma chaise, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Puis désespéré je regardai mon jeune élève qui me souriait d'un air fier de lui.

-J'ai bien appris, hein ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Murmurai-je, atterré.

-Ben quoi ? Fit-il en me servant sa bouille la plus innocente. Ce n'était pas ça ?

Je ne sus s'il se moquait de moi ou s'il avait décrété que les mathématiques étaient indignes de son intérêt. Dans le doute, je décidais d'en rester là, et mis fin à la leçon.

Une fois mon élève parti, je rangeais les manuels de mathématique à leur place – sur la même étagère que les livres de poésie – et quittais les lieux à mon tour, pris de l'envie de me promener dans Menegroth pour me changer les idées.

Dans le couloir, je croisais plusieurs têtes inconnues qui me firent tiquer, avant que je ne reconnaisse leur chevelure d'un blond doré. Les réfugiés de Nargothrond, arrivés au cours de l'hiver précédent, s'étaient à présent implantés au sein de Menegroth. Nos gens les avaient accueillis avec bienveillance, et ils s'étaient fondus parmi nous.

Mes pensées dérivèrent, naturellement, vers Galadriel. Je n'avais guère eux l'occasion de la revoir depuis notre promenade sous la neige, l'hiver passé. J'ignorais comment elle supportait son deuil, et cela m'inquiétait. Et surtout, elle me manquait...

Je me rappelais de ce qu'elle m'avais dit, ce jour-là. Que je pouvais lui demander ce que je voulais, et qu'elle me suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde si je lui demandais. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Mais peut-être avait-elle voulu faire allusion à...

Par Eru, avais-je été aussi bête ? Avais-je vraiment laissé une telle occasion de faire ma troisième demande en mariage ?

Soit, nous allions réparer les choses, et proprement. Je me souvenais du nombre incalculable de fois où Oropher m'avait raconté comment il avait demandé la main de Ravennë. Au pied d'un arbre, un soir d'été, et agenouillé devant elle, il lui avait déclamé un poème de sa confection. Le seul qu'il n'avait jamais dû écrire à mon avis…

Le printemps était revenu. Je me rappelais le jour où j'avais accompagné ma dame au grand arbre de la clairière. Le jour où nous avions parlé d'Elanor et de Niphredil… Oui… Cet endroit conviendrait parfaitement ! Si je lui faisait ma demande le mois suivant en ce lieu, les fleurs couvriraient le sol d'un incroyable tapis or et argent. L'idée de me trouver là-bas de nouveau avec ma bien-aimée, me fit frissonner de joie.

Mais, afin de m'assurer que le lieu était adéquats, je me dirigeais prestement vers la sortie des grottes. Ce fut bien une des dernières fois que je marchais rapidement dans ces couloirs…

Lorsque l'idée m'étais venue à l'esprit, j'étais assez loin de la sortie des Milles Cavernes. Pour gagner du temps, je parti en courant dans les couloirs afin de m'y rendre rapidement, priant pour que je ne rentre dans aucune personne. Malheureusement les Valar ne furent pas avec moi. Et au détours d'un couloir, quelqu'un jaillit en même temps que moi, et nous nous télescopèrent violemment.

Sous le choc de l'impact, je fit quelques pas en arrière, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber.

Après avoir reprit l'équilibre, je regardais l'elfe qui s'était inopinément mit en travers de ma route. Mais, découvrant son identité, je pâlis d'un seul coup, mon visage se vidant de tout son sang. L'elfe dans lequel j'étais rentré n'était autre que… Galadriel !

Paniqué, je me précipitai vers elle, me répandant en excuses. Mais elle repoussa mon empressement avec douceur, m'assurant que c'était elle qui n'avait pas fait attention et que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Je la contredis vivement ; mais alors que je tentais d'expliquer en quoi j'étais le seul fautif, elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, me réduisant au silence. Une fois fait, elle me dit doucement :

\- Peut-importe… Ce n'est pas ce qui est important.

\- Qu'est-ce donc alors ? Demandai-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne, la serrant brièvement.

\- Je vous cherchais…

\- Oh ! Balbutiai-je, lâchant aussitôt sa main comme si je m'étais brûlé. Quelle coïncidence, il en était de même pour moi !

A peine les mots eurent-ils franchi mes lèvres que je les regrettais. Ce n'était absolument pas vrai… Mais, sans sembler être consciente de mon dilemme intérieur, elle ajouta :

\- Quelle heureuse surprise ! Voilà longtemps que je vous cherchais, mais vous étiez toujours introuvable. Je souhaitais vous parler de l'autre jour...

Sur l'instant je ne comprit pas… Puis me doutant qu'elle voulait parler du jour où elle m'avait crié dessus, j'acquiesçais de la tête, me demandant ce qu'elle avait bien à me dire à propos de ce fameux jour.

\- … de le refaire, sous peu.

\- Pardon ?

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas écouté la suite de sa phrase.

\- Je me disais que ce serait bien que nous le refassions sous peu. La saison s'y prête, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sur le coup, je me fourvoyai. Que voulait-elle dire ? Il n'était pas question qu'elle me crie à nouveau dessus… Légèrement énervé, je répliquai sèchement :

\- Peut-être que ça vous a plu, mais je n'ai absolument pas apprécié ce jour… Si vous croyez que c'est à refaire, vous m'en voyez désolé, mais je n'y tiens réellement pas !

Elle sembla choquée par mes paroles, et son ton se fit douloureux :

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Il m'avait pourtant semblé que ce moment seul à seul vous avait plu...

\- Vous vous fourvoyez sur ce point, je n'ai pas _du tout _aimé ce moment.

\- Mais…

\- Il m'avait semblait que nous avions tourné la page !

Galadriel sembla dévastée par ma phrase. Au vu de la façon dont son comportement changeait tout au long de la conversation, ma réponse semblait l'atteindre au plus haut point. Je la vis refouler ses larmes et me répondre, la tête haute :

\- Il s'agit donc d'un refus.

\- En effet ! Je ne vous laisserai plus vous comporter de la sorte envers moi. Vous vous étiez excusée, quelle est l'utilité de ramener cette querelle dans notre relation ?

\- Cette... querelle ?

Cette fois, se fut au tour de Galadriel de ne pas comprendre.

\- Mais de quelle querelle parlez-vous ?

\- De celle dont vous me parlez depuis tout à l'heure, voyons…

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir que nous nous soyons querellés ce jour-là…

\- Ne vous rappelez-vous pas ce jour où j'étais venu m'enquérir de votre état suite au décès de votre frère ? Ce jour-là, vous vous êtes violemment emportée contre moi et contre le roi…

\- C'est donc de cela que vous parliez ! S'exclama Galadriel, avec l'expression d'une femme ayant frôlé la mort et sauvée d'extrême justesse. Je comprends mieux votre réaction maintenant…

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ? l'interrogeais-je.

\- Je parlais du jour où nous nous étions promené ensemble dans la forêt, sous le grand arbre de la clairière... Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'une émotion qui me toucha. Celui où vous m'avez montré les Elanor et les Niphredil...

Je compris soudain mon erreur, et à quel point ce malheureux quiproquo avait failli briser notre relation à tout jamais. Je pris ma dame dans mes bras, et la serrant contre moi, je lui dit doucement :

\- Je suis désolé si mes mots vous ont blessé. Ce n'était nullement mon intention. Peut-importe ce que je vous ais dit, ne les prenez pas pour compte ! Ce n'était pas ma pensée…

\- Vous m'avez fait peur, dit-elle en m'éloignant d'elle sans pour autant lâcher mes mains. J'ai cru un instant que vous n'aviez plus de sentiments pour moi... que vous me détestiez…

\- Jamais ! Sachez que mes sentiments pour vous sont intacts et que rien ne les fera faiblir !

Le regard de ma dame s'illumina, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'espoir.

\- Se pourrait-il que…

Je ne lui laissait pas le temps de finir sa phrase… Comme elle l'avait fait avec moi quelques minutes avant, je posa mon doigt sur ses lèvres, puis me mettant à genoux devant elle, je serrai ses mains dans les miennes et prononçai solennellement :

\- Galadriel, ma dame, mon Elanor. Vous illuminez mes nuits depuis de longues années, mais c'est ici et maintenant que je vous fait cette ultime demande. Voulez-vous faire de moi le plus heureux des elfes ? Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Galadriel resta interdite un instant, puis d'un geste emprunt de douceur elle m'invita à me relever. Doucement elle replaça une de mes mèches rebelle derrière mon oreille, avant de me dire :

\- Voilà bien longtemps que j'attends ce moment… Je l'ai rêvé tant de fois, sans qu'il ne devienne réalité. J'étais les mains liées par la coutume. Mais maintenant, laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose…

Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Je lui répondais pourtant :

\- Je vous écoute…

\- Le jour où nous nous sommes baladé dans la forêt autour de Menegroth, vous m'aviez dit qu'à chaque fois que vous voyiez une Elanor, vous pensiez à moi… Ce que je n'ai pas osé vous dire ce jour-là, c'est qu'à chaque fois que j'aperçois un Niphredil, je pense aussitôt à vous. Leur douceur et leur couleur me rappelle à vous à chaque instant. Depuis ce jour, j'ai mis une graine de cette fleur dans un vase. Je ne voulais jamais vous oublier… Et cette graine a doucement poussé, grandit… et elle a éclot ce matin.

Mes mains se resserrèrent autour des siennes… Je ne tenais plus en place. Ma dame dû voir mon regard tendu, car elle me sourit et acheva :

\- Celeborn… C'est avec la joie au cœur que je vous dis… oui...

Et elle se jeta dans mes bras versant des larmes de joie.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Ridicule hein ? Et il nous semble que c'est le chapitre que vous attendiez tous !_

_On ne pouvait pas imaginer pire comme demande ne mariage qu'un quiproquo et une dispute... Mais c'est qu'ils sont doués nos deux tourtereaux._

_Et puis, quelle idée de courir dans les couloirs !_

_Bon, en tout cas, ce chapitre marque la fin de l'épopée : demande en mariage ! Ils sont enfin fiancés !_

_En tout cas, pour la qualité de demande en mariage, la théorie veut que se soit de plus en plus beau... Mais pas ici, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Genre de plus en plus ridicule._

_Oh ! Et au fait ? La propriété de mathématiques est véridique ! C'est Miroir qui l'a inventé et écrite dans une évaluation ! *s'enfuit sous une pluie de coussins* Vous vous douterez que les mathématiques finiront et ont finit dans la même catégorie que la poésie.. Celle des sujets à éviter._

_Bon, on espère que ça vous a plu..._

_Et on n'a qu'à vous dire : à la prochaine !_


	27. Ce qu'aucun de nous ne comprit

_Bonjour bonjour ! _

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre tout joyeux-guilleret parce qu'il en faut bien parfois ! Mais attention, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être... ;)_

_Énigmatique, hein ? _

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Ce qu'aucun de nous ne comprit –**

**0o0o0o0**

Le temps importait peu aux elfes, et plus encore aux elfes heureux. Je venais de le découvrir.

Je flottais sur un petit nuage fait de stupeur et de béatitude. Plusieurs fois, il m'arrivait de me réveiller en pleine nuit, hébété, en me demandant si j'avais rêvé de cela, ou bien si c'était bel et bien la réalité, et ce tourment qui me maintenant dans l'incertitude entre l'espoir et le rêve me maintenait éveillé jusqu'au lever du jour.

Mais il me suffisait de _la _voir une fois, de croiser son regard, de recevoir son sourire, et mes doutes nocturnes s'envolaient aussitôt – ne restait plus au creux de ma poitrine qu'une douce chaleur, et une terrible envie de faire part au monde de l'éclat nouveau qui m'animait. Je me taisais, cependant, à grand peine. Je m'étais toujours délecté des secrets ; peut-être aurais-je dû avoir honte de cet état de fait. Mais, même si Menegroth entier devait à l'heure actuelle connaître mes sentiments pour Galadriel, il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient tous ; c'était que mes sentiments m'étaient rendus, et qu'elle m'avait promis sa main. Alors je laissais Galathil ruminer qu'elle ferait mon malheur, je laissais Oropher me dévisager comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas, je les laissais tous et je les regardais avec hauteur, car Galadriel était mienne et ils ne le savaient pas…

Rien, en apparence, n'avait changé dans nos rapports. Nous nous retrouvions toujours, par des hasards des plus hasardeux, tantôt à la bibliothèque, dans les vergers, au détour d'un couloir. Elle me faisait passer de discrets billets pour m'inviter à partager une soirée avec elle dans ses appartements. Je m'y rendais toujours habillé comme pour une cérémonie importante, les bras chargés de fleurs, d'un flacon de vin subtilisé aux cuisines, ou d'une quelconque autre broutille que je souhaitais lui offrir. Elle me remerciait toujours en riant de mes présents.

Un jour, je vins avec une couronne de Niphredil et d'Elanor tressée par mes soins. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de surprise et de joie ; et quand, avec délicatesse, je la déposais sur sa chevelure en affirmant qu'elle était la juste parure pour la Dame de Lumière, elle émit un léger rire, et, penchant la tête, déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je réalisais alors que c'était notre premier baiser ; il avait un goût d'espoir, les couleurs de mes rêves, et le parfum des cheveux d'or de Galadriel frôlant mes joues mêlait les fleurs brillantes de rosée et la Soleil éclosant à l'est quand viens le matin.

Depuis ce jour, je cessais de me morfondre la nuit et de remâcher mes doutes, car je me souvenais encore de ce baiser, léger et pourtant si profond, qu'elle m'avait donné, comme une promesse, une vérité.

Nous partagions nos repas face à face, le plus souvent en silence, en nous observant à la dérobée comme deux adolescents, au grand amusement de la Reine, qui heureusement avait la décence de ne faire aucun commentaire. Oropher, en revanche, était blessé que je le délaisse, et plus encore que je ne l'aie pas informé de ma persistance de mon désir pour Galadriel. Tenu au courant par Galathil, qui dans sa jalousie ne devait pas lui avoir brossé un glorieux portrait de ma dame, il semblait lui aussi croire que je faisais erreur et que je devais couper tout lien avec elle, avec que ces liens ne deviennent d'inextricables chaînes. J'avais trouvé la métaphore assez jolie, mais n'avais rien répliqué ; je me contentais raisonnablement d'éluder le sujet chaque fois qu'il l'abordait – et cela arrivait assez souvent.

Mon bonheur n'aurait pas pu être plus complet.

Mais le destin est un enfant capricieux qui, aussitôt qu'il voit quelque chose de bien et de beau, cherche à la détruire par simple amusement.

Et, à la fin d'un après-midi d'été, les ténèbres que j'avais si longtemps craints et redoutés s'introduisent en Doriath.

Galadriel m'avait rejoint aux portes de Menegroth, et nous nous apprêtions à sortir pour attendre le coucher du soleil depuis les hauteurs du dôme surplombant les cavernes – tant de souvenirs rejaillissaient dans ma mémoire –. Mais alors que je lui offrais mon bras, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, laissant place à quatre gardes frontaliers, au vu de leurs cuirasses et des capes aux teintes de la forêt drapant leurs épaules. Ils encadraient une silhouette ramassée, que, dans le contre-jour, j'hésitais à l'identifier humaine ou animale.

Nous nous écartâmes pour livrer le passage à l'étrange cortège, qui nous dépassa, se dirigeant vers les Halls du Roi. Je sentis la main de Galadriel se crisper contre la mienne, et la serrais doucement pour la rassurer. Mon regard suivait l'inconnu qui venait de pénétrer dans le palais de Thingol, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entre les colonnes.

-Allons-nous voir ce qui se trame ? Me demanda Galadriel dans un murmure.

Les lèvres pincées, j'eux une pensée pour la charmante promenade, rien que nous deux, que nous allions manquer…

-Il se passe quelque chose, Celeborn, insista doucement Galadriel. Quelque chose de grave…

Je la considérais avec étonnement. Son visage était crispé, et ses yeux volaient des grandes portes aux colonnades menant aux Halls du Roi, avec une espèce d'anxiété et d'attente, comme une biche sentant la présence du prédateur, mais ne pouvant encore le voir.

-Soit, finis-je par m'incliner, perplexe. Allons-y donc.

Nous remontâmes la galerie d'un pas pressé. Sa main glissa de mon bras, mais je n'osais la reprendre ; en réalité, à l'instant où elle brisa ce contact physique, Galathil parut derrière nous, émergeant d'une des galeries dérobées qui formaient un complexe réseau au sein de Menegroth, telle une gigantesque fourmilière. Il m'interrogea du regard, et je lui répondis d'un vague geste de main qui ne parut pas l'éclairer.

Les Halls du Roi étaient parcourus de vagues de murmure, comme des frissons imperceptibles, emplis de surprise et d'incrédulité. Le Roi lui-même était assis sur son trône avec une majesté pincée, comme s'il avait été pris de court et ne savais pas à quoi s'attendre. Les quatre gardes se tenaient en ligne. Devant eux, seule, une silhouette décharnée se dressait comme celle d'un cadavre remis sur ses pieds par un quelconque maléfice. Ses guenilles avaient dû être, dans un temps ancien, une tenue de combat, et les anneaux d'une cotte de maille rouillée luisaient d'un faible éclat sous la lumière filtrée des cavernes. Une cape déchirée drapait ses épaules, et dans son dos pendaient les mèches hirsutes d'une chevelure grise. Une barbe emmêlée mangeait à moitié son visage ; la seule chose que je pus en discerner étaient ses yeux, sombres et brillants comme des onyx, emplis de la fureur silencieuse d'un animal sauvage pris au piège. Ces yeux, à la fois étrangers et familiers, me laissèrent une terrible impression de malaise, et je ne pus que détourner la tête, incapable d'en soutenir la haine tenace que j'y lisais.

Nous nous faufilâmes parmi les courtisans afin de nous rapprocher du trône en silence. Galadriel marchait à mes côtés, et je sentais mon frère nous suivre de près. Je ne vis nulle part Oropher. En revanche, mon père se tenait debout auprès du trône, une main posée près de l'épaule de Thingol. Son regard croisa le mien, et j'y lus une tension qui m'inquiéta encore d'avantage.

-Sois le bienvenu, Hùrin fils de Galdor, déclara alors Thingol en se levant, les mains jointes devant lui.

Ces mots parurent dissonants dans le silence empli de malaise qui était tombé sur la salle.

Avec surprise, mon regard se tourna de nouveau vers l'étranger au regard sombre. Hùrin, Hùrin… Par Eru, j'avais déjà entendu ce nom, mais j'étais incapable de me rappeler où et quand…

-Longtemps nous t'avons cru à jamais disparu, mais telle ne semblait pas la volonté des Valar, reprit le Roi, avec sur les lèvres un sourire qui semblait presque contraint. Car tu es de retour parmi les peuples libres, en vie, et aujourd'hui nous t'accueillons comme l'un des nôtres ; puissent tes peines être soulagées par la présence d'amis. Menegroth est ta maison, Hùrin de Dor-Lómin.

Ces paroles étaient courtoises, mais je sentis l'Homme se crisper comme sous le coup d'une insulte, et son regard se fit meurtrier.

-Sous ta chaleur, il y a du poison, Roi elfe ; et je vois tes mensonges, si bien dissimulés. Peux-tu encore oser, en me regardant dans les yeux, jurer être mon ami ? Le peux-tu, Roi elfe ?

La voix de Hùrin était éraillée comme une épée ébréchée ripant sur la pierre, et avait un éclat dément qui se reflétait dans ses yeux noirs. Sa silhouette courbée par les ans et les tortures s'était redressée dans un ultime sursaut de fierté, et il défiait Thingol sans crainte, car il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Et soudain, il sortit de sous ses guenilles en lambeaux, une parure d'or sertie de mille pierres blanches à l'éclat éblouissant, et il la jeta au pied du trône. Le bruissement des joyaux contre les dalles me fit frémir. A mes côtés, j'entendis Galadriel émettre une sorte de hoquet, à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement.

Elle était blême et ses yeux agrandis fixaient la parure abandonnée au sol, étincelante comme une fierté perdue.

-Reçois ton salaire, cracha Hùrin, pour avoir si bien gardé ma femme et mes enfants ! Car ceci est le Nauglamir, et beaucoup en connaissent le nom chez les Elfes et les Humains. Je l'ai sorti pour toi de la nuit de Nargothrond où l'avait laissé ton parent Finrod, quand il partit avec Beren accomplir la mission de Thingol !

Je sursautai malgré moi, car je venais de reconnaître la parure d'or que j'avais une fois vue au cou de Finrod lors de la fête du Printemps d'Arda, bien longtemps auparavant… Ma main saisit instinctivement celle de Galadriel, et celle-ci la serra avec urgence.

Elle avait courageusement fait le deuil de son frère, et je croyais pouvoir m'enorgueillir de l'avoir aidée et soutenue. Pourquoi, au moment où elle commençait à sécher ses larmes, à oublier sa peine, fallait-il que les souvenirs de son défunt frère ressurgissent, de la plus violente et la plus cruelle manière qu'il soit ?

Je perdis un instant le fil du présent. J'avais conscience de la présence de Galadriel, avec plus d'acuité que jamais. Sa main douce et froide dans la mienne. Le parfum de sa chevelure frôlant mon épaule. Tournant légèrement la tête, je croisai son regard où couvaient des larmes silencieuses. Je lui adressai un léger sourire, perceptible pour elle seule, afin qu'elle sache que j'étais là – pour elle, avec elle.

Une bourrade dans le dos brisa notre fragile bulle dorée. J'adressa un regard en coin à Galathil et manquais de soupirer, avant de reporter mon attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant nous.

Hùrin était à présent debout sur la première marche du trône. Le Nauglamir était dans ses mains, et son regard plongé dans celui de Thingol avait perdu son éclat animal.

-Accepte maintenant, seigneur, le Collier des Nains, comme un don venu de celui qui n'a rien, et en souvenir de Hùrin de Dor-Lómin. Car mon destin est rempli et le but de Morgoth est atteint, mais je ne suis plus son esclave.

Et sur ces mots, dont le dernier écho résonna longtemps sous les cavernes. Hùrin déposa solennellement le Nauglamir entre les mains de Thingol, puis, sans rien ajouter, il fit demi-tour et disparut. Nul ne l'en empêcha et le Roi ne le rappela pas. Son regard était rivé sur le Nauglamir, absorbé et comme songeur.

J'aurais peut-être dû me sentir soulagé du départ du vieillard. Mais au contraire, son absence était comme une menace, et le Nauglamir qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, que le Roi ne lâchait pas du regard, le signe que les ténèbres avaient pénétré au sein de Doriath.

Mais aucun d'entre nous ne le comprit ce jour-là, et il fut ensuite trop tard.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Le début de la fin, comme on dit..._

_Petite note : les paroles d'Hùrin qui commencent par "Reçois ton salaire" et "Accepte maintenant" sont directement tirées sur Silmarillion, chapitre "La Ruine de Doriath"._

_Tenez, figurez-vous qu'à partir de maintenant, on va (un minimum) arrêter de faire n'importe quoi avec la chronologie. Et je dirais même plus : aujourd'hui, on peut se payer le luxe de vous donner une date précise afin de situer le bazar ! Apprenez donc, chers amis, que nous sommes en l'an 502 du Premier Âge. Qui a bien appris son cours d'histoire pour aujourd'hui ? Je répète, qui se rappelle que la première chute de Doriath a lieu pas plus tard qu'en 503 ?_

_... et sur-ce, on vous laisse ! Bisous et à la prochaine !_


	28. Qu'est-ce que ça a dans sa poche ?

_Voici le nouveau chapitre des tribulations... Celui-là porte un titre qui doit rappeler des choses à certains d'entre vous. Non ?_

_En tout cas, on vous promet, le saut temporel est de quelques mois pas plus, et non pas de deux âges comme certains pourraient le penser._

_Bon, on arrête de parler..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Qu'est-ce que ça a dans sa poche ? –**

**0o0o0o0**

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais fait mon ultime demande en mariage. La venue du père de Turin Turambar s'était peu à peu effacée de mon esprit comme le lointain souvenir d'un mauvais songe. J'avais tant de pensées plus réjouissantes pour m'occuper l'esprit ! L'officialisation de mes fiançailles avec Galadriel par exemple ; la coutume voulait que les futurs époux s'échangent des anneaux d'argent pour marquer comme réel leur engagement. Un an jour pour jour après cela, au cours d'une grande fête organisée par les proches des fiancés, les anneaux d'argent étaient remplacés par des anneaux d'or, et le mariage prononcé. Aussi, un soir, Galadriel m'avait convié dans ses appartements, et dans le secret de notre intimité, nous nous étions confiés nos alliances.

Le lendemain au cours du repas, Galathil et Oropher ne manquèrent pas de remarquer ce nouveau bijou qui ornait ma main droite. Et comme je n'étais pas un amoureux des ornements, ce détail avait aussitôt attiré leur attention.

Je m'étais donc retrouvé dans l'obligation de leur révéler la vérité. Et je me rappelle encore bien leurs réactions…

Ravennë qui écoutait discrètement notre conversation lors du repas avait lâché un : « Il était temps ! », pendant qu'Oropher me contemplait, bouche bée, comme s'il avait vu apparaître Morgoth en personne devant lui. Galathil n'était pas dans un meilleur état, ne cessant de balbutier : « Non… Tu l'as fait… C'est une blague ? », tout en se pinçant, croyant qu'il était en train de rêver.

Le comique de cette situation avait été achevé par la réaction de Thranduil : « Ah… » avait-il lâché en haussant les épaules, son assiette semblant bien plus passionnante que mes fiançailles. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tardé à baisser la tête et, la bouche pleine, avait fait remarquer à son père : « Fait attention _ada_, tu baves… ». Ce qui avait eu pour résultat de nous faire éclater de rire, Ravennë et moi, attirant indubitablement l'attention de toute la tablée sur notre petit groupe bruyant.

Je remarquais que Melian, aux côtés de Galadriel, avait pris sa main dans la sienne et contemplait son anneau d'argent avec un sourire en coin. Apparemment, le couple royal était au courant de nos fiançailles. Ou tout du moins la reine. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le roi n'avait pas donné signe de vie et son trône était la plupart du temps vide. Son absence commençait sérieusement à se faire ressentir ; son frère Elmo avait dû prendre en main la maîtrise de la paix intérieure du royaume, et mon père Galadhon, premier lieutenant, avait la charge des coordinations des patrouilles surveillant les frontières nord.

Tandis qu'autour de moi, Oropher et Galathil exprimaient leur plus profonde stupéfaction, mon esprit divaguait à une pensée des plus préoccupantes : la coutume voulait que le fiancé offre un présent à sa promise en gage de sa foi, et j'ignorais tout à fait ce qu'offrir à Galadriel. Puis soudain, je me rappelais que Hurin avait ramené à Menegroth le Nauglamir appartenant jadis à Finrod. Il me semblait plus que légitime que sa sœur en hérite. Aussi, sans déblatérer davantage, je quittais la table et pris le chemin des appartements royaux.

Calmement, je toquais à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Supputant que le roi devait être sorti, je pris mon mal en patience et attendis.

Après deux heures d'attente, la reine passa dans le couloir et, surprise de me voir, elle me demanda ce que je faisais devant la porte des appartements royaux. Embarrassé, je lui expliquai que j'attendais le roi pour une affaire personnelle. Comme elle semblait curieuse, et qu'elle était après tout concernée de par sa proximité avec Galadriel, je lui exposai mon projet. J'eus la surprise de voir Melian pincer les lèvres, d'un air presque contrarié, avant de reprendre tout aussi prestement une expression neutre.

D'une voix où je sentis tressaillir une émotion inexplicable, elle déclara qu'elle allait chercher le roi de ce pas et l'informer de ma requête, même si, de son point de vue, il n'était pas certain qu'il accepte... Quand je lui demandais pourquoi, elle se contenta de se détourner pour s'engager dans le couloir. Mais il me sembla entendre sa voix murmurer : « Il n'est plus lui-même… »

Je me retrouvais donc à nouveau seul, attendant dans le couloir désert l'arrivée hypothétique du roi.

Après encore de longues minutes, Thingol parut enfin. Il était richement vêtu, chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire en dehors des grandes occasions. Thingol était un homme modeste. Aucune personnalité étrangère n'avait été récemment annoncée, et je doutais que ce fut sur l'influence de qui que ce soit que l'envie lui soit soudain venue de s'habiller de cette façon. Non plus qu'il aie jugé nécessaire.

Me voyant campé devant sa porte, Thingol haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, m'invitant à y entrer sans tarder. Je notai néanmoins qu'au moment où je passais devant lui, il plongeait sa main dans une de ses poches comme s'il y gardait quelque chose d'important qu'il avait peur d'égarer. Quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas se séparer…

\- Que souhaites-tu donc, Celeborn fils de Galadhon ?

\- Je suis venu vous demander une faveur… répondis-je en essayant de passer outre son ton très formel, car il n'employait habituellement ce ton que lors de moments formels.

Généralement, avec moi, il se contentait d'un "Celeborn" ou d'un "mon ami" chaleureux. Ce nouveau ton n'eut que pour effet de renforcer mon incompréhension. Incompréhension qui avait été causée par la remarque de la reine, et accentuée par l'absence répétée sur le trône de celui qui se tenait devant moi.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous souvenez-vous du collier que Hurín vous a amené, il y a de cela quelques mois ?

\- Le Nauglamir ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux, portant à nouveau, d'un geste presque machinal, la main à sa poche.

\- Oui… répondis-je plein d'espoir me demandant ce que pouvais bien contenir cette fichue poche.

\- Pourquoi le veux-tu ?

\- Eh bien… Commençais-je ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

Se doutant que mon explication risquait d'être longue, le roi s'assit et m'invita à faire de même. Je m'exécutais et me jetais à l'eau :

\- Comme vous le savez sûrement, Galadriel et moi nous allons nous marier.

\- Ah ? S'exclama-t-il, me coupant. Première nouvelle ! Je n'étais pas au courant…

\- Oh ! Eh bien…

\- Maintenant que je le sais, continue… Me recoupa-t-il.

\- Comme vous le savez sûrement, il est fortement recommandé d'offrir un cadeau lors du mariage.

\- Oui je le sais…

\- Très bien, repris-je, légèrement agacé par les interruptions incessantes du roi.

\- Et donc… me coupa-t-il encore une fois.

\- Bref… Comme vous vous doutez sûrement…

\- Ah ? Je devrai m'en douter maintenant ?

Apparemment, le sujet n'était pas à son goût… Je tentais de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation en me raclant la gorge :

\- Ainsi… Je comptais offrir un cadeau à Galadriel à l'occasion de notre mariage.

\- Et quel est le lien avec moi ?

\- Je comptais lui offrir le Nauglamir, car il appartient à sa famille et que…

\- Pardon ?

\- Je comptais lui offrir le Nauglamir car…

\- Oui, j'ai compris… Il appartient à sa famille, tu viens de le dire.

\- Y a-t-il un problème à cela ?

Le roi me regarda d'un air suspicieux sa main plongeant pour la énième fois dans sa poche pour tenir un objet invisible à mes yeux. Au travers du tissus richement brodé, je vis sa main tâtonner puis se refermer sur un ce mystérieux objet. Le visage de Thingol se détendit d'un seul coup, il retira sa main de sa poche et m'adressa même un sourire :

\- J'avoue avoir été surpris pas votre demande… Je vous auriez bien confié le Nauglamir mais… c'est impossible.

\- Impossible ? m'interrogeais-je surprit.

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer, mon, cher Celeborn, mais sachez que je ne peux vous confier le Nauglamir…

\- Je…

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai regardé les documents et les règles de successions… le Nauglamir n'appartient techniquement plus à sa famille. J'en suis navré…

Je fus un peu surpris par sa réponse, mais surtout déçu. Cela dû se voir sur mon visage car le roi sortit la main de sa manche et me tapota le dos en me disant d'un ton presque empreint de sollicitude :

\- As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? me demanda-t-il en m'emmenant lentement vers la porte.

\- Non…

\- Bien… Je suis sûr et certain que tu trouveras un magnifique cadeau en remplacement !

\- Si vous le dîtes…

La poigne du roi sur mon épaule se faisait de plus en plus forte et je sentais bien qu'il m'emmenait inexorablement vers la sortie. Cette attitude, que je ne lui connaissais pas, me surpris. Quelque chose devait turlupiner le roi pour qu'il plonge sans cesse sa main dans cette satanée poche. Que pouvait bien contenir sa poche ? Tout en me posant la question, je me disais qu'à ma place, Thranduil n'aurait pas hésiter à poser la question avec une qualité grammaticale digne uniquement de lui-même. Cela aurait très bien pu donner : « Qu'est-ce que ça a dans sa sale petite poche… » et il n'aura pas fait grand cas de poser cette question devant le roi.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée soudaine d'un soldat qui jaillit dans les appartements du roi. Surprit, ce dernier fit un pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner de moi. Le soldat, il était rare d'en croiser dans les couloirs de Menegroth, était essoufflé. Il commença pas saluer le roi, puis reprenant son souffle, il me jeta un regard de côté et délivra son message :

\- Mon roi, les artisans de Nogrod sont arrivés. Je les ait fait descendre aux forges, ils vous attendent.

Thingol me jeta un regard en coin, avant de reporter son attention sur le soldat :

\- Bien… Je finis avec… Celeborn et j'arrive.

Puis se tournant à nouveau vers moi, il me salua et me déclara d'un ton formel :

\- Je vous remercie d'être passé. J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous êtes venu chercher. »

Et, sans ne rien ajouter il me fit sortir et quitta ses appartements avec le garde me laissant devant la porte… Dépassé par les événements, je restais là à le regarder s'éloigner avec une seule idée qui me tournait en tête, une pensée qui faisait écho aux paroles de Melian. Le roi n'était plus lui-même.

Mais pensant que je me faisait des idées, je retournais à mes appartements en cherchant une nouvelle idée de cadeau…

En arrivant à mes appartements, je vis un livre de géographie ouvert sur ma table. Sur la double-page un magnifique planisphère d'Arda était délicatement représenté. Je me réprimandait moi-même d'avoir laissé un si précieux manuscrit à portée du moindre dégât. Voulant éviter qu'une catastrophe n'arrive, je m'emparais de l'ouvrage avec la ferme intention de le ranger dans un endroit sécurisé, mais alors que je refermais le livre, mes yeux accrochèrent un mot au passage : Nogrod.

C'était de là que venaient ces mystérieux invités du roi, ceux qui étaient descendus aux forges... Qui étaient-ils ? Des elfes ? Dans ce cas, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'eux en Doriath. Et il me semblait peu probable qu'il s'agisse de Nains ou d'Hommes. Curieux, et pestant intérieurement sur ma trop grande promptitude à refermer le livre, je me mis à le feuilleter en recherchant la page sur laquelle j'avais lu ce mot.

Après plusieurs minutes, je la retrouvais. Et je restais ébahi devant la page du manuscrit, un doigt posé sur le petit paragraphe calligraphié d'une écriture délicate, le lisant et le relisant, sans oser le comprendre.

Les artisans de Nogrod étaient des Nains.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et paf... Fin du chapitre ! *s'enfuient sous des pluies de clous*_

_Ben oui ! Voilà ! Tous ceux qui connaissent un tout petit peu (voir bien) ce passage de l'histoire doivent se ronger les sangs et nous en vouloir à mort !_

_Mais, bon.. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Et là, tout ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi on parle, sont en train de paniquer... La fic est loin d'être terminée (on en a encore jusqu'à juin 2021)... Non, là on fait juste très légèrement allusion à la prochaine chute de Doriath._

_Sur un autre sujet... Certain(e)s d'entre vous auront remarqués la petite allusion à Gollum avec la fameuse histoire de poche et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que Celeborn aura des problèmes d'anneaux. Personne ne voit de quoi on parle ? Mais avez-vous lu le Seigneur des Anneaux de J.R.R Tolkien ou pas ? Oui ? Ben vous savez de quoi on parle... Bref !_

_On espère que ça vous aura plu ! Et pas de de problème, les chapitres reprendront leurs parutions les mercredi la semaine prochaine..._

_A bientôt !_


	29. D'argent et d'émeraude

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'on attendait de vous publier ce chapitre et nous sommes un peu surexcitées à l'idée de vous le faire -enfin- découvrir... Mais, bref... Laissons place à notre habituelle et inutile amie : l'introduction._

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, l'un des plus lourds depuis le début de la fic. Il porte un titre bien énigmatique, non ?_

_Bon... On ne va pas laisser le suspense durer plus longtemps, et on vous souhaite une..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– D'argent et d'émeraude –**

**0o0o0o0**

-Celeborn, tu trembles comme une feuille…

Oropher faisait de son mieux pour m'aider à ajuster mes vêtements d'apparat. Il avait remis dans le bon sens la chemise que j'avais mise à l'envers, et m'avait gentiment fait remarquer que j'essayais depuis un quart d'heure d'enfiler la botte gauche à mon pied droit.

-Calmes-toi, _mellon nin_, murmura-t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Je calquais ma respiration sur la sienne, fixant son visage résolu où fleurissait un sourire. Le ventre noué d'une angoisse indescriptible, je tentais d'y répondre.

-Ça va bien se passer, reprit Oropher d'une voix calme, rassurante.

J'hochais la tête en essayant de toutes mes forces d'y croire.

-Mais si je me rends ridicule ? Murmurai-je d'une voix étranglée par ma gorge sèche. Si je ne fais pas les choses comme il faut ? Si au dernier moment, elle refuse ?

-Tu es idiot, me répondit mon ami. Elle t'a donné sa parole et sa main. Elle ne reviendra pas sur sa décision, _laique_, car elle t'aime…

Ces mots faillirent m'amuser.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ?

Il sourit simplement, avant de me lâcher et d'empoigner une brosse à cheveux abandonnée sur le guéridon.

-Je vais te recoiffer convenablement, tu ne peux pas te présenter devant elle hérissé comme un porc-épic, lança-t-il avec un enjouement presque contagieux.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais qualifié à ce genre de tâches, articulai-je avec un détachement feint en prenant place dans un fauteuil, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs.

-Il le faut bien, tu sais comme Ravennë est coquette, répondit-il en se plaçant derrière moi, commençant à me coiffer avec une douceur surprenante. Elle me demande toujours de l'aider. Au fil des siècles, j'ai fini par prendre le coup de main.

Nous restâmes un instant silencieux alors qu'il passait sa brosse dans ma chevelure, en défaisant les nœuds. Les mâchoires serrées, je fixais un point invisible devant moi, y focalisant les bribes éparses de ma concentration. Je sentais, contre mon poing serré, le contact de l'anneau d'argent.

La coutume avait voulu que nous respections l'année de fiançailles réglementaire ; ces douze mois arrivaient à leur terme, et le printemps était de retour.

Et aujourd'hui était le jour à Galadriel et moi allions nous unir, devant notre peuple et devant les Valar.

Je frémis quand je sentis les mains d'Oropher sur mon front, et quelque chose de froid comme du métal contre ma peau. Quand je levais les yeux vers le miroir mural face à moi, j'eus la surprise de voir mon front ceint d'un fin diadème d'argent orné d'émeraudes, comme une myriade de perles courant sur les torsades de mithril.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ce diadème, m'étonnai-je.

-Mablung a accepté de le forger à ma demande, expliqua mon ami avec un sourire vaguement gêné. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un orfèvre très habile…

J'étouffais un rire nerveux.

-Mais pourquoi me l'offres-tu ? Crois-tu que ce soit approprié ?

-Tu es un prince de la maison royale, Celeborn. Je crois que tu mérites aujourd'hui d'être paré comme tel.

Je contemplais pensivement notre reflet. Accoudé au fauteuil, ses mains tenant la brosse à cheveux au-dessus de ma tête comme une masse qu'il menaçait d'y abattre, il nous adressait un sourire à la fois taquin et empli d'émotion. Un peu de mon appréhension me quitta. Oropher était pour moi un frère, un aîné sur qui je pouvais m'appuyer. Certes, nous n'avions pas toujours été en accord – il était d'ailleurs bien rare que nos points de vue concordent. Mais il avait été là pour moi quand j'avais eu besoin de son soutien.

-Merci, Oropher.

Je fixais son reflet, et celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête. Il avait compris que je ne parlais pas uniquement du cadeau du diadème…

-Bon, lança-t-il en m'administrant une joyeuse tape sur la tête. Il est temps d'y aller, mon cher !

Je chassais sa main en grognant pour le principe, avant de me lever. Aussitôt, Oropher s'approcha pour réajuster ma ceinture et les plis de ma mante avec un soin inhabituel. Il semblait que Ravennë avait sur lui des effets des plus bénéfiques, songeai-je en ricanant à part moi.

-Tu vas voir, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, me souffla-t-il rapidement, nos fronts se touchant presque. Tu as confiance en elle, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera l'instant le plus beau de ta vie.

Je m'efforçais d'oublier les doutes qui m'envahissaient soudain. Étais-je vraiment digne d'elle ? M'avait-elle mené en bateau tout du long afin de me ridiculiser devant tous le moment venu ? Ou bien, revenant sur sa décision première, n'allait-elle pas hésiter et…

-Celeborn !

Oropher me secouait comme on secouait un endormi en proie à un cauchemar.

-Allez, viens, reprit-il.

Et, me tirant presque par le poignet, il m'entraîna hors de ma chambre où nous nous étions isolés pour que je me prépare. Les galeries que nous traversâmes étaient désertes. Tout le monde devait déjà être dehors, rassemblés près du grand arbre de la clairière, pour assister à la cérémonie.

Car c'était bien évidemment dans ce lieu empreint de magie et de secret que Galadriel et moi avions choisis pour nous unir.

-Je suis honoré que tu m'aie choisi comme témoin, tu sais, déclara Oropher tandis que nous franchissions les grandes portes.

Nous fûmes accueillis par une brise de printemps et un soleil doux illuminant les fleurs en éclosion de la prairie.

-J'en suis heureux, répondis-je. J'avais peur que Galathil se froisse que je lui fasse cette demande, lui qui s'est si fort opposé à cette union…

-Je n'y étais pas non plus favorable, tu sais, soupira mon ami.

Nous longeâmes l'orée de la forêt. Au loin, portée par le vent, je percevais une mélodie de harpe.

-Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta Oropher, je suis fier de toi.

Et alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, nous parvînmes à la clairière.

Il y avait là mille visages familiers, que j'avais côtoyé depuis mon enfance. Je pouvais mettre des noms sur certains. Melian, debout au pied du grand arbre, son visage baigné de la lumière de midi. Galathil, son épouse et sa fille ; Ravennë tenait par la main un Thranduil surexcité aux cheveux couronnés d'une tresse de fleurs sauvages ; bien sûr mes parents, qui me souriaient avec discrétion, et Elmo, mon grand-père.

Mais nulle part, je ne voyais Galadriel.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Murmurai-je, paniqué, à Oropher.

Il m'adressa un demi-sourire, entre pitié et amusement :

-Celeborn, mon ami, tu as assisté à mon mariage, et celui de ton frère… tu devrais savoir comment ces cérémonies se déroulent.

Et sans plus d'explications, il me planta à quelques pas du grand arbre alla rejoindre son épouse et son fils. Thranduil m'adressait des signaux frénétiques assortis de grimaces probablement censées préciser ses propos. Mais je ne pouvais en conclure, soit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se soulager, soit qu'il avait avalé quelque chose de très amer. Je détournais les yeux, reportant mon attention sur Melian, face à moi, semblable une statue de marbre blanc. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent les miens, et elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Elle se fait simplement désirer, Telperion, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Qu'elle m'appelle par le nom donné par ma mère, que personne n'utilisait jamais, me surpris. Mais sa voix, bien qu'à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, avait un accent apaisant, et je décidais de m'en remettre à ma Reine.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, les trilles d'une harpe que je ne voyais nulle part chantèrent une mélodie égrenée de notes claires et joyeuses. Et quand je me retournais, de l'autre côté de la forêt, apparurent deux silhouettes ; celle de notre Roi Thingol, et à son bras, Galadriel.

Elle était plus éblouissante que jamais, parée entièrement de blanc, et ses cheveux d'or tressés de perles délicates comme des gouttes de rosée. Elle était semblable à une étoile descendue du ciel.

Et elle venait pour unir son éternité à la mienne.

Mon cœur se gonfla d'une immense tendresse et d'une émotion qui manqua de me faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais je parvins à rester digne, laissant simplement un sourire prendre place sur mes lèvres, alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement au rythme de la marche nuptiale, guidée par Thingol.

La soleil resplendissait dans la clairière, en ce jour unique. Et quand Galadriel s'arrêta finalement à mes côtés, son regard croisa le mien. Il y brillait une douceur qui acheva de dissiper mes doutes et mes peurs.

Je tendis mon bras, et Thingol y déposa délicatement la main de Galadriel, comme on offrait un présent précieux. Pas un instant, mes yeux ne quittèrent ceux de ma bien-aimée, alors que nous nous avancions jusqu'au pied de l'arbre. Thingol rejoignit Melian, qui tenait entre ses mains un coffret de bois ouvragé, au couvercle fermé.

-L'union de deux âmes est un instant unique dans la vie d'un elfe, commença Thingol d'une voix grave qui porta dans toute la clairière, accompagnée des doux murmures de la harpe. Impérissable dans sa mémoire immortelle, il reste l'un des plus beaux…

Je perdis le fil de son discours à peu près à ce stade. Les yeux ardents de Galadriel étaient bien plus fascinants. Ils ne me quittaient pas, brillants comme deux fenêtres sur un océan de rêves sur lequel je souhaitais plus que tout naviguer avec elle.

_Notre roi parle bien, mais il est un peu trop pompeux à mon goût…_

Je tressaillis à l'entente de sa voix qui semblait susurrer tout près de son oreille. J'avais presque oublié qu'elle était capable de parler dans les esprits…

Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas grâce à cela que tout avait commencé ?

_Notre roi ? _Remarquai-je en pensée.

_En vous épousant, c'est votre royaume que j'épouse…_

Un léger sourire caressa ses lèvres.

Saisi de stupeur et d'émotion, mon esprit se perdit un instant dans un brouillard confus, avant que je ne trouve quelque chose à répondre :

_Je… je vois que vous portez le bijou que je vous ai offert…_

En effet, sur sa poitrine brillait une broche d'argent en forme d'aigle, au cœur d'émeraude. Dépité de n'avoir pu obtenir le Nauglamir pour elle, je m'étais tourné vers Mablung, guerrier redoutable et talentueux forgeron, et lui avais demandé de créer un bijou pour ma promise. Il avait accepté, à une seule condition : avoir l'honneur de nommer lui-même sa création, comme un père nommerait son enfant. Je n'avais pu lui refuser, et alors j'étais allé porter l'_elessar _à Galadriel.

_Comment aurais-je pu ne pas la porter, Celeborn ? Elle est votre présent, et elle restera à mon cou chaque jour de ma vie._

-Celeborn Telperion, fils de Galadhon…

Nous tournâmes la tête au même moment, comme deux amants secrets surpris par leurs parents.

-Celeborn Telperion, fils de Galadhon, répéta Thingol, le visage solennel mais les yeux brillant d'un amusement attendri, voulez-vous prendre Galadriel Artanis, fille de Finarfin, pour épouse ?

-Oui ? Balbutiai-je, sans être sûr d'avoir bien compris la question.

Mais le Roi s'était déjà tourné vers ma dame :

-Galadriel Artanis, fille de Finarfin, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Celeborn Telperion, fils de Galadhon ?

-Oui, répondit Galadriel d'une voix ferme, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Thingol.

Et alors seulement je compris ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Melian ouvrit d'un geste lent le coffret qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. A l'intérieur, rayonnaient deux anneaux d'or. En qualité de premier témoin, Oropher s'avança pour les prendre dans ses mains, avant de déclarer d'un ton empli de fierté :

-En ce jour, l'argent remplace l'or, et la promesse devient serment.

Alors je me tournais face à Galadriel, et fis doucement glisser l'anneau d'argent qui ornait son doigt, pour le remplacer par l'anneau d'or que me tendait Oropher. Elle me souriait en silence en me laissant faire. Puis ce fut son tour. Je ne connus pas de sensation plus douce que celle de ses mains sur les miennes, tandis qu'elle nous unissait d'un lien inaltérable.

Je n'arrivais pas encore tout à fait à le croire. Elle m'aimait ; elle était là, elle était mienne désormais.

_-Elen Siluva aurenna veryanwesto !_ Prononça Thingol, repris par l'assemblée d'une seule voix, tandis que des tonnerres d'applaudissements éclataient de tous les côtés.

Mais je n'entendais plus rien ; je ne voyais plus rien que le visage illuminé de soleil de Galadriel, un visage que j'aurais la chance de contempler chaque jour de ma vie, et au-delà encore de sa fin…

Il me semblait tellement improbable que la plus belle, la plus extraordinaire femme qu'Arda ait jamais vu naître, m'aie choisi, moi. Eru n'aurait su me faire un plus beau cadeau.

Je vis des visages familiers m'entourer, j'entendis des rires et des exclamations de joie. Mon père passa un bras autour de mes épaules en me soufflant à l'oreille « il fallait bien que tu te ranges, toi aussi », alors que ma mère, les yeux brillants d'émotion, ne cessait de répéter combien elle était fière de moi.

-Je n'ai jamais douté de vous deux ! S'exclama Galathil, avec aux lèvres un large sourire qui ne me semblait pas factice.

Je fus pris à cet instant précis d'une quinte de toux inopinée, et je crois que cela le vexa.

Puis Oropher s'approcha à son tour, pour m'administrer une bourrade dans le dos qui faillit m'envoyer valser contre l'arbre le plus proche.

-Notre cher _laique_ est devenu un homme, à présent ! Tonna-t-il à la cantonade, soulevant des rires discrets.

Froissé, je faillis répliquer vertement, mais de voir Galadriel rire elle aussi me coupa dans mon élan, et je restai silencieux, tout en me promettant intérieurement de lui faire payer cela.

-Puisse la lumineuse Galadriel éclairer son visage longtemps encore, reprit alors Oropher, à ma plus grande surprise, en prenant la main de ma bien-aimée pour la baiser délicatement. Car jamais je n'ai vu autant rayonner mon ami Celeborn que depuis le jour où il vous vit pour la première fois.

Mon cœur se gonfla d'émotion alors qu'une vague d'applaudissement saluait cette tirade imprévue, et j'effaçai mentalement mes plans de vengeance.

-_Hannon le, mellon nin_, répondis-je, incapable de dire davantage.

Il s'inclina légèrement, une main posée sur le cœur et un sourire aux lèvres.

-Au fait, où est Thranduil ? Demandai-je en regardant autour de moi sans voir nulle part mon insupportable neveu.

-Là, fit mon ami en pointant le doigt derrière moi.

Me retournant, je trouvais une forme allongée contre un tronc d'arbre, recroquevillée comme un jeune louveteau endormi.

-Il…

-Il dort, s'amusa Oropher. Le discours de Thingol l'a assommé, au sens propre…

J'éclatais de rire.

-Il n'était pas si long !

-Tu plaisantes ? Cela a duré un bon quart d'heure… Mais évidemment, tu n'as pas dû en écouter grand-chose. Tu étais occupé à regarder ta dulcinée dans le blanc des yeux en souriant béatement.

-N'auras-tu jamais fini de me tourner en ridicule ? Marmonnai-je, les joues en feu.

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de rire.

-Je te taquinais, rien de plus, _mellon nin_. Tu n'as pas été ridicule aujourd'hui, Celeborn ; tu m'as impressionné, et je suis fier de toi. Sincèrement.

Emporté par un élan d'émotion, je le serrais dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte en me broyant les côtes au passage, et je le sentis rire de nouveau dans mes cheveux.

-Mais je crois que tu devrais rejoindre ta nouvelle épouse, s'exclama-t-il en se dégageant avec douceur. Il n'est pas convenable de la laisser seule.

Suivant son conseil avisé, je me tournai vers Galadriel, qui, un peu plus loin, était en pleine conversation avec Ravennë. Il ne m'avait jamais semblé que ces deux femmes s'étaient un jour adressé la parole, aussi ce spectacle m'étonna. En me voyant m'approcher, Ravennë leva la tête :

-Félicitations, Celeborn. Je vous souhaite à tous deux la plus belle existence sous le soleil d'Arda.

Et elle s'éloigna, non sans m'avoir adressé un sourire complice.

-Je ne savais pas que vous vous entendiez bien avec Ravennë, fis-je remarquer en prenant, d'un geste presque instinctif, la main de Galadriel dans la mienne.

-A vrai dire, jamais nous ne nous étions réellement côtoyées avant l'annonce officielle de nos fiançailles, expliqua-elle d'un air presque gêné. Ce jour-là, elle est venue me trouver en me disant qu'elle avait vu les sentiments que vous aviez pour moi depuis longtemps, et qu'elle me trouvait cruelle de vous avoir fait languir tant d'années.

Elle baissa les yeux, les joues légèrement rougies.

-Elle m'a parlé crûment et sans me ménager, reprit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Je… je ne savais pas que le premier refus que vous aviez essuyé de ma part vous avait tant touché…

Le souvenir désagréable de ce mois de réclusion se profila aux portes de mon esprit, et je l'en chassai aussitôt.

-N'en parlons plus, déclarai-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Relevant la tête, elle esquissa un sourire :

-Depuis ce jour, Ravennë et moi sommes devenues amies ; ou du moins, je la considère comme telle. C'est elle qui a tissé ma robe, dit-elle en passant une main sur sa jupe blanche et elle a assisté Melian dans les préparatifs du mariage.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Je savais que Ravennë avait un caractère de feu, la parole franche et l'esprit bien arrêté, mais sa loyauté envers ceux qui lui étaient chers était sans pareille, et j'étais heureux que ma bien-aimée ait une telle amie à ses côtés.

-Elle m'a également présenté son fils, le jeune Thranduil, continua Galadriel d'un ton plus léger. Il a l'air d'être un gentil garçon, bien qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais une ennemie…

Je m'apprêtais à tout lui expliquer, mais elle m'interrompit d'un sourire :

-Ravennë m'a parlé du lien d'étroite complicité qui vous lie, et j'ai compris que c'était la jalousie qui le rendait si hostile à mon égard. Je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il comprenne que je ne compte pas lui voler votre amour pour lui.

Incapable d'exprimer par des mots les pensées qui m'agitaient, je décidais de suivre ce que mon cœur me suppliait de faire, et, comblant la distance qui nous séparait, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce ne fut qu'un chaste baiser, à peine le temps d'un souffle partagé, mais je crois qu'elle perçut tout ce que je voulais lui transmettre, et tout ce que je ne pouvais dire. Combien je l'aimais et je l'admirais. Combien j'étais heureux qu'elle entre dans mon monde, et qu'elle prenne place aux côtés d'Oropher, de Ravennë, de Galathil, de Thranduil, de tous ceux que je chérissais par-dessus tout.

-Ma famille est la vôtre, désormais.

Ses joues étaient teintées de rouge et ses yeux étincelaient comme des diamants.

-Celeborn !

Je me retournai. Perché sur une souche, Galathil avait une harpe posée sur les genoux. Une garnison de musiciens armés de flûtes et autres instruments l'entourait.

-A vous d'ouvrir la danse, heureux couple !

J'eus la sensation que mon estomac se décrochait pour tomber à mes pieds.

La danse.

_La danse…_

Je n'avais jamais pratiqué cet art occulte de ma vie, faute de cavalière. A tous les bals auxquels j'avais assisté, j'étais sagement resté à l'écart de la piste, sans jamais esquisser le moindre début de chorégraphie avec qui que ce soit.

Et maintenant…

_Ne craignez rien, Celeborn, _murmura la voix de Galadriel dans mon esprit, comme une caresse apaisant ma panique. _Vous saurez comment faire, j'en suis sûre._

Ce fut elle qui me prit la main pour me guider au centre du grand cercle ménagé au milieu de la clairière. Nous nous positionnâmes comme j'avais vu les danseurs le faire, sa main sur mon épaule, la mienne sur sa taille. Nous attendîmes une seconde, avant que les premiers accords de la harpe de Galathil ne s'élèvent, rejoints par le chant des flûtes.

Rappelant à ma mémoire les moindres souvenirs des multiples danses que j'avais vu effectuer, je hasardais quelques pas maladroits que Galadriel suivit avec grâce, presque comme si elle volait. Son aisance sembla exercer sur moi une influence qui chassa mon malaise, alors que sa voix continuait de murmurer dans mon esprit comme si sa bouche était tout contre mon oreille, et je me concentrais sur la mélodie pour accorder mes mouvements, presque sans aucune faute.

_Vous voyez bien que vous savez comment faire, _souffla, taquine, la voix de ma bien-aimée.

La soleil brillait au-dessus de nous, et il me sembla que le bonheur de cet instant devait nimber tout le reste de notre vie.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà..._

_Il s'agit d'un chapitre de douceur, dans lequel le temps semble se suspendre. Pourquoi on dit ça ? Pour rien... Profitez de l'instant présent. Car comme l'a dit ce "cher" Thingol, cela n'arrive qu'une fois dans la vie d'un elfe... Sauf pour Finwë, mais avec lui tout est compliqué. D'ailleurs, on a plus la traduction exacte de la phrase en elfique de Thingol au moment de la cérémonie, mais vous vous douterez qu'il ne veut pas dire "Soyez malheureux et crevez comme des rats" ... disons que c'est l'équivalent de notre "Ainsi soit-il, vous êtes maintenant mari et femme"._

_Bref... En tout cas, ce mariage met un terme à l'épopée "demande en mariage" qu'on vous a baladé pendant tant de chapitres._

_Maintenant, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, tout ira bien... Ils feront leur petite lune de miel tranquille, et ils vivront pour toujours (normal c'est des elfes, *s'enfuient sous des pluies de clous*) et auront beaucoup d'enfants... Fin._

_Eh ! Ne partez pas ! Ce n'est pas du tout fini !_

_MIROIR : Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait dire ça !_

_ELENNA : Si... Et va chercher Celeborn sur la piste de danse avant qu'il se trompe..._

_MIROIR : C'est toujours moi qui fait le sale boulot..._

_ELENNA : Mais non... Profites-en pour réveiller Thranduil..._

_BREF ! La fic n'est pas du tout finie ! On vous laisse profitez tranquillement de ce moment de pur bonheur, et on vous dit..._

_A la prochaine !_


	30. La voix de Menegroth

_Nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Et à Celeborn aussi. Et à Thranduil. Et ça... Et à Menegroth entier, en fait._

_Bref, après l'heureux événement du chapitre précédent, tout n'est que rose et miel au merveilleux pays des elfes... sauf que... sauf que vous commencez à nous connaître, est-ce qu'on est du genre à laisser le bonheur durer ? NON, exactement !_

_Sur-ce, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– La voix de Menegroth –**

**0o0o0o0**

Les chaleurs estivales commençaient à s'estomper sous les brises froides et le ciel voilé qui annonçaient la venue de l'automne. Je n'avais pas vu la belle saison passer, mais je la voyais s'estomper sans regret, car j'avais à mes côtés une étoile si rayonnante que mon bonheur semblait ne jamais devoir s'étioler.

Mon épouse – je frissonnais encore d'avoir le droit de l'appeler ainsi à présent – avait abandonné les appartements d'invité d'honneur pour me rejoindre dans les miens. Désormais, un peigne d'or incrusté de perles trônait sur le guéridon, une paire de délicats souliers blancs patientait devant la cheminée avec mes bottes de chasse, et il n'était pas rare qu'une mante au tissage fin ne reste abandonné sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Et ces petits détails modifiés dans mon quotidien m'avaient ravi, car ils étaient autant de preuves que Galadriel s'était installée dans ma vie, pour ne plus jamais la quitter. L'euphorie ardente, si intense qu'elle en devenait presque physiquement douloureuse durant les premiers jours, s'était changée en tendresse douce et constante, qui me réchauffait le cœur sans le brûler, et je n'aurais laissé cette sensation s'éteindre pour rien au monde.

Nous étions heureux, et tous à Doriath l'étaient également. Je voyais souvent Galadriel et Ravennë ensemble, se tenant le bras tout en bavardant comme deux pies complices. Dans ces moments-là, Oropher en profitait pour venir partager un verre de vin avec moi, comme au bon vieux temps. Nous échangions des souvenirs de notre enfance comme s'il s'agissait d'une période lointaine, mais surtout, nous parlions de nos épouses respectives, chacun tentant de convaincre l'autre qu'elle était la plus belle, la plus gracieuse et la plus parfaite. Un jour, Galadriel et Ravennë pénétraient dans nos appartements alors que nous y étions ; je me rappelle encore de la colère noire de Ravennë en constatant la promiscuité de son mari avec la carafe de vin. Sans Galadriel pour la retenir, je crois qu'elle aurait sans hésiter fracassé l'un sur la tête de l'autre.

Je continuais, bien entendu, de prendre soin de mes plantes, et Galadriel ne refusait jamais de m'aider à faire boire les plus fragiles. Je crois qu'elle se prit d'affection pour elles, et parfois, je l'entendais fredonner, la tête penchée vers les timides fleurs en éclosion comme sur un nouveau-né endormi.

Le seul souci que trouva mon esprit, dans les jours qui suivirent mon mariage, fut Thranduil. Il se montrait étrangement distant avec moi, dédaignant nos leçons quotidiennes, évitant mon regard quand je le croisais et refusant de me parler. Soucieux, je confiais mes inquiétudes à sa mère, et celle-ci m'appris que son fils ne décrochait pas un mot et restait presque toute la journée amorphe sur une chaise, comme sourd et aveugle au monde entier. S'il n'avait pas été qu'un elfing de quarante printemps, elle aurait juré qu'il était en proie à un chagrin d'amour. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, et elle s'inquiétait elle aussi. Elle me demanda, d'une voix presque suppliante, de faire quelque chose. Bien que je ne comprenne pas ce que je pouvais faire si sa mère elle-même ne parvenait à rien, j'acceptais.

Il était roulé en boule dans son lit quand je vins le voir. Les yeux fermés, il faisait semblant de dormir, mais sa respiration était trop forte et trop rapide pour que je m'y laisse prendre.

-Thranduil.

Il ne bougea pas. Je m'approchais, jusqu'à me pencher au-dessus du lit. Ses sourcils froncés conféraient à son visage une dureté qui me surpris. Il avait indéniablement grandi, en taille comme en esprit, et il ressemblait de plus en plus par de très nombreux points à Oropher ; cependant, il restait un enfant, un bourgeon d'adolescent, avec ses caprices, ses craintes, ses puériles vexations.

-Thranduil, arrêtes de bouder ; je crois que nous devons parler.

Je m'assis au bord du lit, attendant qu'il daigne obéir. Je n'osais pas le toucher. Thranduil était comme un jeune animal sauvage : il ne fallait pas le brusquer, mais le laisser venir à vous, avec patience, avec douceur.

J'attendis un long moment avant qu'enfin, il roule sur le flanc. Mais son visage restait levé vers le plafond, et son regard fixe refusait de croiser le mien.

-Il ne me semble pourtant pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à dire, murmura-t-il d'une voix fragile comme un tintement de verre brisé, qui me serra le cœur.

Ne sachant que répondre, je préférais me taire, et le laisser continuer.

-Oh, je comprends ; vous venez me dire que vous arrêtez les leçons avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'aviez pas à vous donner cette peine. Vous voyez bien que j'ai de moi-même cessé de venir vous importuner.

-Quand donc ai-je parlé d'arrêter les leçons ? M'exclamai-je, stupéfait. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis cette idée stupide en tête ?

Il cilla plusieurs fois.

-C'était évident. Maintenant, vous êtes marié. Votre femme ne voudra sûrement pas que je vienne dans ses appartements qui sont désormais les siens aussi ; sans doute préférerait-elle voir vos enfants à vous prendre leurs leçons, plutôt que ceux des autres. Et puis, vous devez avoir autre chose à faire et à penser. Elle est plus importante que moi, votre femme, maintenant, hein ?

Cette avalanche de mots tranchants dans la bouche d'un enfant fut comme autant de poignards dans mon cœur incrédule. Ainsi, c'était à cause de moi qu'il s'enfermait. Il m'en voulait, et il était triste ; sa voix faible et tremblante, ses yeux qui ne cessaient de cligner pour chasser les larmes, ils étaient de mon fait seul. Et je m'en voulus atrocement.

-Thranduil, pourquoi n'es-tu pas simplement venu m'en parler avant, au lieu de te replier sur toi-même ? Murmurai-je après un long silence. Je t'aurais répondu que rien n'aurait changé. Galadriel n'a aucune intention de te chasser de ma vie, au contraire. Elle aimerait mieux te connaître, et que tu l'acceptes.

Il bondit comme un ressort. Mais ce que je crus un élan de soulagement se révéla en vérité une bouffée de colère, quand ses yeux à l'éclat meurtrier croisèrent les miens.

-Alors qu'elle vous vole à moi ? Jamais ! Je ne veux ni la connaître, ni l'accepter !

Désemparé, je n'eus même pas la présence d'esprit de réagir quand il se jetait sur moi pour enserrer mon cou de ses bras. Son étreinte, empressée et maladroite, ressemblait à celle d'un combattant cherchant à étrangler son adversaire. Mais je le laissais faire. Je ne sentais que du désespoir dans son geste. Je finis par entourer ses épaules frêles de mes bras, et il se blottit contre moi comme un enfant apeuré.

* * *

« Ce malheureux garçon doit vraiment tenir à vous », me dit Galadriel en souriant tristement quand je lui racontais la scène.

Les choses s'étaient un peu arrangées avec le temps. J'avais réussi à convaincre Thranduil que mon mariage ne changerait rien pour nous deux. Quand, un jour, il s'était coulé dans mes appartements, à un moment où Galadriel était absente, il avait toisé avec un mépris visible les escarpins fins près de la porte, le peigne sur la cheminée, la mante de tissage chatoyant sur le fauteuil, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir sans rien dire. Depuis, il refusait catégoriquement d'y retourner. Pour nos leçons, nous nous retrouvions donc à la bibliothèque. C'est d'ailleurs là que nous nous trouvions quand tout commença. Assis sur des fauteuils, nous détaillions ensemble une carte du Beleriand, Thranduil répétant les noms de chaque royaume, chaque cité, avec application. Je grimaçai malgré moi quand il prononça « Nargothrond. »

-Il n'en subsiste plus rien aujourd'hui, lui appris-je d'une voix que je m'efforçais de rendre atone.

Il me jeta un regard en coin :

-Que s'y est-il passé ?

-Un dragon l'a ravagée, répondis-je succinctement, n'ayant aucune envie de m'étaler sur le sujet.

Le nom du royaume disparu ramena à ma mémoire l'image de Finrod Felagund, et, par association, au Nauglamir, qui était toujours détenu par le roi. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, songeai-je, n'avait pas paru depuis plusieurs jours. Nous avions fini par nous accoutumer à ces absences quasi permanentes, et les rumeurs à ce sujet allaient bon train dans les couloirs de Menegroth. Je préférais ne pas m'en mêler, même si j'avais soupçonner un lien entre la disparition du roi et la mention des fameux artisans Nains de Nogrod…

-Nogrod ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je sursautais à la question de Thranduil, me demandant si j'avais parlé à voix haute ; mais l'enfant avait posé son doigt sur les montagnes de l'est.

-C'est quoi, Nogrod ? Répéta-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Est-ce une cité elfique ?

-Non, répondis-je en secouant la tête. Ce sont des Nains.

Il souleva la carte pour la rapprocher de ses yeux, comme s'il espérait voir les Nains de la petite citée dessinée à l'encre sur le parchemin.

-A quoi ça ressemble, un Nain ? Demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué.

Je ne pus que hausser les épaules dans un signe d'ignorance. Tout comme les hommes, je n'en avais que les représentations des enluminures, et j'ignorais à quel point elles étaient fiables. En Doriath, nous n'apprécions pas les Nains, et n'avions avec eux aucune alliance, aucun contact. On disait qu'ils nous méprisaient, et nous le leur rendions bien.

Mais alors, me demandai-je, pourquoi Thingol en avait-il reçu ici, à Menegroth ?

-Vous pensez qu'on en verra un jour, des Nains ? Demanda encore Thranduil.

Sa candide curiosité faillit me faire sourire.

-Je n'en sais rien, mon garçon…

A ce moment précis, nous entendîmes des bruits au-dehors, par-delà l'épaisse porte de bois bardée de la biothèque. Des éclats de voix et des grondements que je ne parvins pas à identifier.

Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit, nouant mon estomac d'une subite anxiété, tandis que je me levais pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je perçus avec plus d'acuité les échos des voix, étouffés, comme lointains. Le couloir était désert et sombre, comme souvent dans cette partie du palais ; mais cela ne fit qu'exacerber mon appréhension. D'un geste presque instinctif, je cherchais une épée à ma hanche, sans bien sûr la trouver.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lança la voix de Thranduil derrière moi.

Je lui fis signe de se taire, et m'avançais de quelques pas, tendant l'oreille. Mais dans les rumeurs lointaines, je n'entendais rien qui puisse m'indiquer la raison de ce vacarme.

-Je vais voir, décidai-je.

-Je viens avec vous.

Et avant que j'aie eu mon mot à dire, Thranduil avait quitté la bibliothèque sur les talons, et nous nous engageâmes côte à côte dans le couloir.

Plus nous nous rapprochions des Halls du Roi, plus les bruits s'amplifiaient. Dans les cris qui résonnent sous les voûtes de pierre étaient emplis de panique et de colère.

Quel nouveau malheur avait encore frappé Menegroth ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je pressais le pas, courant presque alors que nous débouchâmes sous les rangées de colonnades qui bordaient les Halls du Roi.

Le chaos y régnait. Partout où mon regard se portait, je ne voyais que des gens qui couraient, des gens qui criaient. Il y avait des corps gisant au sol. Il y avait des lames de mithril brillant sous les torches. Il y avait des larmes luisantes sur les visages. Il y avait du sang tachant les vêtements. La peur électrisait l'air empli d'échos de multitudes de voix – la voix de Menegroth qui hurlait pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas.

-Recule, Thranduil, sifflais-je en l'empoignant par les épaules pour le repousser en arrière.

Il tenta de m'échapper, mais ma prise ne faiblit pas. Pour rien au monde il ne devait voir ce spectacle ; il ne devait même pas en soupçonner l'existence.

-Celeborn !

Ravennë nous avait vus. Elle courut vers nous, tombant presque à genoux devant Thranduil pour le serrer dans ses bras avec empressement.

-Je ne savais pas où vous étiez, hoqueta-t-elle.

Derrière elle, la silhouette vêtue de blanc de Galadriel se profila. Aussitôt, le soulagement me saisit.

-Vous n'avez rien, ma Dame ? M'enquis-je en saisissant ses mains.

-J'avais peur pour vous, répondit-il en se rapprochant jusqu'à nicher son visage au creux de mon épaule. Vous n'étiez nulle part…

Ses yeux emplis d'effroi cherchèrent les miens.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave dans les galeries souterraines ; il y avait des intrus à Menegroth. Ils ont fui, et ils ont tué sur leur passage.

Je frictionnais maladroitement son dos, incapable de savoir que faire. Je la sentais trembler contre moi, et sa respiration dans mon cou était irrégulière.

-Éloignez Thranduil de ce spectacle, murmurai-je rapidement à son oreille. Ravennë et vous, emmenez-le loin, qu'il ne sache jamais…

Elle acquiesça et se sépara de moi. Quand son regard croisa le mien, je sus qu'elle avait compris que c'était non seulement pour Thranduil mais pour elle que je faisais cela.

-Mais je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! Protesta Thranduil quand sa mère voulut l'éloigner des colonnades. Il y avait du bruit ! Je n'ai rien vu ! Celeborn ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Je n'ai rien vu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien d'importance, _ion nin_, répondit Ravennë en le soulevant dans ses bras sans efforts apparents. Allez, viens, on va aux cuisines. C'est plus intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Venez-vous aussi, Galadriel ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Mais, une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne lâche ma main, j'entendis sa voix dans mon esprit, souffler avec précipitation : _Le roi… Il est arrivé quelque chose au roi…_

J'attendis qu'elles se fussent éloignées avec l'enfant, qui, inconscient de la tragédie, s'enthousiasmait à l'idée d'aller piller les cuisines en toute légalité, avant de m'engager dans la direction opposée.

Je parcourus d'un pas lent les Halls électrisés de peur et de confusion. Mon regard chercha des visages familiers parmi mes pairs qui se pressaient dans toutes les directions. Il buta sur ceux qui gisaient au sol, immobiles, n'admettant pas ce qu'il voyait.

Soudain, les grandes portes des Halls s'ouvrirent, livrant le passage à trois silhouettes côte à côte. Je reconnus Oropher, flanqué de Mablung et de mon père Galadhon. Tous les trois avaient l'épée à la main, et sur leurs visages se lisait une colère noire.

Un mouvement de foule s'opéra pour leur laisser le passage jusqu'au trône. Elmo et Melian venaient de surgir de l'escalier menant aux galeries inférieures. Ils étaient tous deux blêmes. Du sang souillait la robe cyan de la Reine.

Et Thingol ? Où était Thingol ?

-Ils se sont échappés, mais j'ai eu l'un d'entre eux, déclara Oropher d'une voix froide.

Il lâcha au sol, au pied des marches menant au trône, quelque chose que je pris d'abord pour un paquet, qui heurta le sol dans un bruit mat.

C'était une tête ensanglantée.

Couronnée d'une masse de cheveux roux et d'une barbe de la même couleur. Les yeux vides, encore grands ouverts. Les traits rudes, comme grossièrement modelés dans de l'argile.

Je compris que c'était à cela que ressemblaient les Nains.

Ce fut le premier que je vis de ma vie.

-Nous nous vengerons, ma Reine ! Rugit Oropher de sa voix puissante qui savait faire trembler les colonnes des cavernes. Que tous ceux qui souhaitent laver dans le sang l'affront du peuple de Nogrod me suivent !

Nogrod…

Des dizaines d'elfes s'assemblèrent autour de mon ami, levant les bras en hurlant d'une seule voix.

Une main se posa légèrement sur mon bras, me faisant sursauter.

-Galathil, le reconnus-je en tournant la tête.

Ses traits étaient crispés en une expression de fauve prêt à bondir, et ses yeux emplis d'un feu qui m'effraya presque. Comme Melian, comme tant d'autres, du sang maculait ses vêtements, mais je ne parvins à savoir s'il s'agissait du sien ou celui d'un autre.

-Celui de notre roi, répondit-il à ma question silencieuse, dans un murmure étranglé. C'est moi qui ai trouvé son cadavre, dans les forges souterraines. Mais les Nains avaient déjà fui. Ils ont tué Thingol et se sont enfui avec le Silmaril.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_On est gentilles quand même, dans tout ce malheur, on a sauvegardé l'esprit innocent de Thranduil, qui doit actuellement en train de s'empiffrer de tartes aux fraises (ou autre chose hein) pendant qu'on tire le cadavre de Thingol des forges. On l'aimait bien, ce brave elfe, mais que voulez-vous, les dures réalités de la chronologie sont ce qu'elles sont..._

_Vous comprendrez donc qu'à partir de là, au bout de 30 chapitres, on rentre (enfin ?) dans les choses sérieuses, les vraies. Du sang, des morts, des larmes et du draaaamaaaa ! Contents ? _


	31. La tarte aux Nains

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre au titre très étrange..._

_Il n'y a rien à dire donc..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **La tarte aux Nains –**

**0o0o0o0**

L'hiver commençait tout juste à venir frapper Menegroth et les flocons de neige saupoudraient à peine les branches dénudées de la forêt environnant les cavernes, qu'un soldat de Doriath arriva en courant. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que nous redoutions l'annonce qu'il nous fit ce jour.

Il y avait quelques temps maintenant que le roi Eru Thingol avait été lâchement assassiné par les Nains de Nogrod. La tête de Nain qui avait été rapportée à la reine, et abandonnée sur le sol avait peu après mystérieusement disparue… Oropher, Galathil, Mablung, Galadhon et quelques autres soldats de Menegroth étaient partis à la poursuite des Nains afin de venger ceux qui avaient été tués lors de leur fuite. Le petit groupe avait réussi à rattraper les Nains et à récupérer le Nauglamir serti du Silmaril, avec lequel les artisans de Nogrod s'étaient enfui, mais certains Nains avaient tout de même pu s'enfuir. Nous redoutions qu'ils reviennent avec une armée afin de reprendre ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur bien : le Nauglamir. De nombreux dignitaires avaient rejeté ce danger qu'ils jugeaient absurde, arguant que l'Anneau de Melian protégeait le pays et que nous n'avions rien à craindre.

De fait, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort… Les Nains ne pouvaient pas franchir les frontières du royaume sans le consentement de la reine, et au vu de ce qui s'était passé, même des ambassadeurs ne seraient pas autorisés à pénétrer sur nos terres. Ainsi, aucun soldat en plus n'avait été formé et la majorité de la population des Mille-Cavernes semblait ignorer cette menace.

Le Nauglamir fut donc ramené en Doriath et confié à mon grand-père Elmo, le frère de notre roi défunt. Au début, le bijou était censé revenir à la reine, mais depuis la mort de son mari elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et elle laissait toutes les charges de direction à son beau-frère… Elle avait ensuite officiellement passé la régence à Elmo avant d'annoncer publiquement son prochain départ pour Valinor.

Cette annonce avait provoqué un grand émoi parmi la population, mais malgré les demandes et requêtes insistantes, elle ne plia pas et se prépara à partir. Dès cette annonce, Galadriel entreprit de passer de longues journées en la compagnie de la reine à discuter de choses qui m'étaient inconnues. J'en profitait alors pour continuer l'entraînement de Thranduil.

Ainsi, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, je donnais rendez-vous à mon jeune neveu lui disant que je comptais le faire retravailler un mouvement rotatif qu'il peinait à apprendre. Je me rendais donc dans la salle d'arme afin de m'y échauffer sachant pertinemment que malgré le fait que notre rendez-vous ne sois que dans une heure, il y serait inévitablement en avance.

Comme je l'avais escompté, je n'eus que le temps de faire quelques exercices d'assouplissement avant que l'habituelle boule d'énergie irréfléchie qu'était mon élève ne débarque dans la salle sautillant partout comme un _elfing_ à qui on allait offrir un nouveau jouet. Fidèle à mes habitudes, je perdis glorieusement dix minutes à attendre qu'il se calme et qu'il daigne arrêter de sauter partout avec une épée dans la main, ce que je jugeai dangereux…

Une fois l'attention de mon élève captée, je pus démarrer le cours.

Nous avons commencé par quelques exercices basiques d'échauffement, même si après ce qui venait de se passer Thranduil devait être plus qu'échauffé. Une fois fait, je repris calmement avec lui la théorie du mouvement rotatif qu'il était en train d'apprendre. Il s'agissait de pivoter sur soi-même en faisant passer son arme au-dessus de sa tête afin de donner un coup en revers à son ennemis. Le mouvement n'était pas difficile en soi, mais mon jeune apprenti n'y arrivait pour la simple raison qu'il s'emmêlait les pinceaux et qu'il se marchait sur les pieds, s'auto-faisant des croches-pattes. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prenait, mais les faits étaient là… Thranduil n'avait pas besoin _d'ennemis_ pour finir par terre.

Heureusement pour moi, son père n'était pas présent. Je n'osais imaginer la réaction d'Oropher s'il voyait son fils en train de tenter pour millième fois le même mouvement et tomber encore et encore…

Je me penchais pour tendre une main salvatrice à mon neveu afin de l'aider à se relever, lorsqu'une voix que je connaissais par cœur résonna dans la salle :

« _LAIQUE !_ »

Sous la surprise, je me figeai dos à la porte d'où provenait la voix d'Oropher. Lorsqu'on parle de Fëanor, on en voit souvent les fils.

Croisant les doigts pour que mon ami n'ait pas vu les ratés répétés de mon élève, je me tournais vers lui le saluant comme il se devait :

« _Mae govannen,_ _mellon nin_ !

\- _Mae govannen _Celeborn...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demandais-je.

\- On m'a dit que tu travaillais avec Thranduil ici. Je suis donc venu voir comment s'en sortait mon petit…

\- Oh ! C'est une bonne idée, mais… Nous venions tout juste de finir la leçon… lui répondis-je en essayant de cacher le tremblotement de ma voix derrière un masque d'assurance feinte.

\- Mais, on vient tout juste de commencer ! s'exclama Thranduil derrière moi.

Désespéré, je me retournais et lui répondis d'un air entendu :

\- Cela fait plusieurs heures que nous travaillons… Je comprends que tu ais l'impression que nous venons de commencer, on perd facilement la notion de temps dans un combat. Allez ! Va ranger ton épée et te changer… Je te retrouve à la bibliothèque.

Je vis d'abord dans le regard de mon élève de l'incompréhension mêlée à de la déception, puis son visage s'éclaira ; il comprit que je ne souhaitais pas le mettre dans une position inconfortable vis-à-vis de son père. En effet, il y avait eu auparavant une légère altercation entre Oropher, son fils et moi lorsqu'il avait appris que Thranduil n'était pas parfait dans toutes les matières qu'il souhaitait que je lui enseigne. Je voulais donc éviter que mon neveu ne se fasse gronder, et moi traité d'incapable, pour une simple difficulté sur un mouvement.

Thranduil tourna donc les talons, alla ranger son épée et quitta la salle me laissant seul avec son père.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers mon ami, prêt à recevoir une multitude de questions de sa part… Questions qui ne se firent pas attendre :

\- Fait-il des progrès ? me demanda-t-il en regardant la porte par laquelle son fils unique était sorti.

\- Il s'améliore de jour en jour. Il n'y a pas de doute qu'il deviendra un grand combattant. S'il ne l'est pas déjà, ajoutais-je une teinte de fierté dans la voix.

\- Penseras-tu qu'il sera prêt ? reprit-il.

\- Prêt pour quoi ?

\- Les combats… souffla mon ami comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou.

\- Tu penses vraiment que les Nains vont revenir avec une armée ?

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua Oropher. A la fois j'aimerais qu'il attaque, tu sais combien je hais l'attente. Et avoir _Aranrúth _suspendue par un fil au-dessus de nos têtes, et d'autre part… Je préférerais qu'ils ne viennent pas. Personne ne mourrait ni ne serait blessé...

De consentement, j'acquiesçait. Je comprenais parfaitement sa métaphore avec l'épée du roi _Aranrúth. _Nous avions tous l'impression d'avoir cette épée attachée à crin de cheval au-dessus de chacune de nos têtes, prête à tomber.

\- Nous sommes en sécurité, Oropher, le rassurais-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Tant que l'Anneau de la reine est là, nous ne craignons rien…

\- Puisses-tu avoir raison, me répondit-il, avant de s'éloigner.

Comprenant qu'il prenait congé, je le laissait partir et j'entrepris de ranger mon épée sur les présentoirs de la salle. Mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la salle, il se retourna et me lâcha très sérieusement :

\- Ne laisse pas mon fils seul trop longtemps.

Puis il partit. Heureusement pour moi, il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction de ma part, car j'avais levé les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être papa-poule quand il le voulait. Thranduil n'avait plus dix printemps… Il avait grandi et mûri !

Mais sans ne rien ajouter, car Oropher s'était trop éloigné pour entendre ma réponse, je ramassais mes affaires et me dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, je croisais Elmo, mon grand-père et actuel régent de Doriath, qui me demanda ce que je faisais. Distraitement, je lui répondis que j'avais un cours à donner et que je ne voulais pas faire attendre trop longtemps Thranduil.

Je tentais un contournement, mais mon grand-père se plaça en travers de mon chemin, les yeux orageux :

\- Tu sais ce qui se passe, et ta seule préoccupation est de donner_ un cours_ ?

Je braquais mes yeux sur ses prunelles. Je savais depuis longtemps que j'avait déçu ses ambitions sur toute la ligne. Il comptait faire de moi un grand guerrier pour mener des armées, or j'étais plus tourné vers la nature et la paix que vers la guerre, malgré mon talent. Si mon père avait à peu près réussi à s'y faire, Elmo, lui, n'avait jamais vraiment avalé qu'un prince de sang tel que moi puisse finir si indignement. C'étaient ses propres mots.

\- En effet, je vais donner un _cours_… Si cela ne vous convient pas, discutez-en avec Oropher…

Et, sans attendre sa réaction, je l'évitais et reprenais mon chemin. Alors que je m'éloignais, mon grand-père me rappela :

\- Celeborn !

Je me retournais.

\- Tu dois donc être au courant du départ de la reine, me lança-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- La reine Melian est partie ce matin même, m'informa Elmo, avec aux lèvres un rictus sombre.

\- Je ne le savais pas.

Puis, faisant de nouveau volte-face, je continuais de m'éloigner, lorsqu'il m'interpella une fois de plus :

\- Celeborn ?

\- Oui…

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec toi… Mais, sache que je comprends tes choix, et je les accepte. Même si la plupart d'entre eux ne me plaisent pas.

Je camouflais ma surprise d'une légère salutation en posant ma main sur le cœur et en inclinant la tête. Mon grand-père effectua le même geste avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Je me tournais à mon tour, et me dirigeais d'un pas empressé vers la bibliothèque me doutant que Thranduil devait déjà y être depuis longtemps.

Une fois sur place, j'eu la surprise de n'y trouver absolument personne. Certes, ce lieu n'était que peu fréquenté, mais mon élève brillait par son absence. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Je cherchais pendant de longues minutes entre les rayons m'attendant à voir apparaître sa petite tête entre deux étagères, fiers comme un paon de sa blague. Mais il n'en fut rien… Je ne vis ni Thranduil, ni ses affaires.

Alors que j'abandonnais et me laissait tomber sur un tabouret, j'entendis une série de légers pas venant dans la direction de la bibliothèque, mais provenant du couloir. Soudain, mon neveu apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte une part de tarte à la fraise dans la bouche, et les bras chargés de tartelettes.

Amusé, j'eu beaucoup de mal à garder un air sévère :

\- Je t'avais dit de venir à la bibliothèque, pas à la cuisine !

\- Mais, c'est ce que j'ai fait… me répondit-il d'un ton désobligeant, en déposant son fardeau sur une table. Tu ne m'avais pas interdit de passer par la cuisine. Je vous ai d'ailleurs apporté des tartelettes ! s'exclama-t-il fier de lui.

Je trouvais son attention touchante, mais je commençais par le réprimander :

\- Une bibliothèque n'est pas un endroit pour manger. C'est un endroit fait pour être calme et un lieu privilégié pour travailler.

Mais devant sa mine déconfite, je cédais.

\- Merci… C'est très gentil de ta part… Mais, sache que tu es là pour apprendre, pas pour te remplir la panse… Tu seras attentif si je te laisse les tartelettes ?

\- Oui ! Promis ! jura-t-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Bien… acceptais-je en partant chercher un volume d'histoire.

En revenant, je prenais soin d'ouvrir le manuscrit loin des tartelettes dégoulinantes de coulis à la fraise.

\- Où en étions-nous ? dis-je pour moi-même en farfouillant dans le sommaire à la recherche du chapitre auquel nous nous étions arrêté la dernière fois.

\- L'origine… des… Nains, déchiffra la petite voix de Thranduil qui était venu jeter un coup d'œil au livre par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas prévu avant une dizaine de séances…

\- Je m'en moque… Je veux connaître des choses sur les Nains, leurs points faibles, leurs méthodes de combats et leurs atouts s'ils en ont… ajouta-t-il en retournant s'asseoir devant moi.

Ils plongea d'ailleurs la main dans le tas conséquent de tartes et mordant avidement dedans planta ses yeux dans les miens attendant que je commence la leçon. Vaincu, je me rendit à la page correspondante au sujet abordé et après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil au texte afin d'être sûr de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi, je commençais mon explication :

\- Les Nains, ou_ Khazâd _dans leur langue, furent crées par le Valar Aulë, avant la naissance des premiers des nôtres. Eru Ilúvatar découvrit ce qu'il avait fait et lui ordonna de tuer les Nains. Mais Aulë ne pu s'y résoudre et Eru eu pitié de lui et laissa les Nains vivre.

\- Il n'aurait jamais dû ! se récria Thranduil.

Je le regardait surpris.

\- C'est à cause de ses Nains que mon père veut que je m'entraîne autant à combattre… Non pas que ça me déplaise, mais… Je ne veux pas mourir !

\- Tu ne mourra pas Thranduil… le rassurais-je sentant que la situation m'échappait. Nous sommes en sécurité ici.

\- D'après _ada_, rien n'est moins sûr… J'ai peur pour _nana_… et pour toi…

Comprenant son inquiétude, je posais une main réconfortante sur son épaule en lui disant :

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je sais me défendre… et tu sais combattre toi aussi. Tu pourras défendre ta mère, même si je doute qu'elle ait besoin de toi pour savoir tenir correctement une épée…

D'un seul coup, Thranduil bondit sur ses pieds et, brandissant une tartelette devant lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée, il effectua quelques mouvements en ponctuant ses gestes par des paroles du type :

\- Prends ça horrible Nain !

Ou

\- Retournes voir ta mère !

Et quelques autres exclamations au langage fleuri tout à fait à propos en cette période hivernale, découvrant au grand jour cette âme ardente et brusque qu'il avait hérité de son père. Je le laissait s'amuser à menacer des Nains invisibles avec sa tartelette donc le coulis lui dégoulinait sur les doigts. Jusqu'à ce que mon élève ne tente ce fameux mouvement rotatif, qu'il se prenne les pieds dans un malencontreux tabouret, qui avait eu le malheur de traîner dans le coin, et que la tartelette aux fraises ne soit catapultée dans les airs. Droit sur une étagère garnie de textes anciens.

D'un bond, je me précipitai et attrapai la tartelette au vol. La saisissant entre mes doigts, je l'enfourna sans merci dans ma bouche et l'avalai d'un seul coup. Thranduil n'avait pas tort… Elles étaient vraiment délicieuses ces tartes. Je tournais les yeux vers mon élève qui me regardait, et dans son regard surprise et admiration se mêlaient.

\- Mais… Et la tarte ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quelle tarte ? lui répondis-je espiègle me prenant à son jeu.

Je me retournais comme si je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où était passée la tartelette fautive.

\- La tarte que vous avez mangé ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Mais de quelle tarte parles-tu ?

\- De celle que vous venez de manger ! répéta-t-il en revenant à la table pour reprendre une tartelette qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche.

\- Ah ! Cette tartelette ! répliquais-je tout sourire aux lèvres, un peu de jus coulant au coin de ma bouche.

\- Pris sur le fait ! s'exclama Thranduil en brandissant une autre tarte devant lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme. J'ai une preuve que vous l'avez mangé !

Je me dépêchais de prendre une tartelette à mon tour, et menaçant mon neveu de cette dangereuse arme, je lui dis :

\- Comment oses-tu m'accuser ? Viens à moi, petit avorton… Que le meilleur gagne !

\- Je vais te refaire le portrait sale Nain ! s'écria Thranduil en se jetant sur moi sa tartelette à la main.

J'esquivais son attaque d'un geste, et profitais de son passage pour lui coller la tartelette dans la figure l'aveuglant au passage. Je m'éloignais ensuite prestement de lui pour éviter d'en recevoir une aussi, et m'emparais de deux tartes qui traînaient sur la table. J'en enfournais une dans ma bouche et, me servant de mes bras je me transformais en catapulte à tartelette envoyant voler des multitudes de projectiles collant sur mon neveu. Celui-ci les attrapaient au vol et me les renvoyaient en criant, la bouche pleine de coulis :

\- Tu vas me le payer !

Notre combat dura tant qu'il resta des tartelettes sur la table. Lorsque la dernière vint galamment s'écraser sur mon torse déjà bien couvert de coulis, Thranduil et moi étions essoufflés et plus fourbus qu'après une longue séance d'entraînement. Cherchant à retrouver un peu de sérieux, je regardais autour de nous évaluant le désastre. Chose étrange, tout était propre ! Aucune trace de coulis ou de pâtes sur les rayonnages et les livres… Même le manuscrit de géographie et la table, sur laquelle était actuellement debout mon élève, étaient propres ! Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de Thranduil et moi… Nous étions couverts d'un mélange collant, odorant et coloré qui ne nous mettait pas à notre avantage. J'éclatais de rire devant le ridicule de la situation bientôt rejoint par mon élève.

Une fois calmé, je lui proposai d'aller se changer afin de nous débarrasser des restes de tartelettes. Nous partîmes donc chacun de notre côté afin de retourner à nos appartements respectifs. Par chance, je ne croisai personne lors de ma traversée de Menegroth, et Galadriel n'était pas là quand j'arrivai à ma chambre couvert de coulis. Après m'être lavé et changé, j'entrepris de nettoyer ma tenue ce qui ne me prit que peu de temps. J'entrepris ensuite d'arroser les plantes de ma chambre… Et c'est à ce moment là que Galadriel arriva. Elle portait une multitude d'affaires soigneusement empilées. Et au sommet traînait un papier couvert de l'écriture soignée de Melian.

Remarquant mon regard, Galadriel m'apporta pour unique explication :

\- C'est une recette…

Avant de me sourire et de se retourner pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Quelques semaines passèrent sans que rien ne vienne perturber la douceur de Menegroth. Certes, Elmo en était le roi temporaire, mais tout semblait aller pour le mieux, jusqu'au jour fatidique que j'évoquais dans les premières lignes, ce jour où un garde arriva en courant à Menegroth… Il couru jusqu'à la salle du trône, et essoufflé devant mon grand-père et la plupart des dignitaires des Milles-Cavernes, il s'écria :

\- Les Nains… Les Nains ont pénétrés dans le royaume ! Ils marchent sur Menegroth ! »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et là, on a très envie de vous lâcher sans plus d'information sur cette nouvelle réjouissante..._

_Et oui, on vous entend d'ici... Ils ont osés se battre à coup de tartelette dans une bibliothèque, promis il n'y a pas de dégâts collatéraux, mis à part peut-être leurs vêtements._

_Bon, on espère que ce chapitre de détente vous aura plu malgré sa parution tardive !_

_A la prochaine !_


	32. Pour la gloire d'une gemme brillante

_Bonjour ! On revient après une semaine d'absence dû à un emploi du temps chargé et un chapitre un peu plus dur à travailler (celui-là en gros...). Du coup, on le publie un jour en avance._

_On espère que vous l'apprécierez..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Pour la gloire d'une gemme brillante –**

**0o0o0o0**

_Les Nains… Les Nains ont pénétré dans le royaume ! Ils marchent sur Menegroth !_

Ces mots mirent quelques secondes à prendre un sens dans mon esprit. Et quand ils le firent, ce fut pour y résonner comme à l'intérieur d'une caverne creuse.

_Les Nains ont pénétré dans le royaume._

Que faisaient ces mots tous attachés dans la même phrase ? C'était tout à fait illogique. Les Nains ne pouvaient pas avoir pénétré dans le royaume. L'Anneau de Melian nous protégeait.

Melian.

Melian, notre Reine, qui avait abandonné Doriath depuis plusieurs semaines.

Et l'Anneau brisé avait laissé passer nos ennemis.

Autour de moi, les dignitaires présents à l'instant où le soldat s'était jeté à genoux devant le trône pour hurler ces terribles paroles échangeaient des regards horrifiés. Mon grand-père Elmo se leva, raide et digne ; sur son visage brillait la même lumière qui avait jadis illuminé le visage de notre roi Thingol. En cet instant, ils ne semblaient plus qu'une et même personne.

-Rassemblez les guerriers réguliers, armez les rangs et préparez-vous à la bataille, prononça-t-il d'une voix qui porta loin sous les voûtes de pierre.

-Ne peut-il y avoir aucun compromis ? S'écria mon frère Galathil en s'avançant sur la première marche menant au trône. N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de négocier avec les Nains ? Devons-nous nécessairement en venir aux armes ?

Je lisais sur son visage une peur qui n'y avait jamais parue, et le temps d'un battement de cil, il me sembla revoir mon petit frère enfant, inquiet à l'idée de son premier entraînement aux armes. Tous les enfants de Menegroth s'y étaient soumis, et tous savaient se battre ; mais Galathil n'avait jamais aimé la violence, et jamais non plus son talent à l'épée n'avait été remarquable.

-Contre les Nains, il n'y aura aucune négociation possible, répondit Elmo d'un ton grave. Ils nous ont pris notre Roi et ont attenté au joyau de Menegroth. Ils reviennent aujourd'hui en tant qu'ennemis de notre peuple. La bataille que nous mènerons aujourd'hui sera pour défendre notre royaume.

Un concert de fracas métallique ponctua ces derniers mots, alors qu'un rang de soldats armés pénétrait dans la salle du trône. Jamais je n'en avais vu autant d'un coup. Et jamais surtout, réalisais-je, je ne les avais réellement vu se battre, en dehors des entraînements à la salle d'arme. Certes, nos patrouilleurs frontaliers étaient formés pour exterminer les Orcs et les intrus. Cependant, serions-nous de taille contre des guerriers d'une autre race ? J'avais entendu dire que les Nains étaient un peuple belliqueux.

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers ma belle Galadriel, et l'inquiétude étreignit mon cœur. Je devais la retrouver, la mettre en sécurité.

Et sans autre pensée en tête, je me ruais hors des Halls du Roi, alors que derrière moi la voix de mon père Galadhon hurlait des commandements aux soldats. Ils allaient tenter de contenir l'invasion avant que l'ennemi n'atteigne le palais.

J'ignorais tout à fait où pouvait se trouver mon épouse à cet instant. A tout hasard, je courus à nos appartements, mais je les trouvais vides. J'en profitais pour me saisir de mes épées jumelles, appuyées contre la bibliothèque, avant de quitter précipitamment les lieux.

Si seulement j'avais possédé le don de parler dans les esprits, j'aurais pu contacter Galadriel, savoir si elle allait bien, la supplier de me rejoindre…

-Celeborn !

Me retournant à l'entente de cette voix, je sentis le soulagement m'inonder alors que je reconnaissais la silhouette au bout du couloir.

-Ma Dame !

Elle se dirigea vers moi d'un pas vif ; ses cheveux lâches formaient des boucles inégales autour de ses épaules, et ses traits exprimaient une profonde inquiétude. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ce qu'elle tenait sous son bras ; cela semblait être quelque chose de lourd et encombrant.

-Ma Dame, que comptez-vous faire avec ce…

C'était un épais manuscrit à la couverture de cuir incrustée de perles translucides.

-Des annales de l'histoire d'Arda depuis sa création, expliqua Galadriel, légèrement essoufflée. Melian y a consigné toute sa mémoire depuis qu'elle est descendue sur le monde ; je ne pouvais pas laisser ce livre disparaître.

-En un tel moment, vous songez seulement à sauver des livres ? M'étonnai-je.

Je sursautai quand derrière moi retentirent un tonnerre de grondements sourds, suivi de vagues de cris résonnant sous les voûtes.

-Les Nains sont aux portes de Menegroth, murmura Galadriel d'une voix blanche.

Nous y étions donc.

J'imaginais les soldats défendre les portes, se battre contre ces créatures bien plus petites que nous, tomber peut-être sous leurs coups, et en faire tomber certains aussi. Oropher, Galathil, Galadhon, Elmo, Mablung, tous devaient être parmi eux.

-Rejoignez-les, Celeborn, m'enjoignit Galadriel en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

-Hors de question, protestai-je en me tournant vers elle. Je ne vous quitte pas ; je vous protégerai, vous, et si je dois mourir pour vous défendre…

Son doigt sur mes lèvres me fit taire. Mon regard croisa la sien, bleu et profond comme la mer.

-Je vous interdit de mourir, Celeborn, plus encore d'une façon aussi stupide. Allez appuyer votre père, votre frère, vos amis ; vous nous défendrez tous ainsi. J'ai confiance en vous ; si vous tenez, Menegroth tiendra.

Ses mots m'émurent bien plus que je ne voulus l'admettre. Je retins sa main et pressais sa paume contre mes lèvres, les yeux fermés, comme une prière.

-Retrouvez Ravennë et Thranduil, restez près d'eux, lui recommandai-je enfin.

-Comptez sur moi, _meleth nin._

Me penchant vers elle, je déposais un baiser aérien sur son front avant de m'écarter.

Et, gonflé d'une force nouvelle, je me ruais au-devant des combats. Mes épées jumelles ceintes à mes côtés battaient mes flancs au rythme de mes pas, galvanisant le feu impétueux qui coulait dans mes veines. Je n'avais ni armure, ni casque, ni bouclier ; jamais je n'avais croisé le fer avec quiconque d'autre que mes frères d'armes. Et pourtant, j'étais impatient. J'avais oublié ce qu'était la peur.

Devant les grandes portes du palais, les Doriathrim tenaient leur position avec acharnement. Mon père était en première ligne, combattant dos à dos avec mon frère. Des cadavres s'amoncelaient déjà autour d'eux, et leurs épées dansaient au même rythme, comme guidées par une mélodie qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre, noyée au milieu du fracas des combats.

Les Nains, petits, trapus, engoncés de fer comme une carapace, brandissaient leurs lourdes haches sans effort. Je sus qu'un seul coup suffirait à me sectionner un bras, à me fendre la poitrine.

Sans hésiter, je me ruais en avant, une épée dans chaque main.

J'aurais pu être capitaine des armées si j'avais partagé les ambitions mon père, et mon cœur pacifique n'avait jamais altéré mes talents. J'allais leur montrer, à tous, de quoi j'étais capable.

Rares étaient ceux qui étaient capables de maîtriser les doubles lames. Seuls les meilleurs bretteurs pouvaient s'y initier, et j'avais eu la chance d'en faire partie, tout comme mon père, et son père avant lui. Et si jamais le destin nous le permettait, je nourrissais le dessein de tout faire pour que Thranduil accède lui aussi à cet art.

Mes épées jumelles fendaient l'air, heurtaient le fer, plongeaient dans la chair. Comme des extensions de mes bras animées de leur vie propre, elles dansaient en m'entraînant avec elles, semant la mort parmi ceux qui tentaient naïvement de briser leur harmonie.

Je n'avais pas peur.

Mon esprit était vide, et mon corps possédé par une frénésie meurtrière.

Je tuais sans y penser.

Et puis soudain, les gonds d'une des portes céda, et elle s'effondra dans un craquement de bois et de métal. Elle tua sur le coup tous ceux qui se trouvaient dessous, elfes ou nains, indistinctement. Je reculais vivement pour éviter de finir écrasé ; un brusque rayon de soleil m'éblouit ; machinalement, je portais une main à mes yeux pour les protéger.

Je ne vis pas le Nain qui profita de ma déconcentration pour me charger.

Quelque chose me percuta en plein fouet. Trébuchant sur un corps, je tombais sur le flanc, hébété.

Le cadavre du Nain trop audacieux s'effondra à seulement quelques pas, alors qu'une paire de bottes de chasse se plantaient devant moi.

Levant les yeux vers mon sauveur, je reconnus Mablung. Il tenait à la main une masse d'arme hérissée de pics à l'aspect redoutable ; du sang coulait de sa tempe et ses cheveux d'argent étaient en bataille.

Il me tendit la main, et je la saisis pour me relever.

-Merci, prononçai-je.

C'est à cet instant que je pris conscience du sang, des cadavres au sol, dont certains de mon fait. J'avais tué. Mes lames pendaient au bout de mes bras, éclaboussées d'écarlate.

Enivré par quelque chose d'inexplicable, j'en avais oublié qu'il s'agissait d'une bataille où nous risquions tous notre vie. Certains l'avait perdue, et je ne devais la mienne qu'au secours de Mablung.

Je resserrais ma prise sur les poignées de mes épées. Une seconde d'inattention, et je trahirais la confiance de Galadriel. Pour elle au moins, je me devais de survivre.

La deuxième porte s'abattit à son tour, nous forçant à battre précipitamment en retraite. Les Nains profitèrent de cette brèche pour s'infiltrer dans les Halls du Roi, comme une vague brisant la digue, écrasant nos défenses sur leur implacable passage.

-Le Silmaril ! Me lança Mablung, alors que nous combattions côte à côte. Ils sont là pour reprendre le Silmaril !

_Le Silmaril, encore lui, _pestai-je intérieurement.

-Venez, Celeborn !

Sans discuter, je le suivis alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à grand coup de masse vers les galeries souterraines. C'était là où se trouvaient les caves d'approvisionnement et les forges.

\- Il faut à tout prix les empêcher d'accéder à l'alcôve où il est gardé, chuchota Mablung tandis que nous nous enfoncions dans l'escalier glissant. Nous ne leur laisserons pas cette fierté.

Il avait l'air si résolu que je n'eus pas envie d'en douter. Mais mes pensées étaient d'avantage tournées vers Galadriel, Ravennë, Thranduil ; et Oropher et Galathil qui risquaient leur vie dans les combats. En suivant Mablung dans les profondeurs des cavernes qui étouffaient les cris de la bataille, j'avais un peu l'impression de fuir.

-Nous n'avons que peu de temps avant que les Nains n'envahissent les moindres recoins de Menegroth, prononça sinistrement Mablung.

Son visage était noyé dans l'ombre, et je ne pus discerner son expression, mais sa voix était emplie d'aigreur et de colère, que je partageais. Menegroth était perdue ; c'était une fatalité. Il n'en tenait qu'à nous, à présent, de sauver ce qu'il était encore possible.

-Nous la rebâtirons, répondis-je en tentant d'adopter un ton encourageant. Et les Milles-Cavernes resplendiront avec d'autant plus d'éclat.

Je sentis qu'il me lançait un regard de biais.

-Ce que j'ai toujours admiré chez vous, Celeborn, c'est votre optimisme.

J'accusais le coup, et dans le doute, je ne répondis rien, comptant sur l'obscurité des galeries pour masquer la confusion qui devait se lire sur mes traits. Mablung la Main Lourde, l'un de nos plus redoutables et austères guerriers, aussi habile à manier la masse d'arme que le marteau de forgeron, m'admirait ? Pour ma part, il m'avait toujours intimidé. Il triomphait déjà dans les tournois quand j'apprenais tout juste par quel bout se tenait une épée. Grand ami d'Oropher, il se mesurait souvent à lui, aux armes comme aux concours de beuverie. Je l'avais toujours tenu pour une sorte de géant invincible, tel une réincarnation elfique du Valar Tulkas.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand nous perçûmes, au bout du couloir, la lueur tremblante d'une torche contre les parois de pierre humide. Tendant un bras vers Mablung pour l'arrêter, précaution illusoire puisqu'il s'était lui aussi figé, la respiration retenue, je tendis l'oreille. Je perçus les échos de chocs répétés. Des bruits de pas, trop lourds pour être ceux d'un elfe.

Mes mains trouvèrent la garde de mes épées. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, je me coulais au bout du couloir, suivi de Mablung qui se faufilait avec la grâce d'un chat malgré sa carrure.

Les Nains n'avaient pas une ouïe aussi développée que la nôtre. Ils n'étaient pas sur leurs gardes, occupés à trouver un moyen de forcer la porte bardée qui gardait les archives. Nous leurs fondîmes dessus comme Thranduil sur une tarte aux fraises. Trois furent au sol avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui leur arrivait.

Et puis soudain, l'écho désincarné d'un cri de femme parvint à mes oreilles.

Sans réfléchir, je me ruais dans la galerie transversale d'où venait la voix.

Trois silhouettes que je ne connaissais que trop bien étaient blotties au fond d'une caverne mineure, et un Nain se précipitait vers elles, la hache brandie.

Figé sur place, j'eus l'impression que le temps se ralentissait. Thranduil, une lance brisée à la main, se dressait devant sa mère et Galadriel comme un roc protecteur. La lueur pâle des cavernes obscures creusait sur son visage des ombres qui le rendaient plus dur, et ses yeux brillant comme des saphirs défiant son ennemi qui chargeait.

En une fraction de seconde, je calculais la trajectoire de la hache brandie du Nain, sa vitesse et la force de ses bras. Il allait fendre le crâne de l'enfant sans hésitation.

Et j'étais trop loin pour faire qui que ce soit.

Campé sur ses jambes, Thranduil ne bougeait pas. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer le cran de cet enfant qui regardait la mort sans ciller, son morceau de lance à la main.

Et soudain, deux bras l'enlevèrent.

Ravennë s'interposa entre la hache et son fils.

Ma vision se brouilla brusquement de larmes. Et, guidé par un instinct indéfinissable, je bondis en avant. Le Nain trop surpris ne réagit pas assez vite. Sa tête vola à plusieurs mètres. Son corps s'effondra à son tour, sa hache encore dans la main. La lame était souillée de sang.

Ravennë, agenouillée au sol, m'adressa un sourire tremblant.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient défaits, son visage maculé de terre. Elle était vêtue de sa magnifique robe rouge, celle qu'elle portait le jour où elle avait épousé Oropher. Celle qui formait une rose sanglante autour d'elle quand elle dansait. C'est pourquoi je ne remarquais pas tout de suite la tache sombre qui fleurissait sur son corset.

-Merci, Celeborn, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Et, lentement, elle s'effondra en avant.

Je me jetais à genoux pour la recueillir dans mes bras, juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Le sang sombre s'étalait sur son flanc déchiré par le fer.

Figé par la stupéfaction, je cherchais Galadriel du regard, implorant son aide. Mais ses yeux reflétaient une détresse pareille à la mienne. Au fond de nous, nous savions.

-Vous direz à Oropher que je l'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Ravennë, tournant la tête pour rapprocher sa bouche de mon oreille. Priez-le de ne pas trop s'en vouloir ; dites-lui que je l'attendrais, de l'autre côté de la mer, et que je serais patiente.

Mes mains serraient les siennes, fort, comme pour l'enjoindre de s'accrocher. Mais je sentais déjà son esprit glisser hors de son corps, appelé par quelque chose de plus puissant, s'échappant d'entre mes doigts comme un nuage de fumée.

-_Nana_ ?

Thranduil, recroquevillé au sol, roula sur le flanc en se frottant le front, l'air sonné.

Ravennë lui adressa un sourire sans force. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule, ses cheveux frôlant ma joue. Ils avaient un parfum de fleurs fraîches.

-Thranduil…

Sa voix avait un écho lointain.

L'enfant rampa jusqu'à nous, se cramponna aux bras de sa mère. Je crois qu'il le sentait, lui aussi ; il sentait qu'elle était en train de partir.

-_Nana…_

Elle détacha une de ses mains des miennes pour la poser sur le front de son fils.

-Garde une petite pensée pour moi dans ton esprit, _ion nin _; mais qu'elle ne t'empoisonne pas. Ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, je l'ai fait pour toi.

-C'était à moi de te sauver, murmura-t-il. C'est moi qui devais te protéger.

-Non _ion nin _; non. Je t'en prie, ne pense pas cela.

Une quinte de toux l'interrompit. Je sentis sa douleur dans le spasme qui la secoua. Un peu de sang coula de la commissure de sa lèvre. Mais elle repoussa le temps, encore de quelques secondes, pour regarder son fils en face.

-Nous nous reverrons un jour, tu sais. Alors ne sois pas triste.

Leurs regards s'encrèrent l'un dans l'autre, une dernière fois.

Et puis les paupières de Ravennë se fermèrent, couvrant à jamais ses prunelles d'où la flamme vive s'était éteinte.

Le silence était tombé dans les galeries souterraines. Au-dessus de nous, des vibrations et des grondements m'indiquaient le chaos qui devait régner dans les Halls.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à descendre jusqu'ici, déclara la voix de Mablung derrière moi. Ceux que nous avons croisés n'étaient que des éclaireurs.

Je l'avais abandonné sans remord face aux Nains devant la porte des archives, mais à cet instant, c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis. Menegroth tombait, et mon optimisme de tantôt avait éclaté comme une bulle de savon alors que Ravennë gisait, comme endormie, dans mes bras. Thranduil, toujours désespérément cramponné à elle, fixait d'un regard absent le cadavre du Nain décapité.

-Remontez en surface par l'escalier de service, vous y serez plus à l'abri, lança alors Mablung en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je reste. Je protégerai le Silmaril.

-Vous seul face aux régiments nains ? Pensez-vous réellement être de taille, Main Lourde ? Me moquai-je.

Ma voix sonna étrangement à mes propres oreilles ; lasse et creuse, comme un écho étouffé.

Il ne releva pas mes paroles blessantes.

-Mettez votre épouse et le jeune_ elfing_ à l'abri, Celeborn. C'est tout ce que vous puissiez faire.

Les tremblements quoi faisaient vibrer les stalactites du plafond s'intensifiaient. Un nœud se forma dans mon estomac ; ils arrivaient.

-Allez-vous-en, Celeborn !

Il m'empoigna par le bras et me força à me relever. Le corps de Ravennë glissa au sol où elle resta étendue, si seule, si vulnérable.

Je cueillis Thranduil dans mes bras. Il lâcha enfin les bras de sa mère, sans résistance, s'abandonnant contre moi comme quand il était bébé et qu'il cherchait une position confortable pour s'endormir. Je souhaitais si fort qu'il puisse le faire, et le temps d'un instant, oublier les horreurs qu'il avait vues ce jour.

Galadriel portait toujours fidèlement son énorme livre. Nous nous enfuîmes comme des lâches au fond de la galerie. L'étroit escalier de service, dissimulé derrière les piliers, avait pour l'instant été épargné. Derrière nous, déjà, vibraient les cris de guerre des Nains.

Nous nous empressâmes de gravir les marches glissantes, sans prononcer une parole, veillant à ne pas trébucher avec nos charges respectives.

Quand nous parvînmes près des Halls, un étrange silence nous accueillit, aussi violent qu'une gifle. Plus de cris, plus de chocs d'armes.

Dans la grande salle de Menegroth, la bataille était finie.

Des corps jonchaient le sol, sans fin ; Elfes et Nains confondus, dans un amas de sang, d'épées brisées, de haches luisantes. Ceux qui étaient encore debout erraient au milieu des cadavres, cherchant, avec fébrilité et terreur, des visages familiers parmi ceux qui étaient tombés.

Je trouvais mon père agenouillé devant un cadavre, les yeux fermés et les mains pressées contre son cœur. Mon frère, debout derrière lui, entourait ses épaules de ses bras.

La vie s'était échappée du corps d'Elmo par sa poitrine fendue.

Comme au travers un brouillard épais, je reconnus la silhouette de mon ami Oropher qui s'approchait de moi. Il était semblable à un revenant, blafard, les cheveux collés au front, une épée dans chaque main. Du sang maculait son plastron de métal et son visage.

-Thranduil, murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

Lâchant ses épées au sol, il me le ravit d'un geste presque jaloux. L'enfant se laissa docilement faire, ses yeux éteints fixant le vague.

-Il n'a rien, assurai-je d'une voix dépouillée de la moindre émotion.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû l'amener ici, grommela mon ami en enfouissant le visage de son fils dans un pan de sa cape. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ça…

_Qu'est-ce que ça change ? _Mourais-je d'envie de lui répliquer. Comme nous tous aujourd'hui, Thranduil avait perdu son foyer. Il était assez grand pour faire face à la réalité ; la guerre, la mort, le vide des massacres. Son père ne pourrait pas toujours l'en protéger.

Aussitôt je me reprochais ces pensées cyniques. Evidemment que si, Thranduil était trop jeune. Personne, surtout pas un enfant, n'aurait dû voir ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui. Personne.

-Où est Ravennë ?

La voix de son ami troubla mes pensées.

Son regard s'était brouillé d'inquiétude. Je l'évitais. Incapable de lui dire. La honte était trop grande.

-Où est Ravennë ? Répéta Oropher.

Je ne répondis pas, mais il comprit.

Il souleva Thranduil dans ses bras et quitta la grande salle. Je ne sus pas où il alla. Je ne le suivis pas. Je resté planté là, figé comme une statue au milieu des Halls dévastés. Seule Galadriel resta à mes côtés.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Celeborn, souffla-t-elle en frôlant mon bras de sa main, comme si elle comprenait mon besoin de m'isoler en moi-même et respectait ma pudeur.

De ma gorge nouée, aucun son ne sortit.

En silence, je rejoignis mon père, que Galathil épaulait. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer. Il avait toujours été pour moi un roc inébranlable, un homme dévoué au royaume avant tout, avant même ses propres sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui, devant le cadavre de son père, ses barrières cédaient. Je compris que je pleurerai moi aussi, si un jour il devait me quitter.

Entouré de ses deux fils silencieux, Galadhon faisait le deuil d'Elmo, de Thingol et de Menegroth, de tous ceux que nous avions perdus en ce triste jour.

Avec la tombée de la nuit, la bataille s'acheva. Je ne sus s'il y eut un vainqueur ou un vaincu. Elfes et Nains s'étaient entre-tués sans pitié. Les survivants étaient rares et égarés.

On quitta le palais dévasté, et au milieu de la clairière, on alluma un grand feu qui éclaira le ciel d'une lueur orangée. Oropher revint parmi nous, portant son épouse dans ses bras. Ainsi, de loin, je crus les revoir le jour de leur mariage, alors que Ravennë portait cette même robe rouge, et que ses cheveux étaient ornés de fleurs sauvages. Oropher plaça son corps sur le bûcher, avec celui des autres. Elfes ou Nains, on les brûla sans distinction. Je reconnus parmi les cadavres celui de Mablung.

-Pensiez-vous vraiment être de taille, Main Lourde ? Murmurai-je alors que les flammes l'avalaient.

Une dernière image de lui resta gravée dans ma mémoire. Il tenait sa masse d'arme contre sa poitrine, et un léger sourire s'était figé sur ses lèvres.

Quand Galadhon, mon père, se dressa devant nous et leva vers le ciel le Silmaril étincelant, je compris pourquoi. Les Nains étaient venus pour lui, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à le prendre. C'était cela, au moins.

Je me mis à rire. Personne ne me demanda pourquoi. Je crois même que certains partageaient mon hilarité.

Tant de morts, tant de sang, tant de larmes pour la gloire d'une gemme brillante, n'était-ce pas tout de même ridicule ?

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Une minute de silence pour les morts, s'il vous plait..._

_..._

_Oui, c'est horrible. Mais ce n'est pas fini..._

_A la prochaine !_


	33. Un nouveau roi pour Menegroth

_JOYEUX NOËL ! Et oui, on est le 25 décembre..._

_On arrive avec notre nouveau chapitre dont le titre n'est qu'une périphrase pour désigner... Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas la tête Miroir ?! Je ne comptais pas leur raconter le chapitre !_

_Bref..._

_On vous laisse à votre lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Un nouveau roi pour Menegroth –**

**0o0o0o0**

Voilà plusieurs mois maintenant que les Nains avaient attaqué Menegroth et massacré un grand nombre des nôtres. Les Milles-Cavernes se remettaient difficilement de ce combat dont nous n'avions été ni perdants ni vainqueurs. Certes, le Silmaril était toujours entre nos mains. Mais pouvait-on réellement considérer comme une victoire une bataille un trop grand nombre de personnes avaient perdu la vie ? Nous avions tous perdu des êtres qui nous étaient chers. Mon grand-père Elmo, dont la disparition avait été pour moi brutale et difficile, bien que notre relation n'aie jamais été faite d'autre chose que d'indifférence. Mablung, qui avait combattu à mes côtés, qui était tombé pour sauver notre honneur, et que je considérais comme l'unique à qui revenait le mérite de notre victoire. Et enfin, et surtout, Ravennë.

A chaque fois que Galadriel ou moi évoquions, même de loin, sa mémoire, je revoyais Ravennë s'interposer entre le Nain et son fils, recevoir le coup à sa place, et mourir dans mes bras en souriant. Et ce souvenir me hantait jour après jour, nuit après nuit, sans répit. J'avais tenté de parler avec Oropher, de lui rapporter les paroles que Ravennë lui avait adressées dans son dernier souffle. Mais il était devenu comme une ombre qui glissait le long des murs en silence. Il ne se montrait guère, restant la plupart du temps dans ses appartements. Sa porte me restait obstinément close quand je tentais de l'approcher. La seule fois où j'avais pu le voir, j'avais hasardé une parole de consolation que j'aurais dû ravaler et étouffer dans ma gorge ; je me rappelais de son regard brûlant, de son cri de bête blessée quand il m'avait hurlé que je ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, et que la mort de sa femme était de mon fait.

Lorsque Galadriel m'avait vu revenir à nos appartements dans un état second, elle avait tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé et s'était empressée de me convaincre que ce n'était pas ma faute et que je n'avais rien pu faire. Ravennë avait fait son choix et s'était sacrifiée pour que son fils vive. Elle acheva de me réconforter en me disant que rejeter la faute sur tout le monde devait être le moyen pour Oropher de vivre son deuil. Bien que cette idée ne me plaise pas, je comprenais que cela devait tout à fait être cela et décidai de laisser mon ami seul avec lui-même afin de lui laisser le temps de revenir à nous.

Je me plongeai alors dans mes livres cherchant à oublier les horreurs et les souvenirs qui ne cessaient de traverser ma mémoire. Je me concentrai notamment sur le livre que Galadriel avait tant voulu sauver lors de la mise à sac de Menegroth.

Il s'agissait d'un manuscrit écrit par une personne que je ne connaissais pas mais qui avait vécu en Doriath et qui avait raconté l'histoire de notre peuple depuis la création d'Arda, jusqu'au départ de la reine. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de noter tous les faits historiques arrivés au cours de notre histoire, je pris à mon tour ma plume et sur les pages vierges du manuscrit, relatais le massacre de notre peuple par les Nains. Et malgré mon envie irrépressible d'y ajouter des notes personnelles, je me contentai d'une chronique des plus factuelles. je les complétai avec un aperçu de ce qui suivit, sans m'étendre sur le désespoir des survivants, mais rapportant les dégâts matériels subis par le palais.

Il commençait à se faire tard lorsque je posais enfin ma plume et contemplait les pages écritures que je venais de couvrir. Je n'avais pas hésité à donner des détails sur la géopolitique, la situation de Doriath, des cartes du Beleriand… afin de l'illustrer au mieux. Je n'étais certes pas très doué en dessin, mais je n'étais pas mécontent de mes croquis… Je refermais alors le manuscrit, qui comportait encore de multiples pages vierges, et partis me coucher.

Les jours et semaines qui suivirent se ressemblèrent tous sans que rien ne vienne les perturber.

Tous les matins, je me rendais à la salle d'armes et m'entraînais pendant de longues heures. J'avais besoin de me maintenir prêt au combat, et je n'étais pas le seul. Nous étions tous sur le pied de guerre, nous attendant à moitié à ce que les Nains reviennent nous donner le coup de grâce. Après l'entraînement, je rejoignais Galadriel pour partager le déjeuner, et je passais mes après-midi à lire dans la bibliothèque ou à m'occuper de mes plantes.

Lors de mes séances d'escrime, j'avais la désagréable impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un manquant. Je m'exerçais soit seul face au mannequin, soit face à un soldat régulier qui se trouvait là au même moment ; mais jamais ce sentiment de manque ne me quittait. En effet, même si l'absence de Thranduil me permettais d'être tranquille toute la journée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter son absence. Sa fougue et son entêtement me manquaient atrocement. A cette pensée, j'imaginais mon élève, enfermé dans sa chambre qu'il ne quittait plus, à se morfondre, peut-être même à culpabiliser...

Même si sa mère lui avait demandé de ne pas se sentir responsable, je savais qu'il avait pris sur lui le poids de sa disparition. J'aurais aimé le voir, essayer de l'aider. Mais la porte d'Oropher s'opposait entre nous. Presque chaque jour, je tentais ma chance, sans succès.

Un jour pourtant, Oropher m'ouvrit la porte, et en apprenant que je venais pour son fils, il me laissa passer. Je ne sus ce qui motiva ce changement d'attitude, mais plutôt que de le questionner, je le remerciais chaudement avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Thranduil. Oropher me lança qu'il y était enfermé depuis des jours entiers sans jamais en sortir, refusant de l'ouvrir à quiconque, même à lui. Je sentis l'amertume dans sa voix, mais décidais de l'ignorer, et frappais à la porte de mon neveu. Comme il ne répondait pas, je pris la liberté d'entrer en me passant de son autorisation.

La chambre était déserte.

Oropher, qui était entré à ma suite, paniqua aussitôt. J'entrepris de fouiller méthodiquement la chambre, mais l'enfant ne se cachait ni sous le lit, ni dans le placard, ni derrière les rideaux, ni dans le pot de chambre. Invraisemblable. Oropher m'assurait qu'il l'aurait vu sortir s'il avait fugué. La porte était la seule issue. Il était forcément ici.

Soudain, alors que je tournais autour du lit, je remarquais un étrange creux, naturellement impossible, sur le matelas. Thranduil était là, sans l'être. En résumé, il était invisible.

Je me tournais vivement vers Oropher en lui conseillant d'aller chercher dans les autres pièces des appartements pendant que je finissais de fouiller la salle. Oropher me jeta un regard reconnaissant et quitta la chambre en appelant son fils.

Une fois qu'il se fût éloigné, je m'assis sur le lit et chuchotai doucement :

« Allez Thranduil… Montre-toi !

A côté de moi, l'air bruissa et mon neveu apparut, allongé sur le matelas, la tête posée sur son oreiller.

\- Te voilà !

\- Vous êtes content ?

\- Je suis inquiet, et ton père aussi… Tu n'as pas donné de signe de vie depuis trop longtemps.

\- Il était tellement occupé à pleurer sur son sort que j'aurai pu le menacer d'une épée, qu'il m'aurait probablement supplié de l'achever, répondit hargneusement l'enfant.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…

\- Si… Tout le monde sait que c'est de ma faute si _nana _est morte ! Si seulement j'avais su me défendre correctement ! Et même avec tout ce que vous m'avez appris, j'ai été incapable de la sauver.

\- Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Aussi sur que ce soit à accepter, ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour que tu vives... Rappelles-toi ses dernières paroles. Ne la pleure pas trop et ne t'en veux pas. C'était son choix. Alors accepte-le, ce serait une offense à sa mémoire que de ne pas suivre son dernier conseil.

\- C'est facile pour vous de dire ça… Vous n'avez pas perdu de proche.

\- Détrompes-toi… Ta mère comptait beaucoup à mes yeux, et j'ai perdu mon grand-père, Elmo, soupirais-je.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas pareil, s'entêta Thranduil.

\- Je n'irai pas te contredire. J'essaie juste de te réconforter pour que tu…

\- THRANDUIL !

Aussitôt, une furie nommée Oropher se précipita dans la chambre et attrapa son fils.

\- J'ai cru te perdre aussi ! S'écria-t-il.

\- C'est bon _ada _! Je suis là ! Répondit-il en repoussant son père.

\- _Laique _! Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ?

Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à une telle question. Pourtant, elle était justifiée.

\- Je… Euh…

\- J'étais sous le lit, expliqua nonchalamment Thranduil.

Sous la surprise, je me contentai de corroborer sa version des faits en effectuant des signes positifs de la tête. Ce garçon avait toujours été surprenant quant à sa capacité à tordre la vérité de façon suffisamment correcte pour qu'elle semble être la vérité. Alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple mensonge. Lorsque Thranduil eut fini d'expliquer à son père le pourquoi du comment il s'était mis sous le lit, et pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu lorsque ce dernier l'avait appelé, Oropher se rappela que j'étais présent et sans autre forme de procès, me mis à la porte avec un vague « merci » prononcé à la va-vite.

Planté devant la porte de mon ami, je restais un instant interdit avant de retourner à mes appartements, pensif. Thranduil, qui ne s'était jamais montré très doué en magie, venait de réussir dans difficultés apparente, à se camoufler entièrement et à réapparaître dès qu'il l'avait souhaité. Ce progrès soudain était-il dû à un entraînement régulier ou… à la mort de sa mère ? Ce fut en me posant cette question que je rentrais dans mes appartements. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Galadriel qui se trouvait devant moi, sur le point de sortir et je manquais de lui rentrer dedans. Au dernier moment, elle vit que je n'étais pas attentif et attrapa mes épaules pour m'arrêter ce qui eut pour effet de me faire relever la tête.

-Ne regardez-vous donc jamais où vous allez, _melleth nin _?

\- J'étais plongé dans mes pensées…

\- Je l'ai vu. Mais ne tardons pas, nous sommes convoqués dans le Hall du Roi. Le Seigneur Dior vient d'arriver.

Et sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, elle me sourit, de ce sourire qui faisait toujours chavirer mon cœur, et me prenant la main, elle m'emmena en direction de la salle du trône.

Une fois sur place, il ne fallut même pas jouer des coudes pour se trouver dans les premiers rangs. La bataille contre les Nains avait décimé tant des nôtres, et beaucoup manquaient à l'appel. La garde du palais avait formé une haie d'honneur à une délégation elfique qui s'avançait dans le Hall. Mon père Galadhon, qui avait repris les rênes du royaume en tant que plus proche parent vivant du Roi, se tenait debout devant le trône pour les accueillir.

En tête marchait un elfe de haute stature à la chevelure d'argent, vêtu richement aux couleurs de Doriath. Il ne me semblait pas l'avoir déjà vu, mais il dégageait une aura de force tranquille familière. Il était suivi d'une fort belle dame elfe qui tenait par la main une enfant aux cheveux de nuit qui devait avoir l'âge de Thranduil ; deux jumeaux qui avaient la chevelure de leur père étaient dans les bras de la dame de compagnie qui la suivait. Cet équipage était encadré de soldats dont le blason était frappé d'armes que je reconnus vaguement pour celui de l'Ossiriand.

Mon père Galadhon s'avança et s'inclina devant l'elfe aux cheveux d'argent, une main posée sur le cœur. Celui-ci lui rendit son salut, avant de se dresser face à tous ceux qui étaient assemblés et attendaient, silencieux, qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Mon nom est Dior Eluchil, fils de l'Homme Beren Erchamion et de Lúthien Tinuviel, qui fut princesse de Doriath et fille d'Elu Thingol. Jamais je ne vins en ce royaume où règne le peuple de ma mère, et je lis dans vos regards votre surprise de voir un inconnu, un étranger, se tenir aujourd'hui devant vous. Mais je suis prince de Doriath par ma naissance, et il est de mon devoir de revenir vers mon royaume alors qu'il est au bord du péril. Je ne vous demande que de m'accorder votre confiance et votre entière transparence, car je ne pourrais régner parmi vous qu'en vous connaissant et en sachant votre opinion de moi. Je ne viens pas en ennemi ou en voleur ; je viens pour relever Doriath et lui rendre son éclat.

Mon frère Galathil parut à cet instant précis, portant entre ses mains un coffret de bois ouvragé. Quand il l'ouvrit pour la présenter au fils de Lúthien, celui-ci s'agenouilla sans hésiter. Mon père se saisit de l'objet contenu dans le coffret ; il s'agissait de la couronne de Thingol, que personne n'avait plus portée depuis la mort de notre Roi. Se tournant face à nous, il leva la couronne vers les voûtes des cavernes et prononça : « Longue vie au roi ! » Et quand il déposa la tiare sur la tête de Dior, toute l'assemblée répéta en écho : « Longue vie au roi ! » Je joignis ma voix à celles des autres, un peu déconcerté par la précipitation de cette cérémonie, s'il en était une. Mais les temps étaient trop sombres pour nous étendre en festivités. Nous avions besoin d'un roi ; nous l'avions. Maintenant, il devait agir.

Avec l'arrivée de Dior, un changement s'opéra en Doriath. Les réparations des Milles-Cavernes s'amorcèrent avec une volonté nouvelle, comme si le sang neuf de la couronne royale nous avait a tous communiqué une nouvelle énergie. Il y avait tant à reconstruire… Les galeries inférieures avaient particulièrement souffert, et certaines s'étaient écroulées. La moitié du palais n'était plus habitable Même Thranduil, dans son éclat de colère quand il était tout petit, n'avait pas fait autant de dégâts...

Lorsque l'an 505 du Premier Âge naquit, un messager arriva à Menegroth afin d'annoncer une funeste nouvelle. Lúthien et Beren venaient de mourir. Cela provoqua un grand émoi, car Lúthien avait été très appréciée en Doriath et sa disparition était une grande perte pour le royaume. Des funérailles s'organisèrent afin de confier leurs âmes aux Valar. S'ensuivit une nuit de veille pour ses proches, et le roi resta debout toute la nuit sur la butte qui surplombait la cité. Le lendemain, à son cou brillait le Nauglamir serti du Silmaril. Il ne le quitta plus depuis. Et une crainte secrète nous emplis tous, entachant l'espoir que nous avions retrouvé ; car nous craignions que notre nouveau roi, comme son aïeul, comme tant d'autres, subisse l'influence néfaste du Joyau de Fëanor. Mais rien ne donna raison à cette crainte, pour un temps du moins, alors nous fîmes taire nos inquiétudes vaines.

Les années passèrent et tous en vinrent presque à oublier l'horreur survenue en Doriath. Oropher surmonta peu à peu son désespoir et commença à reconstruire sa vie, dont son fils unique était le centre. Il entreprit de reprendre personnellement l'éducation de Thranduil sur le plan militaire du terme. Il me laissait quand même le soin de m'occuper de son enseignement culturel. Mon élève et moi étions attristés par cette nouvelle décision, alors nous nous rejoignions de temps en temps dans la salle d'armes pour une séance de partage de connaissances. Ce n'était pas exactement un cours, alors Oropher pensait que nous croisions simplement le fer. Je m'en voulais un peu de le cacher à mon ami, mais Thranduil m'avais rappelé que son père voulait à tout prix être le responsable du niveau d'entraînement de son fils dans ce domaine, et que serait malvenu de lui forcer la main.

Avec Galadriel, nous coulions des moments heureux. Dès le retour du printemps, nous nous rendions dans le verger de Menegroth afin de regarder les Elanor et les Niphredil s'ouvrir.

Un jour cependant, le Roi Dior convoqua le conseil restreint dont je faisais partie, et nous montra une missive qu'il venait de recevoir des fils de Fëanor. Ce nom seul suffit à nous hérisser. Ils avaient appris que le Silmaril se trouvait en Doriath et exhortaient Dior à leur rendre ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur bien. Après nous avoir consulté, Dior leur rendit un refus catégorique bien que courtois, et le sujet fut pour nous clos.

Quelques temps plus tard cependant, une autre lettre des Fëanorion réitéra leur demande, en des termes cette fois bien moins diplomatiques. Et à chaque refus de notre roi, un nouveau message arrivait en Doriath avec la même demande, mais de plus en plus ferme. Et la réponse était inlassablement la même.

Après plus d'un an de ce lassant manège, Dior en eut assez. Et sur un coup de colère, il répondit à la dernière missive d'une manière violente qui ne manquerait pas d'irriter les Fëanorion. Galadriel, qui connaissait fort bien ses cousins, prophétisa avec un demi-sourire que Curufin, Celegorm et Caranthir ne manqueraient pas de s'emporter et de réclamer la guerre. Je lui demandai si elle était ironique. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, sans me répondre ; son sourire s'était effacé.

Dior reçut quelques jours plus tard la réponse de Maedhros, qui demandait une audience au sein même des Milles-Cavernes avec ses frères, afin de s'entendre, entre princes elfiques, d'une façon courtoise et réfléchie. Les membres du conseil restreint grimacèrent à l'unisson, mais avions-nous le choix ?

Galadriel se raidit quand je lui annonçai la nouvelle, et son visage se ferma.

\- Les fils de Fëanor en Doriath ?

Elle était pareille à un fauve qui s'apprêtait à bondir. Prenant ses mains dans les miennes, je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Vous m'avez demandé il y a quelques jours si je plaisantais en affirmant qu'ils déclareraient la guerre au moindre prétexte. Mon ami, ces hommes ne sont pas les cousins avec qui j'ai grandi. Ils sont féroces et sans pitié. J'étais là lorsqu'ils ont prêtés le serment qui les pousse à reprendre les Silmaril. J'étais aussi présente lorsqu'ils ont vilement massacré ceux d'Aqualondë. Ils ne reculeront devant rien pour reconquérir ce qu'ils considèrent être leur possession de droit.

\- Mais en venant en tant qu'ambassadeurs, objectai-je, ils se soumettent aux lois sacrées de l'hospitalité.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment qu'ils les respecteront ? Me demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Le futur est un voile délicat que nous ne pouvons soulever que lorsqu'il devient présent, répondis-je philosophiquement.

\- Vous avez raison _melleth nin_.

Un sourire effleura sa lèvre, mais ses yeux restaient graves et pensifs.

Les fils de Fëanor seraient en Doriath dans deux semaines. Et l'issue des négociations signerait soit une trêve durable, soit la chute du royaume.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et on vous abandonne sur cette note tendue, pour vous souhaiter un TRÈS JOYEUX NOËL !_

_On espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu tristounet..._

_A la prochaine fois !_


	34. Ti tallbe Orch

_Tout d'abord, on n'est le 3 mais on vous dit quand même..._

_BONNE ANNÉE !_

_Sans vous en dire plus, on va vous laisser découvrir le premier chapitre de cette glorieuse année 2020 ! ;) _

_Bonne (et réjouissante) lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**–** **Ti tállbe Orch ! –**

**0o0o0o0**

Ils étaient là.

Les portes de Menegroth s'ouvrirent pour leur laisser le passage.

Tous les dignitaires étaient rassemblés autour du trône, raides et tendus comme des cordes d'arcs. Sous les habits d'apparat, la plupart dissimulaient des cottes de maille ; l'éclat des épées se dissimulait sous les plis des manteaux. Nous redoutions tous le pire, et nous nous y étions préparés.

Et les six fils de Fëanor s'avançaient ensemble jusqu'au trône où Dior était assis avec une majesté pincée.

Maedhros allait en tête. Son épée battait sa jambe vêtue de fer dans un tintement clair, et en arrivant au pied des marches, il ôta son casque au panache rouge, dévoilant son visage qu'on disait autrefois si beau. Sa peau blême, sillonnée de cicatrices nacrées qui avaient rendus ses traits durs et anguleux, tranchait avec le feu de ses cheveux coupés sous la nuque. Son bras droit amputé était replié contre son flanc, soutenant son casque ; sa main gauche était levée vers le Roi Sindar, paume présentée, ouverte, en un geste de paix. Son attitude n'était ni belliqueuse ni arrogante, et il s'inclina légèrement en prenant la parole :

-Dior Eluchil, fils de Beren Erchamion et de Lùthien, fille d'Elu Thingol, Roi de Doriath, moi, Maedhros fils de Fëanor, vous conjure de nous rendre le Silmaril que vous détenez.

Un murmure stupéfait survola l'assemblée et le regard de Dior s'assombrit, comme un ciel chargé de nuages grondants.

-Vous me _conjurez_, Fëanorion ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée malgré la rage qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Voilà le dernier mot que j'aurais cru entendre de votre bouche. Ne serait-ce donc pas une fourbe ruse destinée à me prendre en traître ?

-Certes pas, seigneur, répondit Maedhros d'une voix claire. C'est en toute honnêteté que je viens réclamer ce qui est mien.

Dior plongea son regard dans celui du premier fils de Fëanor.

-Ce qui est _vôtre_ ? Répéta-t-il encore avec un amusement mauvais. Et vous pensez réellement ce que vous dites ? Ah ! Je ne m'imaginais pas que vous puissiez être si naïf, ou bien si insolent.

Maedhros cilla et son corps se raidit. Pourtant, ce fut avec autant de constance qu'il poursuivit :

-Je souhaite régler ce différend et rétablir la paix entre nos peuples sans effusion de sang, car il a déjà bien trop coulé parmi les miens comme les vôtres.

Alors Dior se mit à rire, d'un rire sans humour qui convulsa ses lèvres en un rictus :

-Il n'y a pas de différend à régler, Fëanorion. Vous n'avez rien à marchander, et je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre. Quant à votre paix que vous prêchez, peut-être aurait-il été plus judicieux de ne jamais la briser ; ainsi il n'y aurait rien eu à rétablir.

Un nouveau rire secoua ses épaules, et ses yeux ne furent plus que deux fentes où filtrait une étincelle sombre. Sa voix s'emporta comme le grondement d'un orage :

-Croyez-vous que facile puisse être la paix entre nous ? Croyez-vous qu'il suffise de quelques excuses au vent et d'un faux visage d'amendement pour que l'on vous pardonne ? Mais l'on ne peut oublier ce que vous avez fait !

Puis il se pencha légèrement en avant, comme s'il souhaitait faire une confidence au premier fils de Fëanor. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était basse et pourtant audible de tous :

-Combien de morts ? Combien de larmes versées ? Combien de vies perdues ? Combien de cadavres avez-vous laissé derrière vous, dans le chemin qui vous a mené jusqu'à moi ? Combien encore, si je m'abaisse à prêter oreille à vos mots mensongers qui nous conduirons tous à la ruine ?

Sa voix enflait à chaque nouvelle question, jusqu'à jaillir en un cri quand il se leva, dressé au-dessus de ses ennemis, son masque impassible volé en éclat révélant toute l'ampleur de sa haine et son aversion.

-C'est la voix de l'Ennemi que vous écoutez, Dior ! S'exclama Maedhros d'un ton soudain pressant, tendant sa main gauche vers lui en un geste de supplication. Votre grand-père s'est lui aussi perdu à vouloir posséder ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. La lumière du Silmaril est trompeuse, car aveuglé, celui qui l'admire s'enfonce alors dans les ombres.

-Alors qui devrais-je écouter ? Cracha Dior. Vous, peut-être, qui venez perfidement jusqu'à ma porte réclamer un bien qui n'est plus à vous ? Mais vous n'êtes plus dignes de prétendre à sa possession. Partez, Maedhros ! Partez avec les vôtres tant qu'il est encore temps ! Le Silmaril serti au Nauglamir est propriété de la couronne de Doriath désormais !

-Cela suffit ! Intervint soudain Celegorm en s'avançant de deux pas.

Il avait arraché son casque, et sa chevelure d'or blême se déversait sur ses épaules, semblable à celle des Sindar.

-Vous n'étiez pas là le jour où nous prêtâmes serment devant Illùvatar, scanda-t-il, sa voix vibrante se répercutant sinistrement sous les voûtes de pierre. Quiconque voudra les Silmarils mourra ; telle est notre promesse. Si vous avez bonne mémoire, vous vous souviendrez que c'est ce qui arriva à votre aïeul Thingol. Voilà un avertissement qui n'a semble-t-il pas été assez éloquent ; votre sort sera semblable si vous ne pliez pas immédiatement. Rendez-nous le Silmaril, Dior Eluchil.

Maedhros saisit vivement le bras de Celegorm pour le forcer à reculer. Celui-ci se dégagea rudement sans quitter Dior du regard :

-Laisse-moi parler, Maedhros. Tu es bien trop complaisant avec ces Sindar alors que ceux-ci nous insultent. Comment peux-tu le tolérer ?

Dior se rassit avec une lenteur pincée, comme un seigneur outragé dans sa dignité ce qui était probablement le cas.

-Vous vous êtes introduits dans ma maison. Avec arrogance, vous venez réclamer ce qui n'est pas – _n'est plus_ – à vous. C'est mon père qui arracha le Silmaril de la couronne de Morgoth. Ce sont les miens qui payèrent le prix du sang pour lui. Ah, et les fils de Fëanor viennent aujourd'hui le réclamer en prétextant de leur bon droit ! Mais où étaient-ils quand Beren et Lùthien affrontèrent le Noir Ennemi et arrachèrent le Silmaril de sa couronne ? Ils étaient à Nargothrond, dont ils furent chassés après avoir couru à la perte de Finrod Felagund qui mourut pour sauver mon père. Ils étaient terrés dans leurs royaumes, tremblants de peur devant Bauglir en oubliant leur honneur, leurs belles paroles qu'ils ont prêtées devant Illùvatar et dont ils se targuent tant.

Alors Curufin s'avança aux côtés de ses frères, et ses yeux étaient emplis d'un feu sombre qu'on disait qu'il avait hérité de son père Fëanor.

-Nous ne vous volons pas, Dior de Doriath, pas plus que vous ne vous forcerons la main ; voyez que nous sommes venus pacifiquement régler nos différents dans les règles de la courtoisie.

Chacun de ses mots sonna comme une menace, et il y avait dans sa voix une tranquillité pernicieuse, comme un serpent alangui qui guette sa proie attend le moment de bondir et mordre.

-Regardez-moi dans les yeux, Fëanorion, siffla Dior à Curufin. Regardez-moi donc, et osez répéter ces si belles paroles !

Le cinquième fils de Fëanor répondit au regard du roi Sindar sans même lever le menton.

-Vous devez probablement savoir que c'est la seule solution pour vous de vous en sortir vivant et sans pertes à pleurer, prononça-t-il lentement, avec un plaisir mauvais. Vous avez raison, le sang n'a que trop coulé. Vous avez le pouvoir d'épargner bien des vies ; il vous suffit de nous donner le Silmaril. Qu'est-ce qu'un joyau, même acquis du prix du sang, contre celui de votre peuple ?

-Que croyez-vous ? Répliqua Dior avec hauteur. Vous êtes six et nous sommes cent. Cent épées qui sont entre vous et ce que vous convoitez abjectement ; cent cœurs forgés dans la résolution de ne tomber qu'après vous avoir vu rendre gorge.

-Quant à nous, nous pourrions être mille, répondit Curufin d'une voix qui claqua comme un coup de tonnerre.

Il échangea un bref regard avec l'aîné de ses frères, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Et c'est avec un sourire victorieux que Curufin proclama :

-Notre armée est dehors. Nos hommes n'attendent qu'un mot de nous pour déferler sur vos misérables cavernes et vous y étouffer.

Maedhros avait le regard baissé, et la douleur et la honte se lisaient sur son visage couturé.

-Nous vous laissons une dernière chance, clama Celegorm, exalté. Rendez-nous le Silmaril, Dior Eluchil, et votre peuple sera épargné.

Un silence de mort tomba sur Menegroth.

Tous les regards étaient levés vers Dior. Les respirations étaient retenues, angoissées. Un signe ou un mot de lui déciderait du destin de notre peuple.

Le Roi de Doriath se leva, et après avoir toisé ses ennemis un à un, dégaina son épée.

Nous l'imitâmes tous dans un ordre parfait.

C'était la seule chose à faire.

Quand les armées des Fëanorion se déversèrent dans Menegroth, nous étions prêts.

Oropher, Galathil et moi nous rapprochâmes du roi pour le protéger, formant un bouclier de nos corps où se brisaient les assauts de ceux qui prétendaient à l'atteindre, et les cadavres s'amoncelaient à nos pieds. Nos lames se mouvaient en harmonie, moulées dans le même entraînement guerrier que nous avions suivi ensemble. Autour de nous, des elfes égorgeaient d'autres elfes. Les fils de Fëanor n'avaient su apporter sur leur passage que la haine et la douleur des massacres fratricides. Ardente aujourd'hui était notre volonté de les exterminer, de débarrasser le sol de leur souillure ; mais ils avaient avec eux le nombre et la force, et leur serment les tirait en avant comme une chaîne à leur cou.

* * *

-Dior Eluchil !

Celegorm effectua un moulinet de son épée parfaitement maîtrisé. A ses côtés, Curufin planta sa dague dans la poitrine d'un guerrier Sindar qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de s'approcher de lui de trop près. Dégageant sa lame d'une seule pulsion, il repoussa sèchement le corps dont la vie s'échappait, le laissant s'écrouler à ses pieds sans un regard.

Oropher et moi nous interposâmes aussitôt entre les deux fils de Fëanor et notre roi, nos lames levées, et nos yeux lançaient des menaces silencieuses.

-Reculez, nous ordonna Dior en levant la tête.

Nous obéîmes à regret après avoir échangé un long regard ; mais nous restâmes à quelque pas, tendus et prêts à bondir, tandis que notre roi s'avançait au-devant des fils de Fëanor.

-Alors nous y voilà, prononça-t-il en faisant face à ses adversaires.

Celegorm s'avança et ôta son casque avant de le jeter négligemment à terre.

-Oui, nous y voilà, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Ils se tinrent face à face en silence, se défiant du regard comme deux loups. Les combattants alentour s'étaient interrompus, formant un vaste cercle autour de nous. Ils attendaient le combat, et ceux qui arboraient les armes des fils de Fëanor avaient une expression féroce.

Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, Celegorm faisait siffler sa lame dans l'air, et ses cheveux brillaient d'un éclat d'or blême. Il avait le maintien orgueilleux de celui qui se pense dans son bon droit, et dans sa posture, je sentais sa puissance contenue. Assurément, il devait être un grand guerrier ; la réputation belliqueuse des fils de Fëanor, et de celui-ci en particulier, n'était en effet plus à faire. Mais notre roi était aussi un habile épéiste, pour l'avoir vu dans la salle d'armes, et pour avoir eu l'honneur de me mesurer à lui à plusieurs reprises, et j'avais foi en lui. Dior se tenait raide comme la justice, alors que Celegorm se mouvait autour de lui avec la grâce pernicieuse d'un serpent. Pas une fois, leurs regards ne se lâchèrent. Le temps lui-même semblait s'égrener avec plus de lenteur pour les contempler.

Et puis, en une fraction de seconde, je vis le corps du Fëanorion se tendre, et je poussais un cri d'avertissement. Dior leva son épée au moment où Celegorm fondait sur lui comme un vautour sur sa proie. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent ; leurs fronts étaient presque appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

Jamais encore je n'avais observé de duel à mort. C'était un spectacle qui ne semblait pas différent d'un duel ordinaire ; mais je sentais, dans les moindres mouvements des deux opposants, une tension inhabituelle, et dans leurs yeux brillait une résolution de fer. Je suivais la dextérité de leurs lames, fasciné ; ils échangeaient les coups comme s'ils dansaient un ballet mystérieux, tournant et frappant chacun leur tour.

Et puis soudain, Celegorm brisa l'harmonie de leur danse en se fendant, le bras tendu ; son épée érafla le plastron de Dior qui s'était décalé d'un pas chassé juste avant.

-Pensiez-vous pouvoir me leurrer, Fëanorion ? Lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Celui-ci recula d'un pas, la lame relevée et les lèvres pincées.

-Vous n'en sortirez pas vivant, reprit le roi, avant de zébrer l'air de sa lame comme un éclair.

Celegorm poussa un cri et se plia en deux. De la jointure de son épaulière coulait du sang, et son bras, celui qui tenait l'épée, était mollement retombé le long de son flanc. Changeant rapidement l'arme de main, le Fëanorion adressa à Dior un regard brûlant de haine.

-Vous non plus, cracha-t-il en se mettant en garde.

-Pensez-vous avoir une chance, seul et blessé face à moi ? Le nargua Dior, qui jouait avec son épée avec la même nonchalance qu'affichait son adversaire au début du combat.

Le souffle retenu, je sentis mon cœur se gonfler d'espoir.

-Permettez dans ce cas que j'intervienne, prononça une voix derrière Celegorm.

Et Curufin se déploya aux côtés de son frère, une épée dans chaque main et un sourire torve aux lèvres.

Furieux, je voulus m'avancer à mon tour, mais Dior se retourna et m'adressa un regard sévère :

-Ne vous approchez pas ! Laissez-les-moi.

Oropher me saisit par le bras et me força à reculer. Je le laissais faire, les épaules contractées à l'extrême. Mon regard croisa un instant celui de Curufin, qui m'adressa une mimique ironique.

Et sans préambules, le combat reprit. Les Fëanorion se battaient avec le parfait accord de ceux qui se connaissent bien. Face à eux, même si l'un était blessé, j'ignorais combien vaudrait la vie de Dior. Il ripostait avec rapidité, mais à un moment où un autre, il faiblirait immanquablement, et les deux vautours qui le harcelaient profiteraient de la moindre erreur pour l'abattre. Curufin semblait doué au maniement des doubles lames ; j'eus un pincement au cœur en le constatant.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Dior blessa encore deux fois les Fëanorion, Celegorm à la jambe et Curufin à la gorge, avant que la lame de l'un d'eux – ce fut trop rapide pour que je ne voie qui – ne le fauche et ne le fasse vaciller. La lame le frappa encore, une fois, eux fois, et Dior tomba.

Un genou à terre, notre roi s'appuya sur son épée plantée au sol, la tête inclinée. D'ici j'entendais sa respiration difficile. Les deux fils de Fëanor lui tournaient autour comme des corbeaux moqueurs, mais sans le toucher de leurs lames ; avaient-ils gardé un infime sens de l'honneur qui leur interdisait d'achever un adversaire au sol, ou, par pur sadisme, se réjouissaient-ils de le voir souffrir ?

Quand Dior releva la tête, sa joue était maculée de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres, mais ses yeux brillaient comme deux étoiles au milieu d'un ciel blême. Il poussa un hurlement désarticula qui me fit frémir, et se redressant, il brandit sa lame ; un arc de cercle mortel fendit le crâne de Celegorm.

-Tyelko ! Rugit Curufin alors que le corps de son frère s'effondrait.

_Il n'aurait pas dû ôter son casque, _songeai-je cyniquement.

Dior et Curufin se firent face, leurs épées à bout de bras. L'épuisement était visible sur leurs traits tirés, mais une terrible volonté les animait encore. Ils étaient semblables à deux bêtes assoiffées de sang et de revanche, des bêtes blessées qui cherchaient à mordre l'autre par plaisir de le voir souffrir à son tour.

Ils se battirent encore, longuement. J'oscillait entre désolation et espérance. Jusqu'à la fin, je priais pour mon roi et mon royaume. Quand, enfin, Curufin s'abattit à son tour, les yeux vidés de leur flamme sombre, je laissais un sourire se risquer sur mes lèvres.

Devant les cadavres des deux fils de Fëanor, Dior se tourna vers nous, et appuyé une main sur son cœur en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Et il s'effondra à son tour.

Oropher et Galadhon se précipitèrent, s'agenouillant près de lui pour lui relever la tête. Mais il était trop tard. La vie avait quitté le corps de notre roi avec celles de ses ennemis.

Des rugissements éclatèrent autour de nous. Le cercle des spectateurs se brisa comme si la fin du duel fermait une parenthèse. Et le chaos éclata.

Un soldat qui portait les couleurs de Fëanor se rua sur nous. Hagard, je le regardais me charger, incapable de détacher mon regard de son épée brandie.

Et puis, au dernier instant, un réflexe acquis avec les ans d'entraînement me jeta à genoux.

-Celeborn ! Hurla Oropher, quelque part dans mon dos.

Appuyé au sol des deux mains, le souffle coupé, je tentais de l'assurer que je n'avais rien. Mais ma voix s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

Je me redressais lentement, et en contemplant le désastre du palais une seconde fois envahi par ses ennemis, le visage de Galadriel s'imposa à moi.

Je n'avais pas eu une seule pensée pour elle, alors qu'elle devait être en danger.

Elle était restée dans nos appartements tandis que nous recevions les fils de Fëanor. Elle avait prétexté de veiller sur Thranduil, qui avait bougonné en apprenant la nouvelle ; mais je savais qu'au fond, elle répugnait de revoir les visages de ses cousins maudits. Mais qui savait ce qui était advenu d'elle ? Les soldats des Fëanorion s'étaient-ils emparés d'elle ?

Non. C'était impossible.

Mû par un sentiment d'urgence, je tâtonnais fébrilement à la recherche de mes épées ; ne les trouvant pas, et mes mains se couvrant du sang qui souillait les dalles, je me précipitai droit devant moi, sans me soucier de la rage des combats, du sang, des cadavres. Seul comptait l'appel silencieux dans mon esprit, et le besoin que j'avais de retrouver ma bien-aimée en vie, et de l'emmener loin d'ici.

Je me glissais entre les armures et les épées sans que personne ne prenne garde à moi, et parvins à quitter les Halls sans avoir reçu une seule blessure. Courant à perdre haleine dans les couloirs obscurs où je ne croisais que des blessés agonisants contre les murs, je ne vis pas la silhouette surgir de l'ombre, et la percutais en plein fouet.

-_Ti tállbe Orch ! _Cracha élégamment l'inopportun individu en tombant sur les fesses.

Je m'attendis à ce qu'il s'en prenne à moi, mais il se mit à jeter des regards noirs autour de lui en se redressant, sans cesser de pester à mi-voix. Je reconnus l'étoile sur son plastron, et son visage enflammé caractéristique ; Caranthir, le quatrième fils de Fëanor.

Et quand il s'éloigna dans le couloir, sans m'avoir adressé un seul regard, je compris que mon don d'illusion m'avait enveloppé de son manteau protecteur.

Je le regardais s'éloigner en regrettant de ne pas avoir mes épées sur moi pour lui trancher la gorge par derrière. Un désir meurtrier me démangeait les mains, mû par le souvenir du cadavre de notre roi, que la vie avait quitté en même temps que l'espoir de notre peuple.

Alors qu'il s'engageait presque au pas de course dans le virage, quelqu'un surgit et le percuta comme je l'avais fait.

-Cette fois c'est assez ! Rugit-il.

Éructant de rage et écarlate comme je n'avais jamais cru possible de l'être sans exploser, il saisit l'elfe au col. Un poignard luisit dans sa main.

Un instant avant que la lame ne plonge dans le ventre du malheureux elfe, je reconnus son visage.

Galathil.

Et le Fëanorion frappa. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Avec hargne. Avec rage. Avec délectation.

J'eus la sensation d'être frappé par la foudre.

Galathil hoqueta avant de s'effondrer comme une poupée inerte quand Caranthir le lâcha.

Et le souffle rauque qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres quand il toucha le sol fit écho au mien.

Des yeux, je balayais le couloir. Des cadavres. Du sang. Des stalactites brisées.

Un arc abandonné au sol à trois pas de moi. Deux flèches non loin.

Je fondis dessus, les saisis entre mes mains tremblantes. Vite. Je bandais l'arc, visais le Fëanorion qui contemplait le corps de mon frère en ricanant.

La première flèche se perdit au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne la vit même pas.

J'encochais la deuxième, fébrile. Plus qu'une seule chance. Avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Une chance.

Je tirais.

Caranthir tituba sous l'impact, trébucha, bascula sur le dos. L'empennage blanc dépassait de sa poitrine.

Je me ruais en avant, l'arc toujours en main. Tremblant, hagard, incapable de comprendre ce que je faisais. Je me retrouvais à frapper le Fëanorion à coups de pieds. Des larmes inondaient mes joues. Mon esprit hurlait sous mon crâne, mais ma gorge nouée ne laissais aucun son s'échapper.

Galathil avait tourné le visage vers moi, mais ses yeux bleus étaient fixes et vides. Avait-il vu la flèche tuer celui qui l'avait poignardé ? Lui qui se moquait tant de mes piètres compétences d'archer, était-il soulagé que je l'aie vengé ?

Une âcre odeur de fumée envahit mes poumons, mêlée au goût métallique du sang sur ma langue.

Et puis je me retrouvais à courir. Je laissais mes jambes me guider sans savoir où elles me menaient. Je laissais mes poings marteler le battant de l'appartement que j'avais occupé pendant six cent ans. J'appelais Galadriel en pleurant. La porte resta close. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive.

-Celeborn !

Cette voix ressemblait tant à celle de ma bien-aimée.

-Celeborn…

Ses bras m'enlacèrent, et je me laissais glisser au sol. Je la laissais me bercer, réfugié contre elle comme un enfant apeuré. Ses mains dans mes cheveux, son parfum, la douceur de sa voix m'apaisèrent. J'oubliais l'odeur de fumée et le goût du sang. Le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, je ne voulais qu'elle, et détruire le reste du monde avant qu'eux ne nous détruisent.

-Celeborn, le palais est en feu. Il faut fuir, maintenant.

-Fuir ? Répétai-je. Fuir Menegroth ?

-Il le faut, _meleth nin_. La petite Elwing, la fille de Dior, a réussi à sauver le Silmaril. Nous devons nous enfuir avant que les fils de Fëanor ne s'en emparent.

Sa voix, d'abord caressante, s'était teintée d'un accent de commandement qui me fit redresser la tête. Quand je croisais son regard, j'entendis son murmure dans mon esprit dévasté :

_-Je sais que vous avez été éprouvé aujourd'hui, Celeborn. Mais pour l'honneur de ceux qui sont tombés aujourd'hui, de ceux qui sont tombés face aux Nains, il nous faut mettre le Silmaril en sécurité, hors de portée de ces chiens qui le pourchassent._

-Vous avez raison, sans doute, murmurai-je en fermant un instant les yeux.

Je m'autorisais une longue inspiration, avant de me redresser sur un genou, puis sur mes pieds. Les mains serrées dans celles de Galadriel, je respirais une dernière fois le parfum de son cou avant de m'écarter.

-Et Thranduil ? M'inquiétais-je soudain. Il était avec vous.

-Je ne sais pas, m'avoua-t-elle, une grande angoisse transparaissant sur ses traits. Il s'est échappé avant le début de la bataille ; je n'ai pas réussi à le retrouver…

Mon expression dut l'effrayer, car sa lèvre inférieure fut agitée d'un tremblement, et ses immenses yeux bleus cherchèrent les miens d'un air suppliant.

-J'ai essayé, Celeborn, je vous promets que j'ai tout fait pour…

-Je ne me résoudrai pas à partir sans lui. Ni sans Oropher.

-C'est trop tard ! S'exclama Galadriel avec un geste d'agacement. Vous ne pouvez pas aller les chercher ; les combats font rage, le feu gagne le palais ; nous n'avons que le temps de sauver l'héritière de Dior et le Silmaril qui lui appartient.

-Le Silmaril n'appartient à personne, répliquai-je d'un ton acide.

-Est-ce le moment de discuter de cela ? Siffla-t-elle, l'air réellement courroucée. Nous devons quitter Doriath au plus vite, sans votre ami et sans votre neveu.

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Et en contemplant le doux visage de Galadriel, métamorphosé par la colère, je crus comprendre ce qu'avait ressenti Galathil quand Caranthir avait planté la lame dans son ventre.

-Et bien soit, crachai-je en détournant la tête.

Elle m'adressa un sourire tremblant que je ne vis pas. Et nous nous mîmes à courir coude à coude dans le couloir où l'air piquant avait l'odeur du feu.

Elwing était déjà descendue dans les galeries inférieures du palais, encadrée des restes de la garde rapprochée de Dior. Nous les rejoignîmes, hors d'haleine, suivis par quelques dignitaires et des Doriathrim qui nous avaient suivi sans probablement savoir pourquoi. Et, tous ensemble, guidés par la blancheur éclatante du joyau de Fëanor dans les mains d'Elwing, nous nous engageâmes dans les souterrains obscurs qui sillonnaient le ventre du palais. Il s'agissait de l'un des nombreux passages maintenus secrets qui permettaient aux patrouilles de circuler facilement des cavernes à la forêt.

Je marchais juste derrière la fille de Dior, qui semblait irradier de la lumière du Silmaril blotti au creux de ses paumes. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'encre, comme ceux de Melian, et son visage avait la grâce des traits de Lùthien elle-même ; vêtue de blanc, elle ressemblait à un esprit, une étoile descendue du ciel pour nous sortir de la fourmilière en feu qu'était devenu Menegroth. Et chaque pas que je faisais dans ce tunnel qui nous menait à l'extérieur me donnait l'impression de déserter.

Quand nous émergeâmes à l'ombre des sous-bois qui entouraient le palais, il faisait nuit. Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, nous nous rassemblâmes en file indienne ; tous les survivants du massacre qui avaient bien voulu avoir la lâcheté de fuir.

Nous nous enfonçâmes au plus profond de la forêt de Doriath, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Quoi de mieux pour attaquer l'année qu'un joyeux massacre entre elfes, et des cadavres de personnages de partout ? Désolé Galathil, c'était nécessaire ! ... oui oui, c'est ça, râle autant que tu veux. On t'aimais bien, ça nous a fait de la peine de te tuer._

_ooo_

_Les petites précisions d'UnePasseMiroir : _

_\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, l'insulte de Caranthir (qui fait également office de titre) signifie quelque chose comme "va baiser un orc" ou un truc du genre. Délicat, raffiné... Caranthir tout craché quoi !_

_\- La partie des négociations Dior vs Fëanorion est directement tirée de ma fic Nul ne l'a entendu dire (chapitre 12). Ben oui, j'ai la flemme quoi ^^ ... de quoi ? Les résolutions 2020 ? ... heu, non, pas entendu parler._


	35. Le long du Sirion

_Bonjour !_

_Nous retrouvons notre plante verte et sa femme qui tente de fuir le massacre perpétré par les fëanorion..._

_On vous laisse avec Celeborn..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Le long du Sirion –**

**0o0o0o0**

Je fuyais. A travers la sombre forêt aux arbres dénudés par l'hiver glacé, je fuyais la cité ravagée de Menegroth. J'étais accompagné par Galadriel, la jeune Elwing, quelques dignitaires et des Doriathrim, ainsi qu'une poignée de soldats dont certains avaient appartenu à la garde rapprochée du roi Dior.

Nous étions des fugitifs ayant réchappé au massacre qu'avait perpétré les fils de Fëanor, le deuxième massacre fratricide de l'histoire d'Arda et que j'espérai être le dernier. Une fois de plus, trop nombreux avaient été ceux à laisser leur vie dans la bataille qui avait fait rage dans les cavernes. Tout s'était passé si vite… et je n'avais rien pu faire.

Je n'avais pas résisté à la tentation de me retourner, juste une fois, avant que les entrelacs des branches nues n'avalent les grandes portes sculptées dans la pierre. De la fumée s'échappait des battants éventrés. Menegroth avait été ma maison pendant des centaines d'années ; je n'avais rien connu d'autre, tout comme ceux qui fuyaient à mes côtés aujourd'hui ; ce dernier regard m'avait fait comprendre que ce n'était plus ma maison désormais, que c'était un adieu que je faisais à mon berceau de toujours ; et tous mes souvenirs d'enfances avaient brûlé avec l'incendie qui avait ravagé Menegroth. Il ne devait maintenant rester que des vestiges qui seront peut-être un jour redécouverts.

A cette pensée, l'image des mes chères plantes s'imposa à mon esprit. Des larmes emplirent mes yeux, et je les mis sur le compte du vent glacial. Mes malheureuses amies avaient dû mourir dans l'incendie. Elles qui étaient si fragiles, elles n'avaient pas mérité de mourir ainsi brûlées, seules, au milieu des cavernes. Je me sentais coupable rien qu'à les imaginer agonisantes dans l'air chargé de fumée et de poussière. Mais le pire n'était pas là… La bibliothèque avait très probablement été réduite à l'état de cendres. J'imaginais les étagères et les livres s'enflammer et les flammes se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. Un craquement semblable à une étagère calcinée se brisant sous le poids de volumes anciens léchés par le feu attira mon attention et je me retournais vivement prêt à rattraper les manuscrits, mais la seule chose que j'attrapais fut la jeune Elwing qui avait trébuché sur une racine qui s'était arrachée sous le coup.

Un peu désorienté, je l'aidai à se relever et la motivai à poursuivre sa marche. En reprenant la route, elle me remerciai et continuai à marcher.

En la regardant s'éloigner en trottinant devant moi, mon regard s'attarda le Silmaril niché dans sa main. Elle n'était qu'une frêle enfant, et la responsabilité qui lui incombait avec cette tâche était bien trop lourde à porter de mon point de vue. De plus, personne ne se faisait d'illusions… Les fëanorion n'abandonneront pas leur dessein et poursuivront l'enfant, jusqu'à la mer s'il le faut. Elle était encore trop jeune, trop innocente et ignorante du monde. Elle ne méritait pas d'être ainsi poursuivie… En un sens, elle me rappelais mon élève et neveu, Thranduil, dont elle devait avoir l'âge.

Cette pensée me prit la gorge pendant que mes souvenirs du jeune garçon remontaient à ma mémoire. Tout était ancré en moi, le jour de sa naissance, notre premier cours qui avait été un désastre, nos entraînements, et notre secret… Celui que je lui avait partagé sans vraiment en connaître les répercussions. Une larme roula sur ma joue et je l'essuyais vivement avant que quiconque ne le remarque. Où était-il à présent ? Était-il parmi les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol des cavernes ou avait-il réussi à s'enfuir ? Et Oropher ? Étaient-ils seulement en vie ?

S'ils avaient perdu la vie entre les murs de Menegroth, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Ils étaient les êtres les plus chéris de mon cœur, et les perdre laisserait un vide abyssal que rien ne comblerait jamais… Après la mort de Thingol, d'Elmo, puis de Galathil, mon frère, je me retrouvais seul et abandonné, sans plus personne…

« _Vous n'êtes pas seul, meleth nin,_ résonna la voix de Galadriel dans ma tête.

Elle était plus loin, marchant en tête du cortège; je distinguais la brillance de sa chevelure au travers l'ombre de la forêt. Une tendresse peinée m'étreignit le cœur ; elle était si brave, et je ne la méritais pas...

\- _Ne soyez pas si dur envers vous-même…_

_\- Que voulez-vous ? J'ai essayé de défendre le roi, et il est mort. J'ai voulu protéger mon frère et il y a aussi laissé la vie. Et maintenant, Oropher et Thranduil sont introuvables et je crains pour leur vie. J'ai l'impression que dans toute cette histoire, je suis incapable de protéger ceux qui ont de l'importance à mes yeux. Je me sens inutile…_

_\- Ce n'est pas vrai et vous le savez très bien. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si les fils de Fëanor nous on attaqués, vous ne pouviez rien y faire !_

_\- J'aurai pu les sauver !_

_\- Comment ?_

_\- Si j'avais été plus rapide et plus fort, ils seraient encore en vie._

_\- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, meleth nin… Ressasser le passé ne nous aidera pas. Concentrez-vous sur le présent et acceptez votre peine. Utilisez-la pour en faire une force et continuer à avancer. Je crois en vous…_

_\- Je ne sais comment m'y prendre…_

_\- Si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen, nul ne le pourra… Vous rappelez-vous ce que vous m'avez dit lorsque je souffrais de l'absence de mon frère ? Vous m'avez dit que je ne devais pas me laisser abattre… Il en va de même pour vous ; ne laisser pas leur mort détruire votre existence. Et si vous vous sentez trop coupable, vivez votre vie pleinement comme un hommage à leur mémoire._

A cette tirade je restai silencieux et interdit. Je me rappelais parfaitement le jour où nous nous étions retrouvé en haut de cette fameuse butte au-dessus de Menegroth. Le jour où elle avait finalement accepté de laisser son chagrin derrière elle. Fallait-il donc que je fasse de même ? C'était ce que Galadriel semblait vouloir me dire. Et je savais au fond de moi, qu'elle avait raison… Mais appliquer ces conseils était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. En cet instant, je savais que seul le temps saurait guérir les blessures de mon cœur.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées défaitistes de ma tête, j'allongeais le pas pour rejoindre Galadriel. En parvenant à sa hauteur, je notai un détail qui m'avait échappé jusqu'à présent. Ma dame portait dans ses bras un lourd volume qui ne m'était pas inconnu. Il s'agissait du livre qu'elle avait sauvé lors de l'attaque des Nains et que j'avais complété par mes soins, après avoir découvert qu'il retraçait l'histoire de notre monde. M'approchant d'elle, je l'interrogeai :

\- Comment avez-vous récupéré ce manuscrit ?

\- Il traînait sur votre bureau, je l'ai tout simplement ramassé… Ais-je eu tort ?

\- Non ! me rattrapais-je. Il s'agit de l'histoire de notre peuple et probablement le seul ouvrage à avoir survécu au brasier qui à dû enflammer la bibliothèque. J'étais simplement surpris de vous voir une fois de plus avec…

\- Faites-vous de l'ironie ou y a-t-il une pointe de nostalgie dans vos paroles, _meleth nin_ ?

Je me refusais à répondre.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, nous atteignîmes la lisière de la forêt de Doriath. L'éclat du soleil blanc m'éblouit quand nous émergeâmes de l'ombre des arbres. Depuis combien de temps errions-nous dans la forêt, sans oser nous arrêter, de peur d'être pris en chasse par les débris de l'armée des fëanorion ?

Avisant un affaissement rocailleux plongeant sur le lit d'une large rivière, j'annonçai en poussant sur ma voix rauque :

\- Nous nous arrêterons là pour la nuit.

Et tandis que tous les rescapés se dirigeaient vers la rivière pour s'y désaltérer ou pour se laisser tomber sur les bancs de gravier, je pris de la hauteur, sur un surplomb rocheux dominant la rivière, pour tenter de nous orienter. Galadriel, son fidèle manuscrit dans les bras, me suivit en silence.

\- C'est le fleuve Sirion, indiquai-je en désignant le cours d'eau à nous pieds. Il coule vers le sud jusqu'à la mer.

\- Les Havres de Sirion, acquiesça Galadriel. La cité à l'embouchure de la mer. Là-bas est Cirdan, qui fut grand ami de mon frère.

\- Si nous suivons les rives du fleuve, nous y trouverons refuge, m'enflammai-je, intensément soulagé d'avoir enfin en tête un objectif à atteindre, après ces jours d'errance à l'aveugle.

Mais je déchantai quand nous revînmes parmi les autres rescapés. La plupart étaient blessés, et aucun de nous n'avions de quoi les soigner convenablement. On improvisa des bandages de fortune ; j'allais à la recherche de plantes médicinales dans les sous-bois. Les plus hardis allèrent chasser du gibier pour notre repas. La seule touche positive dans notre malheur était que nous ne manquions pas d'eau. M'immerger dans la rivière pour me débarrasser de la crasse et de l'odeur du sang qui s'accumulaient sur mon corps depuis des jours me donna la sensation de me purifier ; mais rien ne put ôter la noirceur de mon esprit assombri par les derniers événements. La plupart d'entre nous étaient dans la même état.

Avec la venue de la nuit, on alluma un feu où nous nous réunîmes, serrés les uns contre les autres comme les membres d'une même famille. Personne n'osait parler, dans le silence froid de cette nuit d'hiver. Seule Elwing, blottie contre Galadriel qu'elle semblait avoir adoptée, trouva la forcer de fredonner une courte mélodie de sa voix fluette au milieu de la nuit sombre.

Des tours de garde s'instaurèrent afin de permettre à tous de bénéficier d'un peu de repos, mais je crois que peu d'entre nous trouvèrent le sommeil, cette nuit-là. J'entendis le vent se lever. C'était une légère bise, mais avec le froid hivernal, elle était d'autant plus redoutable. Entre ses sifflements, nous entendions parfois un enfant pleurer ou deux personnes murmurer des phrases de réconforts ou des prières destinées aux Valar. Mais aucune réponse ne venait... Les étoiles restaient froides et lointaines, les eaux calmes, le ciel vide… Nous entendaient-ils seulement ? Voyaient-ils notre désespoir ? Étaient-ils au courant de ce qui se passait ? Aucun d'entre nous n'avait la réponse à cette question.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, nous enterrâmes en silence ceux qui n'avaient pas passé la nuit. Et puis nous partîmes, marchant en une longue file en suivant les rives du Sirion. Galadriel et moi menions la marche, et Elwing était entre nous deux, portant le précieux Silmaril dans une bourse de cuir pendue à son cou.

J'ignore combien de temps nous marchâmes. Combien de jours, de nuit, de semaines et de lunes. Combien des nôtres tombaient et ne se relevaient pas. Certains succombaient à leur blessure, au froid, à l'épuisement. Nous nous endormions chaque soir en ignorant si nous nous réveillerons vivants le lendemain. Galadriel se blottissait dans mes bras, et je la serrais fort contre ma poitrine, comme pour l'enjoindre de ne pas partir. Elle souriait en me caressant les cheveux. je voyais ses lèvres trembler à cause du froid, mais elle m'assurait que ce n'était rien ; elle avait connu pire. Elle avait traversé l'Helcaraxë et la neige n'avait pas eu raison d'elle.

Et puis, au fil des jours, il nous semblait que la température se faisait plus clémente alors que nous progressions vers le sud. Nous perçûmes cela comme un encouragement. Un jour, à l'horizon, se profila la lisière de la forêt de Nan Tathren.

\- Nous approchons ! M'exclamai-je. La Citadelle sur le Sirion n'est pas loin encore !

Mais il nous fallut d'abord traverser la forêt ; cela nous pris plusieurs jours. Les arbres se ressemblaient tous et le feuillage était si épais, malgré l'hiver, que nous ne pouvions voir la lumière de la soleil. Les berges glissantes du fleuve nous obligeâmes à nous tenir à distance. La nuit, nous allumions des feux pour éloigner les bêtes qui pourraient profiter de l'ombre pour se régaler, et le jour, nous marchions sans relâche, priant pour ne pas nous tromper de direction. C'est ainsi que lorsque, à l'aube, alors que la soleil se levait à l'est, nous émergeâmes des bois et contemplâmes les plaines que le Sirion traversait, une grande joie éclata parmi les survivants.

Enfin, après plusieurs longues semaines de marche à lutter contre la faim et la fatigue qui commençait à se ressentir dans tous le groupe, l'un des soldats que j'avais envoyé en reconnaissance revint descendit la colline qui nous faisait face en criant :

\- La Citadelle ! Nous sommes arrivés ! »

A ces paroles, tous poussèrent des cris de joie et s'empressèrent de gravir la colline. Arrivés en haut, nous pûmes voir l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue et la citadelle dressée à l'embouchure de l'estuaire du Sirion. La cité se trouvait entre une grande plaine et au pied d'une falaise qui tombait à pic dans la mer. La colline sur laquelle nous nous tenions était située entre ces deux espaces géographique et descendait en pente douce vers la cité.

Alors que je contemplais l'océan, le cœur gonflé de joie, le vent marin s'engouffra dans mes cheveux les faisant virevolter. Je baissais les yeux sur la jeune Elwing qui se tenait debout à côté de moi. Elle gardait toujours serré entre ces doigts, le Silmaril qui luisait doucement dans l'air frais du soir. Tournant la tête vers ma gauche, je croisai le regard de Galadriel qui serrait toujours son manuscrit contre son cœur.

Nous avions réussit à atteindre notre objectif. Nous avions un nouveau foyer.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Le Silmaril est arrivé à bon port, et ils vont tous avoir un temps de repos..._

_On espère que le chapitre vous aura plu !_

_A la prochaine !_


	36. De l'autre côté de la mer

_Bonjour les gens ! On vous a manqué j'espère ! ... Comment ça vous ne vous rappelez plus de nous ? Allez rigolez pas, on n'est pas parties si longtemps..._

_Bref, Celeborn et sa clique sont de retour, après avoir poireauté quelques semaines au sommet de leur colline devant Sirion en se demandant QUAND leurs stupides auteures allaient se décider à les faire bouger pour le chapitre suivant... tandis que nous désertions gentiment pour cause d'épreuves de bac (et de flemme) (mais ça il ne faut pas le dire) (trop tard je l'ai dit) (faites comme si vous n'aviez rien lu) (bref)._

_Ce chapitre... n'est pas joyeux. C'est un super mélange de dépression et de niaiserie. Mais au moins il n'y a pas de morts. Pour l'instant._

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– De l'autre côté de la mer –**

**0o0o0o0**

Jamais avant je n'avais vu la mer ; j'en rêvais souvent, au travers des contes merveilleux de mon enfance qui parlaient des Terres Immortelles, au-delà des grandes ondes, et mon vœu le plus cher, et le plus secret, avait toujours été de la voir.

A présent, j'en avais le loisir ; chaque matin, quand l'air était encore frais des embruns de la nuit, je montais sur le chemin de ronde qui surplombait la falaise, et, accoudé aux murailles, je contemplais rêveusement l'océan rosi par la lueur de l'aube, et le ciel éclatant de milles couleurs. C'était un spectacle magnifique, mais dont je me repaissais sans joie ; car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer aux vertes forêts de Doriath que j'avais abandonnées derrière moi. Mon rêve inavoué s'était exaucé parce qu'on m'avait ravi mon foyer, et la beauté du petit matin baignant l'immensité de la mer était teintée d'une douleur sourde. Pourtant, je m'obstinais à monter chaque jour sur le chemin de ronde, et m'abîmer dans mes souvenirs mélancoliques dans le vent marin, comme une pénitence que je m'infligeais à moi-même, avec délectation. Galadriel avait remarqué mon manège, et avait voulu m'arrêter ; mais ni ses demandes répétées, ni ses ruses, ni ses foudres n'avaient pu me faire renoncer. Dussé-je me brûler les yeux à fixer le soleil levant, j'avais la sensation qu'il était important que je sois là, à cet instant, jour après jour. Car bien loin, de l'autre côté de la mer, était Valinor, là où tant des miens s'en étaient allés. Thingol, Elmo, Mablung, Ravennë, Galadhon, Galathil, Oropher, Thranduil ; leurs noms dansaient devant mes yeux, trop nombreux, tous souillés de sang...

Un jour, je détachais mon regard de l'horizon pour l'abaisser vers le gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous moi. Des flots écumeux qui s'écrasaient inlassablement au pied de la haute falaise. Et en admirant le flux et reflux des vagues, je songeais qu'il était si simple de se pencher un peu, rien qu'un peu – un tout petit peu trop –, et de tomber par inadvertance…

-Seigneur Celeborn ?

Cette voix fraîche me fit sursauter. Tournant la tête, je croisais les grands yeux gris d'Elwing levés vers moi.

-Que faites-vous ici ? L'interrogeai-je, un peu brusquement.

-N'ai-je pas le droit de me trouver là ? Est-ce que je vous dérange ?

A son cou brillait le Silmaril, qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Son visage était encore celui d'une adolescente, d'un bourgeon à peine éclos, mais ses yeux trop graves étaient gris comme un ciel d'orage, et reflétaient l'ombre qui nous hantait tous. Bien que nous ayons été accueillis avec bonté par les gens des Havres de Sirion, bien que nous nous y soyons peu à peu installés comme dans notre nouveau foyer, jamais le souvenir de Menegroth ne nous quittait, et la tristesse nous pesait comme un fardeau.

-Vous allez où bon vous semble, et vous ne me dérangez pas, répondis-je après un long moment de silence.

Détournant le regard, je fixais mes mains appuyées à la rambarde de pierre.

-Je sais à quoi vous pensiez, murmura la fille de Dior, à peine audible dans la brusque bourrasque qui fit s'envoler nos manteaux et nos chevelures.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur la pierre, blanchies par le froid. Et la jeune voix frêle continuait de chuchoter dans le vent :

-Je ne saurais vous traiter d'égoïste, seigneur Celeborn. Mais au lieu de songer à ceux que vous avez perdu, pensez plutôt à ceux qui sont restés.

-Que savez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous me juger, vous qui n'êtes qu'une enfant ?

Je crachais ces mots avec violence, comme le venin d'un serpent ; et ma brusquerie parut atteindre Elwing en plein fouet. Les joues rougies par les gifles du vent, les yeux écarquillés, elle me fixait sans ciller, avec peine et une pointe de pitié.

Et je la haïs à cet instant ; je haïs ce regard qu'elle portait sur moi, car il était le reflet de ce que je pensais de moi-même.

-Dame Galadriel se fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous ; et elle aussi souffre, comme vous, et comme chacun d'entre nous. Vous n'avez pas le droit de la négliger comme vous le faites depuis notre exil.

Elle recula d'un pas, comme face à un ennemi imprévisible qu'elle ne savait comment fuir.

-Quant à votre question, seigneur, je crois être en droit de juger ce que vous ressentez, car je le comprends. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir perdu des êtres chers contre les fils de Fëanor.

Et elle fit volte-face, sa mante grise tourbillonnant autour de ses épaules comme les ailes d'un oiseau frêle, s'éloignant sur le chemin de ronde jusqu'à l'escalier de la tourelle.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, je jetais un dernier regard à l'écume se fracassant au pied de la falaise. Mon envie d'y plonger s'était dissipée, ne laissant sur ma langue qu'un amer goût de terre qui me laissait la langue âpre.

Quittant à mon tour les hautes murailles, je redescendis dans la cour. Nous nous étions établis dans la citadelle au cœur des Havres, et j'y avais pris mes repères au fil des semaines ; mais souvent, la nostalgie me prenait en plein cœur quand, par habitude, je cherchais les galeries descendant à la salle d'arme ou l'escalier souterrain menant à la bibliothèque. Ici, les colonnades étaient ouvertes sur le ciel et les étages s'enroulaient les uns aux autres comme si les tours souhaitaient toucher le ciel. Rien ne ressemblait aux cavernes où j'avais grandi, et parfois, sans raison apparente, cette constatation me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais jamais je ne m'étais autorisé à les laisser couler. Jamais. Je les ravalerais jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'étouffent d'elles-mêmes dans ma poitrine.

Quittant le bastion central, je regagnais l'aile où se trouvait les appartements que je partageais avec mon épouse. Je savais qu'elle passait une grande partie de son temps dehors, conversant avec les habitants des Havres comme si elle avait toujours vécu parmi eux. Parfois, en sa compagnie se trouvait un seigneur elfe que j'avais d'abord, de loin, pris pour un vieil Homme, à cause de la barbe d'argent qui ornait son menton. Il s'appelait Cirdan, Seigneur des Balar, et il avait été, à ce que j'avais compris, grand ami de Finrod Felagund au temps où celui-ci était en vie. Nous nous étions adressé la parole qu'à quelques reprises ; il ne m'était pas antipathique, et je ne crois pas qu'il me méprisât, mais en vérité, je ne parlais pas à grand monde depuis notre arrivée. Galadriel elle-même peinait à m'arracher deux phrases alignées ; et à vrai dire, je fuyais sa présence comme celle des autres. Je n'avais envie ni de parler ni de voir quiconque. Elwing avait raison, je préférais me complaire dans le passé et les choses perdues, au lieu de regarder ce qu'il me restait, et ce que je pouvais bâtir.

Pensif, je pénétrais dans mes appartements en pensant m'y trouver seul. Mais Galadriel était assise au bord de la fenêtre, ses lourdes boucles brillantes comme l'or dissimulant son visage tourné vers le ciel. Sa silhouette vêtue de draperies fines se détachait dans le ciel d'azur d'une manière saisissante, comme si elle irradiait de la lumière de l'aube. Me figeant dans l'encadrement de la porte, surpris de la voir, je ne sus que faire, que dire ; respirer soudain me semblait superflu.

A toute vitesse, je calculais le nombre de semaines écoulées depuis notre arrivée, et il m'en sembla autant depuis que je ne l'avais pas _vraiment_ vue.

Lentement, enfin, elle tourna le visage vers moi, et ses yeux que j'avais toujours vu briller de passion semblaient éteints, comme des braises ternies par la cendre.

-Je vous ai vu quitter le chemin de ronde, mais je ne pensais pas que vous remonteriez ici.

Sa voix était grave et lasse, avec un accent étrange, qui sonnait comme un sanglot contenu.

M'approchant pas à pas, je distinguais par la fenêtre une vue plongeante sur l'endroit où je me trouvais quelques instants auparavant, avec Elwing.

-Vous me regardiez ? Demandai-je à mi-voix.

Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle leva vers moi un regard qui m'évoqua celui d'un enfant blessé. Je me retins de la prendre dans mes bras sur-le-champ. Je ne m'y sentais pas autorisé.

-Je vous regarde tous les jours, alors que vous vous perdez à l'horizon.

La gorge serrée, je ne trouvais rien à répondre à ces yeux fatigués qui cherchaient les miens.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, reprit-elle d'une voix lointaine, alors que son regard se perdait de nouveau par la fenêtre. Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de solitude. C'est pour la rechercher que vous êtes remonté ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais vous laisser ; je disparais.

Ses jupes bruissèrent alors que ses pieds nus frôlaient le sol. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'esquiver, furtive comme un fantôme, je l'agrippais par le bras pour la retenir. Je ne mesurais pas la brusquerie de mon geste ; et en voulant la repousser en arrière, je la plaquais contre le mur, bloquant ses poignets entre mes mains.

-Celeborn…

Effrayée, elle tenta de se dégager. Je resserrais sèchement mon emprise, tordant ses poignets pour la faire tenir tranquille, l'immobilisant en pressant mon corps contre le sien. La tête rejetée contre la pierre froide, elle respirait par saccades. Au travers du bourdonnement du sang pulsant dans mes oreilles, je crus l'entendre appeler mon nom.

Et alors seulement je réalisais ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Je la lâchais et reculais de trois pas, les mains écartées. Elle reprit laborieusement son souffle, la tête inclinée. Mon cœur palpitait d'indignation dans ma poitrine. Si j'avais eu moins de courage, je me serais certainement enfui, pour ne pas avoir à affronter les conséquences de mon acte.

-Celeborn…

Je restais figé sur place, incapable de la regarder en face. Sa voix était calme, mais il y couvait un accent peiné, déçu, qui me fit plus mal qu'une gifle.

-Je ne suis pas excusable, bredouillai-je, en sentant poindre de nouveau ces larmes que je refusais de laisser paraître.

Je l'avais brutalisée, elle, comme si elle était un adversaire à vaincre. Le sang qui tachait mes mains et le souvenir de ceux que j'avais perdu m'égaraient l'esprit.

-J'ai réagi trop vivement, repris-je, d'une voix que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler. Mais je… je voulais simplement… que vous restiez…

Secouant lentement la tête, je portais une main à mon front pour repousser mes cheveux tombant devant mon visage. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire ; ni demander pardon, ni me justifier ; en vérité, il n'y avait rien à dire…

-Celeborn…

Sa voix douce s'accompagna d'un contact frais sur ma joue. Le parfum capiteux de ses cheveux me parvint, tout proche.

Ses mains familières caressèrent mon visage, accompagnées du souffle de ses lèvres qui se déposèrent sur mon front et mes paupières. La tête baissée, je recueillis sa tendresse comme une grâce divine, n'osant bouger d'un cil de peur de briser l'instant. Je ne pouvais plus laisser ma maladresse prendre le dessus. Pas quand il s'agissait d'_elle_.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, mon aimé, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille. Pas plus que je ne vous mépriserais pour votre acte. Alors je vous en supplie, chassez cette culpabilité de votre cœur.

Sa main se posa sur ma poitrine. Je sentais la chaleur de sa paume à travers ma tunique.

Alors, avec une infinie douceur, comme on toucherait une statue de verre, je l'étreignis en tentant de transmettre par mon geste tout mon amour pour elle, et mon désir de la vénérer comme la reine des reines, car c'était la seule couronne qui fut digne d'être par elle portée. Elle s'abandonna entre mes bras, nichant tout naturellement son visage au creux de mon cou, et je respirais avec avidité le parfum de ses cheveux.

Délicatement, elle nous conduisit jusqu'au rebord du lit où nous nous assîmes, sans nous séparer ; et je l'enlaçais plus étroitement, avec une sorte d'urgence, mes bras serrés autour de sa taille comme si je craignais de la voir s'enfuir.

-J'ai été lâche, confessai-je d'une voix tremblante, alors que des larmes confuses s'échappaient de mes yeux. Depuis que nous sommes ici, je vous ai fui… vous ne méritiez pas cela ; et je ne vous demanderai pas pardon, car je suis impardonnable. Mais je veux que vous sachiez, que tout indigne de vous que je sois, je vous aime plus que tout au monde. Je vous supplie, ma dame, ma reine, de me laisser une seule chance de vous montrer ma dévotion.

-Celeborn, Celeborn, prononça-t-elle d'une voix légère comme un souffle de vent. Il est trop tard pour demander pardon, car je vous ai déjà pardonné ; grande était ma rancune envers vous, je l'avoue, mais j'ai été aussi égoïste que vous. C'est moi qui aurais dû être là pour vous, après les épreuves que vous avez traversées ; et c'est moi qui demande votre pardon.

Le cœur battant, je ne trouvais pas de mots qui fussent capables de répondre à ses paroles. Relevant la tête, je cherchais ses lèvres, les yeux fermés, et elle me les offrit sans réserve. Ses joues étaient humides. Ses larmes se mêlèrent aux miennes.

-Malgré le temps passé, je n'arrive pas à guérir, murmurais-je. Les souvenirs me hantent ; j'ai vu mon roi tomber, et mon frère être assassiné sous mes yeux ; mais plus que tout, c'est le sort d'Oropher et de son fils qui me torturent. Ils ont disparu sans que je ne puisse espérer les voir vivants, sans que je ne puisse non plus faire le deuil de leur mort ; tant que je n'aurais pas vu leurs cadavres, je ne pourrais trouver un sommeil paisible.

-J'ai aussi connu cette incertitude, quand mon frère a disparu, avoua Galadriel en soupirant contre mon épaule. Mais au fond de moi, mon cœur me disait qu'il s'en était allé bien loin de là, qu'il était retourné sous les arbres des jardins de Valinor que nous n'aurions jamais dû quitter. Que vous dit le vôtre ?

Elle leva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux, tandis que, sourcils froncés, je tentais de me concentrer sur les pulsations précipitées dans ma poitrine.

-Pas comme ça, sourit ma bien-aimée en caressant ma joue. Celeborn, si je vous disais que les cadavres d'Oropher et de Thranduil pourrissaient parmi les ruines de Menegroth…

Frissonnant à cette pensée horrible, je la coupai d'un cri :

-Non ! C'est impossible !

-Alors, gardez espoir, conclut-elle en haussant le menton pour me voler un nouveau baiser.

* * *

Depuis ce jour, nous montions chaque matin sur les remparts et contemplions, main dans la main, le soleil se lever au-dessus de la mer. Galadriel me parla de Valinor comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait, me décrivant en détails le blanc palais de Tirion, où régnait Finwë, et les arbres argentés du Jardin d'Irmo, évoquant ces temps heureux passés auprès des siens, quand Morgoth n'avait pas encore étendu son ombre sur le monde. Nous nous plûmes à imaginer ceux qui avaient quitté le Beleriand vivre en paix aux Terres Immortelles, probablement plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient été ici, et le souvenir de leur disparition ne nous fut plus si douloureux. Quand je lui demandais si elle regrettait d'avoir suivi ses frères hors de Valinor, elle me regarda d'un air presque attendri, avant de me répondre que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, jamais elle ne m'aurait rencontré ; et c'est cela qu'elle aurait regretté.

Il m'arriva parfois de sourire en contemplant la beauté de Sirion. La paix au cœur, je sortis de mon mutisme, réappris à Elwing à rire, et songeais sans tristesse à ce qui était désormais derrière moi.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Poooo *se mouche* Miroir ? Tu peux me passer un autre mouchoir ? Merci..._

_Bref..._

_On espère que ça vous a plu et... *se mouche*... on va essayer quelque chose un peu plus heureux... Non ?_

_A la prochaine !_


	37. Nous avons le temps, pas eux

_Bonjour ! On reprend (enfin) les publications régulières !_

_Vu la note extrêmement joyeuse de la dernière fois, on va essayer d'éviter que vous alliez vous suicider, se serait ennuyeux. Comment ça on aurait pu trouver autre chose que le mot ennuyeux ? Pff... Balivernes..._

_Bref..._

_On va **essayer** ! Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Nous avons le temps, pas eux –**

**0o0o0o0**

-Gondolin est tombée !

Ces mots couraient de bouche en bouche depuis l'aube. Les réfugiés de la cité cachée de Turgon étaient parvenus aux portes de Sirion, aussi hâves et épuisés que nous-même l'étions, en quête d'un refuge et d'une protection. Le dernier bastion elfique avait failli face à l'ombre de Morgoth ; et le désespoir nous toucha tous de sa main glacée à l'entente de cette nouvelle terrible. La ruine du Beleriand nous paraissait inéluctable.

Au creux de l'après-midi, deux chevaux franchirent la grande porte de la citadelle dans un fracas de sabots, pilant au pied du perron tandis que leurs cavaliers sautaient souplement à terre. Je reconnus Cirdan, dont le visage affichait une expression tourmentée. Il me héla en me voyant m'approcher :

-Est-ce vrai ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix altérée. Gondolin est tombée ? Le Haut Roi Turgon n'est plus ?

Je hochais la tête en silence.

Cirdan se retourna d'un mouvement brusque vers son compagnon, au visage à demi dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une vaste capuche. La repoussant en arrière, il révéla les traits d'un jeune elfe aux cheveux de nuit, qui semblait à peine rentré dans l'âge adulte. Sa cotte était aux couleurs des Balar, mais je devinais, entre les plis de son manteau, les broderies d'une étoile bleue cerclée d'or, que je ne reconnus pas.

-Alors, Erenion Gil-Galad, prononça Cirdan d'un ton grave, c'est à vous désormais que reviens la couronne des Noldor.

Dans les yeux du jeune elfe, se lisait un grand trouble qui me fit presque de la peine.

-Je ne sais si j'en serais capable, répondit-il en portant d'un geste instinctif la main à l'épée pendant à son flanc. Je n'ai guère l'étoffe d'un roi ; c'est vous, Cirdan, qui m'avez élevé dans la simplicité de Balar, depuis que je suis enfant.

-Vous êtes le fils de Fingon, le dernier prince du sang de Finwë, répliqua Cirdan d'une voix résolue. Vous n'avez pas le choix ; c'est un grand fardeau que l'on dépose sur vos épaules, je le concède, mais il est celui de votre famille.

Je suivais leur échange en tentant de reconstituer mentalement l'arbre généalogique des descendants de Finwë, laborieusement érigé grâce aux patientes explications de Galadriel. Ce jeune elfe était donc le fils de Fingon, second Haut Roi des Noldor après son père Fingolfin ; à son trépas, la couronne était passée à son frère, Turgon de Gondolin. Celui-ci étant lui aussi mort en ne laissant qu'une fille, le titre royal revenait donc à l'unique héritier mâle de son sang…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de songer que, si Menegroth s'était relevée après la mort de Dior, la couronne serait revenue au plus proche parent du roi encore vivant, soit mon père Galadhon, et si celui-ci avait lui aussi péri au combat… à moi.

Doux Eru, heureusement que Menegroth était tombée.

* * *

Les réfugiés de Gondolin se firent une place aux Havres comme nous nous étions faits la nôtre. Galadriel se trouvait souvent en compagnie d'une jeune dame elfe aux cheveux d'or, qui était, à ce que je compris, la fille du défunt roi Turgon, Idril Celebrindal. Son histoire était étonnante ; elle avait épousé un Homme, Tuor, fils de Huor (qui était, je l'appris, le cousin de Tùrin Turambar), rendant jaloux son cousin Maeglin, qui était fou amoureux d'elle, et qui avait alors trahi Gondolin pour la livrer à Morgoth…

La première fois que j'aperçus le jeune fils d'Idril et de Tuor, Eärendil, j'eus un terrible coup au cœur ; de loin, sa silhouette gracile et ses cheveux d'or me rappelèrent tant Thranduil que je fus envahi par l'espoir de voir mon jeune neveu de retour. Mais, en m'approchant, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, cet elfing n'était pas Thranduil, bien qu'il semblât avoir à peu près le même âge, et la déception qui m'envahit me fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit une voix pleine de sollicitude près de moi.

Me retournant, je découvris un elfe que je devinais Noldor, à sa chevelure noire et à l'étoile bleue brodée sur sa cotte.

-Ce n'est rien, répondis-je rapidement en détournant la tête.

Il m'observa en silence, pendant un instant, avant de me tendre la main. Elle était ornée de bagues aux pierres ternies, certaines manquantes, d'autres incrustées d'une étrange croûte rouge sombre.

-Mon nom est Egalmoth. J'étais seigneur de Gondolin avant que Morgoth ne l'abatte.

J'hésitais avant de la prendre, en répondant d'un ton égal :

-Je suis Celeborn, et j'étais prince de Doriath avant que les Fëanorion ne la saccagent.

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Sans avoir rien d'autre en commun que les blessures que nous avions subies, nous nous sentions étrangement liés.

* * *

Le temps s'écoula paisiblement à Sirion, si loin au sud que les échos de la guerre qui ravageait le nord nous parvenaient comme désincarnés. Egalmoth et moi nous retrouvions souvent au port des Havres, nous promenant ensemble, parfois en silence, parfois en discutant. Nous n'avions pas réellement d'affinités, mais nous nous entendions sur quelques points, notamment sur le fait que les fils de Fëanor méritaient tous un aller simple aux Halls de Mandos et que les trois des sept encore vivants n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir s'ils nous tombaient sous la main ; il fut ravi d'apprendre que j'avais personnellement réglé son compte à Caranthir, qu'il n'avait jamais pu sentir (« c'était un pingre abominable, et sans aucun sens de l'humour avec ça ! »). Cracher sur ceux que nous considérions comme les responsables de notre malheur nous faisait du bien.

Nous vîmes, avec surprise et regret, Tuor et Idril quitter la terre pour monter sur un grand bateau. Eärendil garda la nuque droite quand ses parents lui firent leurs adieux, mais je décelais au fond de ses yeux un éclat révolté, qui criait pour lui « Pourquoi ? ». Mais personne n'eut jamais la réponse. Elwing resta auprès de lui, et sa main se glissa dans la sienne tandis qu'ils regardaient le bateau s'éloigner de la côte et se perdre au fond de l'horizon. Ils étaient beaux ensembles, et malgré la gravité de l'instant, j'échangeais avec Galadriel un regard complice.

* * *

Le jour où Eärendil et Elwing se marièrent, sur le perron inondé de soleil du palais de Sirion, Galadriel servit de témoin à la fille de Dior, et je fus celui d'Eärendil. Après l'échange des anneaux d'or, le jeune elfe me regarda avec un sourire presque timide.

-Seigneur Celeborn, si d'aventure un enfant devait nous naître, accepterez-vous d'être son parrain ?

Cette demanda me porta un coup au cœur. Quelque part au fond du passé, le visage d'Oropher se superposa à celui d'Eärendil, et sa voix résonna en un écho dans mon esprit : _« Quand j'aurais un enfant, je veux que ce soit toi qui lui enseignes tout ce qu'il doit savoir, mellon nin. »_

-Seigneur Celeborn ?

Le fils d'Idril attendait ma réponse.

Que devais-je lui dire ? Que le premier enfant que l'on avait voulu me confier avait disparu dans le chaos d'une bataille sanglante ?

-Bien sûr, prononçai-je d'une voix rauque. J'en serais honoré.

Plus tard, je rejoignis Galadriel, qui avait senti mon trouble, et me prit doucement la main pour m'assurer de son soutien. Ayant urgemment besoin de me changer les idées, je proférais la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit :

-C'est étonnant que de jeunes gens comme Eärendil et Elwing, à peine sortis de l'enfance, songent déjà à leur descendance…

-Loin de la tourmente du nord, il est évident que les préoccupations de notre peuple se tournent vers la vie plutôt que la survie.

-Mais à Doriath, nous étions en sécurité…

Je ponctuais ces paroles d'un rire sans humour.

-Ou du moins nous en avions l'impression. Et jamais… enfin…

Je lui adressais un regard de biais en priant pour qu'elle ait saisi ce que je voulais dire.

-Nous n'avons jamais parlé de cela, il est vrai, répondit-elle doucement. Mais nous avons le temps. Pas eux.

Elle leva les yeux vers les jeunes mariés, qui dansaient avec insouciance au milieu de la cour que la gaieté de la fête emplissait de chants et de rires. Je lus dans son expression une profonde angoisse, dont je ne compris pas la raison, et n'osais pas l'interroger.

* * *

Au printemps suivant, Elwing donna naissance à deux jumeaux. Apprendre sa grossesse m'avait grandement surpris ; les elfes concevaient rarement si peu de temps après leur union. Il s'était déroulé presque un siècle entre le mariage d'Oropher et Ravennë et la naissance de Thranduil.

En tant que parrain, ce fut à moi de présenter les deux nouveau-nés au peuple des Havres. Terriblement mal à l'aise, debout sur le parvis du palais, je tenais malaisément entre mes bras deux paquets de lange babillant, craignant plus que tout d'en faire tomber un par inadvertance.

-Voici Elrond et Elros, fils d'Eärendil et d'Elwing !

Et pour fêter la naissance du fruit de l'union des descendants de Finwë et de Thingol, les deux plus grands rois elfes de l'histoire d'Arda, on enchaîna bals et festins pendant huit jours. Sirion était en liesse, comme si on se saisissait avidement le moindre motif de réjouissance pour en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Je ne m'en plaignis pas. A vrai dire, il était reposant de n'avoir pas de soucis plus sérieux que celui du choix entre ragoût de chevreuil ou de sanglier. Mais quelquefois, de petites épines de nostalgie venaient se ficher dans mon cœur, quand je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer ces fêtes à celle de Doriath, quand je ne pouvais poser mon regard sur les visages des jumeaux sans penser à Thranduil, quand je ne pouvais mordre dans une tarte aux fraises sans avoir les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent les festivités, je trouvais Eärendil étrangement sombre et pensif. Souvent, quand Egalmoth et moi déambulions sur le port, nous le voyions assis sur les quais, les jambes pendant au-dessus de l'eau et le regard rivé à l'horizon. Peut-être était-ce une coïncidence, mais les visites de Cirdan à Sirion se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et prolongées, et je le croisais plusieurs fois aux hasards des couloirs de la citadelle, les bras chargés de croquis de bateaux. Mais je ne cherchais pas à questionner ni Eärendil ni Cirdan, considérant que je n'avais pas à me mêler de leurs affaires.

Je rendais quotidiennement visite à Elwing et aux jumeaux, m'amusant de les voir babiller et essayer de répéter les mots que nous prononcions. Leurs petites têtes étaient déjà couvertes de cheveux noirs, et leurs yeux étaient gris comme ceux d'Elwing, de son père, et du père de son père ; et je fus fier de voir un peu du sang de Thingol couler dans les veines de ces deux petits êtres, qui descendaient à la fois des Elfes, des Hommes et des Maiar.

Je ne vis pas s'écouler les saisons. Elrond et Elros savaient marcher et parler quand, un jour, Eärendil me saisit le bras pour me prendre à part. Il semblait extrêmement nerveux, et se tordait les mains en me chuchotant :

-Celeborn, vous êtes le parrain de mes enfants…

J'acquiesçais lentement, appréhendant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire.

-Alors, je vous en supplie, veillez sur eux et instruisez-les comme s'ils étaient vos propres fils. Je sais que ma demande est égoïste, mais je pense qu'ils seront bien auprès de vous. Je sais qu'ils vous aiment beaucoup. Plus que moi, probablement, qui ne passe guère de temps avec eux…

-Vous exagérez, protestai-je, un peu confus. Ne pensez pas qu'ils ne vous aiment pas ; ils ne cessent de demander quand vous viendrez les voir, et…

Les yeux d'Eärendil furent traversés d'un éclat de désespoir.

-S'ils vous posent encore cette question, dites que je reviendrais bientôt. Ce ne sont que des enfants, ils ne verront pas le temps passer. Ils ne sauront pas que vous mentirez.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je brusquement. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Eärendil ?

Mais au fond de moi, je commençais à le deviner. De longues heures en solitaire sur les bras, des plans de bateaux, et le souvenir du départ de Tuor et Idril par-delà l'océan…

-Vous fuyez ?

Il sursauta comme si je l'avais giflé.

-Non !

Se sachant percé à jour, il soupira, et ses épaules se relâchèrent, comme un signe d'abandon.

-J'ai besoin de partir à leur recherche, Celeborn, murmura-t-il entre ses mâchoires serrées. Pouvez-vous imaginer comme cela me ronge ? Je n'ai jamais pu oublier… Il faut que je parte, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtera.

-Et avez-vous pensé à ce qu'il en coûtera à votre épouse, à vos enfants ? Laissai-je tomber avec sévérité.

Je me rappelais du jour où Elwing m'avait surpris, au sommet des remparts de Sirion, tandis que j'envisageais de laisser tomber mon corps dans les profondeurs de l'océan ; et ce qu'elle m'avait dit, ses paroles qui m'avaient arraché aux douloureux souvenirs passés… Savait-elle ce que son époux planifiait ?

-Elwing l'a accepté. Elle a compris, gronda Eärendil en levant vers moi un regard brûlant. Je ne vous demande pas de me juger, seigneur Celeborn. Ma décision est prise, et au fond, peu m'importe votre avis.

Les lèvres pincées, je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Ma colère silencieuse se heurta à la sienne.

Et puis soudain, il baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute, et sa voix ne fut plus qu'un souffle suppliant quand il murmura :

-Je vous demande seulement de prendre soin d'eux, autant qu'il vous sera possible.

-Je le ferais, promis-je. Mais uniquement au nom de l'affection que je leur porte.

Tournant les talons, je m'éloignais dans le couloir. Sa voix me rappela :

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas qu'une quête égoïste qui me jette au-devant de l'océan. Je compte me rendre à Valinor, implorer l'aide des Valar en ces heures sombres.

-Valinor est inaccessible à ceux qui la cherchent en bateau, lui répondis-je, m'immobilisant au milieu du couloir, mais sans me retourner.

-Je la trouverai.

Il y avait tant de conviction dans son ton que je fus tenté de le croire. Lui offrant un sourire par-dessus mon épaule, je soufflai :

-Bonne chance, Eärendil, le Navigateur. Puisse le vent gonfler votre voile et vous amener à bon port.

Je le sentis me sourire en retour.

Quand, le soir même, je montais aux appartements d'Elwing, je fus accueilli par les deux bambins qui trépignaient d'excitation sur leurs petites jambes. Me sautant dessus comme de jeunes chiots, ils s'accrochèrent à mon manteau en riant, sous le regard bienveillant de leur mère.

-Et _ada_, où il est ? Demanda soudain l'un des petits – Elros, je crois. Il va venir nous voir bientôt ?

Par la fenêtre où jouaient les dernières lueurs du jour, je vis le grand bateau quitter le quai des Havres, fendant avec douceur les flots de la mer. Sa voile blanche claqua dans le firmament envahi de la brume du soir, comme un adieu. Quelque part sur le pont, il me sembla percevoir un dernier éclat du soleil briller dans une chevelure d'or.

-Oui, mentis-je en échangeant avec Elwing un long regard. Oui, il revient bientôt.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Bon..._

_Faute de joie et de bonheur, on aura peut-être fait passer un message d'espoir._

_On ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte, mais Eärendil emporte avec lui l'espoir de tout un peuple... Alors ne lui en voulez pas trop d'accord ?_

_On espère que ça vous aura plu !_

_A la prochaine !_


	38. Massacre de tartelettes

_Bonjour bonjour ! On s'est dit que vous deviez un peu vous ennuyer ces temps-ci, vu qu'il ne se passe rien de sérieux depuis deux chapitres, du coup... comme le titre l'indique, aujourd'hui il va y avoir de l'action !_

_La terre va trembler, le coulis tachera de rouge le fer des épées, et la plante verte mourra sous les assauts de pâte feuilletée..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Massacre de tartelettes –**

**0o0o0o0**

« Je vais te tuer sale Fëanorion !

\- Pas si je te tue avant !

\- Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi, répliqua ce dernier en frappant d'un coup d'épée l'épaule de son adversaire.

\- Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal ! Geignit Elrond en se massant l'épaule.

\- Ne vous faites pas mal les enfants ! s'écria Elwing en s'approchant les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau de tartelettes à la myrtille. Qui a faim ?

\- Moi ! hurlèrent en cœur les deux jumeaux en se précipitant sur leur mère après avoir jeté leurs épées en bois.

Cette dernière s'empressa de me donner le plateau avant d'être submergée par les deux elfings affamés. Alors qu'Elros se jetait sur sa mère sans avoir remarqué que celle-ci n'avait plus le plateau, Elrond s'arrêta net devant moi et me supplia de son regard larmoyant.

\- Tonton ! Je veux une tartelette !

\- Est-ce que tu as été sage cette année ? Demandais-je un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas encore l'_Ada Noël_ ! Et, je veux une tartelette, s'écria-t-il en sautant pour essayer d'atteindre l'objet de sa gourmandise que je tenais hors de sa portée.

\- Allez… Régale-toi, lâchais-je finalement en abaissant le plateau à sa hauteur pour qu'il puisse se servir.

Alors qu'il tendait la main, une fusée brune passa et s'empara de la tartelette qu'il était sur le point d'attraper. Tournant la tête, Elrond aperçu son jumeau qui s'était arrêté à quelques pas, la fameuse tartelette dans sa main.

\- Eh ! C'est ma tartelette ! s'écria Elrond.

\- Eh bien, c'est la mienne maintenant… répliqua Elros goguenard.

\- Rend-la moi !

\- Dans tes rêves ! ajouta-t-il en mordant goulûment dans la pâtisserie.

\- Tu vas payer ! s'écria Elrond en se jetant sur son frère.

Celui-ci voulu esquiver mais son frère le percuta trop fort et ils s'effondrèrent au sol dans un méli-mélo de bras et de jambes, pendant que la tartelette s'envolait pour atterrir, miraculeusement intacte, sur un rocher.

\- Il y en a d'autres vous savez, les informais-je, un peu dépassé par la situation.

\- C'est sa tartelette que je veux ! Répondit Elrond. Rend-la moi ! ajouta-t-il en secouant son frère, qu'il tenait par le col, comme un prunier.

\- Je ne l'ai plus ta tartelette, répondit ce dernier penaud en montrant ses mains tachées de jus mais vides.

\- Tu en as fait quoi ?

\- Elle est tombée…

Paniqué, Elrond lâcha son frère et les deux jumeaux se retrouvèrent à quatre pattes dans l'herbe en train de chercher des restes de myrtille ou de trace de la pâtisserie. Un peu plus loin, Elwing et moi regardions la scène, amusés de les voir chercher méticuleusement autour du rocher où trônait la tartelette. De temps en temps, l'un des jumeaux jetait un coup d'œil à l'autre afin de s'assurer que celui-ci n'avait pas trouvé le gâteau, puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils étaient chacun d'un côté du rocher, à fouiller dans l'herbe et, ils levèrent tous deux la tête. Leurs regards tombèrent sur la pâtisserie qui était en équilibre entre eux deux. Ils commencèrent par se jauger puis, se jetèrent comme un seul homme sur la malencontreuse tartelette qui avait osé leur échapper.

Aussi rapide l'un que l'autre, ils s'emparèrent en même temps de la pâtisserie et tirèrent chacun de leur côté pour la ramener vers eux. La pâte trop fine et fragile pour supporter la force de deux enfants se déchira et les fruits volèrent en tous sens arrosant Elrond et Elros de crème et d'un jus violacé extrêmement tachant. Ils tombèrent sur les fesses sans avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, un lambeau de tartelette dans la main. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et se précipitèrent sur moi pour avoir une autre tartelette.

Gentiment, je les laissais choisir celles qu'ils voulaient (_Eru ce que les enfants sont compliqués lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de nourriture)_, puis j'en enfournais une dans ma bouche, essuyant discrètement le jus qui coulait le long de mon menton.

\- Il va falloir que vous vous changiez, fit-je remarquer en avisant leurs vêtements couverts de tâches mauves.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Elros la bouche pleine de myrtilles.

\- Parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous balader habillés comme ça… On dirait deux petits orcs, les taquina Elwing en les poussant vers la citadelle qui s'élevait non loin.

\- Veut pas… pesta Elros en cherchant à échapper à la poigne de sa mère ce qui était compliqué puisqu'il tenait une tartelette dans chaque main.

Raffermissant sa poigne, Elwing commença à ramener les deux garnements à la citadelle pendant que je les suivaient avec un léger sourire. Nous marchions tranquillement, évitant les flaques d'eau et les amas de feuilles mortes dus à la saison automnale bien avancée, lorsque les cloches de la citadelle se mirent à retentir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Elrond en levant la tête comme un faon aux aguets.

Interdit, je restai un instant figé, comptant mentalement les coups de cloche, refusant de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un signal d'alerte.

\- Celeborn ?Souffla Elwing.

J'échangeais avec elle un bref regard. Dans ses prunelles, l'ombre amère qui s'était estompée au fil du temps avait resurgi, en même temps que nos vieilles peurs. Sans échanger une parole, nous nous comprîmes, et je saisis la main d'Elrond, laissant à Elwing le soin de tenir celle d'Elros, pour nous élancer tous les quatre vers la citadelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Elrond, cavalant de son mieux derrière moi.

\- Nous sommes attaqués, répondis-je, le souffle court.

\- Par qui ?

Du coin de l'œil, je percevais l'éclat du Silmaril qui ne quittait jamais le cou d'Elwing.

_Encore eux._

Je ne répondis pas.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux portes de la forteresse, les habitants du port, en dehors des murs, avaient déjà tous accouru pour se réfugier à l'intérieur de la place forte. Des cris d'enfants faisaient vibrer l'air, noyés dans les éclats de voix de ceux qui cherchaient à comprendre ce qui se passait. Au sommet des remparts, les soldats en arme se pressaient pour rejoindre les tourelles.

\- Mettez-vous à l'abri avec vos fils, ordonnai-je à Elwing en serrant sa main dans la mienne tandis que nous nous faufilions dans la masse. Personne ne doit vous trouver.

\- Mais je veux me battre ! s'exclama Elros avec véhémence.

\- Plus tard peut-être… Mais pour l'instant, protège ton frère et ta mère, d'accord ?

\- Je peux les défendre aussi, ajouta Elrond.

\- Je suis sûr que vous serez très courageux, répondis-je en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de l'enfant.

Nous parvînmes finalement au donjon, où les gardes écartèrent leurs hallebardes pour nous livrer le passage. Dans les grandes halles, des hommes et des femmes elfes transportaient de lourdes planches destinées à consolider les portes de la citadelle une fois closes.

\- Ils n'auront pas le Silmaril, je te le promet, me murmura Elwing en lâchant ma main pour tenir ses deux fils contre ses flancs.

\- Et qu'ils ne t'aient pas, toi, lui répondis-je tout bas.

Je vis une dernière fois la chevelure d'Elrond, à moins que ce fut celle d'Elros, avant qu'ils ne soient avalés par la foule.

Priant Eru pour qu'ils ressortent indemnes de l'inévitable bataille à venir, je me précipitait vers l'armurerie en me maudissant d'avoir perdu l'habitude de garder une arme à portée de main.

Comme le reste de la forteresse, les halles de l'armurerie grouillaient de monde, comme si l'alerte avait brusquement multiplié par trois la population de Sirion. Des gardes en armure allaient et venaient, les bras chargés d'épées et de lances qu'ils distribuaient à tour de bras. Tandis que je me saisissais prestement de deux épées jumelles finement ciselées, une voix derrière moi me surprit :

\- Celeborn.

Je me retournai vivement et tombai nez-à-nez avec Egalmoth, occupé à fixer les charnières de son armure.

\- Moi qui croyais ne plus jamais avoir à me battre... soupira-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière en une tresse qui dégageait son visage. Ses traits étaient tirés, et ses yeux reflétaient la lassitude de sa voix, tandis qu'il se saisissait sans énergie d'une épée pour en tester le tranchant.

\- Je le croyais aussi, avouai-je en réglant le ceinturon de mon fourreau à ma taille. Savez-vous s'il s'agit des Fëanorion ?

\- Qui d'autre ? J'étais sur les remparts quand l'alerte a sonné. J'ai reconnu leur étoile qui flottait à l'horizon.

\- Ils nous ont laissé croire qu'ils abandonnaient, murmurai-je, les mâchoires contractées, et maintenant les voilà revenus en force.

\- Nous ne serons jamais en paix tant que le Silmaril sera en notre possession. La mort de trois des leurs à Doriath n'aura rien changé à leur détermination.

Je secouais la tête pour empêcher les souvenirs de la chute de Menegroth de refaire surface. En vain. Dans un éclair, me revinrent les visages féroces de Celegorm et Curufin en défiant Dior ; et le poignard de Caranthir s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de mon frère ; et...

\- Celeborn.

La main lourde d'Egalmoth pressa mon épaule.

\- Venez. Elwing et ses fils sont en sécurité ; je les ai vu partir du côté de l'aile des invités. Il ne tient qu'à nous d'empêcher les fils de Fëanor de les atteindre.

Je suis adressais un sourire amer, et, ensemble, nous nous précipitâmes vers la porte principale, qui tremblait déjà sous les coups d'un bélier manié adroitement. Toute la résistance de nos gardes fut inutile ; et quand les portes cédèrent, des dizaines et des dizaines d'elfes se précipitèrent par l'ouverture et se jetèrent sur les soldats qui défendaient la citadelle. C'est ainsi que les combats commencèrent.

Croisant le regard d'Egalmoth, nous nous saluâmes souhaitant par là-même bonne chance à l'autre, puis, nous nous jetèrent dans la mêlée. A partir de là, tout ne fut que douleur, effusions de sang et morts.

Mes épées entamèrent leur danse mortelle, pareilles à deux couperets qui s'abattaient sans relâche sur tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher de trop près d'elles. Sans trop réfléchir, je tourbillonnai, tuant et blessant sans m'arrêter ceux qui cherchaient à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la forteresse. Abattant un autre soldat qui avait eu l'audace de me défier, je pensais à Galadriel. Elle devait se trouver quelque part dans la citadelle, et serait en danger si nous perdions la bataille. Pour elle, pour Elwing, pour Elrond et Elros dont j'avais la responsabilité comme un père, je devais me battre.

Mes bras commençaient à me faire mal mais je ne cessait de frapper, me refusant à m'arrêter ou à m'accorder une pause. Jusqu'à présent, l'armée des fëanorions n'avait pas franchie la porte, et elle ne devait pas la franchir. Chaque coup que je portai était voué de sa volonté propre. Je défendais ceux que j'aimais, je protégeais ceux qui comptaient à mes yeux, et rien ni personne ne pourrait me stopper. Pas même les blessures qui se formaient sur mon corps au fur et à mesure que les assaillants me touchaient de leurs armes.

Leur flux était contenu mais nos ennemis ne cessaient d'arriver. Ce combat semblait sans fin et, peu importait le nombre d'ennemis que j'abattais, il en venait toujours plus. Submergés, le groupe qui défendait la citadelle dû se replier derrière une deuxième porte. Cette porte était le dernier rempart que nous avions. Après, l'armée ennemie pénétrerait dans la citadelle et tout serait perdu.

Soufflant un coup, je jetai un œil à mes blessures. Elles étaient nombreuses et, la plupart d'entre elles étaient superficielles. Observant ce qui se passait autour de moi, je remarquais que trop peu de ceux qui avaient combattus aux portes avaient survécus. Sur la centaine de soldats, il ne devait pas en rester plus de six ou sept. Pensant soudainement à Egalmoth, je le cherchais du regard et l'aperçu en train d'essayer de nouer un morceau de tissus tâché de sang autour de son bras. Me précipitant à son secours, je l'aidai comme je pouvais et finis de panser son bras.

\- Votre blessure risque de s'infecter, m'inquiétais-je. Il vous faut des soins.

\- Je peux encore me battre, répliqua-t-il en repoussant doucement ma main.

Il dissimula avec peine une grimace de douleur quand il roula de l'épaule pour me montrer qu'il pouvait encore le bouger.

\- Ne vous inquiétez-pas, reprit-il alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour insister. Ce n'est ni l'heure ni le lieu.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, un tremblement plus fort que les autres ébranla la porte et une fente apparut dans le bois bardé. Me mettant debout, je me préparai à reprendre le combat, prêt à y laisser ma peau s'il le fallait. Une deuxième secousse se fit sentir et d'autres morceaux de bois se détachèrent.

Tous reprirent les armes, et se replacèrent derrière la porte, prêts à recevoir nos ennemis.

_Nous sommes une poignée_, songeai-je avec désespoir. _Nous ne tiendrons pas sans renforts._

Alors que la troisième secousse tardait à venir, des cris retentirent derrière nous et, une troupe de soldats en très mauvais états, dont certains boitaient jaillirent d'un couloir… Celui qui semblait être le commandant s'approcha d'Egalmoth et souffla :

\- Ils ont trouvés une entrée secrète dans la citadelle. Ils sont dans nos murs ! Nous avons tentés de les arrêter mais, nous y avons presque tous laissé notre peau, ajouta-t-il en toussant violemment du sang coulant par sa bouche et une horrible blessure sur le flanc.

\- Où cela ? le pressa Egalmoth.

\- L'aile est... celle des invités, siffla le commandant en s'effondrant.

Mon ami s'agenouilla près de lui, une main posée sur sa poitrine ; je n'avais même pas eu un regard pour lui.

Elwing. Les jumeaux.

Sans réfléchir, je m'élançais en avant, seul.

Au détour d'un couloir, je tombais sur un escadron lourdement armé. Empli de désespoir, je me jetait sur eux, bien décidé à sauver les deux enfants. Mais, malgré mon entraînement, je ne pouvais combattre tout seul un troupe complète et je dû reculer pour ne pas me faire tuer. Je réussis à mettre à terre plusieurs de mes assaillants, mais je faiblissais. Chaque coup que je portai était de plus en plus faible, et les blessures se multipliaient, de plus en plus profondes et douloureuses. Hurlant de rage et de douleur, je redoublai d'effort. Si je venais à mourir, je ne pourrais pas secourir les jumeaux !

Et, d'un seul coup, mes ennemis se mirent à reculer et à battre en retraite. Je cru un instant que j'arrivai à prendre l'avantage sur eux mais, je remarqua qu'Egalmoth avait rassemblé une troupe de soldats et était venu me prêter main-forte. Ensemble, nous pûmes les repousser et, remerciant mon ami, je me précipitait dans le couloir des appartements des invités en criant le nom des jumeaux. Alors que je commençais à perdre espoir, j'entendis un petite voix apeurée, venue d'une salle sur ma gauche, me répondre :

\- Tonton Celeborn ?

Je me précipitai et aperçu les deux jumeaux blottis derrière un canapé seulement armés d'une petite dague.

\- Tout va bien… C'est moi, murmurais-je pour les rassurer.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Nous oui… Mais je ne sais pas pour maman... répondit Elros d'une voix tremblante. Elle... elle a détourné l'attention des méchants soldats pour qu'ils ne nous fasses pas mal...

\- Ok… Tout va bien… Je vais retrouver Elwing et vous faire sortir d'ici, d'accord.

\- D'accord… acceptèrent les deux enfants en sortant de leur cachette.

Au même instant, Egalmoth passa la tête par la porte de la chambre où je me tenait et me cria :

\- Dépêches-toi ! Il faut…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il dû parer une attaque venue d'un assaillant dans le couloir. Disparaissant de l'ouverture, je l'entendis croiser le fer un peu plus loin.

Ramassant mes épées que j'avais posées au sol, je demandais aux jumeaux de me suivre. J'eus à peine le temps de les faire sortir qu'un assaillant se jeta sur moi, me forçant à parer en urgence. Détournant un instant les yeux d'Elrond et d'Elros, je regardais le visage de mon assaillant. Je ne l'avais qu'à peine aperçu à Menegroth, mais, son visage était resté gravé dans me mémoire. L'un de ceux qui avaient massacrés les miens et qui n'hésitaient pas à recommencer aujourd'hui. Échangeant quelques coups, je pu me retourner un instant et hurler à l'attention des deux enfants :

\- Fuyez !

Puis, je me tournais vers mon assaillant et, les yeux pleins de colère et de haine, je crachais :

\- A nous deux, Maglor. »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_... la suite au prochain épisode. _

_* prend un bouclier pour se protéger des jets de tomate *_


	39. Lorsque tout s'écroule

_Bonjour !_

_Voici la suite de la bataille commencée dans le chapitre précédent..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Lorsque tout s'écroule –**

**0o0o0o0**

Je croisai le fer avec Maglor. Nous étions tous deux des experts dans le maniement des armes, mais j'étais déjà fatigué et blessé par mes précédents combats alors que mon adversaire était encore frais et disponible pour se battre et m'ôter la vie par la même occasion. Et, il n'était pas question que je le laisse passer, je devais protéger les jumeaux !

Cette certitude brûlait en moi comme une flamme éternelle qui ne pouvait s'éteindre. Et mon incapacité à y arriver me consumait et me désespérait. J'avais beau tout tenter, aucune de mes attaques ne parvenait à franchir la défense du fëanorion. Et, au fur et à mesure que je m'affaiblissais, il prenait l'avantage sur moi. J'eut un regain d'espoir lorsque je parvins à lui érafler le flanc. Mais, cela n'eut que pour seul effet de le mettre en colère et ses coups se multiplièrent, pleuvant sur moi comme de la grêle sur un arbrisseau tout juste sorti de terre.

J'avais vaguement conscience qu'Egalmoth se battait non loin de moi, et je me faisais du soucis pour lui. Il me semblait qu'il combattait Amras, un autre fils de Fëanor, et qu'il était lui aussi en train de perdre le combat. J'entendais par moment ses grognements de douleurs, probablement liés à une nouvelle blessure ou à son bras encore sensible. Le maigre pansement que j'y avais pratiqué ne devait lui être d'aucun secours dans ce combat…

Reportant mon attention sur le combat, je dû à nouveau parer en catastrophe une attaque transversale particulièrement dangereuse car elle avait pour objectif : la gorge. Croisant le regard de mon adversaire, j'y lut une détermination telle que je n'en avait jamais vue. A cet instant, je senti que s'il avait l'opportunité de me tuer, il le ferait sans hésiter. Reprenant notre duel, je parvenais à le toucher une ou deux fois mais sans réussir à le blesser grièvement. Mes bras se faisaient de plus en plus lourd, et j'en étais réduit à me battre à une main en alternance afin de m'économiser. A un instant, Maglor sembla comme distrait et, j'en profitai pour le toucher, lui entaillant fortement le côté. Le sang jaillit, mais, à cet instant précis un hurlement où douleur et rage se mélangeaient se fit retentir derrière moi.

Perdant momentanément ma concentration, je me retournai et vit Egalmoth debout, blessé de toutes parts, son épée plantée dans le ventre de son adversaire. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage et il retira sèchement son épée couverte de sang du corps d'Amras, qui bascula mort sur le côté.

Alors que je regardais mon ami, je reçu un violent coup de pied de la part de Maglor et je perdis l'équilibre. Je sentis la garde de son épée heurter ma tête. Ma vue se brouilla et je m'effondrai comme une poupée de chiffon contre un mur à moitié écroulé, trop sonné pour me relever. Entre mes paupières mi-closes, j'assistai à la scène sans pouvoir intervenir.

Maglor se jeta sur Egalmoth comme un loup furieux. Leurs épées se croisèrent. Egalmoth vacilla, posa un genou à terre. Je pouvais percevoir dans ses bras contractés et son visage tendu les ultimes efforts qu'il fournissait pour repousser la prise du fëanorion.

Et puis soudain, il s'écroula sur le côté. Maglor brandit son épée, et frappa son flanc découvert. Une fois. Deux fois.

Au loin, le son d'un cor fendit le chaos du combat. Maglor leva la tête, comme un cerf aux aguets, avant de disparaître de ma vision.

Sitôt qu'il eut disparu, je rassemblais mes dernières forces pour me redresser. Une insoutenable douleur vrillant mes tempes, je trébuchais jusqu'au corps gisant de mon ami. Il était étendu sur le flanc, livide et les yeux perdus dans le lointain. Du sang s'écoulait de la blessure béante déchirant sa cotte de maille. Retenant un hoquet de dégoût, je la pressais à deux mains, priant vainement pour endiguer l'hémorragie. Son sang s'écoulait entre mes doigts, mêlé à mes larmes qui baignaient mes joues. La douleur sourde qui pulsait dans mon crâne me donnait envie de hurler.

Sanglotant et luttant contre les ténèbres qui menaçaient de m'engloutir, je murmurai :

\- Tout va bien… Des gens vont arriver… Je vais vous sauver… Tenez bon, tout va bien se passer.

Me regardant d'un air tendre mais les yeux emplis de douleur, il posa sa main ensanglantée sur les miennes, appuyées contre son flanc par lequel fuyait son sang et sa vie.

\- Je n'ai pas peur… Laissez-moi partir. Je pourrais retrouver les miens en Aman.

\- Non… Vous n'allez pas mourir, je vais vous…

\- Chut… Ne dites rien… Sachez que je pars en paix. J'ai vengé ceux qui sont tombés à Gondolin. Peut-être pas sur le premier fautif, mais, il y a au moins un fëanorion de moins en ce monde, souffla-t-il avant de tousser, crachant du sang. Vous vous souvenez ? Reprit-il avec un sourire lointain et l'air soudain apaisé. Vous vous souvenez, les heures que nous passions à rêver de l'heure où nous leur ferions payer...

\- Taisez-vous, ne parlez pas, le suppliai-je. Cela vaut mieux...

\- Laissez-moi... il est trop tard pour moi. Sauvez les jumeaux et Elwing… Retrouvez votre femme et vivez heureux, loin de la guerre et du malheur qu'elle apporte.

\- Non ! m'écriais-je en voyant sa tête retomber. Restez ! Restez ! Ne partez pas !

Je secouai mon ami, cherchant à le faire revenir. Mais, ses yeux étaient vides. La vie l'avait quitté. Hurlant ma douleur, je l'appelais désespérément comme si mes cris pouvaient le faire revenir. Puis, les ténèbres m'engloutirent et le monde disparut.

* * *

Tout était noir. Tout était calme. Il n'y avait plus un son, plus une image. Le temps n'existait pas… Où étais-je ? Je ne ressentais rien… Tout était paisible, calme, reposant. J'avais envie de me laisser partir et de sombrer dans ces douces ténèbres qui m'enveloppaient. Pourtant, une petite flamme se battait en moi et refusait de partir. Cette lueur était faible, mais elle était là, toujours brûlante, ne voulant pas se soumettre. Pourtant, elle faiblissait et je me sentais sombrer dans une douce torpeur avec un léger pincement au cœur. Pourquoi y avait-il ce pincement ? D'où venait-il ? Quelle en était la cause ?

Soudain, une présence s'immisça dans mon esprit écartant les ténèbres. Une voix bien connue retenti alors, d'abord faible et lointaine, puis de plus en plus forte. Cette voix m'appelait et me forçait à revenir, à sortir de ma torpeur.

_« Meleth nin ?_

Les ténèbres s'estompaient et tout reprenait place en mon esprit.

\- _Meleth nin ?_

Cette voix… J'aurai été capable de la reconnaître entre mille. Cette voix si douce et chantante. Plus belle que la rosée d'un matin de printemps, elle appartenait à celle qui avait ravie mon cœur… Galadriel.

\- _Meleth nin !_

Cette fois, ce n'était plus un appel mais un ordre. Une demande impérieuse qui m'ordonnait de m'éveiller, de retourner dans le monde des vivants. Pourtant, au fond de mon esprit brillait encore l'image d'Egalmoth agonisant dans mes bras. Pourquoi revenir en ce monde si brutal et injuste ? Pourquoi fallait-il endurer autant de douleurs alors qu'il suffisait de se laisser bercer par les ténèbres et de se laisser aller. Cela semblait si simple, si tentant…

\- _Il n'est pas encore temps pour vous de partir… Revenez !_

Ce dernier appel, tel une supplication eut l'effet recherché. Je quittai ma bienheureuse torpeur et ouvrait les yeux.

Je fus un instant aveuglé par la soudaine lueur, floue et trop forte pour mes yeux. Alors que ma vision se précisait, je remarquai Galadriel, penchée au-dessus de moi le visage fermé et inquiet. Voyant enfin des signes de réveil de ma part, elle s'écarta en me disant tendue :

\- J'ai cru vous avoir perdu ! Vous avez été retrouvé par le Seigneur Gil-Galad inconscient, penché sur le corps d'Egalmoth et avec une vilaine blessure à l'arrière de la tête. Lorsqu'il vous a sorti des décombres, vous étiez si… inerte ! J'ai cru que vous étiez… que vous étiez…

\- Tout va bien, je suis là, répondis-je doucement en lui prenant la main. Je vais bien.

En lui répondant, une image traversa mon esprit. Je revis pendant un instant Elrond et Elros s'enfuirent cherchant à échapper aux fëanorions.

\- Elrond, Elros, Elwing ! m'écriais-je en cherchant à me relever.

J'eu à peine entamé mon mouvement qu'un horrible mal de tête me prit, me forçant à rester allongé, ce que Galadriel ne manqua pas de me forcer à faire.

\- Vous êtes resté inconscient quelques heures… Reposez-vous.

Puis, elle retira sa main, se releva et commença à s'éloigner me laissant en proie à mes questions. Je la rappelai, inquiet :

\- Ma Dame...

Quelque chose dans ma voix la fit se retourner.

\- Elwing ? Où est-elle ?

Le regard empreint de pitié de Galadriel me glaça.

\- Elle… a sauté du haut de la falaise pour empêcher les fëanorions de s'emparer du Silmaril.

\- Et les jumeaux ? l'interrogeais-je, craignant le pire.

\- Nous sommes encore à leur recherche. L'aile des invités s'est effondrée et il est encore possible qu'ils soient coincés dans les décombres.

\- Prévenez-moi lorsque vous les retrouverez !

\- Vous serez le premier informé… répondit-elle avant de s'effacer.

Je l'observai partir le cœur serré. Nous ne l'avions pas dit, mais une horrible possibilité traînait comme un non-dit entre nous. Un impensable "si" qui plombait l'ambiance. S'ils étaient retrouvés…

Les heures suivantes furent pesantes. Je me sentais inutile et encombrant, coincé dans le lit de camp sur lequel j'avais été allongé. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais le soleil descendre vers l'horizon, attendant avec impatience le retour de Galadriel. Elle vint me voir deux fois mais, sans nouvelles des jumeaux. Lorsque le soleil s'approcha de l'horizon, elle revint une dernière fois et m'aida à me relever. Avec son aide, je pu à nouveau marcher sans problème après quelques minutes. Et, malgré un douloureux mal de tête, je me tenais enfin debout.

Malgré les conseils de Galadriel, je voulu absolument retourner à la citadelle pour retrouver les jumeaux. Elle décidai alors de m'accompagner et Gil-Galad se porta volontaire pour venir avec nous. C'est ainsi que notre petit trio quitta la combe dans laquelle nous nous étions réfugiés pour faire face à la destruction du lieu qui avait été notre maison durant plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Il ne nous fallu pas plus de quelques minutes pour arriver aux portes de la citadelle.

Celles-ci étaient béantes, et des débris de bois gisaient tout autour, certains un peu noircis. Évitant les décombres, je m'engageai dans les couloirs de la forteresse. Traversant différentes salles, j'avais parfois du mal à reconnaître certains lieux tant ils étaient abîmés ou brûlés. Mais, la partie principale de la citadelle était encore en bon état et ne nécessiterai que peu de temps pour être reconstruit.

En arrivant dans l'aile des invités, je m'arrêtai d'un seul coup. Le couloir haut de plafond qui parcourait ses lieux s'était effondré. Et, je ne savais comment cela était possible, toute l'aile entière n'était plus qu'un champs de ruines parcouru de murs écroulés, de meubles cassés, de restes de tentures à moitié brûlées. Le toit n'existait plus et on pouvait voir le ciel. Accélérant le pas, j'évitai un énorme morceau de plafond qui avait dû se décrocher, et appelai les jumeaux.

Mais, nul ne répondit.

Cherchant parmi les décombres des traces de leur passage, je tournai à un embranchement, ou tout du moins ce qui devait en être un, et m'engageai vers la zone où il y avait eu le plus de combats. Rapidement, une horrible odeur me prit à la gorge. Il s'agissait d'un mélange de fumée, mêlé à l'odeur entêtante du sang. J'arrivai dans ce qui avait été une immense salle et je dû détourner le regard… Des dizaines et des dizaines des nôtres gisaient morts, entassés les uns sur les autres, parfois dans des positions qui n'étaient pas naturelles, des membres tordus, arrachés, des parties du corps brûlées… Un haut le cœur me prit.

Je n'avais presque jamais assisté à un tel spectacle… La seule fois avait été lors de l'attaque des Nains sur Menegroth de longues années auparavant. Et encore… Cela n'avait pas été aussi horrible. Dans cette pièce gisaient tant enfants et femmes que soldats. Tous massacrés sans la moindre pitié ni la plus petite considération. Tous ces elfes ne méritaient pas de mourir… Pas pour une pauvre gemme brillante qu'une famille ne cessait de réclamer comme son bien et dont nous avions aucune idée de sa localisation. Pas plus que sa gardienne… Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule. Il s'agissait de celle de Galadriel.

\- Vous ne trouverez rien ici, meleth nin. Les seules choses que vous pourrez trouver sont la mort et la douleur. Ne les laissez pas empoisonner votre esprit…

\- Mais… et les jumeaux ?

\- Ils sont en vie quelque part, je le sens. Je ne sais où ils sont, mais ils vivent.

\- Rien n'est sûr…

\- Que dit votre cœur ?

\- Ils sont en vie.

\- Alors cessez de vous inquiéter. Ils nous reviendront sains et saufs. »

Elle me prenait alors la main et me ramenai vers Gil-Galad qui était resté un peu en retrait. Nous entamâmes le retour au campement car le soleil venait de disparaître derrière la mer et les étoiles s'allumaient une à une dans le ciel. Nous gravissions le pan de la colline qui protégeait le camp lorsqu'une lueur attira notre attention.

Au loin, une étoile s'élevait au-dessus de la mer. Nous ne savions pas comment une étoile pouvait s'envoler vers la voûte étoilée de cette façon, mais sa vue nous procura à tous une sensation… Il s'agissait d'un message d'espoir. Celui que nous désespérions voir… Et, ce jour-là, aucun de nous ne sut ce qu'était vraiment cette écume d'étoile.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà..._

_Bon, il s'agit de la fin du Troisième Massacre fratricide de nos bien-aimés fëanorions._

_Ceux qui ont lu le _Silmarillion_ de J.R.R Tolkien ou qui auront regardé sur Internet doivent savoir ce qui est arrivé aux jumeaux et à Elwing._

_On espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré la touche un peu triste et la mort d'Egalmoth (ce n'est pas de notre faute si tous les personnages secondaires meurs) !_

_Bref... A la prochaine !_


	40. Alors nous attendîmes

_Bonjour ! Et, nous voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Non, on rigole !_

_Nous voici surtout avec un nouveau chapitre signé Celeborn._

_Vous n'avez rien comprit ?_

_Dans ce cas, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Alors nous attendîmes –**

**0o0o0o0**

Nous vécûmes plusieurs jours en dehors des murs de la cité détruite, dans le campement qu'avaient installés les hommes d'armes venus avec Gil-Galad. Celui-ci nous proposa, au nom de Cirdan, la sécurité de l'île de Balar, et nous acceptâmes avec reconnaissance, bien que l'idée de « sécurité » me donna plutôt envie de rire. Depuis des années entières, je ne faisais que me traîner d'abri en abri, chaque fois plus faible, chaque fois plus seul, uniquement capable de regarder mon foyer brûler et mes amis périr un à un. Peut-être étais-je réellement maudit… peut-être traînais-je derrière moi un poison qui tuait tous ceux qui m'approchaient…

L'angoisse me prit un soir, alors que j'étais seul dans ma tente obscure ; et s'il valait mieux que je reste en arrière ?

Je me redressais sur mon lit de camp dans lequel je me tournais et me retournais depuis des heures, cherchant en vain le sommeil. Mes mains glacées se crispaient sur les draps. L'obscurité de la tente me donnait le vertige. Dans un état second, j'allais me lever, quand les pans de l'entrée de la tente se soulevèrent. Un éclat d'or brilla sous un furtif rayon de lune.

-Vous ne dormez pas encore, _meleth _? Murmura la voix de Galadriel.

Je la sentais s'approcher plus que je ne la voyais. Les draps se froissèrent légèrement quand elle s'assit au bord du lit.

-Celeborn ?

Entendre sa voix sans la voir me procura un curieux sentiment de vide au creux de ma poitrine.

Sa main toucha mon bras, et la fraîcheur de ses doigts à travers le tissu de ma tunique me fit frissonner.

-Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ?

Sa voix était basse et inquiète. Je baissais les yeux dans l'obscurité, soulagé qu'elle dissimule mon expression.

-Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, répondis-je du bout des lèvres.

-Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, soupira Galadriel tandis que sa main glissait jusqu'à mon épaule en une caresse fantôme qui m'arracha un nouveau frisson. Mais vous devriez tenter de vous reposer. Demain, nous levons le camp. Gil-Galad a paré les bateaux ; à l'aube, nous partirons tous pour Balar.

_Tous._

Je songeais qu'il fallait que je lui fasse part de mes réflexions. Elle devait savoir que tout était de ma faute.

Mais, avant que j'aie pu rassembler le courage d'ouvrir la bouche, elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me repousser doucement en arrière. Je me laissais faire, m'allongeant de nouveau docilement sur le lit, tandis qu'elle se couchait près de moi. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien me fit oublier mes pensées absurdes. L'étrange résolution qui m'étreignait le cœur relâchait son emprise. Une mollesse coupable m'envahit.

Glissant mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près encore, je nichais mon visage au creux de son cou, respirant avidement son parfum, et m'endormit ainsi ; quand l'aube nous chuchota à l'oreille que le temps du départ était arrivé, elle nous surprit farouchement enlacés, comme si nous craignons que le sommeil nous eût séparé.

* * *

-Courage, Celeborn… tenez bon !

Ce jour-là m'apprit quelque chose de très important. Il fut celui où je rencontrais mes pires ennemis, en dehors des Nains et même des fils de Fëanor. A côté d'eux, ces ennemis n'étaient que des épines qui se fichaient dans mes pieds depuis plusieurs années. Mais, ce jour-ci, je découvrit bien plus dangereux, bien plus terrifiants que ces ennemis de mon peuple : les bateaux.

Le nôtre fendait les flots dans un bruissement continu d'écume qui m'éclaboussait le visage. Gil-Galad me tapotait le dos avec compassion tandis que je m'appliquais à nourrir les poissons.

Heureusement, il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'éloigner mon épouse de cette scène humiliante. Sinon, il aurait aussi bien valu que je me jette directement par-dessus bord. Et le tumulte incessant des eaux sous notre bateau aurait été un très bel endroit pour finir ma vie.

-Vous êtes un enfant des forêts, c'est tout à fait normal que vous ne soyez pas à l'aise sur les mers, disait le Haut Roi pour essayer de me consoler, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

-On en a encore pour longtemps ? Gémis-je misérablement retenant un énième haut-le-cœur qui me força une fois de plus à me pencher par-dessus le bastingage afin d'éviter de rendre le contenu de mon estomac sur Gil-Galad et le sol du bateau.

-Non, quelques heures seulement.

Incliné au-dessus de la rambarde, je fermais les yeux en tâchant de respirer profondément. Seulement quelques heures à supporter ce supplice interminable. Dans mon esprit tourbillonnaient une rafale de souvenirs, dont la plupart étaient baignés de sang et de cris de guerre. Je me pris à songer avec nostalgie à mon duel contre Maglor Fëanorion. Tout, à cet instant, me semblant préférable à la pensée de subir encore _quelques heures seulement _le roulis de cette atroce coquille de noix.

* * *

Nous accostâmes sur les quais de Balar alors que le soleil déclinait l'horizon et nimbait le ciel d'une rougeur pourpre. Cirdan en personne nous accueillit lorsque nous descendîmes du bateau, et nous conduisit au sein du palais central. Balar ne possédait ni la majestueuse beauté de Menegroth, ni la grâce aérienne de la Tour Blanche de Sirion, mais elle était belle dans sa simplicité, et surtout dans la sérénité qui y régnait. La vision d'enfants qui se poursuivaient en riant, de femmes rassemblées autour d'une fontaine en bavardant, me fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux. A mes côtés, Galadriel souriait en silence, et si elle savait mieux que moi contrôler son émotion, un éclat particulier dans son regard ne m'échappa pas. Ici, quelque chose en nous semblait se libérer, comme un nœud étroit dans ma poitrine, qui était soudain tranché et me permettait de respirer à nouveau à mon aise.

La main de Galadriel toucha doucement la mienne.

-Ici, il n'y aura plus ni guerre ni ennemi pour nous pourchasser, me promit-elle dans un murmure.

Et je la crus, car il me semblait impossible qu'elle puisse se tromper. Et mon cœur las avait trop besoin d'espoir pour repousser celui si simple et doux qu'elle m'offrait.

* * *

Jamais encore je n'avais connu la mer d'aussi près. Les Havres de Sirion s'étaient nichés sur la côte, mais Balar était une île, et l'étendue bleue miroitante sous le soleil l'encerclait comme la forêt de Doriath encerclait jadis Menegroth. Au loin, les rivages du Beleriand étaient à peine visibles, comme effacés par la distance. Et si, les premiers jours, un sentiment d'abandon m'habita alors que je contemplais les terres où j'avais toujours vécu, je finis par me sentir soulagé de voir la protection de l'océan se dresser entre Morgoth et moi. Balar n'était protégée de nulle muraille et nulle forteresse ; elle n'en avait pas besoin. La mer était la forteresse et la muraille la plus infranchissable que le monde puisse jamais créer.

Il m'arrivait souvent de contempler la vue depuis les balcons du palais, les yeux levés vers le ciel, y écrivant en pensées le nom de tous ceux que j'avais connu, et perdu. La lourde culpabilité qui rongeait mon cœur s'était ensuite peu à peu estompée, balayée par le vent paisible de Balar, mais au fond de mon âme subsistait une ombre qui me chuchotait que j'étais indigne de sourire. Oropher m'avait confié son fils, et Thranduil avait disparu. Eärendil m'avait confié ses fils, et Elrond et Elros avaient disparus. Ravennë était morte transpercée par la lance d'un Nain, Elwing s'était suicidée pour échapper aux mains des Fëanorion. Dior, Galathil, Mablung, Egalmoth avaient été sacrifiés dans un tourbillon de violence injuste…

-Seigneur Celeborn ?

Je sursautais à l'entente de cette voix dans mon dos. Parfois, Galadriel me rejoignait quand je me perdais dans mes pensées. Mais ce n'était pas elle cette fois-là. Me retournant, j'eus la surprise de voir Cirdan s'approcher de moi.

-Je… ne m'appelez pas « seigneur », fus la seule chose que je trouvais à dire. Je ne le suis pas.

-Mais vous êtes prince, rétorqua-t-il.

-Je l'étais.

Il me dévisagea avec franchise, et d'un air amusé qui me mit mal à l'aise. Détournant le regard, je préférais m'abîmer dans la contemplation de la mer.

-Vous ressemblez à Thingol lorsque vous êtes pensif, déclara alors Cirdan.

Surpris, je relevais la tête vers lui :

-Vous le connaissiez ?

Il me sourit avec bonté :

-Nous avons marché ensemble sur les pas d'Oromë quand celui-ci nous guida à Valinor, au tout début du monde. Thingol, qui était notre roi et mon ami, disparut un jour dans la forêt, et je refusais de partir avant de l'avoir retrouvé ; son frère Olwë poursuivit la route jusqu'en Aman en me laissant en arrière avec quelques autres.

-Vous n'avez jamais vu les Terres Immortelles ?

-Jamais, soupira-t-il, et probablement ne les verrai-je jamais avant la fin des temps. Mais qui sais si celle-ci n'est pas toute proche…

Il leva le regard vers l'horizon de la mer, avec dans les yeux un regret qui me serra le cœur.

-Pensez que là-bas, prononça-t-il alors en désignant l'ouest de la main, que là-bas, nous avons envoyé tous nos espoirs. Eärendil le Navigateur vogue vers Aman, et il porte le Silmaril à son front.

-Le Silmaril ? M'exclamai-je. Mais il fut perdu quand Elwing…

-Elwing est en vie.

Il posa sur moi un regard brillant :

-Ulmo l'a sauvée quand elle a sauté dans les flots. Sous la forme d'un grand oiseau blanc, elle a rejoint son époux, et tous les deux s'en vont côte à côte quérir l'aide des Valar.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Murmurai-je.

-Je l'ai vu en rêve.

Je me retins d'émettre mon scepticisme concernant la véracité des songes ; car après tout, Galadriel possédait le don de voyance et savait lire dans les esprits comme dans des livres.

-Mais si les Valar tardent trop, le Beleriand sera perdu, reprit Cirdan d'un air soudain sinistre. Car l'ombre de Morgoth progresse de jour en jour, et les dernières alliances elfiques s'affaiblissent. Nargothrond et Gondolin sont tombées. Les deux derniers fils de Fëanor se terrent à l'est. Les survivants des Sindar sont éparpillés aux quatre vents.

-Gil-Galad n'est-il pas Haut Roi des Noldor ? fis-je remarquer sans conviction.

-Un titre vide de sens, soupira Cirdan en secouant la tête. Les Noldor sont divisés, déchirés, à bout de souffle. Gil-Galad brûle de remonter au Nord avec tous ceux qui voudront bien le suivre, mais s'il mène cette bataille, il y laissera la vie.

-Alors, que faisons-nous ?

Mes mains étaient crispées sur la balustrade du balcon. Cirdan, lui, semblait paisible.

-Nous attendons, mon ami. Nous attendons.

Alors nous attendîmes.

* * *

Mais le temps qui passait avait une saveur douce-amère, faite de tranquillité et de tension mêlées.

Nous attendions.

Que Morgoth ne nous brise entre ses mâchoires.

Que la lumière survienne de l'ouest.

Qu'un miracle survienne, n'importe lequel…

Nous ne savions pas.

Gil-Galad s'emporta contre la ferme interdiction de Cirdan de lever des troupes. Je m'étonnais de voir que la plupart des hommes de Balar semblaient eux aussi prêts à combattre ; survivants de Nargothrond, de Doriath ou de Gondolin, ils brûlaient de venger les leurs, et la flamme dans leurs yeux me fit baisser les miens. Car le sang que j'avais vu verser me donnait davantage envie de me replier dans l'ombre que de m'élancer dans une dernière charge sans espoir. Et Galadriel comprit mon choix. Gil-Galad, dans un élan de colère, me traita de pleutre, et je serrais les mâchoires à cette insulte.

J'attendais.

Je devais être le seul désormais à guetter l'hypothétique retour d'Eärendil.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà..._

_Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas donné signe de vie sur cette fic et nous nous en excusons, les vacances vous savez..._

_Enfin bref, Celeborn ne se battra pas. Pas après toutes les horreurs qu'il a vu. En plus, il a le mal de mer... le pauvre._

_On espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et à la prochaine._


	41. Les navires sur la mer bleue

_*UnePasseMiroir prend le micro* Salut salut, tout d'abord désolée de l'énorme retard, mais bon on avait pour ainsi dire pas de temps pour nous... Sinon vous, ça va le confinement, toussatoussa ? (Non on en a rien à faire en vrai, on veut juste que vous nous disiez qu'on vous a manqué.) *se prend un coude de coude d'Elenna*_

_Bref, pour nou__s faire pardonner, on se radine avec deux chapitres (plus ou moins) prêts, pleins de joie (humhum...) de bonne humeur (humhum !) et d'humour ! (HUMHUMHUM !__) ... Ben quoi ? (Non rien c'est juste que c'est pas garanti, l'humour.) Mais si ! Y'a des trucs drôles parfois ! (Parfois.) Oui ben oui, pas tout le temps, évidemment..._

_Ah, Elenna me dit à l'oreillette d'arrêter de jouer à Gollum._

_Re-bref, un nouveau chapitre, avec une bonne nouvelle en perspective ! Vous savez ce que c'est ? ... non ? Ben lisez ! ... oui ? Hum, pas possible, vous mentez. Donc lisez._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Les navires sur la mer bleue –**

**0o0o0o0**

C'est sous un soleil radieux que le petit bateau fendait les flots de la mer jusqu'à l'entrée des ports de Balar. Depuis les hauteurs du balcon du palais, je pouvais suivre sa progression aussi aisément qu'au sommet d'une tour de guet. Curieux, je tentais de discerner le visage de celui qui se tenait à la proue. Rares étaient les navires à pénétrer sur l'île, et celui-ci provenait de la côte du Beleriand. Qui était-il et que voulait-il ? Quelles nouvelles pouvait-il apporter ?

Je ne m'inquiétais pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût assez près pour que je remarque très nettement l'étoile à huit branches de l'étendard déployé sous le vent.

L'emblème de la maison de Fëanor.

Stupéfait, je quittais le balcon avec précipitation. Dans le couloir menant au grand escalier, je rencontrais Gil-Galad qui allait dans la même direction.

-Vous l'avez vu aussi ? me demanda-t-il.

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête tandis que nous calquions presque naturellement nos démarches à la même allure. Si un différend nous avait brièvement opposés quand j'avais exprimé ma réticence à me battre, il avait courtoisement demandé mon pardon et j'avais décidé de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Nous avions tous les deux soufferts et nous affrontions nos blessures à notre manière. Suite à cela, nous avions beaucoup parlé, et notre relation avait pris un nouveau départ. J'avais découvert, sous le masque du roi sans royaume qu'il portait, un jeune elfe éprouvé par la guerre et les pertes qu'il avait subies. Son père l'avait envoyé auprès de Cirdan alors qu'il était encore adolescent afin de le protéger, et il était mort sans qu'ils ne puissent se revoir. Cela l'avait énormément affecté, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, et ce deuil silencieux, il le portait dans sa rage de voir Morgoth jeté à bas une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Qu'est-ce que les Fëanorion peuvent encore nous vouloir ? sifflait-il entre ses dents tandis que nous parvenions à l'entrée de la grande cour. Un Silmaril s'est élevé dans les cieux, et les deux autres sont encore à Angband, au cas où il faudrait le leur rappeler…

Quand nous arrivâmes, Cirdan avait déjà accueilli les ambassadeurs des fils de Fëanor sur le port. Nous décidâmes de rester à quelques distances, mais néanmoins prêts à intervenir. On ne savait jamais. Mais les nouveaux arrivants ne semblaient pas animés d'intentions hostiles ; ils n'étaient même pas armés. L'un d'eux confia un rouleau de parchemin cacheté à Cirdan. Gil-Galad et moi échangeâmes un regard où se lisaient la même perplexité.

Puis nous entendîmes Cirdan inviter les messagers à se restaurer en attendant la réponse à rapporter aux Fëanorion, et, avec la plus grande affabilité, les mena jusqu'au château. Nous leur emboîtâmes docilement le pas, sans réellement savoir quoi faire d'autre.

-Ereinion, prononça Cirdan lorsqu'il eut confié ses invités aux serviteurs de la maison.

Et il lui tendit la lettre cachetée.

-C'est à vous qu'elle s'adresse. J'ignore parfaitement ce que peuvent vous vouloir les Fëanorion, mais il semblerait qu'ils décident de tendre la main vers vous.

-Je ne veux pas de leur main souillée du sang de leur propre peuple, cracha Gil-Galad.

Mais il prit néanmoins la lettre, et brisa sèchement le sceau entre ses doigts comme s'il imaginait que ce fut le corps d'un de ses ennemis.

Il déambula dans le couloir en la lisant, d'un air profondément ennuyé qui me donna presque envie de sourire. Mais soudain, il se raidit, et rapprocha le parchemin de ses yeux comme pour mieux voir ce qu'il y était écrit.

-Par Eru ! s'exclama-t-il. Par Eru et tous les Valar !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? m'inquiétai-je. Gil-Galad ?

Sa main était crispée sur la lettre si fort que le parchemin se froissait.

-Ils ont les fils d'Elwing.

En entendant ces mots, je sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? balbutiai-je.

-Les fils d'Elwing, répéta-t-il. Ils les ont capturés lors du sac de Sirion.

Les visages d'Elrond et Elros se matérialisèrent dans mon esprit. Leurs yeux gris comme ceux de la lignée royale de Menegroth, et leurs cheveux sombres qu'ils tenaient de leur sang Noldor. Ces jeunes princes qui descendaient à la fois de Finwë et de Thingol, qu'Eärendil m'avaient confié ; ils étaient en vie, entre les mains de nos ennemis…

-Que veulent-ils ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche. Une rançon ? Mais nous n'avons rien qui…

Gil-Galad secoua lentement la tête, un sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres.

-Ils ne veulent rien de nous, Celeborn. Rien, à part que nous reprenions ces enfants.

-Quoi ?

Je crois que ma mâchoire venait de heurter le sol. Gil-Galad me tendit la lettre d'un geste négligent. Je la saisis et la dépliais pour la lire avec fébrilité. Avec de grands mots et beaucoup de respect, Maedhros expliquait au Roi Noldor que la place des fils d'Elwing était auprès des leurs, et que si Gil-Galad l'acceptait, il serait prêt à lui confier les jumeaux.

-Mais pourquoi les a-t-il enlevés, alors ? m'exclamai-je avec fureur.

La lettre ne le stipulait pas.

-Cessez de fulminer, Celeborn, s'amusa Gil-Galad. Ne devriez-vous pas être heureux ?

Je lui lançai par-dessus la feuille de parchemin un regard qui lui fit ravaler son sourire.

-Heureux de voir que mes protégés avaient été enlevés ? Heureux de les avoir crus morts, de ne pas m'être lancé à leur poursuite, alors qu'ils étaient en vie, à la merci de nos ennemis ? Qui sait ce qu'ils leur ont fait, Ereinion…

-Maedhros assure les avoir bien traités.

-Que vaut la parole d'un Fëanorion ?

-Eh bien quoi ? s'exclama brusquement Gil-Galad. Que voulez-vous ? Que nous les laissions entre leurs mains ?

-Evidemment que non !

Le ton haussait dangereusement, et nos regards s'affrontaient comme le fer de deux épées.

-Alors cessez de vous plaindre du passé, bon sang, gronda Gil-Galad. Ils nous les rendront sans rien demander en échange, et je ne les crois pas assez fourbes pour dissimuler quelque supercherie derrière ce geste.

-Pas assez fourbes ? répétais-je, sarcastique. Les avez-vous seulement rencontrés une fois dans votre courte vie ?

-Celeborn.

Le calme glacial de sa voix moucha ma colère comme la flamme d'une bougie.

-Peu m'importe vos griefs envers les Fëanorion, car j'en nourris autant de vous. Là n'est pas la question.

Je fermais les yeux, me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre. Il avait raison, évidemment qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment de me tromper d'ennemi. Et les jumeaux, dont les visages pulsaient sous mes paupières, les jumeaux avaient besoin de moi.

-Répondez que nous acceptons, finis-je par prononcer.

* * *

Les messagers des fils de Fëanor repartirent avant la tombée de la nuit. Je comptais les jours en guettant l'horizon, le regard cette fois tournée vers le nord, là où se découpait la silhouette de la côte du Beleriand.

Vingt-deux levers de soleil s'égrenèrent avant qu'enfin, un bateau se détache sur le bleu de la mer. La bannière des fils de Fëanor claquait au vent.

Du haut du balcon, j'attendais sans pouvoir me résoudre à descendre. Mes mains, jointes devant moi, tremblaient irrépressiblement. J'avais rarement été aussi anxieux de ma vie. Les jumeaux avaient-ils été maltraités ? m'en voudraient-ils de n'avoir pas réussi à les secourir ? ou au contraire, seraient-ils heureux de me voir ? Je n'en savais rien, et cette incertitude me rongeait.

Un doux bruissement de tissu ; du coin de l'œil, je vis Galadriel s'accouder près de moi pour regarder le bateau disparaître derrière les tourelles du port. D'ici, on ne le verrait pas accoster aux quais.

-Cirdan et Gil-Galad sont descendus les accueillir, m'informa Galadriel à mi-voix Vous ne les accompagnez pas ?

Je secouais lentement la tête. Elle n'insista pas, et je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Nous attendîmes en silence. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, des échos de voix résonnèrent au bout du couloir. Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement.

Gil-Galad parut, et son regard accrocha aussitôt le mien, accompagné d'un sourire que je ne parvins pas à lui rendre. Car deux petites silhouettes le suivaient.

Leurs épaules étaient recouvertes d'un manteau paré de riches broderies. Ils étaient un peu plus grands que dans mon souvenir ; un peu plus maigres, aussi. Leurs cheveux de nuit tombaient sur leurs épaules en cachant à moitié leurs visages. Ils ne regardaient rien ni personne. Ils marchaient du même pas monotone, parfaitement accordés comme deux reflets. Dans les plis de leurs amples habits, leurs mains étaient liées ensemble.

Mon cœur s'emballa follement dans ma poitrine.

-Elrond, Elros, murmurai-je presque sans m'en rendre compte.

Ils levèrent les yeux, comme surpris d'entendre leurs noms. Ils restèrent un instant immobile, me dévisageant comme s'ils ne me reconnaissaient pas, et leur expression vide me serra le cœur.

-Celeborn, dit alors Elros en souriant.

Je retrouvais, l'espace d'un instant, le petit garçon plein de vie que j'avais laissé à Sirion. Il lâcha la main de son frère pour venir vers moi en courant. Posant un genou à terre, je le reçus dans mes bras avec un soulagement sans nom. Mes bras tremblaient en l'enserrant ; il posa sa tête contre mon épaule en renfilant, et ses cheveux chatouillèrent ma joue.

-Je suis content de te revoir, chuchota-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Je levais le regard, et croisais celui d'Elrond, qui était resté en arrière, immobile. Ses petits poings étaient serrés dans les manches de son manteau trop grand. Et ses prunelles d'argent, jadis clairs comme un lac paisible, étaient agités de la tourmente d'un ciel d'orage.

Gil-Galad et Galadriel, qui assistaient silencieusement à la scène, eurent la même inclinaison de tête, un peu perplexe, un peu résignée, qui me fit l'effet d'une brise glacée au milieu d'une belle matinée estivale. Elros aussi se détacha de moi pour tourner la tête vers son jumeau ; mais Elrond me fixait encore, avec une intensité dérangeante.

-Eh bien, Elrond ? dit doucement Galadriel. Tu ne vas pas voir ton parrain ?

L'enfant cilla. Je vis sa poitrine se soulever dans une inspiration profonde. Et puis l'orage de ses yeux se dissipa. Un sourire vint caresser ses lèvres.

Et il nous rejoignit en trottinant, se blottissant contre moi aux côtés de son frère ; mais il ne dit pas un mot.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent très étranges pour moi. Le retour des jumeaux, vivants et en bonne santé, ne me procurait pas la joie que j'avais attendue. Peut-être était-ce la surprenante réaction d'Elrond à mon égard qui avait terni ces retrouvailles tant espérées. Et plus le temps passait, plus je constatais, avec tristesse, qu'il avait indéniablement changé. Silencieux, toujours un peu en retrait, il était attaché aux pas de son frère comme un fantôme, mais regardait souvent ailleurs, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas être là. Elros, en revanche, était égal à lui-même, vibrant d'énergie et de joie, bien qu'il semblât également plus mûr, moins enclin aux frasques et aux caprices comme auparavant. Parfois, il se taisait brusquement, et une ombre triste passait dans ses yeux. Ils avaient l'âge de Thranduil quand Menegroth avait brûlé, et cela me fendait le cœur de voir leur innocence détruite de la même façon.

Les deux jumeaux étaient inséparables, plus encore que par le passé, si cela était possible. J'imaginais que c'était normal, malheureusement normal. Ils avaient dû compter l'un sur l'autre plus que jamais pour surmonter l'épreuve qu'ils avaient subi. J'aurais aimé les questionner, m'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été maltraités – mais j'en doutais. Après tout, entre les mains des Fëanorion… – Cependant Galadriel me l'avait formellement interdit. Elle disait qu'il était inutile de leur rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, et elle avait certainement raison.

Nous avions donc doucement repris les choses là où nous les avions laissés, en esquivant avec soin la question de leur enlèvement, comme on évitait de toucher une plaie encore sensible. Je me demandais, avec angoisse, s'ils savaient ce qu'il était advenu de leur mère. Mais là encore, je me refusais à aborder le sujet.

Un jour, Gil-Galad me fit observer qu'ils auraient besoin de professeurs. Quand ils avaient disparu, ils étaient encore de tous jeunes enfants, mais désormais ils avaient grandi, et il était temps de faire leur éducation – car qu'ils le voulaient ou non, ils restaient des princes.

-Je m'en chargerai, lui assurai-je sans hésiter.

-Vous y connaissez quelque chose de matière d'éducation ? fit Gil-Galad en arquant un sourcil.

En un battement de cil, je revis Thranduil, jetant dans un pot de fleurs un malheureux recueil de poésie, Thranduil, la figure barbouillée de jus de fraise, Thranduil, m'expliquer que deux droites parallèles pouvaient se couper de façon perpendiculaire, Thranduil, manquant de s'embrocher sur sa propre épée.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je d'un ton vexé.

Il accepta donc, et je donnais rendez-vous aux jumeaux dans mes appartements dès le lendemain. Elros sembla enthousiaste, mais Elrond, avec la réserve qui lui était devenue coutumière, ne manifesta aucune émotion.

-Cet enfant m'inquiète, confessai-je à Galadriel, le soir venu. Il est trop… silencieux. Je ne le reconnais plus.

-Moi non plus, soupira-t-elle en secouant ses longues boucles dorées. Mais mieux vaut, je crois, ne rien lui demander.

-Peut-être, au contraire, a-t-il besoin… d'en parler, suggérai-je en me frottant la nuque avec gêne. Ce n'est pas bon de se refermer sur soi-même.

Elle sembla sur le point de répondre, mais finalement, garda le silence. Cette nuit-là, je dormis mal, appréhendant le lendemain sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_... Voilà. Celeborn reprend du service en tant que prof ! __Est-ce que ça va bien se passer pour lui ? Haha... (Pourquoi on entend tout le monde hurler "Non" ?)_

_Alors... Sinon, ce n'est parce qu'il redevient prof qu'il faut croire que l'école nous manque, enfin si, mais non... Bref..._

_On reprend les bonnes habitudes, donc à la semaine prochaine, sans faute ! _


	42. L'éducation des jumeaux

_Bonjour ! Vu le titre et le suspense insoutenable sur lequel on vous a laissé au dernier chapitre, vous comprendrez facilement de quoi il sera question ici ! Sinon c'est que vous avez loupé une étape, que vous avez une très mauvaise mémoire, ou que vous vous êtes perdus... _

_Bref on vous laisse, bonne lecture ! Spoiler : ce n'est pas très joyeux._

**0o0o0o0**

**– L'éducation des jumeaux –**

**0o0o0o0**

Les jumeaux se présentèrent dans l'antichambre alors que le soleil baignait à peine Balar de ses rayons. J'étais levé depuis un certain temps déjà, tiré du sommeil par une insomnie avant que l'aube ne pointe, mais je fus étonné de les voir si matinaux.

-Vous étiez plutôt du genre à grogner quand on tirait les rideaux de votre chambre, m'exclamai-je avec amusement.

Elros s'installa, ou plutôt s'affala, dans le sofa face à la fenêtre en s'exclamant :

-C'est à cause de Maglor. Comme il ne dormait pas beaucoup, il se mettait à jouer de la harpe tôt le matin, ça réveillait tout le monde. Du coup on a pris l'habitude.

Le nom du fils de Fëanor me fit instinctivement retenir mon souffle. C'était la première fois depuis leur retour qu'il était fait mention de l'un d'eux.

Elrond s'assit aux côtés de son frère, avec beaucoup plus de retenue, et une lenteur que je trouvais même travaillée. Il regardait un point par-dessus mon épaule, l'air pensif, les mains serrées sur les genoux. Il offrait un étrange contraste avec Elros, étalé sans grâce comme une méduse échouée.

Je les avais toujours considérés comme indifférenciables, comme deux gouttes d'eau coulant côte à côte le long d'une vitre. Mais désormais, leur différence était frappante. Comme si, alors qu'ils grandissaient trop vitre, trop brusquement, un fossé s'était creusé entre eux.

-Alors, Celeborn, tu voulais nous faire cours ? lança Elros en tirant malicieusement la langue. Nous sommes là, élèves assidus ; qu'as-tu à nous apprendre ?

-Beaucoup de choses, répondis-je en souriant. La dernière fois que je vous ai vus, vous ne saviez même pas lire…

-Oh, tu penses vraiment que nous sommes attardés à ce point-là ?

Elros me souriait d'un air un peu narquois.

-Nous avons bien évidemment appris à lire et à écrire. Nous avions étudié l'histoire, la musique, l'astronomie, les sciences. Quelques recettes de cuisine, aussi. Maedhros est un excellent cuisinier, tu sais ? Il sait faire des tas de choses, surtout des pâtisseries. Ses tartes aux fruits sont à tomber par terre. C'est impressionnant de le voir préparer tout ça lui-même, avec une seule main !

Et il continua ainsi, volubile comme à l'accoutumée, et je l'écoutais malgré moi, abasourdi. Il m'expliqua que Maglor leur permettait de se coucher plus tard le soir en hiver, pour pouvoir admirer le coucher le soleil à l'horizon, et les plaines enneigées sous le ciel nocturne. C'était tellement beau, la neige, et ils n'en avaient jamais vu avant ! Mais c'était froid, aussi, très froid, et ils s'en étaient rendus compte trop tard. Elrond et lui étaient tombés malades, une fois, à cause de ça. Ça n'arrivait jamais, chez les elfes, avait dit la guérisseuse. Mais c'était la faute à leur sang humain, ils étaient plus sensibles… alors Maglor avait fait attention à ce qu'ils soient bien couverts quand ils sortaient. C'était lui qui leur avait servi de précepteur, et il leur avait appris le Sindarin le Quenya ; c'était la langue de leur peuple paternel, leur avaient-ils expliqué, qui avait été proscrit par Thingol, mais que les derniers Noldor employaient toujours. Il leur avait enseigné la calligraphie, il leur avait montré quelles plantes pouvaient guérir une blessure. Il leur avait parlé de l'histoire de leur famille, du nom des étoiles et de la beauté de la musique. Il leur avait parlé de beaucoup de choses. Et Elros expliquait tout ça, parlait, parlait, parlait aussi, parlait, parlait, parlait encore, avec dans sa voix une chaleur vibrante, et Elrond ne disait rien, mais son regard approuvait.

-Mais… balbutiai-je quand, enfin, le flot de paroles se tarit.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux, et leurs visages revêtaient la même expression attentive.

-Mais… Alors vous avez été bien traités ? lâchai-je, ahuri.

Avec une synchronisation parfaite, ils écarquillèrent les yeux comme des soucoupes, me fixant comme s'il m'était poussé des oreilles rondes. Je vérifiais rapidement que je n'étais pas devenu invisible par mégarde, mais apparemment, tout allait bien.

Soudain, Elrond se leva en bousculant la table basse qui nous séparait. Je crus un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur moi. Elros bondit pour lui saisir le bras, mais il se dégagea avec rudesse et recula, sans me quitter des yeux, ces yeux pleins d'orage et de pluie qui me firent presque peur.

-Évidemment qu'ils nous ont bien traités ! hurla-t-il.

Et il s'enfuit en claquant la porte.

Elros, un genou à terre, fixait l'endroit où son frère se tenait un instant plus tôt, abasourdi. Et moi, incapable du moindre mouvement, j'essayais désespérément de comprendre ce qui m'échappait.

-Elros…

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Vous étiez bien, avec eux ? demandai-je, presque timidement.

Cela me paraissait inconcevable, mais il hocha lentement la tête.

-Ils ont été bons avec nous, souffla-t-il en se relevant. Maglor… il nous a traité comme ses propres fils.

Il me sourit, d'un air si triste que je crus qu'il allait éclater en sanglots.

-Elrond s'était attaché à lui, beaucoup. Il… n'a pas voulu partir. Nous ne savions pas que tu étais là, sinon, sois sûr que nous aurions été bien plus heureux de venir ici.

Il y avait une fêlure dans sa voix, une fragilité insupportable, qui me donna envie de lui demander de se taire. Je détournais le regard, incapable de regarder en face cet enfant qui n'en était plus un.

La porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrit à cet instant, sur le visage contrarié de Cirdan.

-J'ai vu passer l'un des gamins en courant. N'étiez-vous pas censé leur faire la classe à tous les deux ?

-Si, avouai-je, un frisson nerveux parcourant ma nuque. Par où est-il parti ?

-Il fonçait vers l'escalier de l'aile sud, m'informa Cirdan.

-Nos chambres sont là-bas, dit Elros d'une petite voix.

-J'y vais, décidai-je brusquement.

Je quittais la pièce en coup de vent, manquant de bousculer Cirdan au passage, et me ruais dans la direction indiquée. Au fil du temps, j'avais appris à connaître les nombreux couloirs, les colonnades et les balcons du palais de Balar ; je fus rendu en quelques minutes à la porte des jumeaux. Mais quand je tentais de l'ouvrir, elle résista et resta close.

-Elrond ! appelai-je en frappant le battant du poing, excédé. Ouvre cette porte tout de suite !

De l'autre côté, aucun bruit ne trahit la présence de l'enfant, mais il était évident qu'il était là. Il n'y avait pas de verrou aux portes ; il devait l'avoir bloquée avec une chaise, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

-Elrond, ne fais pas l'enfant. Ouvre.

Je tentais de calmer ma voix et mon souffle précipité. Mieux valait qu'il ne me sente pas en colère. Mais j'imaginais que c'était trop tard.

-Elrond, essayai-je encore, faiblement. Allez, s'il te plaît, ouvre. On doit parler.

J'appuyais mon front contre le battant en fermant les yeux, priant silencieusement les Valar de me venir en aide. Un désespoir glacial m'enserrait la poitrine.

J'eus soudain un mouvement de recul en entendant un cliquetis derrière la porte. Et, une interminable seconde plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Le visage d'Elrond apparut dans l'encadrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix était dépouillée de la moindre émotion.

-Te parler, répondis-je doucement.

Il me dévisagea, le menton levé. Puis, sans rien dire, il ouvrit sa porte, m'invitant à rentrer.

La chambre des jumeaux était assez petite, mais pourvue d'un vaste lit double où ils dormaient ensemble. Les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient encore tirés, la plongeant dans une pénombre que je jugeais sinistre. Un seul chandelier était allumé, posé devant le miroir de la cheminée pour mieux réfléchir la lumière dans toute la pièce. J'appréciais intérieurement l'ingéniosité du dispositif.

-C'est Maglor qui m'a montré ça, m'informa Elrond d'un ton mordant. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des folies en termes de dépenses de chandelles.

Je me demandais si la phrase était de lui, ou s'il répétait simplement ce qu'il avait entendu ; après tout, constatai-je tristement, je ne savais presque rien de cet enfant.

-C'est intelligent, me hasardais-je à répondre.

Je parcourais la chambre du regard, sans rien voir ou presque qui pût signifier que les jumeaux vivaient là. Quelques vêtements dépassant du coffre mal fermé au pied du lit. Un livre laissé sur le guéridon, un marque-page glissé dans la couverture. Une paire de chaussures abandonnées près de la porte. C'était tout.

Elrond s'assit sur son lit, digne comme un prince à une audience.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

Je m'humectais nerveusement les lèvres, sans savoir par quoi commencer. J'avais à la fois tant et rien à dire… D'un coup, il me sembla presque ridicule d'être venu le chercher. Mais à présent, il attendait, avec une impassibilité que je trouvais presque effrayante. Le petit garçon qui courait dans tous les sens en réclamant des tartelettes aux myrtilles avait réellement disparu.

Tandis que je cherchais quoi dire, mon regard avisa soudain quelque chose posé sur l'édredon soigneusement tiré. On aurait dit un papier plié. Une plume gisait à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Il tourna la tête pour suivre mon regard, et sa mâchoire se serra. Sa main jaillit comme un serpent qui mord, récupéra le papier qu'il blottit prestement contre sa poitrine.

-Une lettre, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un long silence, me fixant comme s'il me défiait de lui arracher son bien.

-A qui écris-tu ? m'étonnai-je.

Il me semblait improbable qu'il ait des correspondants en dehors de Balar.

A moins que…

Non. Par les Valar, non.

-Elrond, rassures-moi, murmurai-je, tu n'es pas en train d'écrire aux fils de Fëanor ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais son silence était le plus éloquent des aveux.

-Donne-moi ça, ordonnai-je d'une voix blanche.

Il bondit en arrière comme un chat sauvage, ses deux mains agrippant si fort le parchemin qu'elles le froissèrent.

-Non.

-De toute façon, tu ne pourrais jamais leur envoyer, m'exclamai-je. Aucun messager ne le leur portera, ni elfe ni pigeon voyageur. Oublie-les, Elrond ! Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait…

-Justement ! cracha-t-il. Tu les traites de monstres, mais ils ont été gentils avec nous !

-Ils vous ont _enlevés _après avoir tué votre mère, Elrond !

Il sursauta comme si je l'avais giflé.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux en me traitant de tous les noms. Qu'avais-je encore dit… ? Qu'avais-je encore fait ?

Mais quand Elrond répondit, sa voix était étonnamment calme :

-Elle a sauté de la falaise. C'est elle qui a choisi. Ce n'était pas de leur faute.

-Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle a sauté ? Parce que les Fëanorion l'avaient acculé…

-C'est elle qui a choisi, répéta-t-il, obstiné. Elle aurait pu leur donner le Silmaril. Mais elle a sauté avec. Elle a choisi.

Terriblement frustré, je ressentis l'envie de frapper un mur. L'histoire serait trop longue, trop complexe à raconter à un être si jeune. Elwing n'avait _pas eu le choix. _Pas après avoir fui, lutté, souffert si longtemps.

-Nous, on était caché dans les ruines près de la falaise, reprit Elrond, le regard dans le vague, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour moi. On a tout vu. On avait peur. C'est Maglor qui nous a trouvé. Il avait du sang sur son armure et sur son épée. Il aurait pu nous tuer. Il ne l'a pas fait.

Il roula la lettre en boule dans son poing serré, les yeux rivés au sol.

-Maglor, il disait qu'il nous aimait. Il disait qu'il était heureux qu'on soit avec lui. Maedhros, il ne le disait pas, mais je crois qu'il le pensait aussi. Et après il a changé d'avis. Après, il a dit qu'on avait pas notre place auprès d'eux. Il voulait qu'on aille au sud, « avec les nôtres » il disait… Mais Maglor, il voulait pas. C'est Maedhros qui a insisté, beaucoup, beaucoup. Ils se sont disputés à cause de ça. C'est Maedhros qui a gagné. Tu sais, Maglor, il était triste de nous voir nous en aller, et nous aussi, on était tristes. Alors je voulais lui écrire, pour lui dire qu'on allait bien, et qu'on pensait à lui.

Il y avait quelque chose, dans ses mots d'enfants, qui me bouleversa profondément. Peut-être parce que je sentais sa colère contenue, étouffée, une colère qui vibrait dans sa voix frêle mais ne s'exprimait pas complètement ; et cette colère-là, je ne la connaissais pas. J'aurais préféré qu'il explose, qu'il hurle pour de bon, qu'il me frappe, peut-être. Mais Elrond n'était pas comme Thranduil. Les visages des deux enfants se superposaient dans mon esprit, mais sans se fondre tout à fait ensemble ; ils étaient trop différents.

Je soupirais, et m'agenouillai au sol pour être à sa hauteur. Il se tenait à distance, comme s'il craignait que je ne l'attaque, ses yeux brûlants ne me quittant pas.

-Elrond, je doute que tu les revoies un jour, déclarai-je avec un regret sincère. C'est pour ton bien que je te demande de les oublier. Ils… peut-être ont-ils été bons avec vous, et je m'en réjouis, mais ils ont fait beaucoup de mal à bien d'autres personnes.

-Dont toi ?

Il n'y avait plus de colère sur son visage.

-Dont moi, avouais-je en hochant la tête.

Je repoussais fermement les souvenirs qui se bousculaient aux portes de mon esprit.

Le parchemin roulé en boule tomba à ses pieds. Il ne le ramassa pas. Il s'approcha de moi à pas lents. Puis, tendant les bras, il les enroula autour de mon cou et se serra contre moi. Son étreinte était différente du jour de leur arrivée à Balar. Je l'accueillis sans rien dire, incapable de dire si j'étais heureux ou profondément triste.

Malgré moi, dans mes tréfonds de ma mémoire se rejouait le duel qui m'avait opposé à Maglor Fëanorion. Mais la lettre d'Elrond resta froissée au sol, et plus jamais il ne parla d'écrire à qui que ce soit.

* * *

Le soir même, Galadriel et moi rejoignîmes Gil-Galad et Cirdan pour dîner en leur compagnie. Je fus surpris de voir Elrond et Elros présents à table. D'ordinaire, ils mangeaient à part, souvent dans la cuisine en compagnie des servantes.

-Alors, votre premier cours ? demanda Gil-Galad, son regard allant de moi aux jumeaux sans cacher sa curiosité. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

Je retins une grimace, peu enclin à lui avouer que cela avait été un fiasco. A ma gauche, Cirdan m'adressa un regard en coin.

-Très bien, je vous remercie de vous en enquérir, répondis-je en espérant être convainquant.

Cirdan ne fit aucune remarque, heureusement pour moi. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, se concentraient intensément sur leurs assiettes et ne levaient pas le nez.

_Vous n'avez jamais eu de chance avec vos élèves, meleth_, souffla moqueusement Galadriel dans mon esprit.

_Je vous en prie, ne me raillez pas, _soupirai-je.

Mais j'espérais que les leçons suivantes se passent mieux.

* * *

Il nous fallut encore un temps d'adaptation, mais les choses s'améliorèrent après quelques jours. Elrond abandonna petit à petit son sinistre mutisme, même s'il ne redevint jamais aussi bavard que son jumeau, et se plongea dans les études avec une passion qui faisait plaisir à voir. Elros était également assidu, mais il me demanda plusieurs fois si je comptais intégrer l'enseignement militaire à leur éducation. Il m'apprit que Maedhros les avait formés aux rudiments de l'épée. En ces temps troublés, savoir se défendre était essentiel, même dans la sécurité de Balar, aussi j'hésitais. C'était, en vérité, plutôt ma propre réticence à reprendre les armes qui me retenais. Depuis que nous étions hôtes de Cirdan, je n'avais pas retouché une épée, et je ne souhaitais plus avoir à le faire.

Ce fut Gil-Galad qui m'offrit de prendre en charge cette partie-là, et je cédais. Nous nous partageâmes ainsi leur éducation, et la vie reprit son cours paisible, sans plus aucun accroc. Au fil du temps, les jumeaux n'évoquaient plus le nom des Fëanorion, et j'osais espérais qu'ils les avaient un peu oubliés.

J'eus une petite frayeur un jour, cependant. Elrond et Elros étaient tous les deux en train de travailler leur calligraphie sur la table basse de mon antichambre, quand Galadriel survint, portant entre ses mains un plateau où trônait une belle tarte aux fruits.

-Ohhhh ! S'exclama Elros en levant le nez de son travail. C'est pour nous ?

-Bien sûr, répondit ma bien-aimée en déposant le plateau sur la table.

Les petits se levèrent aussitôt pour se rapprocher, tandis qu'elle découpait la tarte avec un grand couteau d'un air appliqué. Elle les servit généreusement, et après m'avoir adressé un regard narquois, me coupa également une part.

-Vous m'avez l'air affamé, mon ami, se moqua-t-elle alors que je me jetais sur la pâtisserie avec le même enthousiasme que les enfants. Vous l'aimez bien ? C'est moi qui l'ai faite.

-Ch'est vous ? répétai-je, étonné. Che ne chavais pas que fous cuichiniez.

-Ch'est amuchant, crachota alors Elros, on dirait exchactement les tartes de Maechros.

-Ne parlez pas la bouche pleine, bande de chenapans, nous sermonna Galadriel.

Elros déglutit et répéta plus intelligiblement :

-On dirait les tartes que fait Maedhros, je le jurerai.

Je frémis malgré moi à ce nom, mais Galadriel sourit. Elle se pencha vers eux, d'un air de confidence :

-C'est en effet la même recette. Il me l'a apprise il a longtemps, à Valinor.

Les jumeaux s'animèrent, les yeux brillants, et se mirent à la bombarder presque frénétiquement de questions, faisant orgueilleusement étalage des connaissances culinaires que le Fëanorion leur avaient transmises.

Mon regard allait de Galadriel aux enfants, des enfants à Galadriel, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Elrond et Elros, enthousiastes, se mirent à discuter de cuisine avec mon épouse, et je renonçais très vite à suivre leur débat enflammé concernant la cuisson de l'entrecôte d'Orc.

* * *

Et puis un jour, alors qu'aucun de nous ne s'y attendait, la nouvelle se répandit sur les côtes et ses échos atteignirent notre île : l'armée de Valinor avait débarqué sur le sol du Beleriand, et elle marchait sur Angband ; à leur tête marchait un Maiar auréolé de la lumière de Manwë, et ils étaient venus détruire une fois pour toutes les ténèbres de Morgoth.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà... Vous le sentez, que le tome 1 des tribulations touche gentiment à sa fin ?_


	43. La Guerre de la Grande Colère

_Bonjour !_

_On sait qu'on vous a fait faux bond la semaine dernière du coup, on revient avec l'avant-dernier chapitre du tome 1. Oui, on avait dit que ce serait le dernier mais, on a finalement coupé._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– La Guerre de la Grande Colère –**

**0o0o0o0**

Cela faisait déjà quelques années que des échos à propos d'une armée arrivée en Beleriand, avaient atteint notre petite île. Une grande bataille semblait s'être engagée entre le Valar Déchu et cette armée. Mais, depuis, plus aucune nouvelle ne nous était parvenue qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

Pour nous, c'était comme si le temps avait suspendu son cours. Tous les habitants regardaient chaque jour vers le large, espérant apercevoir un étendard ou un navire porteur d'espoir, mais l'horizon restait désespérément vide. Et, plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais l'impression que le monde entier retenait son souffle. Même les jumeaux se rendaient compte de la solennité du moment et de l'enjeu. Car, si cette armée envoyée par les Valar ne défaisait pas le Valar Déchu, alors tout espoir serait perdu. Dès lors que l'on croisait une personne, elle semblait fébrile et jetai souvent des regards vers la mer, et ni moi ni Galadriel n'échappions à la règle.

Je me pris plusieurs fois à m'arrêter des heures sur un balcon à observer l'immensité bleue que rien ne venait troubler. Il n'y avait même plus un souffle de vent, plus un nuage à l'horizon, même le clapotis des vagues ne tachait plus le sable de ses gouttelettes salées.

Et, un jour, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, il y eu comme un grondement lointain suivit d'une secousse. Elle était minime tant nous étions éloignés des combats mais cette vibration dans le sol portait avec elle le parfum de l'espoir. Un regain de vie sembla alors parcourir chaque habitants et, bientôt, tous voulurent retourner à terre pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Des équipages, principalement composés d'anciens habitants de Gondolin, commencèrent à se former et Galadriel me pressa de prendre part à cette expédition. Au début, je ne voulut pas car je voulais rester en sécurité avec les jumeaux ; je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils souhaitaient tous aller voir ce qui avait provoqué un tremblement de terre, pourquoi ils semblaient tous si empressés à l'idée de quitter l'île où nous étions à l'abri du danger ; mais, ce qui me repoussait le plus dans ce départ, ce je n'osais pas dire, était que je redoutais de remonter sur un bateau.

-Tout ira bien, _meleth nin_ ! me dit Galadriel un matin, alors que je contemplais réticent le port à peine éclairé par les premiers rayons de la soleil.

-Et les jumeaux ?

-Ils ne sont plus les _elfing_ sans défense que nous avons perdu il y a quelques années. Laissez-les découvrir le monde ! Cette fois, nous ne les laisserons pas sans défense.

-Je vais leur en parler.

Puis, me soustrayant à Galadriel dont les cheveux brillaient doucement sous la lumière naissante, je m'éloignais et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Elrond et d'Elros, redoutant la discussion à venir. En m'approchant de leur chambre, je me fis la remarque qu'ils devaient encore dormir lorsque soudainement, un cri de terreur retentit. Paniqué, j'accourrai et découvris Elrond en train de s'empêtrer dans ses couvertures en poussant des cris terrifiés.

Je me précipitai à son chevet, paniqué de le voir se débattre ainsi dans son sommeil. Son jumeau dormait comme un bienheureux dans le lit adjacent. Ne sachant comment m'y prendre, je me penchais vers lui et pris sa main dans la mienne espérant que cela le calmerai. Par chance, l'expérience que j'avais acquise auprès de Thranduil me fut très utile car, Elrond se réveilla d'un seul coup et, ma main l'empêcha de se mettre debout et, de tomber par là-même du lit.

Puis, une fois qu'il eut compris que tout allait bien et qu'il était en sécurité, je retirai ma main pour lui laisser le temps de se repérer et de reprendre complètement ses esprits. Une fois fait, il remarqua ma présence et j'osai lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé.

-J'ai fait un rêve…

-Veux-tu m'en parler ? répondis-je doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

-C'était bizarre. Tout était très flou… J'étais dans une vallée avec toi, Galadriel et d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas. Et d'un coup, il y a eu une grosse vague qui est arrivée et on s'est tous noyés, ajouta-t-il en fondant en pleurs dans mes bras.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien, le rassurai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Mais, je me faisais tout de même la remarque que son rêve n'était pas de très bon augure. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar et de rien d'autre. Cela devait probablement être une peur au fond de lui qui resurgissait.

Elrond resta encore quelques minutes à pleurer dans mes bras avant de se calmer, de sécher ses larmes et de retrouver le visage presque impassible que je commençais à ne connaitre que trop bien.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu es venu nous proposer de vous accompagner en Beleriand ?

-Oui… avouais-je surpris qu'il l'est deviné aussi vite. Comment le sais-tu ?

-Une intuition, répondit-il évasif.

-Mieux vaudrait que je réveille Elros alors.

Puis, ayant compris que je n'obtiendrais pas plus d'information de l'enfant, je m'approchais du lit de son jumeau, qui ronflait allègrement.

-Elros ? appelai-je à mi-voix. Réveilles-toi.

Evidemment, il ne m'entendit pas. Alors que je me demandais qu'elle allait être la meilleure solution pour le tirer du sommeil, un coussin jaillit de nulle part et s'écrasa sur le visage d'Elros.

Dérouté, je me tournais vers Elrond qui me regardait le visage neutre à l'exception d'une lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux. Je notai d'ailleurs qui parmi la multitude de coussins posés sur son lit, le plus gros en était absent et était, de façon surprenante arrivé miraculeusement sur la tête d'Elros. Levant les yeux au ciel, je reportai mon attention sur Elros et n'eut que le temps de me prendre un coussin dans la tête.

Je dégageai rapidement le coussin et pu voir le visage énervé d'Elros, parfaitement éveillé et décidé à prendre sa revanche sur l'inopportun qui avait osé le réveiller. Voyant qu'une deuxième salve était sur le point de partir, je m'empressai de me baisser et les deux oreillers suivants se perdirent derrière moi, dont probablement un dans le couloir puisque la porte de la chambre était restée ouverte.

Me redressant, j'attrapai vivement les poignets de l'enfant avant qu'il ne casse quelque chose et, le forçai à se calmer. Une fois que j'eut obtenu un semblant de calme et qu'Elros, qui avait compris que l'oreiller fautif provenait de son frère sagement assis en tailleur sur son lit, se fut arrêté de pousser des hurlements à faire fuir une armée, je pu enfin leur expliquer la raison de ma présence matinale.

Alors que je leur annonçait qu'une expédition ayant pour but de traverser la mer afin de regagner le Beleriand et savoir ce qui avait provoqué le tremblement de terre, les jumeaux ne cessèrent de s'échanger des regards chargés d'éclairs. Ainsi, lorsque je finis par leur demander s'ils souhaitaient y prendre part, je n'obtins aucune réponse. Désespéré, je les informais que je les laisserait réfléchir et quittais la chambre, ravis de cesser de me trouver coincé entre deux orages prêts à éclater. En sortant de la chambre, j'avisai un coussin qui traînait par terre. Apparemment, mon intuition avait été bonne à ce sujet. Je le laissais au sol en croisant les doigts pour que les jumeaux le range d'eux-mêmes et commençais à m'éloigner.

Grand mal m'en prit car, à peine sorti, des cris de fëanorion enragés s'échappèrent de la chambre. D'un seul coup, je faisais volte-face, pénétrais dans la chambre et tombais face à un tableau des plus surprenants. Elros avait littéralement jailli de son lit et s'était jeté sur son frère, un oreiller à la main, et l'étouffai à l'aide de celui-ci. Pour compléter le tout, des coussins avaient volés dans toutes la pièce. M'emparant d'un oreiller passant à ma portée, je me jetais dans la mêlée avec la ferme intention de les séparer. Je me pris un ou deux coups avant de réussir enfin à les coincer chacun au bout d'un de mes bras.

A ce moment-là, j'entendis des pas venus du couloir et se rapprochant de la porte. Un instant plus tard, Círdan apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et demanda :

-Pourquoi y a-t-il un coussin dans le cou…

Il se figea face à la scène pour le moins inattendue. Il allait sans dire que la situation incongrue était un peu complexe à expliquer. D'autant plus que je tenais les deux jumeaux séparés les bras tendus, qu'Elrond avait les cheveux en pétard et, que son frère essayait de le frapper avec un coussin qu'il avait encore en main. Il avait déjà été témoin de mon contrôle tout relatif sur ces petits enragés. Il allait définitivement penser que j'étais incapable d'éduquer convenablement des enfants.

Embarrassé, je lâchai les jumeaux qui retombèrent sur le lit mais n'osèrent heureusement pas recommencer leur bagarre. Je m'avançais alors vers Círdan et lui demandai comme si tout était normal :

-Oh ! Vous avez retrouvé l'oreiller d'Elros ? Il l'avait perdu… Hum, vous souhaitez me parler ?

Sans répondre à ma question, Círdan ramassa l'oreiller et me le tendis un sourcil relevé comme s'il espérait une explication de ma part.

-Je souhaite prendre au plus tôt mes dispositions quand aux bateaux qui quitteront Balar. Les jumeaux seront-ils du voyage ?

Je jetai un œil dérobé à Elrond et Elros qui se regardaient en fëanorion de faïence. Puis, offrant un large sourire à mon interlocuteur je répondais :

-Oui bien sûr ! Ce voyage leur permettra de découvrir le monde.

Círdan me regarda avec d'étranges yeux avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner. Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner et ajouter :

-Si vous vous lancez des coussins, fermez la porte avant.

Puis, s'en rien ajouter mis à part un grand sourire, il s'en alla me plantant au milieu du couloir.

* * *

Il fallut encore plusieurs longues semaines d'organisation avant que les équipages soient prêts. Et, lorsque le jour du départ arriva, je dû dire au revoir à cette île qui nous avait protégé si longtemps, Galadriel et moi, nous maintenant loin du danger et des combats. Mais, il était maintenant temps que nous retournions en Beleriand voir ce qu'il s'était passé et, si l'armée envoyée par les Valar avait réussie là où tous avaient échoués. Mais surtout, il était temps pour moi d'affronter un ennemi de taille, le bateau.

En montant à bord d'un des navires qui allaient nous ramener sur la terre ferme, je me demandais s'il n'était pas plus simple d'ouvrir la mer en deux et de traverser à pied sec. Nous pourrions voir les poissons et n'aurions pas de problèmes de vent ou de vague. Mais, me rendant compte de l'absurdité de cette réflexion, je l'éloignais de mon esprit car, personne parmi nous n'était capable d'un tel prodige, quand bien même cela serait possible, la traversée serait bien plus longue et, j'étais le seul que cette traversée à pied arrangerait.

La traversée ne fut pas si longue mais elle me sembla durer une éternité. Je passai le plus clair de mon temps, accoudé au bastingage de poupe, les yeux fermés, espérant que je n'allais pas rendre le peu que j'arrivai à avaler. A la proue, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des cris de joies, probablement ceux d'Elros, et des soupirs d'énervement d'Elrond lorsqu'une vague l'aspergeait. Et, en mon cœur, je les enviaient. Ils n'avaient pas le mal de mer et pouvaient profiter pleinement du voyage.

Il était vrai qu'en mettant à part mon mal de cœur persistant, voir les voiles cingler, le vent caresser mon visage amenant une délicate odeur salée à mes narines et, voir, non loin de notre navires, d'autres bateaux qui poursuivaient leur route vers les terres. Déjà, les côtes de la baie de Balar se découpaient et, je pu rapidement apercevoir la plage sur laquelle nous devions accoster.

Une poignées d'heures plus tard, je reprenais enfin pied sur la terre ferme, ravi d'être débarrassé de l'interminable roulis des vagues. Les jumeaux eurent plus de mal à quitter le navire mais, ils acceptèrent lorsque je leur proposais de monter au sommet de la colline au pied de laquelle nos navires s'étaient amarrés. Les jumeaux s'empressèrent alors de grimper afin de contempler le paysage. Je me dépêchai de les rejoindre et pu redécouvrir un lieu que je n'aurai jamais cru revoir un jour, la citadelle du Sirion.

Ce qu'il en restait était nettement visible à l'Est et l'on pouvait voir le Sirion miroiter sous le soleil. Un peu plus loin à l'Ouest, les côtes se poursuivaient se transformant en falaises hautes et escarpées. Enfin, dans le lointain Nord, des forêts étaient visibles. J'eu un pincement au cœur en me doutant que l'une d'elle était très probablement celle de Doriath.

-Cessez de pleurer le passé. Nous sommes là pour découvrir si un avenir est possible, souffla Galadriel en me rejoignant.

Je me tournais vers elle et remarquais que tous étaient prêts et, que Gil-Galad et Círdan discutaient itinéraire non loin. Les rejoignant, je compris qu'ils souhaitaient traverser l'Arvernien, longer par l'ouest la forêt de Nan Tathren, que nous avions traversée avec les réfugiés de Doriath, et enfin, s'arrêter aux chutes du Sirion à peine plus à l'est de Nargothrond et au sud de Doriath, ou ce qu'il en restait. Le petit groupe qu'était notre expédition parti donc vers le nord et notre hypothétique destination.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà !_

_On espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et on se dit à la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !_


	44. A la fin de toutes choses ?

_Bonjour !_

_Nous voici de retour pour le dernier chapitre de ce tome 1. Cela fait d'ailleurs exactement 1 an et 2 jours que nous avons écrit les premières lignes de cette histoire aux alentours de 2h00 du matin sur un carnet dans un car. Et, on terminera se tome en confinement. Ironie du sort..._

_Bref, on vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre,_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **A la fin de toutes choses ? –**

**0o0o0o0**

Il nous fallut plusieurs longs jours de marche, si ce n'est plusieurs semaines, pour enfin atteindre notre but. Mais, alors que nous ne pensions pas trouver quiconque en ce lieu, les Valar furent cléments et, en arrivant, nous découvrîmes le campement d'une armée. Des murmures parcoururent nos rangs alors que tous se demandaient qui pouvait avoir pris position en ces lieux. Soudain, Elros me tira la manche et désigna un étendard flottant au vent au centre du campement. Plissant les yeux pour mieux le voir je pus reconnaître le signe.

Il ne s'agissait de nul autre que de l'étendard que portait Eonwë, le Héraut des Valar, venu combattre Morgoth. Mais, que faisait-il si loin au sud ? L'Ennemi s'était-il autant avancé ? Avaient-ils perdu ? Alors qu'une multitudes de questions émergeaient dans mon esprits, une grande clameur se fit entendre.

En bas, dans la plaine, de nombreux soldats étaient sortis de leurs tentes et nous faisaient signe. Nous étions certes peu nombreux, mais notre groupe devait se détacher nettement sur la crête. Rapidement, nous les rejoignirent et ils nous accueillirent avec joie, proposant aux plus fatigués de se reposer. Emporté par le tourbillon, je me retrouvais séparé des jumeaux et notre groupe se retrouva sur une place au milieu du campement sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un cercle se forma alors autour d'une tente un peu plus grande que les autres et, je pus apercevoir les jumeaux et Galadriel. Je m'empressai de les rejoindre pendant que Gil-Galad sortait des rangs pour enfin poser la question que nous nous posions tous…

-Nous venons de Balar et sommes en quête de réponses. Il y a plusieurs semaines, un tremblement de terre s'est fait ressentir et, nous cherchons à en découvrir l'origine. Que s'est-il passé ?

Tout le monde se tu et, une voix claire, venue de la tente principale s'éleva :

-C'est fort simple. Morgoth Bauglir a été jeté à bas de son sombre trône. Son règne de terreur est fini et, il est en ce moment même acheminé en Aman où, il sera enchaîné dans le vide par nul autre qu'Eru. Plus jamais, sa malfaisance ne pourra parcourir ses terres.

Ponctuant ces paroles, le Maiar Eonwë sortit de la tente et ajouta :

\- L'Ennemi a été vaincu.

Un silence religieux accueillit ses paroles puis, d'un seul coup, un cri de joie s'échappa de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Cette annonce nous transporta de joie et, n'osant croire la nouvelle, mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Galadriel qui brillaient du même éclat. Enfin, notre longue période d'errance allait prendre fin. Enfin, nous pourrions reprendre notre vie de façon paisible et tranquille sans qu'un fléau ne soit suspendu au-dessus de nos têtes, attendant le moment opportun pour s'abattre et tout détruire sur son passage.

La soirée qui s'ensuivit ne fut que grandes festivités tant, les Elfes et les Maiar qui composaient cette armée victorieuses étaient ravis d'accueillir des survivants. Puis, les jours qui suivirent furent calmes et tranquille et rien ne vint perturber notre joie.

Un soir pourtant, alors que le soleil venait de se coucher, Gil-Galad vint me trouver, et m'informa qu'Eonwë allait repartir pour Aman, et qu'il emmènerai avec lui tous ceux et celles qui voudraient le suivre. Il ne contraignait personne, précisa-t-il. Quand je lui demandais, avec un peu d'angoisse, quel serait son choix, il me répondit que Círdan, lui-même et quelques autres allaient rester et que je devais me décider avant que la soleil ne reparaisse à l'horizon.

Le remerciant, je pris congé de lui et fit aussitôt part de cette nouvelle à Galadriel. Et, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle souhaite repartir pour enfin retrouver son défunt frère, elle refusa catégoriquement.

-Mais pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je. Qu'est-ce qui vous retient sur cette terre ?

-Et vous ? rétorqua-t-elle avec feu. Quel est votre désir ? Resterez-vous ?

Sa question me pris au dépourvu. J'ignorais qu'y répondre. Certes, une part de moi se languissait de découvrir Valinor, et plus que tout, d'y retrouver tous ceux dont l'âme s'y était envolée. Mais quelque part au fond de mon esprit, une petite voix sur la défensive me dissuadait de monter sur le bateau qui partait à l'ouest - et il n'était cette fois nul question d'inconfort quant au roulis de ces affreuses coquilles de noix. Je n'aurais su définir ce sentiment, et quand je croisais le regard de Galadriel, je sus qu'elle se débattait dans le même dilemme.

-Gil-Galad, le Haut Roi des Noldor, garde auprès de lui Elrond et Elros, déclara-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée qui me toucha. Les abandonnerez-vous ? De plus, reprit-elle sans me laisser le temps de répondre, si le Valar Déchu n'a plus la capacité de nous causer du tort, nous avons beaucoup de temps devant nous pour découvrir d'autres peuples et d'autres terres inconnues.

-Alors, prononçai-je lentement, dois-je informer Gil-Galad que nous nous joindrons à eux ?

-Si tel est aussi votre souhait, osa-t-elle.

Je pris alors ses mains dans les miennes et lui répondait dans un souffle :

-Je vous suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde. Si vous restez, je ne partirai pas.

-N'allez pas contre votre cœur. Si votre souhait est de quitter ces terres, je le comprendrai.

-Peut-être, mais je reste.

Ma réponse lui arracha un de ces sourires mystérieux qu'elle offrait parfois. Je lâchai alors ses mains et partis à la recherche de Gil-Galad pour l'informer de notre décision. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour le trouver en grande conversation avec Círdan, le doigt posé sur une forêt d'une carte du Beleriand. En me voyant arriver, Gil-Galad comprit aussitôt la raison de ma venue et la réponse que j'apportai. Il me fit alors signe de le rejoindre et me montra la carte que Círdan et lui étaient en train de regarder. En quelques mots, il m'expliqua qu'il souhaitait guider ceux qui le voudrait jusqu'à _Nan Elmoth_, une forêt située à l'est de Doriath. Il ajouta qu'il pensait que ce lieu un peu reculé serait un endroit adéquat pour y installer un nouveau foyer mais, il semblait que Círdan ne soit pas du même avis, car, il souhaitait s'installer au bord de la mer.

Il me demandèrent alors mon avis et, je n'osai leur dire qu'ils pouvaient s'installer dans la forêt de _Taur-im-Duinath_ à l'extrême sud du Beleriand. De plus, elle se situait près de la baie de Balar et permettrai à Círdan de rester auprès de cette mer qu'il aimait tant. Mais, je me contentai de leur dire que la forêt de _Nan Elmoth_ avait un feuillage si touffu qu'aucun rayon de soleil ne pouvaient passer au travers de telle sorte que, plus personne n'y habitait tant le lieu était sombre et sinistre. J'ajoutai que je ne m'étais jamais rendu en ce lieu et que je ne le connaissais pas, avant de les saluer et de prendre congé afin de prévenir les jumeaux de ce qui allait se passer.

En m'éloignant, je me rappelais que lorsque j'étais en Doriath, le roi Thingol avait une fois mentionné cette forêt. Il s'agissait de celle où il avait rencontré Melian alors que Laurelin et Telperion illuminaient encore le ciel de leur éclat. Mais un elfe noir nommé Eöl s'y était ensuite installé et nul n'avait plus approché cette forêt que certains considéraient comme maudite.

Puis, mettant ces sombres pensées de côté, je m'empressai d'aller retrouver les jumeaux qui étaient partis s'amuser en bordure du campement.

Alors que j'arrivai à leur niveau, j'aperçus Elrond assis en tailleur, en train de se masser les tempes. Juste à côté de lui, Elros le regardait l'air inquiet, apparemment désemparé. Mais, me voyant approcher, il colla un coup de coude à son jumeau qui releva la tête et me fixa. Je n'eut ni le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ni celui de leur donner la raison de ma présence qu'Elrond se campa sur ses jambes, braqua ses yeux sur les miens et lâcha :

-Nous devons partir vers l'est.

Surprit par sa requête, je ne répondais pas. Et, croyant que mon silence était signe de refus, il se répéta plus fort et plus fermement.

-Nous devons absolument partir vers l'est !

-Mais pourquoi ? l'interrogeais-je.

-Il le faut, c'est très important.

-Nous comptions partir pour la forêt de Nan Elmoth au Nord-Est. Cela te convient-il ? demandais-je bien que ma question soit purement rhétorique. Je souhaitais simplement connaître la raison d'une telle demande.

-C'est haut ? demanda-t-il.

A nouveau désarçonné, je marquais un temps avant de répondre.

-C'est une forêt à la même altitude que Doriath. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Il faut que ce soit haut et à l'est.

-Mais pourquoi ? Elrond, cesse de faire l'enfant… Tu veux rejoindre le territoire de Maedhros c'est cela ? Tu sais bien que c'est impossible !

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! hurla-t-il d'un coup.

Puis, se tournant vers son frère, il ajouta en colère :

-Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit qu'il ne comprendrait pas ! Personne ne peut comprendre !

Et, alors qu'il allait partir, un soudain mal de tête sembla le prendre et, il porta de nouveau ses mains à ses tempes. Le voyant chanceler, je me précipitai pour le rattraper et, le forçai à s'asseoir sur une pierre proche de nous. Tout en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je cherchais du regard un objet ou quelque chose qui pourrai aider Elrond mais, je ne trouvai rien d'autre qu'un seau vide. De plus, comme nous étions en bordure du campement et que notre tente n'était pas proche de nous, je me retrouvais seul avec les deux jumeaux dont un qui semblait mal en point. Bien qu'il ait tenté de le cacher.

J'essayai alors de faire comprendre à Elros, qui semblait savoir de quoi il retournait, qu'il était important qu'il m'explique ce qui se passait sinon, j'allais être dans l'incapacité totale d'aider son frère. Et, plus les gémissements d'Elrond se faisaient réguliers et forts, plus je voyais qu'il était sur le point de lâcher le morceau. Enfin, mes tentatives eurent raisons de ses réticences et des regards furibonds que lui lançait son frère, lorsqu'il arrivait à décoller son regard du gazon. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et laissa tomber l'information qui allait me permettre de comprendre l'entêtement et la douleur d'Elrond.

-_Votre détresse et perceptible d'ici meleth nín !_ _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Souffla Galadriel dans mon esprit m'empêchant d'entendre l'explication d'Elros.

_-Elrond a un problème._

Un court silence accueillit ma réponse. Enfin, elle reprit.

_-Je vois ce que c'est… Je vous rejoins dans un instant. _

L'esprit enfin libre, je reportai mon attention sur Elros qui me regardait avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction.

-Pardon ? l'interrogeais espérant qu'il répète.

-Elrond voit dans le futur, débita-t-il si vite que j'eu du mal à capter ce qu'il venait de me dire.

D'ailleurs, ma réaction ne fut guère glorieuse car, surpris, je laissai tomber :

-Ah…

Elros jeta alors un œil embarrassé à son frère qui se tenait la tête s'attendant à ce que ce dernier lui saute dessus mais, il n'en fit rien.

-Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? demandais-je en reprenant mes esprits.

J'étais bien conscient que, si cela n'était pas une blague des jumeaux, Elrond allait avoir besoin d'aide car, s'il ne contrôlait pas son don, ce dernier pourrait causer des maux de têtes comme en ce moment.

-Là n'est pas la question, _meleth nín_, souffla Galadriel en arrivant derrière moi.

Puis, sans s'attarder, elle se pencha vers Elrond et braqua son regard sur le sien. Et, au regard surprit de ce dernier, elle devait très probablement en train de converser mentalement avec lui.

Je ne sut jamais ce qu'elle lui dit mais, lorsqu'elle détourna le regard, un sourire mystérieux flottait sur ses lèvres et, Elrond semblait aller bien mieux. Croisons mes yeux inquiets, j'entendis clairement sa voix dans ma tête dire :

_-Il nous faut nous hâter vers l'est. Nous devons passer la chaîne de l'Ered Luin._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Elrond a vu ce qui allait se passer_, répondit-elle tout à coup évasive sur le sujet.

_-Il peut donc vraiment voir dans le…_

_-Oui. Je l'ai remarqué lorsqu'ils sont revenu de leur séjour avec les fëanorion._

_-Vous le saviez ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?_

_-Je n'en étais pas certaine. Mais, dépêchons. Il nous faut prévenir Círdan et Gil-Galad de notre nouvel itinéraire._

_-Que vont-ils dire ?_

_-Elrond a accepté que nous le leur disions et souhaite nous accompagner. Elros le suis._

Notre conversation prit fin et, je tournai le regard vers les jumeaux. Elrond attendant très calmement et, Elros nous regardait alternativement Galadriel et moi, se demandant probablement pourquoi nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux. Mais, Galadriel leur fit alors signe de la suivre et, je me plaçai derrière les deux frères comme pour fermer la marche.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés auprès de Gil-Galad et Círdan, ceux-ci étaient encore en train de discuter itinéraire et lieu d'installation. Ainsi lorsque Galadriel lâcha avec subtilité que nous devions quitter le Beleriand afin d'éviter une catastrophe, Círdan m'a regardé de travers comme s'il se demandait ce que j'avais bien pu raconter à Galadriel pour qu'elle vienne les voir avec une idée pareille. Mais, comme j'avais à peine plus d'informations que lui, je la laissai expliquer tout cela par elle-même.

Ainsi, elle expliqua en quelques mots qu'Elrond, qui se tenait discrètement en retrait avec son frère, pouvait voir l'avenir et qu'il avait vu qu'une catastrophe se préparait et détruirait le Beleriand. Face à cette annonce, Círdan resta pensif ne sachant probablement pas quoi penser de tout cela ni, ce qu'elle valait. Gil-Galad de son côté, sembla faire peu de cas de la destruction du Beleriand mais, tourna un regard admiratif et intrigué vers Elrond, qui évitait avec habilité de nous regarder.

-Quand cette catastrophe se produira-t-elle ? demanda alors Círdan. L'Ennemi est défait, ses serviteurs dispersés. Nous ne sommes plus en danger.

Galadriel se tourna alors vers Elrond et, il leva le nez de l'herbe, qui l'avait passionné depuis le début de la conversation.

-Je ne sais pas. Au début, c'était assez trouble, juste une impression que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer. Puis, j'ai commencé à… voir des choses. Tout était flous, brouillons et j'ai d'abord cru que c'étaient des mauvais rêves. Et puis, depuis qu'il y a eu le tremblement de terre, c'est devenu plus précis. Je pouvais voir des paysages, reconnaître des visages…

Il s'arrêta un instant et me jeta un regard. J'acquiesçai de la tête pour qu'il poursuive son explication mais, je comprenais qu'il avait fait allusion à la fois où je l'avais tiré du sommeil à Balar et, qu'il m'avait raconté qu'il nous avait vu Galadriel et moi, se noyant à cause d'une grosse vague dans une vallée.

-Et… Depuis quelques jours, c'est de pire en pire. Ces… visions sont de plus en plus violentes. Par moment, ce n'est que grâce à Elros que j'arrive à distinguer le présent du futur.

-Quelle serait donc cette catastrophe et quand arriverait-elle ?

-D'après ce que j'ai vu... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

-Oui ?

-D'après ce que j'ai vu… Ce serait une immense vague qui détruirait et submergerait tout. Mais, je ne sais pas quand elle sera. Chaque jour, tout devient plus précis. Cela pourrait être une question d'heures, de jours ou de semaines… Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais est, que la vague viendra de l'ouest.

-Notre seule chance se trouve donc à l'est.

-C'est ce qu'il semblerait.

-Nous partirons donc à l'aube, décréta Gil-Galad. Je vous conseille de faire vos préparatifs. Celeborn ? J'aurai une question, ajouta-t-il en me faisant signe de le rejoindre à l'écart des autres.

Je m'éloignai et, une fois que nous nous fûmes suffisamment éloignés, Gil-Galad me demanda de but en blanc :

-Est-ce sûr ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous mais, j'ai confiance en Elrond et en Galadriel. S'ils pensent qu'un danger nous menace, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de l'ignorer.

-C'est ce que je crains. Pourquoi les Valar nous imposent-ils cela ? Et pourquoi maintenant, alors que nous venons tout juste de nous relever du joug de Morgoth ?

-Je doute que ce ne soit leur volonté.

-Alors il faut nous apprêter à ne plus jamais revoir ce lieu et partir vers Endor.

Je restai silencieux, pesant ce que ces mots voulaient dire puis, brisant le silence je soufflai :

-Et ceux restés à Balar ?

-Je vais aller prévenir Eonwë pour qu'il y passe avant de retourner en Aman. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire.

J'acquiesçai ne sachant qu'ajouter. Puis, quittant le ton grave qu'il avait pris, Gil-Galad se tourna vers moi et me dit :

-Je pense que les fils d'Eärendil auront un bel avenir. Nous nous emploierons à leur en construire un. Rejoignez-les et, tenez-vous prêt. Une longue route nous attend et, l'itinéraire est tout trouvé.

Je le saluai alors et pris congé.

En retournant à la tente, j'y trouvai une ambiance affairée. Les jumeaux ramassaient et assemblaient le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient, Galadriel était en train de plier et ranger ce qu'elle avait emporté dont notamment, le lourd manuscrit qu'elle avait sauvé des flammes qui avaient ravagé Menegroth de longues années auparavant. Je les imitais et me préparais à mon tour.

Le lendemain, alors que la soleil n'avait pas encore paru à l'horizon, notre groupe partit à la suite de Gil-Galad dans une direction claire, l'est.

Nous n'étions pas nombreux, à peine plus d'une dizaine et, Elrond et Elros étaient les seuls enfants. Tout en marchant le long des collines d'Andram, que nous devions bientôt laisser sur notre droite, j'espérai qu'Elrond s'était trompé et, que s'il avait bel et bien raison, que d'autres que nous puissent s'enfuir et quitter le Beleriand. Lorsque les collines commencèrent à s'éloigner vers le sud-est, je jetai un œil vers le nord. De là où nous étions, il était impossible d'apercevoir la lisière de Doriath.

Ce fut le cœur serré que je comprenais que je ne reverrai probablement plus jamais cette forêt. Je me rappelai encore la colline qui surplombai Menegroth, la clairière où des centaines de Niphredil et d'Elanor poussaient dès que les beaux jours revenaient. Mais aussi, des vastes salles milles fois parcourues constituant le dédales qu'étaient les Milles Cavernes. Ces grottes m'avaient vu grandir. Elles avaient aussi été les témoins de mon amour pour Galadriel et, de la naissance de Thranduil. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra encore. Je revoyais fugacement le corps sans vie de Ravennë et, Thranduil et Oropher disparaissant lors de l'attaque des fils de Fëanor. Que leur était-il arrivé ? Étaient-ils seulement en vie ? Et, si oui… Où étaient-ils ? Y avait-il le moindre espoir pour que nous les revoyions un jour ?

_-Ne perdez pas espoir, meleth nín ! Ils sont en vie. Et, même si un voile les cache, ils se trouvent quelque part en ce monde,_ murmura Galadriel au creux de mon esprit.

Sa réaction m'arracha un sourire. Elle avait raison. Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. Nous avions un objectif, celui de franchir la chaîne de montagne de l'Ered Luin avant que le Beleriand ne disparaisse sous les eaux. Je relevai alors la tête animé d'une nouvelle volonté, une fois hors de danger, je partirai à la recherche d'Oropher et de son fils.

Je remarquai alors que je m'étais arrêté de marcher. Je reprenais alors ma route afin de rattraper le groupe qui s'était un peu éloigné et, qui avait continué sans s'arrêter pensant probablement que j'avais une raison pressante de rester en retrait.

Notre petit groupe continua sa route à travers la plaine pendant de longs jours. Nous nous levions avant le soleil et, nous nous arrêtions lorsque la lueur commençai à baisser ou, dès que l'un des jumeau n'arrivait plus à suivre le rythme que nous menions. Et, il arrivai que de temps en temps, nous montions le camp en début d'après-midi. Mais, personne ne rechignai comprenant qu'Elrond et Elros n'étaient pas encore des adultes et, notre cadence n'était celle qu'ils préféraient malgré leurs efforts pour continuer à marcher.

Enfin, à force de marcher, la chaîne de l'Ered Luin se profila à l'horizon telle une barre orageuse. Puis, chaque jour, elle grossissais. Après deux grosses semaines de marche, si ce n'était trois, nous atteignîmes la Rivière Celion qui prenait sa source dans le Nord-Est et, courait jusqu'à l'extrême sud. Un soulagement parcouru nos rangs en la voyant mais, l'effroi vint aussi lorsque nous avons remarqué que son lit avait doublé et, que les gués avaient disparus, engloutis sous l'eau.

La traversée de la rivière fut ardue et, il nous fallut abandonner des gros paquetages sur la première rive afin de pouvoir passer. A partir de ce jour-là, nous avons tous pressé le pas conscient que le danger était bien réel.

Il nous fallut ensuite remonter le cours d'une autre rivière dont le nom m'avait complètement échappé puis, nous engouffrer dans une vallée passant dans la chaîne de l'Ered Luin. Nous étions au plus profond de cette vallée lorsque la nuit tomba. Aussitôt, Gil-Galad voulu que l'on installe le campement ce qui fut fait. Ce soir-là, je trouvai Elrond debout à l'extérieur, les yeux fixés vers l'Ouest et complètement écarquillés.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'était au pied de cette colline là-bas, commença-t-il en montrant un monticule non loin, que je t'ai vu te noyer, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

Glacé par les paroles de l'enfant, je passai mon bras par-dessus son épaule et lui disais du ton voulu le plus rassurant possible.

-Tout ira bien. Demain, nous serons en sécurité.

Et, c'est sur ces paroles qu'il accepta de se coucher bien que je pu sentir sa réticence. J'en profitai pour faire de même et, c'est sur le dos, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles que je m'endormis pour ma dernière nuit en Beleriand.

Le lendemain, une impression que quelque chose ne tournai pas rond m'éveilla. Je me levai et notai qu'il faisait encore noir, bien que l'aube n'allait plus tarder. Debout sur un monticule, j'aperçu Gil-Galad assis sur un rocher à quelques pas, occupé à monter la garde. Je le rejoignis, me déplaçant tant bien que mal entre les pierres, le lune caché par des nuages n'aidant pas. Je notai que l'herbe était spongieuse alors qu'il n'avait pas plu depuis presque un mois. Arrivé au niveau de Gil-Galad, je lui demandai :

-Rien à signaler ?

-Non. Des nuages ont voilés le lune en milieu de nuit et, depuis, il n'y a plus un bruit.

\- Tant mieux. Je vais faire un tour, je doute réussir à me rendormir.

-Bien, je vous attends.

Je descendis alors de la butte et, alors que j'arrivai en bas, mon pied s'enfonça dans quelque chose de liquide et d'humide. Au même moment, un rayon de lune tomba sur le paysage et je pu voir l'herbe onduler et miroiter. Non… Ce n'était pas l'herbe, c'était de l'eau. Je retirai mon pied de l'eau, faisant apparaitre des sillons qui se répandirent sur plusieurs mètres avant de mourir. Reculant, je rejoignais Gil-Galad qui s'était soudain dressé sur son rocher.

-Vous avez vu la même chose que moi ?

-L'eau est montée…

-Il nous faut partir, maintenant.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à aller réveiller les dormeurs, le nuage qui cachait le lune glissa sur le côté et, la lueur pâle du lune éclaira le paysage nous permettant d'y voir clair. Le fond de la vallée était en train de se remplir d'eau ! Soudain, un cri paniqué retenti éveillant tout ceux qui dormaient. Détachant mon regard de l'étendue d'eau dont le niveau montait lentement, j'accourus reconnaissant le cri d'Elrond. Tout en le rejoignant j'intimai à tous de se lever et de partir.

-Dirigez-vous vers les hauteurs !

Arrivé au chevet d'Elrond, je le découvris debout, les yeux emplis d'effrois. En me voyant, il ne put dire qu'une chose :

-L'eau… Elle est là !

Et, comme ponctuant ses paroles, un grondement sourd se fit entendre à l'ouest. Je fis volte-face et, ne pu que voir avec horreur, une énorme vague d'eau déferler dans la vallée. J'attrapai alors la main d'Elrond pendant que Galadriel prenait celle d'Elros et, je partais en courant vers l'est et les hauteurs tout en hurlant aux retardataires de courir.

Jamais je n'aurai cru que la peur et l'adrénaline puissent me donner autant de force et de vitesse.

Je courus comme jamais auparavant, serrant la main d'Elrond dans ma main et gravissant à toute vitesse la colline la plus haute des environs espérant qu'elle serait suffisamment élevée. Malgré les jambes en feu, malgré mon souffle erratique, malgré l'enfant qui trébuchait au bout de mon bras, je continuai alors à grimper ne sachant jusqu'où je devrais aller pour échapper à la mort et aux tonnes d'eaux qui s'accumulaient en contre-bas.

Enfin, je rejoignis les premiers sur un plateau et m'arrêtai exténué. Les derniers retardataires arrivèrent dans les secondes qui suivirent et Galadriel me rejoignit.

Nous pûmes alors assister à un spectacle à la fois magique et accablant. Des hauteurs où nous nous trouvions, il nous fut possible d'assister à la submersion complète du Beleriand. Les rivières, plaines, collines, forêts et montagnes disparurent laissant place à une vaste étendue d'eau salée effaçant toute trace du royaume que nous avions connu. C'est le cœur serré que je compris que je ne reverrai vraiment plus cette terre qui avait été le témoin de temps de choses, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Enfin, me tournant vers l'est, je pu voir un nouveau territoire, à peine visible dans l'aube naissante. Et, alors que les premiers rayons de la soleil éclataient dans le ciel, je tournai mon regard vers ce nouveau continent qui avait tant de choses à nous offrir, à commencer par une nouvelle vie, et de l'espoir.

_Fin du Premier Age._

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_On se retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue !_

_A la prochaine !_


	45. Epilogue

_Eeeeet voici nos chères archéologues de retour. Comment ça, vous les aviez oubliées ? Au pire relisez le prologue pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Épilogue de deux archéologues –**

**0o0o0o0**

Les yeux douloureux à force de lire, Eowyn laissa échapper un long bâillement en rejetant la tête en arrière. Étalée en étoile de mer sur le sofa, Elenna garda le carnet ouvert sur son ventre, ses mains reposant légèrement sur le parchemin doux.

-Il est presque dix-neuf heures, signala Eowyn en tournant la tête vers l'horloge.

-On a passé combien de temps à lire ? gémit Elenna.

Un nouveau bâillement lui répondit.

-Ça va, on va pas dire que c'était chiant, reprit Eowyn, une main devant la bouche. Mais le mec qui a écrit ça a quand même fait de sacrées tartines.

-Et on est encore loin de la fin, lâcha Elenna en retournant le carnet sur la tranche pour évaluer la partie qu'elles avaient déjà lues. On continue demain ? Là j'ai vraiment les yeux éclatés.

Eowyn acquiesça, et les deux jeunes filles se bougèrent hors du canapé pour s'asperger la figure dans la salle de bain. Même pour des elficophones chevronnées, rester si longtemps concentrées sur des pages et des pages de minuscule écriture à l'encre était épuisant.

-Adorable Luthie, tu pourrais nous faire un de tes délicieux plats de pâtes carbo ? s'exclama Eowyn en jaillissant dans le coin cuisine de leur studio.

Il y eut un long flottement. Luthie ne répondait pas.

Luthie n'était pas là.

Les aventures de Celeborn lui avaient fait oublier ce léger détail.

-Elenna chérie, tu nous fais un petit truc à manger ? ça m'a creusé tout ça…

Ladite Elenna chérie, sortant de la salle de bain à son tour, lui retourna un regard tout à fait blasé.

-Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi, d'abord ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas du tout douée aux fourneaux, contrairement à toi. Je sais à peine dans quel sens tourner les boutons du four.

Elenna ronchonna, mais comme elle avait faim elle aussi et que son amie y mettait, comme toujours, de la mauvaise volonté, elle s'y colla.

-J'ai envie de pâtisseries pour le dessert, lâcha-t-elle, la tête dans le frigo. Pour te rendre utile, tu as qu'à aller acheter des trucs à la boulangerie en bas, tant que c'est encore ouvert ?

Ça, c'était dans les cordes d'Eowyn, qui descendit avec son porte-monnaie.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, attablées devant leurs pâtes fumantes, un carton coloré contenant de belles tartelettes aux framboises attendant son heure à côté du micro-onde, les deux filles échangeaient leurs impressions sur leur lecture de la journée.

-C'est une pièce historique unique en son genre, c'est clair, fit Elenna en entortillant ses tagliatelles autour de sa fourchette avec application. Le témoignage d'un véritable elfe du Premier Âge, avec des détails incroyables ! Tu crois qu'il faudra le montrer à la directrice ?

-Déjà, on finit de le lire, ensuite on verra, trancha Eowyn.

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuses, chacune s'occupant de son assiette. D'habitude, l'intarissable Luthie meublait chaque blanc avec un soin minutieux. Ce silence était reposant, mais un peu sinistre en même temps.

-Aujourd'hui, on sait que c'est Illùvatar qui a noyé le Beleriand, reprit Eowyn en débarrassant leurs assiettes vides dans l'évier. Mais on avait jamais su comment ça s'était passé.

-Tu te rappelles, fit pensivement Elenna, quand on était gamines, j'avais rigolé en disant qu'on pourrait se reconvertir en navigatrices pour partir à la recherche de Valinor. Je propose qu'on se cotise pour acheter un sous-marin et partir à la recherche de Doriath.

-C'est un bon plan, approuva Eowyn le plus sérieusement du monde. Je valide.

Elles échangèrent un regard, et mordirent dans leurs tartelettes en riant.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion, de larmes et de tartelettes que s'achève ce premier tome ! Pour citer Elenna, "ça fait bizarre de se dire que le tome 1 est fini, et que ça fait 1 an qu'on y est...". Je plussoie complètement. "Et encore, on en a deux autres derrière" qu'elle ajoute, et je re-plussoie. _

_On vous fout la paix jusqu'aux vacances d'été, parce que la fin de l'année scolaire risque d'être un énorme bordel. Mais ensuite, on reviendra à la charge. Il y a encore tellement de choses à raconter sur la vie intéressante de Celeborn, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Gros bisous, on espère que vous avez apprécié l'aventure avec nous ! _

_PS : d'ici peu il risque de poindre un chapitre teaser du tome 2, ainsi que (mais en exclusivité sur Wattpad) sa couverture !_


	46. Teaser

**Dans le prochain tome...**

Le retour du roi... hum de la plante verte, pour de nouvelles aventures !

_Et ce ne sera pas de la tarte._

Au programme ?

**.**

**Des méchants.**

Oui, encore.

Ils sont partout.

Et pas toujours où on le pense.

_-Je n'ai pas confiance en cet Annatar, seigneur Gil-Galad._

_-Moi non plus, Celeborn ; mais que pouvons-nous y faire ? Celebrimbor l'estime grandement._

_-... Je n'ai pas non plus confiance en Celebrimbor._

**.**

**Des retrouvailles.**

_-Le roi d'Eryn Lasgalen est arrivé. J'aimerais que vous l'accueilliez avec moi._

**.**

**Mais aussi de la romance...**

_-Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux à longueur de journée ; ne me faites pas croire que vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué._

_-Non. Jamais._

**.**

**Du drame...**

_-Non, mon aimée, aucun de vos arguments ne me fera fléchir. Je ne vous suivrais pas cette fois._

**.**

**Du danger.**

_-LÂCHEZ MON ÉPOUSE, FËANORION !_

**.**

**Des batailles sanglantes.**

_-Par Morgoth ! J'ai encore du sang de nain partout !_

**.**

**De féroces guerriers.**

_-Fait attention, grand blond arrogant, j'ai été l'élève de Celeborn !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, morveux ? Moi aussi !_

**.**

**Et beaucoup, beaucoup de sérieux.**

**Non mais c'est vrai là en plus.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cet été sur vos écrans :

**Les tribulations d'une plante verte, Livre second.**


End file.
